Past deeds
by darknite0403
Summary: Past deeds does decide our present life. When past deeds of the person comes back how will it change their present life and close persons related to them. For some it's good and for others it becomes a nightmare. Read on to check out how past deeds affect the life of two people terribly and to what extent they throw them self to change it. * My Surprise as Promised- A pic of Adu*
1. Chapter 1: RESULT OF THE DEED

**Time 12:30 pm**

**In a Shopping Mall:**

Abhijit and Daya came out of a shop with lots of bags in their hands. They both were waiting for lift.

Abhijit: Ab kahaan?

Daya: Aur kahaan food court chalthey hain.

The heavily packed lift opened. Few people came out and some tried to enter. In the process Daya's bags collided with bags of another girl who was coming out of the lift. Daya turned and mumbled a sorry in her direction without looking at her. The girl seeing Daya stood rooted and stared at Daya till the lift door closed. Then she saw the lift was going down from 5th floor. She immediately rushed down through the staircase. She checked each and every floor before taking the next stair case.

Abhijit and Daya came out to second floor. They entered food court section. They both sat down at a far end near wall. Daya was facing the wall and Abhijit sat opposite to him.

Abhijit: Shopping hogaya ya aur kuch baki hai?

Daya(content): Mera tho hogaya boss. Tumhara?

Abhijit(sighing): Baki hai.

Daya(mockingly): Kiskeliye shopping karney waley ho boss?

Abhijit(acting furious): Patha hai tho puch kyun rahey ho yaar.

Daya(teasing): Sirf issliye ki hum tumhare muh sey sunaa chathey hain.

Abhijit(glaring with an eyebrow raised): Agar nahi bahtunga tho kya apni thapad style mein ugalvaogey kya?

Daya(acting afraid): Arrey nahi yaar. Asey kabhi nahi karunga. Mein ne dheka hai Tarika ka heels ka height. Na baba naa. Tich tich mein asey ghalthy nahi karunga. Bullet ke pain sey bahut kahtarnak hotha hai heels ka pain boss.

Abhi(lifting one eye brow): Experience hai kya?

Both started laughing. The waiter took order from them.

Abhijit: Tumney kya socha hai?

Daya: Kis key baarey mein boss.

Abhijit: You know getting into relationship.

Daya: Abhi please phir sey start math karo.

Abhijit: Tumne hi bola naa ke itni dhin CID mein kaam karthey karthey patha hi nahi chala saal nikal ja rahein hain. Tho.

Daya: Tho kya Abhi.

Abhijit: Daya naraz math ho. But you also need somebody to take care of you.

Daya: Tum ho na Abhi.

Abhijit: Mere baath?

Daya glared at Abhijit. If looks could kill then Abhi would have become ash by now.

Abhijit: Wo wo! I just wanted to say that you were in relation before with Purvi. (Daya irked hearing the name).

Daya: Tum..

Abhijit (signalling with his hand to stop): Ek minute Daya. I just want you to move on. For how many days are you going to mourn about the past? Aagey bado yaar. I am here to help you.

Daya: Abhi Please.

Abhijit: Tho tum ussey ab thak bhuley nahi.

Daya: She doesn't have anything to do with me now and forever.

Abhijit: Then what's your problem.

Daya: I have lost faith in love. _Mujhe shaadi mein yaa ladki dhekney mein koi interest nahi hai._ And that's final.

Abhijit: Par…

Waiter placed their order on their table.

Daya: Please yaar ye topic yahin chod dow. Mood math karabh karo boss. Muhe ab sirf kahaana hi sooja raha hai. (Daya smiled looking at Abhi who glared back at him).

Abhijit(Pushing dishes towards Daya): Lo aur lo. Aur jada khao. Ye bhi lo.

Daya: Thank you boss. Phikar math karo aaram sey. Itna pyaar mere upar...(munching)... Apna kahanaa bhi dey diya...(munching)... Ummm khaana bahuth tasty hai boss... Tumhey kuch nahi chahiye kya?

Daya smiled mockingly at Abhijit. Abhjiti kept glaring at Daya.

Abhijit(thinking):_ Daya kab sudharogey yaar. Tumhara kya hoga?_

Daya: Mere kuch bhi honey dow yaar. Achaa ye batho tum Tarika keliye kya karidh ne waale ho.

Abhijit(giving up at last): 6 inch stilettoes. Thaki ussey dhikake tumhey shaadi keliye razi kar sakhey.

Both began to laugh hard. Same time Abhi noticed a girl coming towards Daya. Girl was staring down at Daya only. Abhi raised an eyebrow and looked at Daya then back at the girl.

Abhijit: Excuse me aapko kuch chahiye kya?

Daya turned around to see to whom Abhi was talking too. The girl was of height 5.6 ft, fair complexion age around 26 to 29. She was wearing dark blue jean and white Tee, she had a long silky hair stopping just above her hips tied neatly in a band, and she wore a long metal earing.

As Daya turned, girl smiled brightly at Daya. Daya noted that she knew him already and was very much happy to see him. He also scanned his memory for her in his life before. But he got "No data found".

Abhijit: Hello madam. Hum aapsey bath kar rahey hain.

Girl(Exclaimed): Wow… Daya…Daya … I can't believe it…...Are wah! I have heard and seen lots about you and your detection and style…... Ab hi dekh rahi hoon… Magar jo bi pada sab jhoot hai…. You look more dashing and smashing in person…

Saying she bent down and just like that **kissed **him on his cheeks gently.

As Abhijit looked shocked at the girl and then at Daya….. Daya looked up at girl open mouthed. Girl bent down smiling lovingly at him closed his mouth and said softly….

Girl: Thank you. Meri gift… Aapke liye... Maheene pehle deni thi… Lekin no problem ab hi sahi… Aur haan… **Dream about me! Because I do!** (Winking)

Daya jerked back his head taken aback while Abhijit looked on stunned at girl and Daya in turns….

She held the gift towards Daya. Since he didn't respond she kept the gift on the table and turned to go, looking down at Daya, she smoothed her hand over his cheeks and said….

Girl: Bye handsome! Hope we meet again soon.

She then vanished in the crowd. Both Abhijit and Daya were shocked. Daya was in an even worse state. This is not something which happens daily. She surely cannot be a fan who wanted an autograph. Who is she?

Abhijit(excited in shock): Who is she Daya? What is all this that just happened?

Daya(confused): I just don't know yaar. Kuch samajh mein nahi aaraha hai yaar.

Abhijit(stern voice): Do you know her?

Daya(like child): Nahi . Mujhe ussekey baarey mein kuch nahi patha. Trust me.

Abhijit(Like accusing): Of course… (Daya sighed relived that Abhijit believed him) You don't know anything about her and she orders you to dream about her…

The same moment his hopes came shattering down. To avoid eye contact from Abhijit, Daya started eating. Taking spoon full of Manchurian gravy with Pulao and stuffing in his mouth in order to avoid answering Abhijit.

Abhijit(not intending to leave): Tho phir usney _Thanks _kyun kahaa aur _kiss_ kyun kiya aur ye _gift?_

Daya(giving up): Abhi mujhe kuch patha bhi nahi hai aur kuch samajh mein bhi nahi aaraha hai. Tum please chup chap bina enquiry kiye kah sakthey ho?

Abhijit(turning the gift in his hand): Kuch tho gadbad hai. Kuch tho hai uss ladki ke bare mein.

Daya glared at him and Abhijit immediately placed the gift on the table and started to concentrate on his food. Both were thinking about what happened a few minutes back.

Daya was deeply shaken by the act of the mysterious girl. His minds were contradicting each other in making a decision. In the end Daya finalized to never think of this stupid thing again. Whereas, on the other hand Abhijit made a mental note to find out more about this mysterious girl.

When they finished their lunch in silence for the first time in years Abhi paid the bill. Daya took his packages and moved.

Abhijit: Daya ye gift.

Daya: Ussey yahin chod dow yaar.

Abhijiy: Yesey kesey yaar. Kitni pyaar sey di useney tumhe.

Daya: I don't want it. Agar tumhe chaiye tho tum rakh lo boss.

Abhijit: Daya just have it yaar. You don't have to open it now.

Daya walked away towards exit. Abhijit followed him to catch up with his pace.

Abhijit: Daya why are you taking it so seriously. She must be your admirer or fan. Or is it something else that you are hiding because of which you are not accepting the gift.

Daya stopped in his track, turned towards Abhijit, snatched the gift from his hand and put it in his bag. He then resumed walking with the same fast pace.

Abhijit: Arrey ruko. Ruko tho. Itna ghussa kyun ho rahey ho yaar. Meiney sirf mazak kiya.

Daya slowed down a bit for Abhijit to catch up with him.

Daya: Ghar chalthey hain Abhi.

Abhi: Ok.

**Inside Quallis:**

Both Daya and Abhijit were putting seat belt when..

Abhijit(mischievously): Shaadi nahi karogey… Ladki nahi dekhogey…. Ladkiyaan tumhe dekh rahi hain!

Daya stopped turning on his ignition and turned towards Abhi.

Daya: Abhijit abi isi waqt nichey utharo.

Abhijit was hell shocked.

Abhijit(apologetically): I am sorry yaar.

Daya didn't budge.

Abhijit: Ok ok will not talk about it again.

Daya: And make fun of it.

Abhijit(repeating like parrot): And fun of it.

Daya(smiling): That's like a good boy.

**After some time:**

**Outside Abhijit's house:**

Daya dropped Abhijit at his house. Abhijit got down taking his packages.

Daya: Bye yaar.

Abhijit: I am sorry Daya but one last time. (Daya was confused, Abhi was walking in reverse) Usskey baarey mein sapna dhekna (winked) ok. Bye.

Saying this he immediately ran inside his house. Daya got angry at first then seeing the childishness of Abhijit he smiled. Daya drove towards his house replaying the scene in his mind again and again.

**Later in the afternoon:**

_In a hospital:_

_Inside ICU:_

_A girl is lying on the bed with all kinds of wire flowing from her body attached to various machines. Nurses are walking in and out under doctors' instruction. A doctor comes out._

_Man: Doctor mere behan ka hallath kesey hai?_

_Doc: I am sorry to say this but her condition is worse. I think you should inform your parents._

_Man (begging): Doctor please. Aap yesey nahi kar keh sakthey. She is my only relation doctor. Uske bina mey ji nahi paunga doctor. Please doctor._

_Doc: We have tried everything. Humme patha hi nahi laga ki iski ye halath ka karan kya hai. Phir hum iska ilajz kesey…_

_Nurse comes out of the ICU running._

_Nurse: Doctor patient ka pulse down ho raha hai. Please aap jaldi andhar aaiye ga._

_After some time doctor came out._

_Doc: I am sorry your sister didn't make it._

_Man(shouting): NO….. NO…_

_A girl is crying standing at farther end of the corridor hearing the news._

_Girl(crying heavily): I am sorry. I am sorry….._

_The girl looks up to find the man before her with a gun pointed towards her. _

_Man: DIE….._

_THUP….THUP….THUP…THUD…_

Tarika(waking up shouting): NAHIIIIIIIII… PLEASE… Please…

She was sweating heavily in spite of the AC in her room. She was breathing heavily as if she ran a thousand miles continuously. Tarika placed her head on her knees, hugged her legs.

Tarika: Phir sey wohi sapnaa. Oh kya rahaa hai mujhey. Time kya hai?

She looked at bedside clock.

Tarika: OMG its 3:30 pm. I slept for almost 3 hours straight due to yesterday's heavy work.

She got down from the bed and walked out towards the hall. She drank water from the dining table. At the same time she heard her mobile ringing at a distance

Tarika: Mera mobile?

She walked towards the hall and saw her mobile ringing inside her hand bag which was kept on the centre table.

Tarika: Hello!

Tarika: Yes sir mein abhi nikal thi huin I will be there in an hour. OK sir.

Tarika got ready to go to work. She opened the main door and saw a flower bouquet with a tiny card. The card said "Good_ Day_". Tarika smiled looking at the printed words.

Tarika: Yeah Abhijit bhi naa.

She quickly kept flower on the table in hall and dashed to lab in her car.


	2. Chapter 2: NEW FINDINGS

**Time 8 pm:**

**Forensic Lab:**

ACP(entering): Haan Salunkhe kuch mila?

ACP, Abhijit, Daya and Fredy entered the lab. Tarika was working in a corner, Salunkhe was standing beside the corpse and officers also stood surrounding the table.

Salunkhe: Haan boss. Is ladiki ko aaj subha matalab early morning 2 ya 3 baje key beech mein mara gaya hai.

ACP(shaking his fingers): Kya iska chehara phirsey…

Salunkhe(continuing): Nahi banaya ja saktha. Poora theas neas kardiya bichari ka.

Abhijit: Isske baarey mein aur kuch patha chala Dr saab?

Salunkhe: Nahi. Iske pass koi ID proofs nahi hai. Ab thak patha nahi chala ki ye ladki kaun hai.

Daya: Tho ye bhi wohi serial killer ka kaam hai

Salunkhe: Lagtha tho vesey hi hai.

Fredy: Tho iskey organs bhi nikaley gayen hain kya?

Salunkhe: Nahi.

Fredy: Kya?

Salunkhe: Iske organs nikalney ki koshih gi gayi thi magar nikali nahi gayi.

ACP: (raising one eye brow) Accha. Par kyun nahi nikali gayi?

Tarika(coming forward and standing near Salunkhe opposite to Abhijit): Kyun ki iskey blood mei drugs hain. Isskey blood mein adik matra mein drugs hone ke kaaran she can't donate organs so khooni ney iska organs churaya nahi.

Abhijit: Tho ye baath hai. Hmmm bina kuch wajah ki maari gayi.

Fredy: Ye serial killer tho khatharnak nikala jaraha hai sir.

Daya: Aur kuch patha chala thaki hum at least iski identity patha laga sakthey hain.

Tarika: Ye photo dhekiye (handing photo to ACP) ye isskey left shoulder say mila.

Fredy: Ye tho sirf ek aam tattoo hai.

Abhijit (rubbing corner of his mouth): Hmm…. Nahi Fredy. Agar ye drugs lethi hai tho kisi pub par jathi hogi.

Daya(continuing): Iske kapadsey lagtha hai ki aamir ghar ki ladki hai. Tho koi aam pub mein nahi jaathi hogi.

Abhijit(continuing): Haan. Iska matalb. Ye koi bade pub ka member mark hoga. Aaj kal ye ek fashion hogaya hai.

Daya: Mein photo ko apne mobile mein photo lekey Vivek ko send kartha huin abi. He will find about the pub meanwhile.

ACP: Haan Daya good idea.

Fredy: Tho kal uss pub kyun nahi gayi jo ye hummesha jathi hai?

ACP: Haan. Ye ek accha sawal hai Fredy. Lagtha hai kal wo pub band hua hoga. Issliye wo kahein aur gayi hogi ussey uski daily drug dose jo chahiye tha.

Abhijit: Ye ladki kahein bhi gayi thi wo bhi ek pub bhi hoga.

Daya: Jismey entry allowed hai without any member mark.

ACP: Haan Daya. Hum patha lagaa sakthey hain ki wo kal kis pub mein gayi agar humein ye tattoo waley pub ka patha chal gaya tho.

Same time Daya received message from Vivek.

Daya: Koi Ecstasy naam ka pub hai.

ACP: Tho usse pub thak pahunch sakthey hain jahaan ye organ racket keliye kidnaaping kiya ja rahaa hai.

Abhijit: Mein abhi internet mein check kartha huin.

Abhijit sat down in the system in lab to find about the pub.

Fredy: Sir hum iss Ecstasy pub mein jake ye drug racket ko bhi pakad they hain sir.

ACP: Yes Fredy.

Fredy: Accha hua marthey marthey issney humey clue dey dhi. Nahi tho hum ab thak uss racket ko pakad nahi pathey.

Abhijit: Milgaya. Sirf ek hi pub hai minus 100 degree jo Ecstasy pub ke ass passs hai. Jis mein koi bhi enter kar saktha hai by paying.

Something caught Abhijit's attention. Abhijit looked at more details about the pub in silence.

ACP: Tho humme abthak kya kya patha hai….

Daya: Ab thak usney 2 ladkiyan aur 3 aadmi ka khoon karkey body parts chura liya. Aur uskey baad laash ko kahin aur phek dhetha hai. Thaki hum uskey aadey thak nahi pahun sakey. Laash sey sab chura bhi letha hai ID, jewels, wallet. Laash ke cherey ko bhi bigaad dhetha hai to hide identity.

Fredy: Aur wohin logon ko martha hai jinkey blood mein alcohol content jaada ho aur nashey ke haalath mein hain. Aur jab unka nasha uthar jatha hai organ chura letha hai.

Abhijit(smiling slyly and standing beside Tarika): Aur mere pass ek zabardasth plan hai unhey pakad ney keliye.

Daya(smiling at his friend): Tho dher kis baath ki chalo boss.

Abhijit(pulling Tarika by her wrist): Haan tho chalo Tarika.

Abhijit started to take few steps and Tarika followed him by his force. ACP and Daya were shocked. Fredy's mouth opened. Salunkhe was angry.

Salunkhe(murmuring): Itna himmath. Mere saamney Tarika ka haath kich rahaa hai Pradyuman tumhara hon haar officer.

Tarika(voice raised a little): Abhijit!

Tarika stopped in her steps which made Abhijit to stop and turn back. Tarika freed her hand from his grip with her other hand. Abhijit understood his mistake and looked at others. Fredy and Daya gave him a sly smile, ACP nodded at him smilingly whereas Salunkhe glared angrily at him.

Abhijit: Wo wo….. Plan keliye Tarika ki zarurath hai tho….

Salunkhe: Tho usey kich ke legaye wobhi mere samney. Dheka ACP dheka.

Saying this Salunkhe turned around angrily murmuring to himself. Abhijit looked at others for help.

ACP: Arrey Abhijit tum ney jo kiya wo ghalath hai.

Abhijit: Sir…

Abhijit looked at Daya for help.

Daya(mischievously): Haa haan boss. Tumney jo kiya wo ghalth hai.

ACP: Haan Abhijit. Dheko Salunkhe kesey naraaz hogay. Tumhey pheley Salunkhe, Tarika ke guardian sey permission leny chahiye thi naa. Wo tumhey mana thodi kareygaa.

Everyone was shocked at how ACP was pulling Salunkhe's leg.

Salunkhe(turning towards ACP): Tumbhi…. Dhokey baaz…..

Abhijit(folded hand): (pleading): Salunkhe saab kya mein Tarika ko ek din keliye leja saktha huin.

Everybody started laughing at Abhijit's antics. Even Salunkhe couldn't resist from laughing.

**Time 9 pm:**

**In FOR U hospital:**

All the hospitals have problems with drug theft. By law narcotic that is taken from the dispensary must be signed, but no matter how controlled the security is, drug addicts almost invariably find a way to circumvent it.

FOR U hospital was facing the same problem of drug theft. The problem was getting more by each passing day. Martha, 62 year old with grey hair made into a neat bun, wearing a crisp cream color cotton sari being the head nurse went to see Mr. Ramesh Dutta.

Ramesh is the owner and Chief surgeon of the hospital. Ramesh , 75 years old, 6 ft, salt pepper hair well built for his age with strong jaw line and knitted eye brows with a frameless specs. Ramesh dedicated around 45 years serving this hospital and taking it to a new height. He would go to any extent lawfully to protect his hospital from some diseased rats.

Martha: I don't know what to do doctor. Our Fentanyl keeps disappearing.

_Fentanyl is a highly addictive narcotic and anesthetic drug._

Ramesh: Kitna? Aur kitney dhin sey horahaa hai ye?

Martha: Bahuth zyadaa. More than dozen bottles a week and happening at regular intervals.

Ramesh: Do you have any idea who might take it?

Martha: Nahi sir. I checked with securities of the dispensary they are at loss.

Ramesh: Who has access to dispensary?

Martha: Almost every anesthetists, most of the doctors and some nurse.

Ramesh: Thank you Martha. I take care of it.

Martha: Thank you. Martha left.

Ramesh wasn't sure whom he could trust to help him find the culprit. He had to be careful. He was certain that neither Dr. Katerine nor Dr. Akshara was involved and after great thought he decided to use them.

He sent for them. After some, time two young ladies in late twenties clad in sari and white coat over it with simple make up entered briskly.

Ramesh: Mujhe ek favor hai aap sey.

He told about missing fentanyl.

Ramesh: I want to keep your eyes open. If any doctors you work with have to step out of OT for a moment, in the middle of operation or show any signs of addiction. I want to let me know. Look for any changes in personality, depression or mood swings. And keep this confidential.

Both young doctors came out of Ramesh's room.

Katrine: This is such a huge hospital. We need CID Akshara.

Akshara: Nahi, we won't. I know who it is

Katerine gave "Is that so" look. Akshara just smiled at her.

Katerine: Tho pheley hi kyun nahi kahaa sir sey.

Akshara: Mujhe confirm karna tha.

Katerine(sighing): I hope that tum ghalath insaan ko nahi phasaogi.

Akshara(patting Kat's shoulder): Chill. Tum honaa. My best friend.

**CID bureau:**

The room was dimly lit. The plan brewed in CID bureau. Abhijit, Daya, Fredy, Sachin , Vivek and Tarika were standing around the table. A table lamp lit brightly at the centre of a table and a map.

Abhijit: Tho this is the plan. When you guys receive signal, come inside precisely after 5 minutes.

Fredy: Sir aap dono kya karney waaley ho. (pointing Tarika and Abhijit)

Abhijit: (winking) Wo secret hai Fredy. Jab time aayega thab patha chalega.

Tarika: Abhijit abi bathao mujhe kyun involve kar raheho.

Abhijit(flirting): Not now Tarika. Tumhara role bahuth important hai. Mein tumhey akeley mein bathaunga.

Tarika became uncomfortable and it increased as soon as others said…

Daya & Fredy: Oh ho…..

Sachin and Vivek coughed theoretically. Abhijit looked at Tarika's inconvenience.

Abhijit: Trust me Tarika.

Tarika looked at him and smiled slightly. Others again started to tease them like before. Abhijit glared at every person directly in their eyes which made them to stop immediately.

Abhjit: Agar hogaya tho chalene? (Clapping his hands) Sab log get ready. This night is ours. Let's go guys.


	3. Chapter 3: PLAY TIME

**Time 11:30 pm:**

**In Minus 100 degree pub:**

Ajay walked towards the bar, past the piano-player. He didn't look at piano player. Anyway why should he look at cheap low class people? He was rich kid. He had enough money to get drunk his entire life without working hard. This could be judged from his clothes and accessories. He was quiet attractive man, for which girls will turn twice to look at him.

The piano player, as a matter fact, didn't look at sheet music, there was no sheet. Piano player just sat there with expressionless face, eyes front, and tapped melody out of the piano keys.

**Time 12:30 am:**

Rathik the bar attainder was alone behind the bar. Ajay sat down at the bar totally drunk just as a man came in. The new comer sat next to him, motioning to bar attainder to draw two beers and set them up.

The man had been in each night for the last one week. But nobody knew that he was coming for past 7 days. How could one tell if he comes daily in different appearance? Today he was well dressed, with salt pepper hair which makes him around 60's by age. Clean shaven and dark eyes with a fixed gaze.

He turned on his stool so that his gaze penetrated through Ajay's face.

Man: Hello! Mein Mahesh.

Ajay: Ajay.

Mahesh: Tho you look like a rich kid. Phir bhi itney chotey sey bar mein?

Ajay: Life is very short. Mareney ke pheley mere hisab sey sab kuch try karlena chahiye. Issilye iss chotey sey bar ko try karney aaj aya huin.

Mahesh: True very true. Tho kesey laga?

Ajay: Not bad. (Taking the beer mug and shaking vigorously)Iskey phely i have tried almost all top bars. This place is...ummmm ummmm... just ok.

In the process content of the mug fell around Ajay.

Ajay: I am sorry. I am so clumsy. Lagtha ahi mujhe ab ghar chalna chahiye.

Ajay got up to go. As Ajay got he was about to fall.

Mahesh(getting hold of Ajay): Arrey arrey sambhal ke. Lagtha hai apko nasha chadgaya hai.

Ajay(angry): Tuh…. Nasha mujhe….. (Smiling) Hugh hugh… Mein ek dhin mein purey bar ko katham kar saktha huin. Phir be I will be steady like a police officer.

Mahesh: Please aap yahaan baitiye. Nahi tho aap ghir jayengey.

Ajay(shouting): Mein nay kahaa naa I am alright.

Mahesh: Haan haan aap bilkul fine hain. Agar aap yahaan nahi baitengy tho hum baath kesey kar sakthey hain.

Ajay: Mujhesey baath. Tik hai.

Ajay sat beside Mahesh. Mahesh asked for another drink.

Mahesh: Tho aapkey baarey mein bathaiye.

Ajay: Hugh. Kya hai bathaney ko. Aaj ka dhin tho waste hogaya.

Mahesh: Kyun?

Ajay(twirling his mug): Ye saaley sab pita naa ek jesey hi hothey hain. Khud apni life enjoy nahi karthey aur hummey bhi nahi karney dhethey.

Mahes: Kyun kya hua?

Ajay: Subah sey sham thak ek hi baath. Kaam karo kaam karo. Arey ye umar hai kya kaam karney ki?

Mahesh: Haan.

Ajay: Kahin bhi jatha huin tho mere upar nigah rakthey hain.

Mahesh: Tch tch…..

Ajay: I hate him. Uskey naam sey hii ghussa atha hai.

Ajay slammed the glass hard on the table. It broke into pieces.

Mahesh and bar attainder jumped out of skin. The crowd turned just for a sec to see from where the noise has come before resuming their enjoyment.

Ajay(shouting at bar attainder): Kya hai. Issmey kuch hai hee nahi. Bilkul paani ki tharah hai ye. Ye bar chalthey ho tum.

Mahseh(holding Ajay's shoulder): Calm down. Calm down. You got too many beers in you.

Ajay didn't say anything. He was swaying lightly. The street door opened and two men came in. They mingled in the crowd at first. Both of them looked briefly at Mahesh. Unnoticed, they drifted into the dark little room just beyond the piano. There was no one else in there.

They sat down, out of sight. No one could see them from the barroom. They were close to piano player, but player didn't look at them-just went on playing.

Ajay jumped down from his stool.

Mahesh: Kahaan ja rahey ho. Aur ek lo naa my treat.

Ajay: Muhje ye paani nahi pinee hai ab.

Mahesh: Tik hai mere pass ek idea hai. Aao yahaan baito.

Ajay looked questioningly at Mahesh. Mahesh gave a comfort look and assured Ajay. Ajay went and took his seat.

Mahesh(smiling): You get angry easily young man.

Ajay: Let's talk business.

Mahesh: Hmmm…. You come with me and I will get you nice vintage drinks.

Ajay: Hugrh… You want me to believe you….. Haahaaa….

The crowd was thinning out. Time is running out….Mahesh was getting impatient.

Mahesh: I am not joking. I will show you the heaven.

Ajay(half closed eye): Heaven.. Hmmm….

Mahesh: Sach…aur tumhare pita sey mukthi…

Ajay: Hmm…Par kesey…

Mahesh: Not here. Hum pheley yahaan sey chalthey hain phir aram sey baath karengey, ki tumhare pita ko rasthey sey kesey hatayein.

Ajay: But I can't come. Mere pita mere upar nigah rak rhein hongey….

Mahesh: Of that we can take care. You just say some lie to your father that you will be late and come.

Ajay: Hugrh… Sounds like a good plan. Ek minute I will phone my driver and come.

Ajay walked off from Mahesh. Mahesh drummed his fingertips on the bar table nervously. He wished that he would hurry back. He turned around, smiled and winked at piano player. Ajay entered just then. Without hesitation he sat back on the stool.

Mahesh: Hogaya. Tho chalein.

Ajay: Ek minute. Thodi dher wait karthey hain. Let my driver leave. We will go when it's clear.

Mahesh(thinking): No this can't happen.

The last customer was leaving as it's the closing time.

Mahesh(hesitant): It's late. I have to go. Hum kal mithey hain. I will take you tomorrow.

Mahesh just got up when Ajay got hold of him and pointed his gun at his temples. Same time Piano player stood up hands lifted in air. Rathik too put his hands in air. Mahesh immediately pulled his gun out and pointed at Ajay.

Mahesh: Put your gun down else the piano player and attainder's head will be blown off.

Ajay obeyed and stood still before Mahesh.

Mahesh: Who are you?

5…4…..3….2….1. Barge…..

The street door opened and four men rushed in side armed. Two men caught the other two persons holding piano player as captive.

Mahesh: Hurgh…Chalki….. Gun point mey bhi has rahey ho.

One broad officer fired. The shot took Mahesh's gun out of his hand. Ajay caught him by collar and slapped hard across his face. He fell back on the stool. Daya lifted him and threw him towards Sachin.

Ajay/ Abhijit: Right on time.

Daya(patting on his shoulder): Good job boss.

Abhijit(caressing his hair): Thanks yaar. Magar yaar isney itna ache acting ki ki patha hi nahi chala ki ye wahi hai. Agar Tarika nahi khethi tho patha hi nahi chaltha iska asli roop.

Daya: Mujrim bi bahuth hoshiyar honey lag ab boss.

All the three men were arrested and taken out by Sachin, Fredy and Vivek.

Abhijit and Daya went towards the piano player who was still standing near the piano looking down at others.

Abhijit: Thank you.

Tarika: Wo 2 log had me covered jab sey wo yahann andar ayethey.

Abhijit (to Daya): I signalled you as soon as I could after Tarika put me wise.

Fredy came hovering to them.

Fredy: Wah Tarika ji aap bahuth acha piano bajathi hain. Great!

Tarika: Thank you Fredy sir.

Fredy: Par aapney Abhijit sir ko signal kesey diya.

Abhjiti and Tarika looked at each other and smiled.

Tarika: Yeasy.

She bent down a pressed one note on the piano.

Fredy: Matlab?

Abhijit(laughing): Iska matlab "HELP".

Daya(smiling): Hurgh. Tum dono or apke musical double- talk.

Both Abhijit and Tarika looked at each other and smiled meaningfully. Unfortunately it was brought to an abrupt halt by our Fredy.

Fredy: Tarika ji humey kabhi nahi bathaya ki aap piano bajathi hain. Sirf Abhijit sir ko bathaya….

Tarika: Fredy sir mein ney Abhijit ko bhi nahi bathaya. Usney ney khud patha karliya bahut pheley.

Fredy: Achaa. Wo kesey sir.

Abhijit: I noticed her hand.

Fredy: Humney bhi tho notice kiya hai. Magar jab bhi humney dheka hai thab gloves phehani hothi hai.

Abhijit: Tum khabi uss glove ke phichey dhekha hi nahi hai tho kesey patha chalega.

Daya(teasing): (sing song way) Tho humey bhi bathiye ki aapney kya notice kiya?

Abhijit(same sing song way): Yahi ki her fingers are callused. Jo piano bajathey hain unka finger rough ho jatha hai.

Daya(teasingly) : Tho tumney uss ke piano classes bhi join karliya…

Tarika blushed. Abhijit looked here and there…..

Fredy: Magar.

Abhijit(irritated): Magar wagar kuch nahi Fredy. Abb sab baad mein Fredy, ab ghar chalthey hain.

Fredy: Par sir.

To save the situation Sachin and Vivek came in to call others. Fredy and Daya marched out. Now only Tarika and Abhiitj remained. Tarika was about to walk when…

Tarika removed a pin from her straight hair, as she removed it her hair came down bouncing on her shoulder. Abhijit kept looking at her.

Tarika: Kya?

Abhijit: Thanks again.

Tarika: No problem.

Abhijit: Tumne acha bajayaa.

Tarika: Thank you Abhijit.

Abhijit: I have a doubt. Meiney jab internet mein check kiya I came across these notes. Can you tell me the meaning?

Tarika: Kya hai?

Abhijit bent forward and with one finger he tapped out three notes gently.

_Abhi: Tumhey iska arth patha hai?_

_As soon as Tarika understood the notes she was shocked. Her breath stopped in her throat. She looked at Abhi. She noted that he did know the meaning of this notes and purposefully asked her. She saw the mischievous glint in his eyes clearly now. Crimson red color started to spread in her cheeks. As she was about to answer him back…._

Daya: Abhijit! Let's go.

Abhijit looked at Tarika and walked past her towards the exit. _Tarika softly tapped the same notes again on the piano_. Abhijit stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Tarika walked towards exit past Abhijit and smiled back at him. Tarika walked out but Abhijit took some time to retrieve.

Daya: Earth to Abhijit. Earth to Abhijit.

Abhijit: Huin…

Daya: Chalo yaar.

**Time 3:00 am**

Quallis halted infront of Tarika's home. Tarika got down. Daya and Abhijit were inside.

Tarika : Thank you Daya. Good night Daya. Bubye

Daya smiled slyly. Abhijit pouted. Tarika tried to control her laugh.

Tarika walked through the gate without turning back smiling.

**Inside Quallis outside gate :**

Daya: Thou chalein Boss.

Abhijit was still seeing the direction in which Tarika went.

Abhijit(low tone): Hm...

Daya: Kya hua Abhijit...

Abhijit: Kuch nahi.

Daya(smiling): Ahh...Arrey arrey Abhijit ke seene mein jalan ho rahi hai kya (winking)...

Abhijit (glared at Daya): Nahi. Mujhey kyun hoga. Ab ghar chalo...

They both moved out of the drive way towards their home.

Tarika: Arrey yeh kya hai.

Tarika bend down in front of the main door.

Tarika: ROSE! Iss samay rose kisney rakha hoga? Card.

A small card was placed below a pink rose.

Tarika: "Great Job". ... Hmmm...

Tarika walked inside and sat on the sofa.

Tarika: Subha bhi yesey hi rose mila tha. I thought it was Abhijit. Magar this rose can't be kept by him. He was with me all the time and just went before my eyes. Tho ye kiska kaam ho saktha hai?

Tarika went to fridge and had water. After keeping the bottle on the table.

Tarika: Is somebody following me? Should I take it seriously? Should I tell about this to Abhijit? What if it's a prank? Then everybody will laugh at me.

Tarika changed her dress and crawled into bed.

Tarika: Rose hi tho tha koi bomb tho nahi... Tarika just relax. Kal Abhijit sey hi phone karkey puch lengey. Just chill and sleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4: MYSTERIOUS DEATH1

CID life was going on solving cases and enjoying in between. Abhijit still sometimes teased and asked about the girl whom they met in restaurant and Tarika still received roses every day. She confirmed that it wasn't from Abhijit for sure. She planned to find it out later as she had some important issues to be sorted out and a dream was hunting her still.

**Two weeks later:**

**Time 8:30 am:**

**Anand Mansion:**

A dead body is lying on the floor near the dining table. CID is been called by the servant of the house. Sachin, Fredy and Vivek arrive to investigate. Vivek is taking pictures and Fredy is searching the body. Sachin is interrogating servant.

Sachin: Tho aapney hummey call kiya?

Servant: Ji saab.

Sachin: Aapney kya dhekha?

Servant: Saab hum ney naastha rakh key newspaper laaney main gate gaya tha saab. Thab meiney aakey dheka tho (sobbing) Tho…. (sinffiling) Saab yahaan nichey padey huey they sir.

Fredy(coming towards Sachin): Sir body par kuch nahi mila. Chot ka nishaan bhi nahi hai.

Sachin: Ok. Laash ko Forensic lab bejh do. Aur ghar ko check karo.

Fredy: Ok sir.

Sachin: Tho inhone subha sey kya kya kiya?

Servant: Sir saab 5 am ko utey, jogging keliye chaley they uskey baad 6:30 ko ghar aayye phir meditation kiya phir nahaa key office keliye thayaar hokey naastha karney aayethey saab.

Sachin: Kya ye unka daily routine hai?

Servant: Ji saab. Jab sey mein yahaan kaam kar rahaan hoon thab sey yehi ho raha hai. Saab bahuth punctual they sir.

Sachin: Ghar mein aur kaun kaun hain?

Servant: Memsaab aur unka ek beta.

Sachin: Wo log ab kahaan hain?

Servant: Mem saab apney maa ke ghar gayi hai betey key saath chutiyaan bananey.

Sachin: Ok unhey phone kiya?

Servant: Haan saab.

Sachin: Ok. Unkey aaney ke baad mujhey phone karnaa. Aur haan aur kisi ko bhi andhar math aaney dheynaa. Tum bi kahahin bag math jaana. Nahi tho bahuth buri tharah sey phasogey.

Servant: J….. ji… ji saab.

After checking the house CID team left for bureau.

**Time 11 am:**

**CID Forensic Lab:**

Tarika enter the lab first. She finds a bouquet in her place where she keeps her bag. It had a card stating "Good Day".

Tarika: Ab ghar ke jagah yahaan lab pe bi ane laga. Akir kaun hai ye?

Tarika gets irritated and throws it away. Same time Salunkhe enters with a dead body carried by helpers.

Salunkhe: Haan wahaan pe rakh dijiye.

Tarika at once takes the bouquet and hides in a corner. And resume back to work.

**In For u hospital:**

That day both Akshata and Katerine were busy with surgery most the morning. For Akshara last surgery for the day was scheduled with Dr Bhatnayak. He was in his 70's, bald head, short and fat man.

**Inside the OT:**

Everything was getting ready inside OT for the surgery. They were four nurse, an aesthetician and two interns apart from Akshara.

Akshara(thinking): I hope he doesn't leave in between operation. I hope that it's not him.

The operation started. Dr Bhatnayak was 15 minutes late and left in the middle asking Akshara to continue. After operation Akshara decided to say about him to Ramesh tomorrow.

**Time 2:00 pm**

**FORENSIC LAB:**

Dr Salunkhe and Dr Tarika were just finishing the autopsy. Daya, Fredy and Vivek enter the lab.

Daya: Salunkhe sir kuch patha chala.

Salunkhe: Haan Daya issey _Strychnine_ naam ki poison dey gayi hai.

Fredy: Ab ye kya hotha hai?

Tarika: Strychnine ek white, odorless, bitter crystalline powder hai. It's a strong poison, only a small amount is needed to produce severe effects in people. The extent of poisoning caused by strychnine depends on the amount and route of strychnine exposure and the person's condition of health at the time of the exposure.

Salunkhe: Strychnine prevents the proper operation of the chemical that controls nerve signals to the muscles. Muscles throughout the body have severe, painful spasms. Aur mauth. Jesey issey yahaan hua hai.

Fredy: Baa prey baap ye tho bahuth kahrarnaak hai.

Salunkhe(smiling): Tabi tho ye bichara margaya. Ye poison pheley chuhaa marney keliye use kiya jatha tha. Ab nahi.

Daya: Ab ye aadmi marney keliye use kiya jaraha hai.

Vivek: TOD sir.

Tarika: Aaj subha. Between 6 am & 7 am.

Vivek: Tho wo naukar tik kehraha hai.

Daya: Poison kesey kiya gaya?

Both Salunkhe and Tarika look at each other. Others notice this.

Vivek: Kya hua sir kuch ghadbad hai kya?

Salunkhe: Haan. Humme ab thak patha nahi chala ki poison kesey diya gaya hai.

Fredy: Khaney mein? Arey haan naukar ney bola ki isneysubha kuch nahi khaya ya piya.

Tarika: Exactly. Issiliye ye patha karna muskhil hai.

Daya: Hummey pheley iiskey ghar walon ka puch thach karnaa padega. Ye koi ghar ka admi he kar saktha hai. Chalo hum Anand ke ghar chalthey hain.

Tarika: Kya mei bhi aa sakthi huin? Wahaan pe check karkey dhekthi huin ki poison hai ya nahi. So that we will get idea from where the poison as entered his body.

Daya: Chalo.

**Time 5:00 pm:**

**In Anand's house:**

Abhijit: Tho aapka naam Nimi hai?

Nimi: Ji haan. Mei Anand ki wife huin.

Abhijit: Aap khahaan thi itni dhin?

Nimi: Ji mein aur Ajith apney maa ki yahaan Delhi gayi thi last week.

Sachin: Ajith?

Nimi: Ajith humaara beta hai. Wo abi mere maa ke ghar mey hi hai.

Abhijit: Kab aaney waali thi aap?

Nimi: Next Week Anand humme leney aaney waala tha.

Sachin: Anand ke koi dushmani thi kya kisi sey?

Nimi: Ji nahi. Jahaan thak mujhe patha hai koi nahi hai. Magar unkey business life ke baarey mein kuch patha nahi hai mujhey.

Sachin: Kya Anand kuch din sey pareshaan they kya?

Nimi(sobbing in between sentences): Nahi. Wo roz then baar mujhe phone karthey hain. Patha nahi achaanak ye sab kesey hua. Mujhey abi bhi ye sab sapna lag raha hai…

Nimi breaks completely and starts crying. Sachin try to compose her. Abhijit sees Tarika moving from kitchen to bedroom. Abhijit follows her.

**Inside the bedroom:**

Abhijit: Tarika kuch mila?

Tarika: Ab thak kuch nahi mila. Meney kitchen mein fridge sey lekar dust bin thak sab kuch check karliya. Wahaan pay kuch bi nahi mila. Ab sirf ye bathroom check karna hai.

Abhijit: Tho chalo checking ho jaye.

Tarika(smiling): Yani tum bhi check karogey?

Abhijit(innocently): Haan Haan kyun nahi. I will help you.

Tarika( with sly smile): Abhijit tum apna investigation ka kaam karo. Tum help karkey mere kaam ko aur bhi mushkil bana dhogey.

Abhijit(complaining tone): Arrey kya Tarika. Kabhi kabhi hi Salunkhe saab tumhey humarey saath aaney keliye permission dhethey hain aur tum yahaan. Chodo. Mein tumhey thang nahi karunga. Achey bachey ki tharah ke koney mein khadey hokey sirf dhakunga.

Tarika(smiling): Hmmm….. Ek koney mein?

Abhijit: Haan.

Tarika: Paka?

Abhijit: Paka.

Tarika: Ok.

Abhijit: Thank you. Chalo mein tumhara kit wahaan rak dhetha huin.

**Inside Bathroom:**

Both enter the bathroom to check out traces of poison. Tarika enters and begins her work while Abhijit stands leaning on the door with cross arms looking at Tarika's efficiency.

Abhijit: Wesey aaj Salunkhe saab ney tumhey akeley humarey saath aaney kesey diya?

Tarika(Checking tooth brush in the shelf): Unhey lab mein kaam hoga issilye.

Abhijit: Hmmm…

Tarika(Checking tooth paste): Wesey Abhijit , Daya ney bathaya ki tum khahin aur investigation karney janey waaley they naa. Phir yahaan….

Abhijit: Bus yesey hi. Man kiya tho aagaya.

Tarika: Sach? Ya kisi aur keliye yahaan apna dusra kaam chodke…..

Abhijit(trying to cover up): Arrey yesey koi baath nahi hai. Kyun?

Tarika(bit sad): Nahi?

Abhijit(stammering): Mera matlab haan , nahi. Haan arrey nahi.

Tarika(looking at Abhijit through mirror): Haan nahi haan nahi matalb kya hai tumhaara Abhijit?

Her eyes caught something suddenly at the corner of the mirror.

Abhijit: Arrey patha hai tho fir mujhey confuse kyun kar rahi ho.

Tarika: Shhshh. Ye dheko Abhijit.

Abhijit: Kya kuch mila? Poison ka patha chal gaya?

Tarika: Nahi khoon hai yahaan.

Abhijit: Khoon? Magar kis kaa?

Tarika: Ye patha nahi. Magar kisi ka bhi hai unkey body pey abi bi ghaaw hoga.

Abhijit: Tarika tumhey Anand ke body pe koi chot ka nishaan mila kya?

Tarika: Naa. Jahaan thak mujh ko patha hai nahi. But we will have to check again. DNAt est karkey dhekna padeygaa.

Abhijit: Ok. Poison?

Tarika: Yahaan pe bhi nahi hai.

Abhijit: Iss ghar mein poison ka trace nahi hai magar Anand ko poison sey mara gaya hai. Magar kaisey?

Tarika: Hmm… Lagtha hai kisiney wo jijz hataa diya hoga?

Abhijit: Ho saktha hai magar kaun? SACHIN…

Sachin: Sir.

Abhi: Security sey puch thach ki?

Sachin: Yes sir.

Abhijit: Tho tumney pucha kya ki aaj koi ghar key andhar aaya aaj subha?

Sachin: Haan sir meiney pucha tha. Security ka kehnaa hai ki aaj subha koi andhar nahi aaya hai.

Abhijit(rubbing end of his left side mouth with his right hand): Hmmm….

**CID bureau:**

**Time 9:00 pm:**

**Conference hall:**

All officers are sitting around the table in a dimly lit room. ACP at the head behind him a white board with present case related photos and contact numbers stick on it.

ACP: Anand naam ka ek aadni ka mauth hotha hai jab uskey ghar mein koi bhi nahi hai. Mauth hotha hai Strychnine naam ke zeher sey. Jo zeher chuey maarney key kaam aathey they. Hummey abhi thak patha nahi hai ki ussey zeher kesey diya gaya hai.

Abhijit: Sir humney Anand ke wife Nimi sey puch thact ki sir. And cross check bhi kiya.

ACP: Tho?

Abhijit: She is clear sir. Usney job hi kahaa wo sab sach hai.

ACP: Hmmm. Aur uska call details.

Vivek: Mein ney uska call details nikal vaya sir. Uss mein bhi kuch patha nahi chala. Sab calls clear hain. Koi unknown number sey call ya messages nahi aaye hain sir.

ACP(raising his right eye brow): Achaa.(shaking his finger) Office key staffs sey kcuh information mila?

Fredy : Haan sir. Office jakey patha kiya. (putting his head down)Wahaan tho…

ACP(agitated): Wahaan tho matalba kya Fredy?

Fredy: Wahaan tho sabi staffs Anand ko bhagwan maanthey hain sir. Aur haan uskey chotey matey business rivals hain. Magar wo log bhi clear hain sir.

ACP: Tho office mein bhi kuch patha nahi chala.

Sachin: Uskey ghar mein bhi kuch kaas kuch nahi mila sir.

ACP(sarcastic): Kass kuch nahi mila.

Fredy(meekly): Sir Anand ney apney will ko 75% share apney betey key naam aur baaki sab company key naam kiya hai.

ACP: Tho tumhaara matlab Ajith wo 7 saal ka beta apney pita ka khoon kar diya.

Fredy: Hn Hn. Nah I sir. Mera matlab wo nahi tha sir.

ACP: Fir kya Fredy.

Fredy: Yahi ki uskey will mein sey bhi kuch nahi mila.

ACP: Kuch nahi mila Kuch nahi mila…. Kya ye sunaney hum yahaan ikata huey kya? Koi bhi criminal ab thak koi suraag chodey bina nahi gaya hai. Humey tik sey dhund naa chaahiye.

Abhijit(trying to talk between ACP's shouting): Sir , ab hummarey paas sirf ek hi rasstha hai.

Daya: Kya?

Abhi: Tarika…

Before Abhijit could complete his sentence Daya entered with his mischief.

Daya(smiling): Tarika boss?

Sachin and Vivek suppress a laugh, Fredy gets annoyed and ACP slaps in his head.

ACP: Hey bhagwan. Arrey Abhijit Tarika ke alavaa aur koi raastha hai tumharey pass?

Abhi(uncomfortably looking at ACP): Nahi sir….Haan…Mera matalab wo nahi tha.

Daya(smiling): Kya nahi tha Abhi.

Abhijit(glaring): Tarika nahi tha.

Abhijit's phone rings which is kept between Daya and Abhijit. Daya sees the number and smiles broadly.

Daya: Hai Abhi.

Abhijit: Meiney kahaa na nahi hai.

Daya: Hai.

Abhijit: Daya mujhey confuse karkey phsao math yaar. Tarika nahi hai.

Daya: Hai boss. Tumharey phone mein.

Abhijit: Mere phone mein?

Daya signalled Abhijit to check out the vibrating phone which was in silent mode due to the meeting. Abhijit looks at the number and smiles beautifuly with a ting of awkwardness. Before Abhijit could pick up the phone it gets cut. It rings again. This time Daya grabs the phone and puts in loud speaker.

Tarika: Hello. Abhijit itney dher kyun hua phone utaaney mein?

Abhijit doesn't reply.

Tarika: Hello Abhijit?

Daya signals Abhijit to reply. Abhijit shakes head in negative.

Tarika: ABHIJIT.

Abhijit(looking at Daya): Wo Wo…

Tarika: Abhijit are you busy?

Abhijit: Wo Wo….

Tarika: Kya Abhijit wo…wo…. kar rahey ho tab sey. Muh mein kya pastry ghusakey rakha hai kya?

All stifled a laugh as everybody knew Abhijit's carving for pastries.

Abhijit: Nahi Tarika. Wo mein yahaan…

Tarika: Haan tum wahaan kya?

Abhijit: Kuch nahi.

Tarika: Kuch nahi? Kya hogaya hai Abhijit tumhey. Kya tumharey saath aur koi hai?

Daya gets an idea immediately.

Daya(in girl's voice): Abhijit my darling jaldi aao naa. Kis sey baath kar rahey ho itney dher sey.

Abhijit and Tarika get shock of their life.

Tarika: I….I…. am…

Abhijit: Tarika wo Daya hai Tarika. Tum please kaam ki baath karo.

Tarika: Kaam?

Daya(girl's voice): Hey merey shone monu.

Tarika: Daya my foot. Abhijit you back stabber. I am gonna I am gonna Erhh…

Abhijit: Daya please yaar. Arrey tum sab log bhi tho kuch bolo. Sir aap bhi kuch boliye naa please nahi tho mein…(giving scared look and imagining Tarika strangling his neck with her bare hands)

Tarika: Oh please stop it Abhijit. Natak bandh karo. Wahaan koi ho tho hi tumharey help karney ayega naa. Aur tum ghalthi karkey Daya ke upar ilzaam laga rahey ho. Very bad SR. Inspector Abhijit. Tch Tch…

Daya pulls his collar and smiles at Abhijit.

Abhijit: Sir… Please….

Tarika: Chodo Abhijit I will call ACP sir tell him the news.

ACP: Tarika mein yahaan huin.

Tarika is dumb struck. Abhijit puts his head down. Others who had bad time in controlling their laughter burst out. The sound of laughter echoed the whole conference room. Tarika composed herself before talking again.

Tarika: Sir wo…

Abhijit(meekly): Phone loud speaker pay tha. Aur phone Daya key haath par hai. Aur ladki awaaz Daya ka hai. And we all are in conference room.

Tarika: OMG. Ab tumhara kya hoga Abhijit?

Abhi: Mera kya hoga? Matlab?

Tarika(laughing): Ab tumhara mazaak udayengey sab log. Achaa hua ki mein ney tumhey roz key dhin sey bahuth kam data. Nahi tho tumhari tho….

Daya: Tch…. Miss hogaya. Nahi tho Abhi…

ACP: (clearing his throat) Ab bus. Hogaya.

Every one stopped and became serious. Abhijit gave a thankful look to his boss which was short lived.

ACP: Acha Tarika ye bathao, kit um Abhijit ko aur kya kya khekey dathi ho?

Tarika: Hn…

Everyone including ACP started laughing again holding their stomach and tears flowing through their eyes. Abhijit again lowered his head. Daya ruffled his hair.

ACP: Okay. Achaa Tarika bathao.

Tarika: Kuch ghad badh hai sir.

Abhijit: Hein. Ab aur kya.

Tarika: Sir jo khoon humey mirror sey mila wo Anand ka nahi hai.

Fredy: Lo aur ek musibhat.

ACP(warning tone): Fredy.

Tarika: Anand ka aur wo blood sample ka DNA alag hai. Magar slight match hai.

Daya: Khooni ka ho saktha hai. Ya ni khooni Anand ka risthey daar hai.

Abhijit: Haan may bhi. Magar uskey pheley humey confirm karleny chahiye.

Daya: Haan. Tho hum kal Nimi aur uss servant ka bhi test karlengey.

ACP: Hmmm…. Kal subha sab logon ko Forensic lab aaney ko kahao. Sharp 10 am ko.

Abhijit: Haan Tarika aur kuch?

Tarika: Nahi. Achaa mein phone rakthi huin.

Abhijit: Ok.

Daya: Ek ek minute.

Abhijit: Ab kya Daya?

Daya: Arrey pucho ki Tarika ney kahaya ya nahi.

Abhi(warning tone): Daya!

Tarika and others laughed.

Tarika: Ok Daya bye. Nice idea. Abhijit ko joker bannaney ka. Keep it up.

Abhijit(hurt tone): Tarika tum bhi.

Tarika: Heehee… Kya karun it was a nice prank. Bye.

**In Akshara and Katerine home:**

Akshara talked about being suspicious about Bhatnayak to Katerine over dinner. Katerine too accepted remembering her last operation with Bhatnayak and how he left in the middle of the operation giving some poor excuse. Both decided to collect information and then turn to Ramesh in the end.


	5. Chapter 5: MYSTERIOUS DEATH2

**Next day:**

**Time 9:00 am:**

**FOR U hospital:**

As Akshara and Katerine drove into parking lot Dr. Harish pulled next to them in red BMW. Security guard near to him smiled at Harish.

Guard: Another new car sir. You are very lucky man.

Katerine: Nice car Dr. Harish.

Harish: Yeah. I was smart enough to have a clever father. He left all his money to me.

Both Akshara and Katerine looked at each other.

Katerine: So you are thinking what I am thinking?

Akshara: Yeah. Yesterday he drove Audi and now BMW. But then why is he still working here when he can start up his own hospital and be his own boss.

Katerine: Yup, let's check out.

Talking as walking through the parking lot toward reception.

Akshara: But why? It's none of our business.

Katarine(rolling her eyes): Dude ! He is working in this hospital for past eight or nine years. And he wasn't so rich then. Then how come he became so rich that he buys a car daily? There is something really fishy about him Akshara. And acquiring money this fast could only mean that he is doing something illegal.

Akshara: So….

Katerine: I am going to check on him.

Akshara: I have a surgery scheduled now.

Katerine: No problem. Till then I will find about his background.

Akshara: Ok. Be safe.

Katerine: I will.

They both parted ways at the entrance.

**Personnel Office:**

Katerine reached Personnel office.

Katerine: Krish ! Ummm Ramesh sir wants Harish's file.

Krish: But why?

Katerine: I think he wants to promote Harish.

Krish: In this short time. He just got one before 8 months.

Katerine: Yeah. I am also surprised like you Krish. Guess he is a lucky man. First becoming rich and now getting promoted.

Krish: Hmm. Ok will get you the file.

Katerine took the file to peek when she heard her name blaring through intercom asking her to come to emergency ward.

Katerine: Opps. Can I take it Krish?

Krish: Sure.

Katerine(before running off): Keep it a secret Krish. I shouldn't have told you. So don't put me in trouble.

While coming out of the lift and running through the sixth floor corridor Katerine met Akshara. Katerine pulled her aside and gave Akshara the file and explained all the details before speeding off.

**Time 10 am:**

**CID forensic lab:**

Fredy entered the lab along with Nimi, Ajith beside her, Servant and Nimi's parents. Salunkhe and Tarika are already present in lab.

Fredy: Sir mein ney Anand ke parivar ko laya hai. Ji please andhar aeye.

Everybody entered and stood in line opposite to Salunkhe and Fredy who stood beside him. Ajith was afraid so he kept slipping behind his mother.

Nimi: Ji hummey yahaan kyun layagay hai?

Salunkhe: Hum aap logon ka blood samples lena chathey hain, blood gourp aur DNA test keliye.

Nimi's father: Magar humaara kyun sir?

Salunkhe: Ji hummey crime scene par ek blood sample mila hai jo Ananda ka nahi hai. Tho hummey shaq hai ki wo blood khooni ka ho saktha hai. Issiliye.

Fredy: Please aap log cooperate kijiye ga. Please.

Everybody nodded.

Salunkhe: Thank you. Fredy tum Ajith ko lekey apna jokes sunao jab thak unka maa nahi aajathi.

Fredy: Arrey beta kya aap jokes sunaa chathey hain?

Ajith slipped completely behind his mother holding her dress tightly. Nimi caught hold of him.

Nimi: Beta. Aap achey bachey hain naa. Aap inkey saath kuch dher keliye rahiye maa abhi aathi hai.

Ajiht(shaking his head): Na…

Fredy: Arrey beta kya aap ko chocolates pasand hai? Mere pass bahuth hai.

Ajith: Naa. Papa pitayi… Ajith no chocys.

Nimi: Inkey papa ko daanth saaf rakhna pasand hai isliye wo issey bhi chocolates nahi dhethey. Please beta. Ye uncle ke pass bahuth color pens hai. Aap jake drawing kijiye.

Ajith(Timidly looking at mother): Colors?

Fredy: Haan Ajith merey pass red, blue, green orange aur bahut color hai.

Ajith(beaming): Sach.

Fredy(tweaking Ajith's nose): Much… Tho chaleny beta drawing karney.

Fredy lifted Ajith and started walking towards the inner room.

Fredy: Ab mein aur Ajith drawing karney waaley hain. Please hummey koi disturb nahi karega.

Salunkhe(patting Ajith's cheeks): Haan haan bhai hum kaun hain Ajith saab ko disturb karney waale.

Ajith sat on the table and Fredy on the chair. A attainder brought in crayons and chart paper and left.

Salunkhe: Tarika chalo shuru kar they hain. Tum ladies ka sample nikalo aur mein gents ka.

Tarika: Ji sir.

**In FOR U hospital:**

Akshara went to her cabin and checked the file. Harish had come from small university, he was an anaesthesiologist and his father was _a barber._

Akshara(to herself): A barber. Just a barber? I never knew a barber had so much money to leave for his son to inherit. Kuch tho atak rahaa hai. Barber ka beta bana millionaire. Naa…. Mujhe lunch par Katerine sey baath karni hogi jald sey jald kuch karna padeyga.

**Time 11 am:**

**CID forensic lab:**

ACP and Abhijit entered the lab. Salunkhe was pacing through and fro in the room. Fredy and Nimi were playing with Ajith. Rest where sitting in a corner.

ACP: Salunkhe kya hua? DNA report ab thak nahi aye kya?

Salunkhe: Reports tho ab thak nahi aaye hain. Magar mujhey lagtha hai uski zarurath nahi hogi.

Abhi: Kyun kya hua?

Salukhe(away from others): In mei se kisi ke blood group uss blood group sey match nahi ho rahein hain.

ACP and ABHI: KYA?

Salunkhe: Haan.

Abhijit: Salunkhe saab aap yesey kesey haath upar kar sakthey hai. Anand key khooni thak pahunchney ka yahi ek raastha tha aur ab ye bhi fail hogay.

Salunkhe: Mein kya kar saktha huin Abhijit. Jo hai so hai. Mein tho inka blood group change nahi kar saktha huin naa.

Abhijit: Aap fir sey try karkey dhekiye. Aap sey ghalthi hpgayi hogi.

Salunkhey: Abhijit mein ney dow baar check karliya hai.

Abhijit: Tho kya phir sey check kijiye.

Tarika(entering the lab with reports): Abhijit uski koi zarurath nahi hai. DNA reports agaye hain.

Abhijit: Dhekha Salunkhe saab Tarika ji aagaye aapkey naya ko bachaney keliye.

ACP(glaring at Abhikit): Tarika reports mein kya hai?

Tarika: Sir wo.. Yehi ki wo blood sample jo humey Anand ke bathroom sey mila wo kisi sey bhi match…..NAHI hothey hain.

Abhijit puts his head down as Salunkhey looks at him.

Salunkhe(laughing in anger): Hunn… Abhijit tumney sahi kahaa. Tarika ne meri naya ko tho dhub ney so bachaa liya. Ye prove karkey ki mera detection sahi tha. Magar tumharey naya par tho ek bada chehd karkey dhooba diya. Hnnn kyun Boss.

Abhijit: Kya Tarika ji.

ACP: Salunkhe aur Abhijit hogaya.

At the same time Ajith came running and hid behind Tarika's legs. Fredy came chasing behind him laughing.

Fredy: Ajith rukh. Tumh yesey nahi kar sakthey.

Fredy in hurry hit ACP by shoulder. Fredy got shocked and jumped a step back with a cry face.

Fredy: Sa sa sa…Sorry sir.

Tarika carried Ajith in her hips. Ajith was smiling from ear to ear. Abhijit patted the boy lovingly.

ACP: Sharam nahi hai Fredy ek bachey ka picha karrahey ho. (Patting Ajith's back).

Tarika: Kya hua Fredy sir?

Fredy: Iss Ajith sey puchiye. Isney mere dhaat ko pila kyun banaya.

ACP, Salunkhe, Abhijit and Tarika smiled broadly at the child.

Abhijit: Kyun Ajith beta kya ye sach hai.

Ajith: Heeheee… Haan uncle…..

Tarika: Ajith beta aapney yesaa kyun banaya?

Ajith: Aunty kyun ki unka teeth yellow hai. Aur wo dirty pellow hain.

Except Fredy all other laughed at child's cute mocking at Fredy.

Ajith: Papa khethey hain ki Yellow yellow dirty pellow hai. Tho Freedy uncle dirty pellow hain…..Heeheee….

Abhijit(laughing, clapping his hands): Fredy Ajith bilkul tik hai….haahaaaa…..tum dirty pellow matalb fellow…..haahaaaa…..

ACP: Ajith tum bahuth smart ho.

Ajith: Thank you sir. Mujhe apne papa ko dheknaa hai…..

A silence fell inside the lab.

ACP: Ajith beta zara drawing dhikao.

Ajith handed over Fredy's portrait to ACP.

ACP: Bathut acha hai Ajith beta. Chalo ab Tarika aunty ka bhi ek drawing bana do…

ACP indicated Tarika to take Ajith away. Tarika nodded.

Tarika(walking out): Haan Ajith.

Tarika placed Ajith on the table and she sat before him on the chair. Tarika tickled him and Ajith started laughing. Tarika noticed his perfect teeth.

Tarika: Wah Ajith tumharey teeth tho ek dhum perfect hain.

Ajith: Heehee….Thanks aunty…. Mere papa brush tice khe they hain(showing two fingers).

Tarika: Tice? Oh twice. Acha. Ajith wesey tumharey papa aur kya kya khathey hain?

Ajith(thinking, tapping his index finger on his chin): Ummm….. Yahi brush tice nahi nahi tw…twa…..twice wo bhi for 2 minites keliye.

Tarika(smiling at his childish tone and words): Aur Ajith.

Aur uskey baad wo wo aunty wo haan sloss use karo for 5 min.

Tarika: Sloss ? Wo kya hai?

Ajiht(Slapping his forehead): Aunty wo… jo dhaaga jesy hotha hai aur yesey karthey hain. (Showing how it is used).

Tarika(getting it): Ho achaa. Aapka matalab FLOSS.

Ajith: Haan Floss. Heeheee….. Kyun aunty aap use nahi karthey? Tho aapka teeth bhi yellow yeloow dirty ho jayegs aunty….

Ajith was kept on speaking while drawing but Tarika was already lost somewhere.

Tarika(to herself): Kya yesey ho saktha hai. Nahi. Ye tho bacha hai. Magar wo chij kahaan gayi? Kya mujhey abi Salunkhey sir aur ACP sir ko bathana chahiye? Kya sochengey agar mein ye bathaun tho. Mere pass sabuth nahi hai. Kya karun karun? Haan ab yaehi ek rastha hai. I will do that in evening.

ACP: Fredy in sabko ghar chod key aao.

Fredy: Haan sir.

Fredy went to another corner where Anand's family was sitting. He informed the result and thanked for their cooperation. Nimi walked into the room where Tarika and Ajith where playing.

Nimi: Tho chalen Ajith?

Ajith(fiddling with his nose): Haan ma.

Nimi: Ajith kithni baar kahaa hai use hanky. Take your hand from your nose.

Tarika immediately offered a tissue paper.

Nimi made Ajith to blow his nose.

Ajith: Shaary ma.

Nimi: It's ok Ajith.

Tarika: Aap please apka hand wahaan wash kar lijiye.

Nimi took the tissue to put it in the bin.

Tarika(taking away the tissue): Ji please aap apna haath saf karlijiye mein phenk dhethy huin.

Nimi: Thanks.

Tarika: Wesey Nimi ji. Ajith ka blood group kya hai?

Nimi: Ji B+ hai. Kyun?

Tarika( Covering up the shocked expression): Bus yesey hi.

Nimi: Okay. Hum chalthey hain. Aap please unka laash ko jaldi dhey dijiye ga. Aur khooni ko zarur pagediyega.

Tarika: Ji hum apni tharaf sey poori koshish karengey.

Everybody left the lab shortly. Ajith, waving his hand frantically at his new friends and taking promise from them, to come to his home one day.

**Time 1:00 pm:**

**In FOR U hospital canteen:**

Akshara told about the content of the file to Katerine. Katrine was shocked like Akshara. Both made plan on how to move further.

Later over lunch Akshara and Katerine decided to blow the whistle.

Akshara: Thanks yaar.

Katerine: Dude kiskeliye?

Akshara: You saved me from punishing wrong person.

Katerine: Take it easy yaar. Cahlo chalthey hain.

**Time 4:00 pm:**

**CID bureau:**

Sachin: Tho sir ab kya karein?

Vivek: Haan sir. Anand ke family clean hain, unke business partners aur friends bhi safe hain.

Daya: Kuch na kuch tho karna padega Boss.

Fredy: Wahi tho kya sir?

Daya: Fredy mujhey lagtha hai hum sab kuch miss kar rahein hain.

Sachin: Aapko yesey kyun lag rahaa hai sir?

Daya: Kyunki Sachin Nobody is perfect. Aur Anand tho Nobody nahi hai.

Fredy: Nobody perfect perfect Anand nobody. Mujhey kuch samajh nahi aya.

Vivek: Sir aapka matlab hai ki hummey Anand ke baarey mein aur janaa chahiye.

Sachin: Haan. Aur ab thak jo sab hummarey samney aya hai uskey hisaab sey he lead a normal perfect life. Magar koi insaan itna sharif zindagi kabhi bhi nahi ji saktha hai.

Fredy: Khaas kar jab thab kisi ney isey itna soch kar aur fool proof plan banaya hai.

Sachin: Agar hummey sirf ye patha chal jaye ki Anand ko poison kesey diya tho kaam assaan ho jayegi.

Daya: Nahi patha chal tho humey agey ke baarey mein soch naa chahiye. Kyun Abhijit.

Abhijit was walking to and fro listening to other's conversation in deep thoughts.

Daya: Abhijit.

Abhijit: Haan Daya.

Daya: Kya hua?

Abhijit: Yehi ki hum kuch miss kar rehey hain. Hummey Anand ke puri life history nikal ni padegy. Uskey school days sey lekar college, jobs sab kuch. Hum zaroor kisi ko miss kar rahey hain.

Fredy: Abhijit sir aapka matlab kya hai?

Abhijit: Fredy yahi ki uskey zindagi mein koi tho tha jisko isney kabhi ghalthi mein ya purposefully chot pahunchaya hua ho.

Sachin: Jesey koi girlfriend ya colleagues ya koi puraney bussness partners.

Vivek: Especialy jo ab Nimi aur unkey parivar logon nahi patha hai.

Daya: Haan. Tho chalo kaam pe lag jathey hain. Sachin tum uskey school aur college lives check karo. Vivek tum uskey job life aur business lives check karo. Usney ek ek minute kya kia wo patha lagana chahiye.

Fredy: Hum.

Abhijit: Hum Anand ke ghar jarahein hain.

**Time 6:00 pm :**

**Ananad's house :**

Daya, Fredy and Abhijit got down from the car. Daya took out key to open the door. But the door was already opened.

Daya: Arrey dharwaaza tho already kula hai.

Fredy: Kya? Magar mein ney tho lock kiya tha.

Abhijit( Entering inside ): Haan haan dhik raha hai tumney kitny achi tarah sey lock kiya hai Fredy.

As they entered they heard some noise. Everybody took out their gun.

Abhijit: Tum logon ney suna?

Daya: Haan.

Abhijit: Sab log spread ho jao. May be there is more than one person here.

Daya went left side ie to guest room, Fredy right side to kitchen and Abhi went to master bedroom. As Abhijit entered the room he saw someone hid inside cupboard. He silently approached the cupboard and opened it to find...

After sometime all 3 of them met in the hall.

Abhijit: Wahaan kuch nahi hai. Aap ko kuch mila?

Daya: Nahi boss.

Fredy: Nahi sir.

Abhijit: Tik hai fir chalthey hain.

Daya: Itni jaldi?

Abhijit: Haan. Mujhe kisi sey milna hai abi.

Fredy Sir tho aap jaiye. Hum yahaan ka kaam khatham karengey.

Abhijit: Nahi.

Daya(noticing something wrong with Abhijit): Kyun Abhijit?

Abhijit: Please yaar. Ab kuch math pucho. Hum ab chalthey hain yaar.

Fredy was about to ask about his change in mind when Daya signalled him to stop. All 3 got into the car. After driving for some distance...

Abhjiti: Daya ghaadi roko.

Daya: Yahaan par? Kyun?

Abhijit: Haan. Kahaa na mera khabari aaney waala hai.

Daya: Hum bi tumharey saath chaltey hain.

Fredy: Haan sir.

Abhijit (glaring at Fredy): Kya haan. Tum log jao aur Beureau mein kaam karo ya fir ghar jao. Daya stop the car here.

Daya pulled the car in the side. Abhijit got down and slammed the door behind him. He signalled Daya to drive. After some time Abhijit crossed the road and took an auto.

**Inside Quallis:**

Fredy: Ye Abhijit sir ko kya hogaya hai? Kuch ajibh sa behave kar rahey hain.

Daya: Haan Fredy. Kuch tho hai jo Abhijit hum sey chupana chatha hai. Jab sey hum ney ghar ki talaashi li thab sey uska mood khraab hai. Patha nahi usney kya dheka hai.

Fredy :Kuch bi dhekha ho. Itna ghussa? Tho ab wo wahaan hi gaye hongey naa.

Daya: Lagtha tho hai. Magar jhoot bol key kyun?

Fredy: Tho... Tho fir follow karein sir?

Daya: Hmmm... Nahi Fredy. Thodi dher wait karthey hain. Agar aaj raath thak kuch patha nahi chala tho kal bureau mein baath karengey.

Fredy: Okay sir. Ghusey mein Abhijit sir kuch kar naa baitey.


	6. Chapter 6: MYSTERIOUS DEATH 3

**Time 6:00pm**

**Espresso bar:**

Abhijit( placing his hands on the table): Tho tumhara matlab hai ki Nimi Ajith ka maa nahi hai.

Tarika: Lagtha tho yasehi hai Abhijit. Dono ka DNA different hai.

Abhijit: Tumhey Ajith ka DNA sample kesey mila?

Tarika(shifting in her place restlessly): Wo Ajiht ko cold than a tho jab Nimi ne uska nak saaf kiya tissue se tho meney us sey…..

Abhijit: DNA test kiya.

Tarika: Hmmm….. So ab kya khayal hai tumhara?

Abhijit: Unoh ne Ajith ko ghod liya hoga. Simple.

Tarika: Nahi yesa nahi hai Abhijit. Wahaan par ek jatka hai.

Abhijit: Ab ye jatka kya hai Tarika ji.

Tarika: Abhijit ! Ajith ka DNA Anand ke DNA se match hotha hai.

Abhijith: Kya. How is this possible?

Tarika: Aur ek baath Abhijit.

Abhijit: Kya?

Tarika: Ajith ne kaha tha ki Anand daanth humesha clean raktha hai. So Anand brushes thrice and uses floss twice a day. Magar….

Abhijit( Leaning back) : Hume uske ghar mey koi floss nahi miley. Yaani koi tho hai jisko patha hai ki Anand floss use kartha hai aur tho aur humarey aaney ke pheley hi floss ko gayab kar diya.

Tarika: Haan. Issliye tho mein wahaan gayi thi. Floss dhundney. Magar kahin bhi nahi mila. Dustbin mey bhi nahi.

Abhijit: Arrey Tarika ji aap ko batha ke jana chahiye. Hum aap ko le jathey. Agar aaj apko kisiney wahaan crime secene pe dhek liya hotha tho sochiye kya hotha. Aap tho unofficial chaley aagayi crime scene ko check karney keliye. Acha hua ki sirf meiney hi aapko dheka.

Tarika( Rolling her eyes): Abhijit how can I tell that jo blood sample humey Anand ke bathroom sey mila aur Ajith ka dono ke DNA bhi match hothey hain….

Abhijit( Jerking forward ): Ab ye kya naya chakar hai Tarika.

Tarika: Mujhey bhi abthak kuch samjh me nahi aya hai.

Abhijit: Ek minute Tarika hum pheley sey shuru karthey hain. It's quiet confusing.

Tarika: Hmmm…

Abhijit: Humey Anand ke laash uske dining table ke pass mila...

Tarika(continuing): Jab test kiya tho patha chala ki usey strychnine poison sey mara gaya hai. Aur ye kesy diya humey maalum nahi hai abhi thak...

Abhijit(continuing): Aur jab hum wo check karney Anand ke ghar gaye humey wahaan ek blood sample milta hai. Jo...

Tarika: Jo Anand ka nahi hai...

Abhijit: Aur tho aur humey patha chaltha hai ki Anand floss use kartha hai. Aur uskey ghar sey floss gayab hogaya…...

Tarika: So iska matlab hai ki poison us floss mey tha...

Abhijit: Abhi thak tho yesey hi lagtha hai...

Tarika wrote in tissue paper.

_Poison in Floss_

Abhijit: Phir hum Anand ke ghar waalon ke sample sey blood sample ko match karthey dhek they hain tho …...

Tarika: Tho patha chala ki blood sample Ajith yani Anand ke betey ke sample sey DNA match hotha hai.

_Blood sample DNA match Ajith's DNA._

Abhijit: Aur Ajith ka DNA Nimi ke DNA sey match nahi hotha magar…...

Abhijit stood up and walked and stood behind Tarika.

Tarika: Magar Anand key DNA sey match hotha hai. Iska matalab…...

Abhijit looked over from behind Tarika.

_Anand's DNA match with Ajith's DNA._

Abhijit: It means.

Abhijit, Tarika: That blood sample belongs to Ajiht's mother and Anand's wife.

Tarika and Abhijit looked at each other shocked.

Tarika: Ajith ki maa khooni hai? Matlab usney floss mein poison kiya.

Abhijit: Humey abhi thak patha bhi nahi hai ki Ajith ka asli maa kaun hai. Aur ye baath Nimi ko patha hai bhi ya nahi. Ye bahuth nasuk case hai. Mujhe lagtha hai kisi aur ki jaan bhi ja sakthi hai.

Tarika: Ab kya Karen Abhijit?

Abhijit(brushing corner of his lips with index finger): Hmmm….. Let's find out in which hospital Ajith was born.

Tarika: Ok tum Daya ko inform karo mein forensic jathi huin.

Abhijit: Nahi Tarika. We will explain things on phone to Daya on the way.

Tarika: Arrey " We" ka matlab kya hai tumhara?

Abhijit( stuffing the tissue paper in his pocket and pulling Tarika's hand): Sawal jawab ka time khatham. It action time tho ab CHALO…

**FORU hospital:**

The same night they informed Ramesh. Ramesh called Yousif the Head of security and asked them to check Harish when he comes out of dispensary. Head of security couldn't conceal his surprise as Harish gave them many gifts like scent, watches and wine. Now he understood that it was bribe not gift.

**Time 10:00 pm**

**CID Bureau:**

Daya slapped a man hard on his right cheeks. He fell on the floor. Fredy pulled him by collar and placed him on the chair beside a girl who was weeping horribly.

ACP(shouting): Ab bathogey ya…..

Girl(sobbing): Ji…. Ji….. Mera naam Natali hai. Aur ye Antony. Merey bhai jeysey hain. Mein naukrani ka kaam karthi huin saab. Merey pathi ka naam Victor hai. Wo pathi keheney ki layak bhi nahi hai. Wo humesha pitha tha aur ghar akey martha tha, paison keliye kuch bhi kar sakth tha thaa. Yesey hi ek dhin paison keliye usney itni ghandi harqth ki ki mujhey…

Natali broke down in tears again. Her brother Anotny put his hands around her shivering body.

Antony: Usney Natali sey jhoot bolkar isey hospital legaya. Aur wahaan Victor ney Natali ka operation kar diya aur usney kisi aur ke betey ki maa bana di saab.

Hearing this ACP's cheeks twitched, Abhijit closed his hands tightly into fist and Daya who was stiff softened after hearing the news.

Salunkhe: Matalab ussney Natali ko surrogate mother bana diya.

Vivek: Aur ye sab usney paison keliye kiya hai. How disgusting.

Fredy: Wo bi pikey udaney keliye.

Antony: Haan saab. Aur wo Victor uskey baad 3 mahiney mein hi margaya. Liver cancer sey. Thab thak baath humary haath sey nikal chuki thi.

Natali: Mujhey usse bachey ko marney ki himath nahi thi. Humney socha ki hum iss shehar sey bhaag jayengey aur humari apni choti si zindagi jiyengey. Magar…..

Daya(softly): Kya hua?

Antony: Magar Anand ney Victor ki mauth ki khabhar sunthey hi humey dhekney aya aur zabardasth humey uskey saath lechala. Humey uskey guest house mein rakha.

Natali ( Eyes red with anger ): Aur jab bacha paiyda hua tho usney humey hospital mei hi chod key chala gaya shehar chod key. Mujhey ye baath thabi patha chala jab mein ek dhin baad hosh mein aayi. Useney janmuchkey mujhey us halath mey daal diya thaki mein hosh mein aa na sakuin. 4 varsh hua mere betey ko dhund nikalney mein. Jab mein ney Anand ko phirsey dheka tho merey andhar badley ki aag jalney lagi. Usney mere bachey ko chin liya. Uska ek jhalak bhi nahi dhikaya usney.

Antony: Aur hum dono ney milkey plan banaya.

ACP: Tho tum Anand ke ghar mein vesh badal kar naukar ban kar ghus gaye. KYUN.

Antony: Haan saab. Aur unkey har chal par nazar rakna shuru kar diya. Fir ek dhin mauka pathey hi humney ussey maar dala.

Abhijit: Tumhey uss zeher ke barey mein kesey patha chala?

Natali: Mein ek drug company mein naukarani ka kaam karthi huin. Mein ney Anand ke floss mey zeher milaya. Bhai ney usey wahaan par rakdhiya. Aur aap logon ko bhulaney sey pheley mein ney usey wahaan sey hata diya.

Daya: Aur hata ney samay tumhara haath wahan par lagaya aur tumhey chot lagayi.

Abhijit: Kya plan banaya. Magar iss mei hasi ki bath ye hai ki tumharey hi betey ney tumhey phasaa diya. Nimi ko ye baath patha bhi nahi thi. Aur tum log ussey bhi marney keliye tayar they….

Natali: Magar ussey patha tha ki Ajith mera Ajith uski beta nahi hai.

Daya: Nimi ko 2 years pheley ek accident mein memory loss hogaya tha.

Natali: Kya!

Daya: Haan.

ACP: Tumharey saath jo hua wo bilkul ghalath hai. Tumhey krodh aana ghalath nahi tha. Magar jis tharah tumney kanoon ko haath mey liya wo ghalath hai. Tumhey ab apney ghalaht harkathon ka kimath chukana padega.

Vivek and Sachin took the criminals out. Others where happy that case was solved at last. Tarika and Salunkhe were about to leave when ACP stopped everyone.

ACP( Turning towards Abhijit ): Tumney humey inform kyun nahi kiya Abhijit.

Abhijit's victory smile vanished, the same second; he looked at Daya for help who shook his head in negative.

ACP: Wahaan kya dhek rahey ho.

Abhijit: Sir wo….. case bahuth nasuk tha tho socha hum…. Mera matalab kyun na mein solve kardhun. Case bahuth simple that ho ap ko disturb kyun karun.

Abhijit looked at Tarika nervously who had same mirror emotion on her face.

ACP(turned towards Tarika ): Tum kab isskey saath ghumney lagi.

Salunkhey( shocked): KYA. Tarika what is happening here. (Jumping on his toes)

Tarika( Smiling nervously): Bas yesey hi….

Salunkhey: Yesey hi….. Agar tumhey kuch hojatha tho…

Abhijit: Agar mein kuch honey dhetha tho hi naa.

He smiled sweetly at Tarika and winked.

Abhijit: Kyun Tarika ji….

Daya cleaned his throat theoretically. Abhi glared at Daya for ruining his moment.

Salunkhey: Issey kuch bhi ho jaye wo tumharey wajah sey hi hotha hai.

Abhijit( swinging towards Salunkhey now): Aap aap ka matalab kya hai… Ki mein Tarika ji ka jeena haraam kardhetha huin.

Salunkhey( laughing) : Nahi tho. Sirf uska nahi mera bhi.

Abhi: Dhekiye doctor saab aap…..

Fredy: Ye sab chodiye Abhijit sir aap bahtaiye kya hua….

At the same time Salunkhey sir attacked Tarika with advice and Fredy rained questions on Abhijit. Abhijit and Salunkhey rained arrows of words on each other. There was total chaos in Bureau.

ACP( slapping his forehead): Hey bhagawaan. SILENCE.

Everybody stopped and faced ACP in attention.

ACP: Abhi batho ki tum logon nay Natali thak kesey pahunchey?

Abhijit explained the cafe part. Then Tarika continued...

Tarika: Phir humney Nimi ko phone karkey hospital ke barey mein pucha tho usey yaad nahi tha. Tab humey uskey memory loss ke baarey mein patha chala sir. Baad mein uskey pita ney uss hospital ke barey mein bataya.

Daya: Phir inn dono ney mujhey phone karkey sari details batahyi. Meiney turant. Sachin aur Fredy ko Anand ke ghar janey ko kaha security keliye. Aur mein hospital pahunch gaya.

Abhijit: Wahaan humney details nikali tho patha chala ki Ajith Natali naam ki aurath ki beta hai. Tho humney Natali ke baarey mein Fredy ko update kiya. Thab usney bathaya ki Anand ke ghar ke servant ke haath mein Natali naam dhekha usney.

Tarika: Humney jab hospital details check kiya tho whaan par Anotony naam ka ek sign tha jo Natli ke bhai hai. Tho humney dodno milaya.

Abhijit: Tho hum jald hi Antony ko arrest kiya aur Natali ko bhi pakad li sir.

ACP( in serious tone): Iss baar maaf kiya magar agali baar ye Sherlock Holmes aur Lady Watson ka kaam nahi chakega samjhey...

Tarika, Abhijit: Ji... ji... sir... Samjah gaye bilkul...

ACP smiled slowly and others also lighten...

**Next day:**

**FORU hospital:**

**Time 10:00 am**

Harish reached the dispensary. Head of security was standing out. Harish nodded to him.

Harish: Hi!

Yousif: Good afternoon doctor.

Five minutes later when Harish came out of the dispensary:

Yousif: Excuse me sir I have to search you.

Harish stared at him.

Harish: Search me? What are you talking Yousif.

Yousif: I am sorry doctor. We have orders to search everyone who uses dispensary.

Yousif lied. Harish was indignant.

Harish: I have never heard of anything like this. I refuse completely.

Yousif: Then I will ask you to come to Ramesh's office.

Harish: Fine! He is going to be furious when he is going to hear about this.

Harish stormed into Ramesh's office.

Harish: What is going on here Ram? This man wants to search me for God's sake!

Ramesh: And did you refuse to be searched?

Harish: Absolutely.

Ramesh: Then I'll tell the police to do it if you prefer.

Ramesh began to dial the number. Harish panicked.

Harish: Wait! That's not necessary.

Harish's face cleared.

Harish: Oh! I know what this is all about!

Harish reached for his pocket and took out a bottle of Fentanyl.

Harish: I was taking these to use for an operation and…

Ramesh(gritting his teeth): Empty your pockets.

A look of desperation came over Harish's face.

Harish: There is no need to….

Ramesh(shouting): Empty your pockets NOW….

Within the next two hours Narcotics Department was called along with CID. The Narcotics police were interrogating Harish in the hospital in front of Ramesh and Head of Security who were giving their respective views.

Abhi, Fredy and Sachin were about to enter he room. Abhi was having his hand on the knob when they heard loud firing sound inside the room.

Quickly without wasting time CID entered to witness a lot of commotion and firings. There were continuously seven firings. After that room filled with silence. Everybody slowly got up from the floor behind the chairs and from under the table. They surveyed around the room. The huge window pane from which the bullets were fired was shattered and glass pieces were spread everywhere, furniture and Chandelier were broken and papers, files and blood were scattered all around the floor.

Ramesh had deep scratches on his forehead and palm as he fell on the glass pieces of the window pane, Yousif had slight bruise in his cheeks and back has he was standing below the chandelier and the glass pieces cut him when it fell down during the firings. Narcotics people escaped without much cuts in their body.

Every one's eyes halted with shocked and scared expression on Harish. He was dead. Bullet hit his heart and he fell head first on the floor in sitting position itself with the chair.

Abhi immediately took the situation in his hand. He ordered Fredy and Sachin to check body and transfer to forensic. He then interrogated the 3 Narcotics people and also Ramesh and Yousif. Ramesh explained from first about the regular disappearance of Fentanyl drug from dispensary and how he asked Akshara and Katerine to check out and then suspecting Harish.

Abhi: Call Dr. Akshara and Dr. Katerine

Ramesh: I am sorry Katerine has gone to Delhi and Akshara has gone to Pune by 10 o'clock flight today for an important emergency operation. They will return in 2 or 3 days sir.

Abhi: Ok when they return ask them to come and meet us at bureau. Give us their details.

Ramesh: You can get the details from personnel office in first floor.

In the meantime controlling the hospital crowd and media crowd became a big problem than the case itself. Local police was called to keep the situation under control. And to protect the involved persons and CID from pushy media persons screaming out their throat to get nice juicy meat for their ever hungry channels.


	7. Chapter 7: MISS YOU

**Next day:**

**CID bureau:**

Abhi and Day were discussing the case at Abhi's cabin. Others were doing their assigned task at hand.

Abhi explained the situation and problems connected to the present case to Daya once again to get a clear picture.

Daya: So you think there is someone above Harish who is doing all this?

Abhi: Sort of. There must be someone to whom he must be selling the drugs.

Daya: Hmm..….Harish didn't even tell to whom he supplied the drugs before he was killed.

Abhi: It's quite a large case. We are still in dark. We have to mostly strike the target in air.

Daya: So what are we…

_Khudha jane kyun hua hai… Tune…..( slow )_

Abhi picked up his mobile. ;-)

Abhi: Excuse me Daya.

Abhi: Hello Tarika kuch patha chala?

Abhi: Hmmm….

Abhi: Ya it's very rare to find here as it is very costly.

_Tik tik tik…_

Abhi: Good. Ya got the fax now.

Abhi pulled out a sheet of paper from fax.

Abhi: Good work. Thanks.

Abi went towards others.

Daya: Kya hua boss.

Abhi: Ussey I mean Harish ko Ruger Model 77RS Mark II rifle say maragaya hai.

Vivek: What! But sir this gun is very rare and costly.

Abhi: Haan Vivek. Tarika ney ye list bhi diya hai gun ke baarey mein aur ye gun India mein kis kis key pass hai.

Daya: Tho problem kya hai boss. Sabi ke ghar mein jakey raid karthey hain.

Abhi: Nahi Daya hum yesey nahi kar sakthey hain. If you check the list it's all high class people, either the person is politician, actor or a business man. Bina Acp sir ke order ya guidance ke bina hum nahi kar sakthey.

Daya: Tho kya. Haan ACP sir Lucknow gaye hain. Magar ab tum raid letter sanction kar sakthey ho naa as acting ACP.

Abhi gave startling look at Daya.

Daya: Kyun issme ghalath kya hai. Kyun Vivek?

Vivek( smiling casually): Haan sir issmey ghalath kya hai.

Abhi( first eyeing Vivek then towards Daya): Daya tumhey patha hai naa mein yesey nahi kartha. Mein kabhi bhi ACP ka powers use nahi kartha even though mein acting ACP huin tho bhi. Fir tum yesey kesey khe sakthey ho. Ye ghalath hai. Kyun Vivek?

Vivek: H.. haan sir ghalath hai. Apney tik kahaa.

Daya( eyeing Vivek): Tho mein ghalath huin.

Vivek(smile vanishing): Na…na…nahi sir mera matlab wo nahi tha.

Abhi: Tho tum keh rahey ho ki mein ghalth huin.

Vivek giving a scared "Margaye" look.

Vivek: Ji nahi sir.

Daya: Vivek mujhey sab samajh mei aagaya hai ab. Tum muhey Mujhey ghalath keh rahey ho…..

Vivek: Sir please aap dono…

Before he could finish fortunately for him Sachin entered the bureau. Vivek taking this opportunity slipped away from DUO silently with a heavy sigh of relief.

Sachin: Sir I checked the place again and also the terrace of the opposite building from where the shooter must have shot.

Daya: Tho kya mila tumhey.

Sachin: Kuch nahi sir. Shooter ney apna ek bhi nishana nahi choda. Not even a finger print or bullet shell.

Fredy: Bahut pauncha hua aadmi hai. Trained shooter.

Sachin: Ab kya karen sir.

Abhi: Lagtha hai humme Akshara aur Katerine aaney thak wait karna chahiye.

Daya: Hum ek kaam karthey hain. Hum sabi hospital aur rehabs mein inform karthey hain. Agar unkey yahaan Fentanyl drug addict koi hai tho hummey inform karney ko. Tho uss patient ke zariye hum supplier thak pahunch sakthey hain.

Abhi: Achha idea hai Daya. Tho sab log kaam pe lag jao.

Next working hours spent on calling and visiting hospitals and Rehabs centers.

**Time 9:00 pm**

**It's raining heavily with a likely thunder storm to be followed.**

**Daya's home: **

Abhi and Daya settled on the easy chairs in the veranda. Daya had some files in his hand and Abhi had a lap top. After settling down Daya handed over three files to Abhi having three files with him.

Daya: Ye lo Boss Fredy aur Vivek ney unn 6 logon ke baarey mein patha kiya jinkey pass wo rifile hai.

Abhi laughed while taking files from Daya's hand.

Abhi: Aaj bichar Vivek phirsey humarey bhich ka bakara ban gaya.

Daya( Smiling): Arrey haan Abhi uska muh tho dhekney layak tha jab wo n..nahi sir aur w…who sir bol raha tha…..

Both shared a sweet genuine laugh. After that both plunged into going through the files and clearing doubts and possibilities. After sometime:

Abhi: (Throwing file over the table between them): Kya yaar sabhi suspicious hain. Kisi ek ko circle hi nahi kar parahein hain hum.

Daya: Haan yaar. Ab sirf ek he rastha hai. Katerine aur Akshara aney thak intezaar karna.

Abhi: Tumney dono ko contact karney ki koshish ki?

Daya: Haan. Katerine ney kahaa ki wo kal sham ko aajeyegi CID bureau.

Abhi: Aur Akshara ka kya hua?

Daya: Akshara phone hi nahi uta rahi hai yaar. Patha nahi ek baar call voice box chala jatha hai ya phir out of reach ya tho switched off.

Abhi( rubbing corner of his mouth): Hmmmmmmmm….

Daya: Mujhe naa ye Akshara bahuth ghadbad lag rahi hai yaar. Ye ladki kuch tik nahi lag rahi hai.

Abhi: Hum yesey nahi keh sakthey yaar. Katerine aur Akshara ek saath rahthey hain, agar Akshara ghadbad hai tho usey patha hotha aur tho Ramesh usey iss mission mein nahi lethey. Kuch tho baath hoga yaar.

Daya: Tho tumhara agala plan kya hai ab.

Abhi(stretching his hands and legs): Ab bus sona hi philhaal merey agley plan mein.

Daya: Boss!

Abhi( smiling): Sachin key paas hai un dono ke baarey mein file. Kal hum usey puch lengey. Ya chahiye tho wahaan ke police ko contact karthey hain. Aur rehab centres ko bhi check karna padega kal.

Daya: Aur ye log. Inhey kya karengey.

Abhi: Patha nahi Daya. ACP sir ko bhi disturb karna achi baath nahi hai. Harish key call details bhi inkey saath match nahi hotha.

Daya: I think we have to take the details of every sim card number. Sabhi number jithney bhi Harish ney pichley 1 month call kiya hai.

Abhi: Hmmmm…. Acha idea hai. Mujhe abhi thak ye case kuch acha nahi lag raha hai yaar. Iss 24 hrs mein hum ab thak phely step mein hi hain. Kuch bhi improvement nahi hai. Mujhe bahuth…argh…

Daya( coming behind Abhi and touching his shoulder): Relax.

Abhi relaxed immediately. Daya's touch and words always soothed him and calmed him down immediately in times when he feels that he is losing on a case and the criminal is winning. A bright lightening and loud thunder brought him out his deep thoughts about the case. He lied back on the chair, stretching his legs with both hands joined at fingers, looking into the pitch darkness and listening to the sound of rain. Meanwhile Daya felt that Abhi needed to be alone, so he started to clean the table and finish off the other household chores left before retiring to bed.

After finishing all the jobs Daya peeked to check out on Abhi who was still staring at the darkness.

Daya: Abhi bahuth raath ho chuki hai yaar aur bahar thand bhi jaadha hai. Chalo andhar aawo.

Abhi: Hnnn… Haan haan…

Abhi dragged himself out of the chair and went inside the hall.

Daya( yawinig): Chalo Boss goodnight.

Abhi (smiling softly): Goodnight.

Daya retired to his room and Abhi to guest bedroom after taking his coat from the sofa.

**Inside guest bedroom:**

Abhi laid the coat on the edge of sofa. He then went inside restroom to wash off his face. He then came out and dried his face with towel. He emptied his pockets and placed all the things on the side table. He took his mobile in his hand.

Abhi: Karun ya nahi. Time kya hua hai? Arrey 10:30 hogaya hai.

Abhi 1: 10:30 hi tho hua hai. It's not too late.

Abhi: Arrey nahi Abhijit. Kya sochegi agar mein itni dher call karunga tho?

Abhi1: Kya sochege hain. Kuch nahi socheg.

Abhi: Nahi yaar. Agar kuch ghalath sochege tho mein lab mein muh kesey dhikaunga kal?

Abhi 1: Agar tum ab call nahi karogey tho mein tumharey muh dikhaney layak hi nahi hoga.

Abhi: Baprey. Arrey Abhi ye ghalath hai.

Abhi1: Abhijit beta Pyaar aur jung mein sab jayis hai. Aur wesey bhi agar tum yunhi sochthey rahogey tho 10:30 subha ho jayega ayr wakai hi mein late night ho jayega. Phir tum Good night ke jagah Good morning bolna hoga.

Abhi: Acha baba. Mein abhi call kartha huin. Tumharey bak bak sunney sey behthar mein ussey call hi kar dhetha huin. Yaar tum bahuth bolthey ho.

Abhi1(giggling): Yaar kya karun Abhijit jo huin mein.

He then dialed Tarika's number. After trying to call Tarika more than 3 times :

Abhi: Tarika phone kyun nahi utaa rahi hai? Busy busy a rahaa hai.

Abhi1: Uff ho. Kisi sey bath kar rahi hogi.

Abhi( pointing to his watch): Iss waqt. Iss waqt kis ke sath baht har rahi hogi?

Abhi1: Hoga koi important person.

Abhi: Mujhey sey bhi important. Chance hi nahi hai.

Abhi1: Oh Ho… Jealous. Sr. Inspector is jealous.

Abhi: Oh please yaar.

Abhi1 laughs mockingly at Abhi. Abhi glares at Abhi1.

Abhi (covering himself with bed sheet): GOOD NIGHT.

**Tarika's Home:**

Tarika: Ghussa hai mujhsey. Phir sey. Hey baghwan.

Tarika: Haan ma. Aaj bahuth kaam tha. Iss liye phone nahi kar payi.

Tarika: Acha aap uss maharani ko phone dijye mein baath karthi huin.

Tarika: Hello meri sweet shonu monu princess. Aap kesey hain.

Tarika: Tho aap baath nahi kareingy mere saath.

Tarika: I am sorry beta. **Mumma extremely sorry**.

Tarika: Acha aap abhi bhi baath nahi kareingi. Ok tho mein aapko good night kissy nahi dhungi. Hmpf.

Tarika: No sorry not accepted.

Tarika: Acha tik hai maaf kiya. Acha bathao aaj kya hua school mein?

Tarika laughed listening to the words of the person talking to her on the other side.

Tarika: Mera dhin bhi bahuth acha tha. Tik sey khaya. Nani ko thang math karna.

Tarika: Ok Ok baba. No advice. Kush.

Tarika: _**I too love you**__ my angel __**ADISHA**__._ Ok bahuth raath ho chuki hai jaldi sey jakey so jao.

Tarika: Good Night my sweet angel.

Tarika gave a small peck to her mob mouth piece which the other person received more than eagerly.

Tarika: Ma aaj usney aapko thang tho nahi kiya naa?

Tarika: Ji jaldi hi apka sapna sach ho jayega.

Tarika: Aap apna khayala rakiyega.

Tarika: Haan ma. Mein apney ap ko sambhal lungi. Aap meri phikar math kijiye.

Tarika: Good night. Bye.

Tarika and Abhijit lay on the bed.

Abhijit: I miss you Tarika.

Tarika: I miss you Adisha.

Sound of thunder and bright lightening in the back ground.


	8. Chapter 8: CHASE AND CLASH

**Time 4:00 am:**

A phone just stopped shrilling. A girl got up in shock. She was breathing heavily as if she has run 1000 miles. Even though fan was rotating she was sweating pours fully.

Tarika(wiping her sweat): Phir sey wohi sapna…OMG

Phone rang again. Tarika jerked out at the sudden sound. Seeing just it was her mobile she relaxed a bit. But her brow knitted by thinking who must be calling her at this hour? As she saw the caller id she calmed and picked up.

Tarika: Haan Abhijit. Iss waqt?

Tarika: Ok, mein pahunch jaungi.

Tarika: Sorry kheh ne ki zarurath nahi hai Abhijit. Humara kaam he esey hai.

Tarika: Haan sab sanbalungi. Tum tension math lena.

Tarika: Ok.

Tarika: Aur haan Abhijit suno…

Tarika: Take care. All the best.

Tarika smiled softly and cut the call. She then got out of bed brushing all her night mare aside for now and got ready to go.

**Time 5:00 am**

**On the other side of Mumbai…**

A loud horn was blown outside a gate. As the security opened the door, four SUVs back to back entered in side, making the security jump out aside for his life. Four SUVs stopped in front of a mansion in style. Totally 25 official got down.

A senior with salt pepper hair and smart rang the bell for a long time than required. Some officials took care of the securities, which were trying to stop them and questioning them. Rest of the officials surrounded the mansion. As the big oak creaked open all the official without any greet marched inside straight. Everyone stood covering the manor.

The senior member gave instructions for people to split in to threes and cover whole of the mansion. Meanwhile Mr. Naren Dubey a charismatic person, with thinning hair in his late 50s owner of an MNC company amidst the commotion in hall was demanding answers for the intrusion at this hour of day. His wife and children stood bewilder in a corner answering official and directing them when asked.

Naren Dubey finally approached the senior member who was discussing serious business with two officials and instructing them. Seeing Naren approaching towards him he dispatched two people and looked towards Naren smiling pleasantly.

Senior (Shaking hands): A very good morning sir. I am Rakesh from Income Tax department. And this is my I-card, and warrant to search all your properties.

Naren's face drained out of colour immediately. He looked perplexed at Rakesh who was smiling calmly at him because this was very much used to him in his 30 years of service.

Rakesh: Can you please make call to your CEO and CFO and ask them to take all the necessary documents and reach here (looking at his watch and raising his brow in challenge) in about 20 mins.

Naren: Ye…yes sir.

Naren immediately summoned his butler and called his PA, CEO and CFO personally.

The whole mansion was filled in commotion, papers, documents, constant checking cross checking loud talks, mobiles buzzing all around. That's not all outside media people covering the place pushing to barge inside to get the news. In short whole area was pulled down inside out. Mansion was checked and torn into pieces.

**Time 5:50 am**

A girl and a doctor entered inside the mansion amidst the buzz guided by securities. The girl just stood in a corner after greeting Rakesh and another man with a slight nod with a kit in her hand. Doctor on the other hand was shaken a little. He approached Naren who was by now totally tired and forlorn. But he was interrupted by an official.

Official: Excuse me sir. May I know who you are and what's your purpose here at this time?

Doctor (little nervous): Sir I am Dr Vishwa. Mein roz che bajhe atha huin inka BP check-up karney aur insulin deney. I am his family doctor.

Official: Aap please yahaan baittiye aur apna kaam karkey ek koney mein jake khadey ho jaiye.

Doctor nodded and started his duty. Another official hurried towards Rakesh and whispered something in his ear which made him to knit his brow immediately. Rakesh approached Naren who was being checked for BP

Rakesh: Excuse me sir. Do you have a bungalow in St. Mark inner ring road?

Doctor suddenly dropped his stethoscope down in nervousness. This didn't go unnoticed especially by 3 people in the hall.

Vishwa: Sorry sir….sorry

Naren: Nahi sir. Mera matlab tha, magar I sold just a week before and papers ready ho rahein hain. Apko details mera PA bathayega.

Rakesh made a curt nod and called PA by his finger.

Naren(towards PA): Inhey "Devi bahavan" ke barey me details do.

PA: Ji sir.

Rakesh(looking at doctor curiously): Chaliye hum wahan jakey baath karthey hain.

As they turned to leave he signaled the girl in the corner to keep eye on Vishwa.

Rakesh: Ji ab boliye.

PA: Ji wo ghar Naren sir ke paas kariban 10 years se hai. Wo ghar ab wo 5 days phele bhej ney waley the. Magar ghar ka papers nahi mila. Tho inkey lawyer ek karidh gar ko laye jo wo ghar bina papers ko leney thayar tha. Tho humney deal kar li.

Rakesh: Tho apkey Naren sir ko nahi patha iss deal ke barey mein?

PA(head down): Nahi sir. Magar unko do din phaley patha chala tho wo papers ready karney keliye kaha hai sir. Aur wo preparation jari hai sir.

Rakesh: Tum uss ghar ka address do abi. Aur apkey lawyer ko abi bulao. He should be here with in 30 mins. Got that. (he snapped at PA)

PA worked on his tab and gave the details. Rakesh informed this news to one of his special official. This special official was well built, thick brown moustache, and brown wavery hair and French bearded, totally formal, smart and strict looking.

Rakesh: Ye lo Suresh uss bungalow ka address. Check carefully and keep us informed.

He hurried out taking a SUV along with a driver.

In the other corner of hall near where the girl was standing Doctor made a secretive phone call.

**Time 7:15 am:**

**Devi Bungalow:**

They parked the car outside beside a Qualis and both driver and Suresh got down and jogged inside. The door was opened already. A man was checking the rooms already.

Suresh: Kuch mila?

Man nodded head in negative.

Man(smiling): Sab kuch jo humey chahiye tha wo sab milgaya. ( anger) Magar chidiya bhag gayi.

Suresh: Kya tumney kisi ko dhekha bhagthey huey?

Man: Nahi…

Suresh: Tik se socho Abhijit.

Abhijit: Mein ney kisi ko bhagthey hue nahi dhekha magar ek auto mein ek admi airport khe key baita aur badi thezi sey mein tha jab mein yahaan andhar jar aha tha tab.

All three looked at each other meaning fully. They nodded in agreement and dashed outside. All sat in the Qualis and headed out in full speed.

**Time 8:15 am:**

**Airport:**

As the Qualis dashed to a stop all three got down and searched parking lot. Abhijit spotted the man having fight with auto driver on the other side. Abhijit started running after him. The man saw Abhijit approaching him and started to run inside. Suresh and driver too started to run inside seeing Abhijit.

The man dashed inside pushing everybody in his way. Suresh , Abhijit and Driver too made their way to catch him. Suresh was about to get hold of him when he pushed a trolley towards Suresh. Suresh due to inertia couldn't stop himself so he got tripped and fell back.

Suresh fell face over a girl who was at the same time just walking to see the commotion behind him with trolley. They both fell on each other and rolled over. The luggage the girl was carrying fell on them. Suresh in order to save the girl he pushed the girl down purposefully so the heavy luggage fell on him. Suresh was on top of the girl supporting on his hands.

Girl had her eyes closed tightly and her hands where on his shoulders. Suresh saw her and a cute smiled crept on his lips automatically. Girl then opened her eyes slowly and studied her position. She pushed Suresh away bringing him to his senses. Both got up and felt awkward.

Daya saw the girl dusting her dress. He looked her from bottom to top. She was wearing a high stilettoes, blue jean and black T-shirt. Her silky jet black hair which was till her hips was left free. She then caressed her bruise in the forehead caused due to fall of suitcase.

Suresh(softly): Sorry.

Girl(boiling): Sorry my foot. Samjhtey kya hain…. Ki aap jaan bhuj kar ladiki ke upar girengey aur uske bath sorry bolengey aur chale jayengey… Hello mister apki koi sister nahi hai kya… What the hell you think of yourself….

_Bak bak… Bak….bak…._

Suresh(losing his temper): Ae hello…Madam… Aap kya humey asey wsey admi samjhthi hai kya….. Apko kya patha hai humarey barey jo app itna bak bak karthi ja rahi hain… Hn…..

Girl: Tum jesey admi ko dhekthey hi pehachaan jathi huin….. Wesey itna bhag kyun rahey they…. Koi chor whor tho nahi hai naa tu…. Kahin tumharey pichey police tho nahi padi hai naa…..

She held his collar and shouted

Girl: Chor Chor… Police … Police…..

Suresh(removing her hands off his collar): Chor kis ko bolti hai tu….

Girl(pointing index finger at him): Tumhey…. Tum hi yahaan chor dhikthey ho …..(Pointing finger at his face) Tumharey shakal ko kabhi ayeney pe dheka hai ya nahi….

Suresh(pulling away her hand): Ye haath dikhake baath math kar…. Mujhey pasand nahi hai…..

Girl: Attitude hn…. Meri haath mein chahuin khani bi rakhungi…..

Suresh: Kya tumharey maa baap ne tamiz naam ki kuch sikai hai ya nahi…..

Girl(laughing): Tamiz…..Tamiz ke baarey mein (again pointing finger at him)tu baath karaha hai… Aur mere parents ko beech kyun laraha hai tu?

Suresh(holding her finger roughly): Kaha tha naa. Hath na dikhaney ko….

Girl: Aaa….

Suresh: Aaa…

Suresh immediately removed his hand away. Girl smiled at him triumphantly.

Suresh: _Ladiki ho ya kuthi_. Haath kaat diya mera…Ouch

Girl: Ae… Kuthi kisko khethey ho….. Aur haath itna jor sey kyun pakada tu ney….

Both started again…..

**Meanwhile:**

Abhijit and Driver ran to catch the culprit. Driver dived and caught hold of his collar and pulled him down. Culprit pushed the driver and punched him in his stomach before getting up. Driver jumped up and kicked him in his head. He fell on Abhijit's arms. Abhijit gave one sound slap. Driver hand cuffed him and pulled him out.

Abhijit: Good job Vivek. Tum issey jeep mein dalo. Mein tab thak Suresh ka kya hua dhekey atha huin.

Vivek: Tik hai sir. (to criminal): Chal.

Abhijit came back searching for Suresh. He saw some onlookers and two people shouting at each other. He tried to get into the crowd but people were so engrossed in the fight before them that they didn't consider Abhijit. Abhijit jumped a little to find Suresh talking with girl.

Abhijit(one hand on his hip and other scratching his forehead): Arrey ab iss bar kya kar diya tuney…

Abhijit again tried to enter the crowd.

Girl: Kesey insaan hai tu? Esey bhag rahey the jesey koi actress arahi hai aur inlzaam mujh par laga raha hai tu.

Suresh(giving up finally): Dhekiye madam. I am sorry….

Girl(holding her hand before him): Aap ye sorry hone ka natak math kijiye…. Aap ye sab jaan muchke kiya hai…. Me aapko chodungi nahi. Aap… aap… yahin rahiye ek minute.

Saying the girl walked out of the crowd head held high. Suresh nodded his head and scratched his forehead. At last Abhijit fighting the crowd came near Suresh. Suresh was keeping the girl's luggage on the trolley back.

Suresh: Lo phirsey shuru hogayi…. Pagal ladki hai.

Abhijit(keeping hand on Suresh's shoulder): Kya hua yaar.?

Suresh: Arrey yaar math pucho…. Ye ladki ne tho…

Girl(to police): Ye hi wo aadmi hai sir. Jisney mujhey niche giraya.

Suresh who was facing Abhijit, had his back towards girl.

Suresh(Hearing to girl's voice.): Lo agayi boss.

Abhijit peeped over his shoulders to look at the girl and smiled sweetly.

Abhijit(smiling): Arrey ye tho shopping mall ladki hai yaar. Jisney tumhey uss din gift di?

Police(tapping Daya's shoulder with is lathi): Ae hello…. Kya wo tum ho?

Daya giving "_what the hell expression_" turned back and recognised the girl straightaway.

Daya(almost shouting): KYA? (Which actually was meant for Abhijit's statement)

Girl: Dhekiye sir kesey bath kar raha hai ye aapke samney… Badthamiz hai ye sir….

Daya was now totally blown out. Not only because of her insults but mainly because of what she did that day in the mall.

Daya(stepping closer with hands on his hips): Ae badthamiz kisko khethi ho tu. Mein b dhek raha huin. Khab sey bak bak karthi ja rahi hai tu…. Kuch hai kya tumharey dhimak mein. Patha bi hai kya mein kaun hoon?

Girl( not giving up, stepping close to him, hands on her hips and equalling his height): Hello mister. Galti tuney ki hai….. Aur tum mujh par chila kyun rahey ho…. Yesey kaun hai tu ? Koi b ho mujhey farkh nahi padtha. Itna badakna math….Awaz… niche….

Spark was visible between them emerging from their eyes. Daya was about to talk back when Abhijit who had enough controlling his laugh interfered.

Abhijit(keeping hand on Daya's shoulder): Suresh….. (Towards police) Hum CID se hain… (Showed his batch)… Aap ja sakthey hain. Hum sambhal lengey.

Police: Oh! Sorry sir.

Daya(eyeing the girl):Arrey koi bath nahi.

Police moved.

Girl: Arrey sir….sir.

Police: Dheko madam ji. Ab bus bahuth hogaya. Aap b chaley jaiye.

Girl: Par sir….

Police: Par var kuch nahi. Aap apna saman samtiye aur nikaliye.

Police saluted and walked back after dispersing the crowd.

Daya (smiling): Ab samjh me aya. Iskey baad soch samjhak ke panga lena. Kyun boss chalein?

Girl: Hmm…. Tumharey jesey logon ko CID me jagah kesey diya patha nahi. Uss CID me _jahaan Daya sir jesey log kaam karthey hain._

This made Daya to stop and Abhijit to cough seeing her courage. Abhijit smiled at Daya meaningfully. Daya glared at Abhijit. Abhijit shrugging his shoulder gave "_Mein ney kya kiya_" look. Daya turned back in shock and Abhijit tried hard to stifle his laugh.

Daya (in anger): Tumhara matlab kya hai?

Girl who was about to walk away turned back to reply him in the same tone.

Girl: Mera matlab ye hai ki tum ek nalyak insaan ho _jo Daya sir jesey logon ke kaam ka ek chota sa hisa b tum nahi kar sakthey. Tum tho unkey samney kuch b nahi ho. Sikho unsey kuch_. Fir bolna ke tum bi ek CID officer ho….. Hmpf.

Daya glared at Abhijit who snickered even more.

Daya: Tumhey patha b hai tum kiskey samney kis ke barey mein bath kar ahi ho?

Abhijit stopped him before Daya could blurt out any more information.

Abhijit (warning tone): Arrey Suresh. Tum kyun ghusa ho rahey ho. Madam tho Daya ke baarey mein bath kar rahi hain. Tum kyun ghusa ho rahey ho yaar.

Daya calmed down a little as he didn't want to give away his disguise in public for this stupid girl.

Abhijit taking this opportunity he played his game in gap.

Abhijit (smiling): Excuse me madam. Do you remember me? I am Sr. Inspector Abhijit. Uss din hum…

Before he could continue girl recognised him.

Girl (smiling): Arrey haan. Sorry mein ney aapko nahi dhekha. Ap ko kaun nahi jantha. App tho Daya sir ke colleague aur dosth hai na. It's nice meeting you here.

Abhijit: Thank you. Pleasure is mine. Ji apka naam kya hai apney uss din bathaya hi nahi?

Daya's eyes widened twice its size as he came to know what Abhijit was trying to do.

Daya (whispering in his ear): Kya kar rahey ho boss. Chalo.

Daya pulled Abhijit's sleeve. Abhijit didn't budge.

Girl: Aksh. Sir aap mera ek help kar dijiye sir. Please.

Abhijit (thinking): Ab aya maza.

Abhijit(rubbing his palms): Ji boliye kya karna hai apkeliye.

Girl: Aap Daya sir ko meri taraf sey "_Thank you_" bol dijiye. Aur haan mujhey der horahi hai. Aap in jesey badtamiz insaan( pointing Daya) ko jald se jald CID se nikal dijiye sir nahi tho CID ki badnami hojayegi jald hi.

She then turned towards Daya with fire in her eyes.

Girl: Badtamiz Bandar.

Daya: Kya kaha tu ne?

Girl (stopping in her way and turning): Kyun sunai nahi diya kya? _Badtamiz bandhar_.

Daya: Mein bandhar? Tu….tu… tho… Bademak chudail hai tu. Haan chudail….

Daya smiled proudly for giving back the attitude to that girl.

Abhijit (innocently poking his biceps): Daya magar wo tho kab ka chali gayi.

Daya (not understanding): Hn?

Abhijit turned Daya's face towards retreating figure of Aksh. Daya looked at her retreating figure again. Girl just waved her hand away neglecting his comment as she couldn't hear what he exactly said in return.

Abhijit: Daya?

(_Kuch tho hua hai…. Kuch hogaya hai…. _)

Abhijit: Daya!

Daya: Hn…..

Abhijit: Chalein?

Daya: Acha hua chali gayi. Kitni attitude dhikathi hai yaar wo. Naam bi ladkon jesey aur harqath bi ladkon jesey. Athi hai jatke mein chali jathi kuch gadbad karkey.

Abhijit: Haan. Toofhan ki tarh ayi aur chali gayi uss dhin tarah. Aur jab bi athi hai kuch na kuch anokha kar jathi hai. Aur iss bar…..(Dramatic tone) Hithihaas mein phele baar CID ke Daya ko kisi ek ladiki ne khule aam insult kiya hai.

Both started walking.

Daya: Toofhan…. Acha naam diya tuney Boss. Toofhan mail.

Abhijit: Tho?

Daya: Tho kya?

Abhijit: Ye hi ki wo tumhey baar baar _Thank you_ kyun bol rahi hai?

Daya: Patha nahi Boss.

Abhijit: Esey kesey yaar patha nahi hoga?

Daya didn't reply he just started walking. Abhijit followed him silently. They both reached out to find Vivek waiting for them outside.

Daya(in deep thinking): Akhir kaun hai wo toofhan mail…


	9. Chapter 9: CLEARING THINGS

Daya didn't reply he just started walking. Abhijit followed him silently. They both reached out to find Vivek waiting for them outside.

Daya(in deep thinking): Akhir kaun hai ye toofhan mail?

Abhijit (patting): Akir humarey Vivek ne pakad liya usko.

Daya was still deep in thoughts.

Abhijit (shaking him up): Daya.

Daya: Haan haan…. Aaj Vivek tum ney acha kaam kiya.

Vivek: Thank you sir. Mein ney ussey Qualis mein bitaya hai sir.

Daya: Good. Hum ek kaam karthey hain issey Naren ke ghar le jathey hain….. Tarika bi hai wahaan.

Abhijit: Arrey haan. Vivek hum tumhey uss ghar me chod dhethey hain. Tum wahaan sey sarey evidence collect karke forensic lab bej do… Hum fir Bureau me milengey.

Vivek: Yes sir.

**Time 9:10 am**

**In Qualis:**

Daya was driving, Abhijit was beside him, Vivek and culprit was behind them.

Daya: Aur haan ACP sir parade keliye tayar rehna.

Abhijit: Iss baar tho dulayi tho kaskey hoga humara.

Vivek: Wesey kyun sir?

Daya: Tumhey aur Tarika ki bich me laya hai tho….. hogi dulayi humari hi naa akir mein.

Abhijit: Patha nahi Fredy wahan ACP sir ko manage kese kar raha hai….

Daya: Tch tch…. Bichara. Hum ussey humesha sabsey katin kaam dhethey hain.

All laughed out imagining Fredy's situation in Bureau with ACP.

**Time 10:05 am**

**Naren's Mansion:**

Abhijit and Daya entered in SUV leaving Qualis and Vivek in the bungalow. They brought the culprit along with them inside. Seeing culprit Doctor and Lawyer who was in his late 20s immediately got up. The 3 stood before Naren who had his head in his hand sitting in sofa by this time totally drained out of energy.

Abhijit (authoritative tone): Mr. Naren Dubey. We are from CID.

Naren immediately looked up shocked and his eyes red.

Naren: CID? Magar ye tho IT department se the naa? (pointing at Daya)

DUO looked at each other. Daya removed his wig, moustache and beard. This made everyone to knit brow in doubt and some people where awed.

Abhijit: Ji haan. Hum yahaan investigation karney aye hain ke drug case ke sil sile mein. Aur ye hummarey CID officer under cover pe they yahaan.

Naren: Drugs case?

Daya: Ji haan. Kya aap inko janthey hain?

Naren took a closer look at the culprit and nodded on negative.

Abhijit (shouting): Joot.

Everybody jumped out of the skin at his tone.

Abhijit: Sarasar joot hai. Ap inhey jaanthey hain. Kyun ?

Naren: Nahi sir. Sach mein.

Daya: Ye wo hi admi hai jo apkey "Devi bhavan" me rehtha hai.

Naren: Kya?

Daya: Ji haan. Kyun PA sahi hai ya nahi?

PA (coming forward): Ji sir.

Abhijit: Ab bathaiye Mr. Prakash Naren ke personal wakil apko ye kahaan miley the.

Prakash (frightened): Sir issmey mera koi haath nahi hai.

Daya (holding his neck): Tho app batha sakthey hain issmey kiska haath hai? Ya me…. (Tightening his grip around his neck).

Prakash (low tone): Sir wo…. Wo….. (he was looking here and there nervously)…

Daya: Kya kaha? Kuch sunai nahi diya zara jor sey taki sab logon ko sunai de…..

Prakash: Dr. Vishwa.

Vishwa: A a… Kya bol raha hai tu….. Hosh mein tho hai na tu… Mein ney kuch nahi kiya sir. Mera yakin kijiye. Ye chota hai sir issliye kuch bak raha hai.

Abhijit: Acha? Agar ye chota hai tho isey hi kyun apney recommend kiya doctor ji…..

Vishwa: Kya?

Abhijit: HAAN. Apney Naren ke pheley lawyer ka khoon kiya aur usey dika diya death due to over dose of drugs. Wahan apney galti kardi. Apney uss lawyer ko usi drug sey mara Fenatyl jiske dhandey aap karthey hain. Phir unkey jagah inko laya aur apney gandi kaam me inko b shamil kardi.

Vishwa: Ap yesey jootey inzalm nahi laga sakthey mere upar. Sabuth kya hai apke pass.

Abhijit: Sabuth hai aur abi apkey samney dikayengey. Dr. Tarika sabka drug test kariye abi.

Tarika came forward with her kit.

Daya: Chalo sabi log ek line mein khddey ho jao. Mr. Naren apko bi lena hoga.

Naren: Kyun?

Daya: Dhekiye jo log aapkey saath the sab burey log hain. Aur wo apkey saath bi kuch kiya hoga tho it's safe that you too take the test.

Naren: Tik hai sir.

Abhijit: Pheley aap Mr. Vishwa…. Aap ne hi tho sabuth pucha tha naa…..Chaliye.

Tarika conducted test for all one by one Abhijit helped her and Daya regulated them sending off IT department people after thanking them for helping CID in short time.

Finally Dr. Vishwa, Lawyer Mr. Prakash and the culprit Dhanan were found having drug traces in their blood.

**Time 10:30 am**

**CID bureau:**

All the three accepted that they murdered Harish and supplied Fenantyl drugs…..

Doctor took supply from Harish, Lawyer stole the rifle from Naren and gave space for Dhanan in Devi Mansion, Dhanan supplied the drugs to the local market and shot Harish with the rifle.

ACP: Tum theeno ko phansi hi hogi. Samjhey. Vivek aur Fredy inhey le jao yahaan sey.

ACP turned towards our DUO. But our DUO tried to slip from him.

ACP: Ruko. Ab kahaan nikal ney ki koshih kar rahey ho tum dono. Parade tho aaj apki hogi hi.

DUO: Arrey nahi sir…. Kuch kaam…bus yesey hi…kya bath hai sir…

ACP: Tum logon ko kya lagtha hai ki me aapkey kaam sey kush huin? Phichley case main hi tho kahaa bina bathaye kuch math karna. Ab phir sey tum dono ney… wo phirsey Tarika aur Vivek ko b apney saath… Hmm….. Itney saal hogaye… itney baar kehenay sey b tum dono…..

Silence.

ACP: Chalo. Good work. Kya ab aap case ke bare mein batha sakthey hain ya…..

DUO: Arrey nahi sir yesey koi bath nahi….

Both explained the about the case as how they went through all the persons who possessed 77RS Mark II . But all were clear.

Abhijit: Then, we planned to check people close to them. Naren was one of them who possessed the 77RS Mark II rifle and when checking about his back ground it was clear but his personal doctor's and lawyer's record were not right.

Daya: Doctor had direct and very close relation with Naren to such a extent that he recommended a new young fresher as lawyer and Naren accepted putting his business at stakes.

Abhijit: Tho humney peheley lawyer ka background check. Aur patha chala ki he died due over dose of drugs.

Daya: Tho humey shaq honey laga ki wakhai mein ye

ACP: Normal death hai ya khoon.

DUO: Ye sir.

Daya: Iss liye humney uskey details mangwaye rathon raath.

Abhijit: Aur Tarika ko phone kiya lab akey uss details ko check karney keliye. Aur usey humney Naren ke ghar ko aaney ko kahaa.

ACP: Tum log uss ghara ke andhar kesey pahunchey?

Abhijit: Daya ka ek dosth IT department mein kaam kartha hai. Usney bathon bath mein bathaya ki raid hone waala hai Naren's home a week ago. Taking that to our advantage humney plan in hurry to nab the felons.

Daya: Humey tho Dhanan ke barrey me patha hi nahi chaltha sir agar hum us ghara ka IT raid nahi karthey tho. Aur agar dher kar dhethey tho ghar bi bik jatha aur chidiya bi haath se nikal jathi sir.

Abhijit: Haan sir. Isliye jaldi jaldi karnaa pada. Humey nahi patha tha… ki aap Lucknow se itni jaldi aajeyengey… aur…

ACP: Kaam tho acha kiya tum dono ney magar ye….. jaldi jaldi mein ….Is tarah…. Bina inform kiye….

Abhijit: Sir mein ney kaha tha sir ki Daya se ki humey ACP sir ko batha dena chahiye. Magar Daya ne saaf saaf mana kar diya tha sir. Sachi.

Daya: Arrey Abhijit tum kya keh rahey ho…. Sir jo isney kahaa wo sab mein ney kahaa tha sir. Ye joot bol raha hai sir….. Abhijit tum yesey nahi bol sakthay yaar….

DUO started arguing with each other while ACP just smiled looking at his making being childish and innocent even after all these years.

Sachin: Sir, wo do Doctors Kat aur Aksh agaye sir apna statements deney FORU hospital sey.

Daya: Kab kaha ab aye hain wo b case khatham hone ke baad.

ACP: Daya ! Unko interrogation room le jao Sahin hum athey hain.

Sachin: Ok sir.

ACP: Tum dono jake interrogate karo. Unka statement important hai iss case keliye. Kyun ki unhoney hi Harish ko pakada hospital scandal mein. So go and interrogate them and be serious.

Abhijit: Magar humney unhey dhekha b nahi hai. Vivek aur Sachin hi unkey baarey me study kar rahethey sir.

ACP: Tho kya hua.

Abhijit: Aap Kajal ya purvi se kahiye sir.

Daya: Haan sir.

ACP: Mujhey patha hai me kya kar raha huin. Jo kaha wo karo ab tum dono.

Thus the last word being said they dumped their plan of resting for the day in their hearts and headed towards interrogation room. But for everything in life has a meaning. So does this meeting for someone or some two is going to change their whole future.

**Meantime in Forensic lab:**

Tarika entered lab to find no one inside. She went to shelf to place her hand bag.

Tarika: Acha hua Salunkhe sir ke pheley pahunch gayi. Arrey ye…

Salukhe who entered at the same time inside the lab saw Tarika and the bouquet in her hand.

Salunkhe(from behind her): Tarika its time tumhey complaint karni chahiye.

Tarika jumped due to sudden voice from behind her.

Salunkhe: Dheko tera kya haal kardiya iss ney.(stressing again) Tum complaint kyun nahi karna chathi?

Tarika: Nahi sir. Mujhe lagtha hai I can manage.

Salunkhe: Manage? Kya manage kar rahi ho tum Tarika. Abi hi tum ney case solve kiya or media ko patha b nahi chala isey pheley hi tumhey congratulations bouquet aur card beja hai uss ne….. Ek hi din me 4, 5 cards gifts bhej raha ahi wo aur tum khe rahi ho I will manage. Kya kahuin ab mein tumsey.

Tarika put her head down.

Salunkhe(walking away): Mujhey kuch samajh mein nahi aarahi hai Tarika ki tum esa kyun kar rahi ho. Tumhey nahi patha ki tumhey ye sab kaun bej raha hai. Mujhey phicley hafthey patha chala aur tum khe rahi ho ki tumhey ye theen hafthey se aa rahi hai. Greeting card mein, boquet mein ya kisi bi jiz mein ek bi chota sa finger print nahi. Itna hoshiyar hai tumhara follower. Aur tum khe rah ho ko kisi ko math bathaiye…..

Salunkhe turned to look at Tarika. He felt that he was worrying her even more instead of helping her.

Salunkhe: Dhekho Tarika. Agar tumney 2 days kuch decision nahi liya tho mein khud Abhijit sey ya ACP sey khe dhunga.

Tarika(shocked): Nahi sir. Please esey kuch math kijiye. Mein kuch decision lungi.

Salunkhe: Acha tik hai.

Both smiled at each other. Salunkhe patted her shoulder.

Salunkhe: Acha kaam kiya aj tumney. Proud of you child.

Tarika(happy shock): Thank you sir. Aap ghusa tho nahi hain naa?

Salunkhe: Huin magar ab nahi. Pheley hi tumharey zindagi mein itney pareshaan hain aur ek me khadha nahi karna chatha.

Tarika: Acha wo drug reports aur finger print jo Devi bungalow sei mila uska report…..

Salunkhe: Wo saab mein ney analysis karkey abi ACP sir ko dhey ke aaraha huin.

Tarika: Tik hai sir. Aur kuch kaam?

Salunkhe: Nahi. Abi thak kuch nahi hai. Tum ghar jakey aaram kar lo. Agar koi case aayega tho phone karunga.

Tarika: Nahi aaram tho abi nahi. Mujhey fata fat ek ghar dhund naa hai. Tho mein uskeliye nikal thi huin.

Salunkhe: Arrey haan. Tum ney mujhsey kaha tha naa. Mein bi tumharey pasand ke choice ka ghar bol ke rakha huin do theen logon sey. Dhekthey hain kya hotha hai.

Tarika: Thank you sir.

Salunkhe: Adisha kese hai?

Tarika: Bahuth achi hai. Bus bathei badi badi karney lagi hai.

Both laughed.

Salunkhe: Bachey esey hi hothey hain. Acha ab ye baath…..

Tarika understood what her senior wanted to say so she itself interfere him in between.

Tarika: CID team ko mein khud hi kuch hi din mein batha dhungi. Aur jahaan thak Abhijit ki bath hai mein ney faisala liya hai ki me usey abi nahi bathaungi. Wo khud apney aap jan lega.

Salunkhe: Kahin dher naa ho jaye Tarika.

Tarika smiled at him assuring.

Tarika: Jo bi pahad uskey wajah se toote ga mein sambhal ney keliye tayar huin sir.

Salunkhe: Hum hain Tarika tumharey saath.

Tarika(picking her hand bag): Mujhey patha hai sir.

Salunkhe: Take care. And yeah jald se jald decision lena apney future kee barey mein aur iss gatiya stalker ke barey mein. Nahi tho patha hai naa mein kya karunga…..

Tarika: Haan haan patha hai sir. Bye.

**Time 11:30 pm**

**Interrogation Room:**

Two people were sitting inside. Sachin came out making them comfortable and setting up the video recorder.

Sachin met DUO outside the room.

Sachin: Sab intezaam hogaya sir. Aur ye files. Ismey unkey baarey mein saari details hai sir.

Abhijit: Ok. Thank you Sachin.

Sachin made curt nod and walked off.

Abhijit: Tho chalein Daya.

Daya: Haan boss.

Abhijit gave one file to Daya and had other with him. Has the Duo entered girls stopped speaking and looked at them. Daya had his head buried in his file and was walking behind Abhijit. As Abhijit stopped abruptly Daya hit his back.

Daya: Kya hua Boss rukh kyun gaye?

Abhijit pointed to a girl by his eyes, Daya followed his gaze. As his eyes fell on the girl he was agape and dropped his file automatically without his notice. The girl saw Daya and was surprised, happy and excited. She just got up without her consciousness. Abhijit and other girl looked from one person to another.

Abhijit moved his file in between them to bring them back. Daya retrieved back immediately and bent down to pick his file.

Both simultaneously

Girl(excited): Aap!

Daya(irritated): Tum!

Other girl gave a questioning look at both of them. Abhijit smiled smugly.

Daya: Tu phirsey yahaan.

Girl(excited): Aap yahan merey interview logey? Ye meiney sirf sapney me dhekha karthi thi. Aur ab sach bi hogaya…

Abhijit(in Daya's ear): Ye sapney mein enquiry dhekthi hai terey saath.

Daya nudged Abhijit for his cmment.

Other Girl: Do you both know each other before?

Again both simultaneously said in hurried tone.

Girl: Haan

Daya: No.

Other Girl: What?


	10. Chapter 10: A NEW EVENT

Both simultaneously

Girl(excited): Aap!

Daya(irritated): Tum!

Other girl gave a questioning look at both of them. Abhijit smiled smugly.

Daya: Tu phirsey yahaan.

Girl(excited): Aap yahan merey interview logey? Ye meiney sirf sapney me dhekha karthi thi. Aur ab sach bi hogaya…

Other Girl: Do you both know each other before?

Again both simultaneously said in hurried tone.

Girl: Haan

Daya: No.

Other Girl: What?

Abhijit: E… Ek minute. Please aap dono baithiye.

Both sat down.

Abhijit: Good. So please introduce yourself ladies.

Katerine: Ms Katherine. I am a Brain surgeon.

Abhijit: Wow nice. Ab aap Aksh ji.

Akshara: Its not Aksh. I am Ms Akshara.( DUO looked at each other confused) I am basically a heart surgeon.

Abhijit gave "_suna heart surgeon_" look. Daya rolled his eyes.

Daya(under his breath): Chudail

Although Abhijit heard him he proceeded forward.

Abhijit: Tho tum logon ko patha hai ki aap yahaan kis liye aye hain.

Katrine: Yes.

Abhijit: So shall we begin.

Akshara(excited like a child): Yes. Kya mujhe Daya sir khud interview karney wale hain.

Abhijit smiled looking at Daya. For no reason Daya cooled down and smiled down at her. Daya nodded his head slightly.

Akshara(more excited): OMG. I am so so so happy and feel very privileged to be here with you.

Daya: So let's begin. Tum log shuru se sab bathana padega. Kitna details pata hai sab. Aur tum logon ne Harish ko kesey round off kiya sab. Ok

Both nodded.

Abhijit: So record start karein?

For next one hour and forty five minutes the interrogation went on. Both girls answered to the point neatly explaining the details and clarifying in between.

_He couldn't point what he was feeling. He felt irritated to see this girl again and also happy. Mesmerised yes at how elegant and pretty she looked in sky blue cotton sari and her hair plated back neatly reaching till her waist. It was so contrast from their other meets in which she wore totally westernised clothes in which also she looked great now as thinking of it._

Meeting got over. DUO took them out towards the main corridors.

Abhijit: Thank you aap yahaan anekeliye.

Katerine: Ji nahi sir. Ye tho humara farz tha.

Akshara: Haan sir. Humney sirf humara farz nibaya hai. App log tho usey bi jazyada karhtey hain humareliye.

Abhijit: Arrey nahi. Hum bi apni duty hi karhtey hain.

Akshara(looking at Days eyes): Haan aur uskey _badley mein kuch expect bi nahi karthey aur kiye achey kaam ko bhool bi jathey hain. Mein apki shukar ghuzar huin aur eshaann bi hai_…..

Akshara's eyes moistened a bit while saying these words.

Katerine(noticing it): Akshara kya hua?

Abhijit gave a questioning look at Daya. But both were still in eye lock. Akshara soon came out of trance, her eyes were little moist.

Akshara: Tho hum chalthey hain sir.

Abhijit: Ji.

Akshara shook her head in "chalthi huin" meaning for which Daya shook his head in "OK".

Daya(thinking): Kaun hai ye? Toofan hai ya ….. Ya kya Daya. Kuch nahi. Kuch nahi hai wo mere life mein. I don't know her. Or do I?

Abhijit: Aksh Akshara. Aksh Akshara… Yara dono ek hi hain…. Aksh tum sey nafrath karthi hai aur Akshara tumsey pa…(Daya glared at him so he changed it to)… respect. Mera matalab respect karthi hai tumhey…..

Daya: Tumhara research hogaya tho ghar chalein ab.

Abhijit: Haan haan. Chalthey hain.

**Time 1:45 pm:**

**Inside car:**

Akshara was driving and Katerine was sitting beside her.

Katerine: So…

Akshara: So?

Katerine: So!

Akshara: Kat! So what?

Katerine: Tho tumharey aur Daya…

Akshara: Kat Daya sir…

Katerine: Haan haan…sir. Tho kya hai?

Akshara: Matlab.

Katerine: Don't act as if you don't know what I am saying. How do you know him?

Akshara: Ye ho hain Kat… Jinke baarey tumhey uss dhin bataya. Jinkey wajha sey aaj mein zindha huin.

Katerine: Oh!. Akir tum unsey mil hi gayi. Tho agey ka plan kya hai?

Akshara: Plan matlab?

Katerine: Matlab ye ki tum apni dil ki baath kab kheney waali ho…..

Akshara: Yesey kuch nahi hai Kat.

Katerine: (imitating her) Yesa kuch nahi hai Kat… Hum bi dhek thay hain kab thak tum apney aap sey chupaugi. You will realise soon dear.

Katerine got a call in her mobile.

Katerine: Hello janey man…..

Kat: Kahaan?

Katerine: Abi?

Katrine: OK. Nahi aaj night shift hai hospital mein.

Kaerinet: Kya tumhey bi? Great.

Katrinee: OK. I will be there in 20 mins.

Katrine: Bye.

Akshra: Any problem? Ab kya chatha hai tumhara majnu?

Katerine: Nahi yaar. Vincent wants to meet me now. So tum yahaan park kar do mein auto pakad ke chali jaungi.

Akshra: I will drop you yaar.

Katerine: You have operation scheduled at 3o'clock right? So you get going Akshara. I will see you tomorrow morning at home.

Akshara stopped at a side.

Akshra: Bye. Have nice day with your boyfriend. ;)

Katerine: Bye.

**In the same time:**

**Inside Qualis:**

Daya driving but he is in deep thoughts. Abhijit on the hand just finished talking to Tarika.

Abhijit: Haan ok. Bye. Take care.

Daya: Tho kya hua?

Abhijit: Kuch nahi usney kaha ki usney handle karliya hai Salunkhe sir ko.

Daya: Tho ussey bi bula lethey ek saath kahney chalthey hain naa.

Abhijit: Nahi wo khe rahithi ussey kuch kaam hai.

Daya: Oh!

Abhijit: Wesey Daya ek bath puchun?

Daya: Haan pucho Boss.

Abhijit: Akshara ya Aksh jo bi hai wo kis ehasaan ke baarey me baath kar rahi thi?

Daya kept silent for some time. Abhijit also didn't say anything.

Daya: Patha nahi Boss. Mein bi soch soch ke thak gaya. Magar yaad nahi aarahaa hai yaar.

Abhijit: Acha tik hai. Tho gift kol ke dhek na kuch tho yaad ayega.

Daya: Mujhey patha bi nahi ki wo gift kahaan hai. Aur ab bus Abhijit uskey baarey mein aur kuch bathein nahi yaar.

Abhijit: Acha tik hai baba. Shanthi.

Daya: Mein bi ek baath puchuin?

Abhijit: Haan pucho.

Daya: Yaar koi problem hai?

Abhijit: Tumhe aur Akshara ko lekey mujhey kya problem hogi bhai.

Daya: Abhijit!. Tumhey patha hai mein kya puch raha huin. Tarika se baath kareney ke baad kuch tik nahi lag rahey ho. Kyun koi problem hai kya?

Abhijit: Hmm….. Wo tho mujhey bi nahi patha?

Daya: Matlab?

Abhijit: Matlab mujhey lagtha hai wo kuch khena chathi hai ya kuch chupa rahi hai ya kuch chal raha hai uskey mann mein magar patha nahi kya.

Daya: Kab se?

Abhijit: Yahin koi ek hafthey se..

Daya: Tumhey esey kyun lagtha hai?

Abhijit: Patha nahi khethi hai lab aksar math aana, Salunkhe sir ko pasand nahi hai….

Daya: Haan sach hi tho hai.

Abhijit: Nahi Daya. Wo kuch chupa rahi hai. Meiney uss dhin jab lab gaya, tab Tarika nahi thi tho mein esey hi ghum raha tho wahaan bouquet mila mujhey.

Daya: Tho?

Abhijit: Tho ek nahi Daya theen char ghuldasthein. Sabi mein uskey naam the. Aur wo chupa ke shelf ke neechey the Daya.

Daya: O ho tho tum jealous feel kar rahey ho.

Abhijit: Nahi yaar. Aur tho aur. Jab wo uss achanak andhar ayi tho phone pe baath kar rahi thi jesey usney mujhey dhekha phone kat diya. Patha hai kya bath kar rahi thi?

Daya: Arey mujhey kesey patha hoga? Mujhsey thodina bath kar rahi thi.

Abhijit: Nahi yaar. Wo khe rahi thi "_Sorry my baby. Mein tumhey bhooli nahi_"

Daya laughed out loud at Abhijit's insecurity feeling. Abhijit made sad face at him.

Abhijit: Tum merey dhuk par has rahey ho.

Daya: Chal restaurant agaya. Ab apna mood tik karley. Ek dhin dinner par baitkey tum apna problem solve kar lo uskey saath. Mein sharath laga saktha huin jaroor koi misunderstanding hui hogi.

Abhijit: Haan ye acha idea hai. Mein abi call kartha huin.

Abhijit called Tarika again.

Abhijit: Hello Tarika

Abhijit: Ek important bath karni hai tumsey.

Abhijit: Abi nahi Tarika aaj dinner par milengey.

Abhijit: Aaj nahi aa sakthi. Magar kyun?

Abhijit: Kal sham ko tho mein free huin agar case nahi ho tho.

Abhijit: Kya kal sham ko mein milengey. Acha tik hai Tarika.

Abhijit: Nahi aur kuch nahi.

Abhijit: Bye.

Time 7:30 pm:

Mamtha Foundation:

Daya and Abhijit got down from the Qualis and entered inside. They walked through the grass admiring all the children playing around them. They usually came here when they found free time. Actually Daya liked to be here. This name had strong connection to his past. And he was very much happy when he came to know that a foundation for children is being opened in the same name in his locality.

Daya was not feeling good today. Something was pinching his heart. He couldn't point at it. But he could say this much that it was because all of due to that girl Akshara or Aksh whatever. For him, he always referred to her as _Chudail. _So to distract himself he came here today to enjoy with kids along with Abhijit.

They spent some time talking, playing, colouring with children. Then they had small talk with the founder and care taker.

It was around 10:30 pm and they didn't know how the time flew so fast with kids and their innocent laughter and talk. They both were walking towards the Qualis when they saw a boy came running towards them crying.

Daya: Kya hua Raju?

Raju couldn't speak as he was weeping horribly.

Daya: Ro math beta. Bathao kya bath hai.

Raju with his shaking hands pointed towards a dark area.

Abhijit: Wahaan kya hai Raju?

Raju: (sobbing) Amar….. (sobbing) Bhaiya….. (sobbing)….whaan…. (he break down)

Abhijit: Chalo Raju hummey lekhey jao wahaan.

Raju just ran to the place he pointed. DUO followed him. When they reached the spot the scene they saw shocked them to core especially our soft hearted Daya.

Amar a boy in his teenage was affected by fits and blood was coming from his mouth. He was losing his consciousness. He was not breathing properly.

Daya immediately leapt and carried the boy in his hands. He started to move fast towards the Qualis. Mean time Raju called founder and care taker.

Daya: Uncle mein issey hospital leke jathahuin. App aur logon ko dhekiye. Abhijit chalo.

Abhijit took the keys and sat in the driver seat. Daya settled at the back with the boys head in his lap.

Daya: Amar tumhey kuch nahi hoga. Mein huin naa.

Daya placed an iron object in his hand but it didn't work. Abhijit passed a bottle of water. Daya tried to give him water. Abhijit started the car in full speed to reach the nearest hospital.

Abhijit came to a sudden halt as they reached the hospital. Abhijit immediately got down and cried out for stretcher. Daya didn't wait he barged inside and shouted for doctor in the reception area.

Receptionist: Sir please aap shaanth ho jaiye.

Mean time ward boys brought stretcher. Daya reluctantly placed him on the stretcher.

Abhijit(Panting slightly): Emergency case hai…. Doctor ko jaldi bulayiye!

Nurse(checking the pulse): Humarey duty doctor ko inform karo!

Daya: Please kuch jaldi kijiye. Apna hosh ko raha hai wo.

Nurse: Lekin sir kya hua?

Abhijit (Frustrated): Maine kaha naa emergency hai… Hume agar pata hota ki kya problem hai hum khud treatment nahi karte?

Daya (Controlling his anger at the delay): Ek bhi doctor nahi hai kya? Itni der kyun lag rahi hai?

Nurse (Retorting sternly): Sir hum pe mat bhadakiye…. Sirf ek duty doctor hain, … Unhe bulaya to hai! Aayenge!

(running): Kya baat hai? Koun si emergency?

Mathur checked Amar's eyes and pulse. He checked his heart beat.

Mathur: Isey jaldi sey admit kijiye aur isey injection dhijiye. Iska thabiyat bahuth kahrap hai. Iskey tests leney padengey. Lagtha hai operation karna padega.

Daya: Kya? Achcha to phir koi aur senior doctor ke bulayiye… I mean aap inki treatment kar sakte hain?

Mathur: Ji nahi… Aapki asumption theek hai…. Main iski treatment nahi kar sakta… Main sirf general doctor hoon…. Lekin humari Special Chief Doctor kar sakte hain!

Abhijit: Tho der kis baat ki… Unhe bulayiye… Time bahut kam hai doctor….

Mathur: Unke aane ka samay hi hai… (To the receptionist) Jaldi se heart specialist chief doctor ko phone karo aur kehenaa ki jaldi aayein… Emergency hai!

The receptionist nodded and started to make the call…. The doctor turned to the nurse and said….

Mathur: Is ladke ko ICU le jaana aur jaldi oxygen administer karna….

As the nurse and ward boys wheeled the stretcher, the doctor and the team followed….

Daya (Angrily): Ye Special Chief… Jo bhi ho, kab aayenge vo? Hospital me itni der se… Responsibilty samajhte hain ki nahi?

Mathur: Excuse me gentlemen. Doctors ke bi personal life hothey hain. Aur aap humarey iss doctor ke baarey mein janthey kya hain aap esey baath kar rahey hain. Aap please yahaan baittiye. Wo athey hi hongey.

Abhijit pulled Daya down and made him sit on the chair outside ICU.

Daya(angry): Ye doctors bi naa. Samjhthey kya hain. Aney de us doctor ko. Man to man talk karni padegi iss doctor sey jo apni duty time par ghar mein baita hai wife ke pair pakad ke.

Outside the hospital the car came to a halt...

A pair of legs swung out of the car as the hospital guard rushed forward and saluted...

Nodding to the salute the legs made way into the hospital... All the way to the entrance many staffs of the hospital turned to wish the person, respectfully... Everyone seemed to be happy and pleased to see the person!

As the doctor turned to go into the ICU, he turned back and said….

Doctor: Aapse sirf ek request hai ki aap ho sake tho shaanti sey bait jaiye. Hula macha ke hospital ka environment kharap math kijiye. Humari chief specialist is barey mein strict hai.

As the person entered the hospital, all heads turned… The face showed smartness and intelligence which everyone yearned to have…. The face sported a beautiful curved smile which also made smiles appear all around…

The doctor stood in front of the reception and smiling asked….

New arrival: Good Evening Vindya! Koun si emergency hai?

The receptionist looked up from her register surprised at the presence of the person within minutes of her phone call….

New arrival: (Reading her surprise) I was on my way to the hospital only Vindya! Emergency?

Receptionist: Oh… Haan doctor…. ICU me… attend kar rahe hain.

The new arrival nodded and immediately hurried to the ICU….


	11. Chapter 11: CONFUSIONS

Mathur: Aap please formalities fill kar dijiye tab thak. Nurse inhey forlmalities fill karney keliye le jaiye please.

Nurse nodded.

Nurse: This way sir.

Just as they rounded the corner the new arrival reached the ICU... Mathur stopped going inside the ICU again and looked back...

Mathur: Chief! Please... Jaldi!

The doctor nodded and followed him inside the ICU.

DUO returned back and sat on the chair. A ward boy at the same time came out of ICU. Daya immediately jumped from his seat.

Daya: Kya hua? Apki chief aagaya?

Abhijit placed his hand on Daya's shoulder and smiled at bewildered wardboy.

Ward boy: Ji saab Chief tho agaye. Ghabrahiye math. Wo zarroor bacha lenge. Aap please mujhey janey dhijiye agar late hogaya tho data padegi.

Saying Daya left his hand he walked away. They waited for another 5 minutes. Just then the nurse came out and looking at the 2 said...

Nurse: Ji... Suniye... Ye injection hume chahiye... Humare yahan ki stock aaj hi khatam hui... Please ise zaraa immediately khareed kar layiyega!

Abhijit took the slip and reading it hurried out to get the injection...

Daya waited for Abhijit to come back and for some news from the ICU...

Few minutes after Daya got call from Asharam so to get the call he left the place, the ICU door opened... Mathur and Chief came out...

Chief (To Mathur): Doctor ab laddka critical stage mein hi hai. Immediately operation karana padeyga. Aap please unke ghar waley jo bi ayen hain unsey inform kar dijiye. Aur haan ye sari test leni hai kal subah aur unko kal 10 bajey ka appointment dhe dijiye. I will meet them tomorrow. Jab injection aaye to inform kijiye... I'll administer it myself! Any more question Doctor.

Mathur: No mam.

Chief: Good. Mein rounds pe jarahi huin. Injection aaney par call kijiye.

Saying so Chief walked down the corridor straight, at the precise time Daya from left walked towards ICU...

Daya: Doctor, kya hua? Amar ab kesa hai?

Mathur: Critical hai. Ab to aapke bete ko emergency ward shift kar rahe hain, observation me rakhenge... Ye tests sab lene hai kal subah.

Mathur and Daya looked back as the boy was wheeled out in a stretcher, to shift to the emergency ward...

Daya: Magar kya hua hai Doctor usko?

Mathur: Sir ussey jald se jald heart surgery karni padegi.

Daya: Kya!

Mathur: Aap please tension math lijiye. Simple operation hai. Humarey Chief Specialist hai. Apko apney betey ke barey mein fikar karni ki zarurath nahi hai. Relax ho jaiye.

Abhijit hurried up to the ICU with the injection towards Daya and Mathur. Seeing Daya sitting on the chair dejected he was surprised as to what could have happened. Abhijit placed his hand slowly on Daya's shoulder. Daya looked up to Abhijit.

Daya: Kya hua? Injection mila?

Before Abhijit could answer anything, a nurse hurried up to them and said….

Nurse: Aap logon ne kitni der kar di… Injection laaye kya?

Abhijit nodded and extended the cover to the nurse…. The nurse took the cover and hurried off…. Mathur followed her.

Abhijit: Kya kaha doctor ney Daya? Amar tik tho hojayega naa?

Daya(Smiling feebly): Haan… Vo ab theek hai, lekin doctor ne kaha hai ki thoda critical hai to observation me rakha hai… Abhi use emergency room me shift kiya hai unhone!

Hearing this Abhijit breathed a sigh of relief…. It was good news that the boy was saved, but this brought another big confusion which Abhijit voiced…

Abhijit: Tho tum kush kyun nahi ho?

Daya: Abhijit, Doctor ne ye bi kaha hai ki Amar ko jald se jald heart peration kar na padega.

Abhijit: Kya?

Daya: Haan.

Nurse(to Daya): Ji suniye apka beta ab tik hai. Out of critical hai kyun ki injection sahi waqt pe laya gaya tha.

Daya: Thank you. Kya ab hum Amar ko dhek sakthey hain?

Nurse: Ji haan. Magar wo ab so raha hai. Aap please bahar se dhak lijiye ga.

Abhijit: Kya ab hum Chief se mil sakthey hain?

Nurse: Vo to ab rounds par gaye hain…. Chief ne aap ko kal subah 10 baje ka appointment diya hai.

Abhijit: Oh… Lekin hum unse is ladke ke baare me kuch baat karna chahate the…. Hmmm… Unhe ab mil sakte hain?

Nurse: Ji maine kaha naa vo rounds par gaye hain…. Aaj to sirf unka duty hai, to aaj poora din busy honge…. Unka rounds hi khatam hone me do ghante se upar lag sakte hain….

Daya: Lekin humara unse baat karna bhi important hai… Ye ek ladke ke life ka case hai aur iske baare me hi unse baat karni….

Nurse(Getting a little irritated): Ji main maanti hoon zaroori hai, lekin maine kaha naa vo rounds me hain…. Aur emergency ke alawa unke kaam ko koi disturb kare to vo gussa karte hain… I am sorry, aaj to aap unse nahi mil sakte!

Daya(Angry): Fine! Aapke Chief(Sternly) ko unke rounds ke baad to mil sakte hain naa? Batayiye kab free honge tab aayenge….

Nurse: Dekhiye case ke silsile ka alawa unhone keh diya hai ki kisi se nahi milenge… Please….

Abhijit: Excuse me… Hum is case ke baare me baat karna chahate hain aur aap itna stubborn? Police ka maamla hai... Aap jaake unhe inform to kijiye,hum CID se hain milne ya naa milne ki decision unki!

Nurse: Sorry sir….

As Daya and Abhijit argued the nurse stubbornly refused. Just then Mathur came up to them and said stubbornly….

Mathur(Sternly): Kya ho raha hai yahan? Ye hospital hai… Aap log to officers ho, itna to khayal rakhiye ki hospital me doosre patients hain!

All the 3 stopped arguing and DUO looked at him a little frustrated…

Abhijit: Sorry doctor… Vo hum Chief se milna chahate hain…. Unse is case ke baare me baat karni thi!

Mathur: Ji doctor to ab rounds gaye hain…Meri bhi duty khatam ho gayi…. Isliye vo zaraa busy….

Daya(Intervening): Hume pata hai doctor, lekin ye bhi zaroori hai.

Mathur: Main aapki baat samajhta hoonn… Par aab bhi samjhne ki koshish kijiye…Wo aaj puri raath busy hongi. Aap log bi ghar jaiye. Hum Amar ka khayal rakehengey, magar aap Chief se nahi mil sakthey , I am sorry! (To nurse) Ladke par nazar rakhna aur Chief doctor ko update karte rehenaa…. Main chalta hoon!

Saying the doctor nodded and left…. The nurse too gave a look at them and went back inside the emergency ward!

Daya: Bade aaye doctor… Thoda bahut degree kya paa liya, vo to... Are kuch baat hi tho karna hai... V.V.I.P hain kya? That doctor is going to pay!

Abhijit: Chod naa yaar. Koi budha aadmi hoga.

Daya: Kya rule hai yaar. Humey bi nahi rukh ney dhethey?

Abhijit: Chod abi tho yahaan case khtahm hua hai. So it takes time to get everything to normal. Agar tum chaho tho Akshara ya Katerine ji se baath kar ke dhekhein.

Daya: Un logon go ki koi zarurath nahi hai. Kal subah Tarika ko bi hum saath leke athey hain.

Abhijit: Kyun?

Daya: Check karney keliye ki ye sab jooth tho nahi bol rahey hain.

Abhijit: Acha tik hai jesi teri marzi. Chalo. Asharam ko phone karo aur ghar chalthey hain ab. Bahuth dher bi ho chuki hai.

They both crossed the entrance when Katerine saw them from another end of corridor. She immediately called Akshara.

Katerine: Hello Akshara.

Katerine: Sorry yaar disturb karney keliye. But ek emergency hai.

Katerine: Yaar tumhara hero hospital mein hai.

Katerine: Haan. Mein joot kyun bolungi.

Katerine: Abi tho bahar gaye.

Katerine: Ok mein Vindhya se information collect karti huin.

Katerine: Ok will call you back.

Katrine cut the call and approached reception area.

Katerine: Vindhya! Zara bathao ye log jo abi gaye they kis keliye aye yahaan? Kya un dono mein kisi ko chot lagi hai kya?

Vindhya: Nahi madam.

Kaerinet: Thank god.

Vindhya: Unkey betey ko admit kiya hai yahaan.

Katerine: WHAT? Kiska beta hai wo.

Vindhya: Ek minute mam check karkey batha thi huin.

Katerine: Jaldi karo.

Vindhya: Mr. Daya ka beta hai mam wo. Emergency room no 12 mein hai patient.

Katerine: Oh no! OK Thank you Vindhya.

Vindhya: Welcome mam.

Katerine immediately called Akshara to canteen after her rounds.

**Time 2:00 am:**

**In hospital canteen:**

Akshara: Jaldi bathao Daya kyun aye yahaan. Unko koi chot tho nahi lagi naa.

Kaerinet: Nahi.

Akshara: Thank god.

Katerine: Magar…

Akshara: Magar kya Kat?

Katerine: Daya ke bachey ko yahaan admit kiya gaya hai. Energency ward no 12 pe.

Akshara was shell shocked to hear the news.

Akshara: Ye nahi ho saktha. Ye ho hi nahi saktha.

Katerine: Akshara sambhalo.

Akshara: Mene treat kiya uss patient ko abi aaj. Amar hai uska naam. Wo Daya ka beta hai?

Katerine: Haan. Ach hua tumhey …..

Akshara: That's great news. Now by treating him I can repay him. Jo help unhoney mujhey pheley kiya uska kimath ab mein unkey bete ke zariya chukka doongi.

Katerine: Are you gone mad Akshara.

Akshara: Nahi. I am happy.

Katerine: But tum tho unsey…..unsey…..

Akshara: Unsey kya Katerine? Pyaar? Nahi tho. Meiney kaha naa nahi karthi mein unsey pyaar.

Saying she suddenly got up walked past Katerine out of the canteen. Katerine saw her going past the revolving door.

Katrine: You do love him Akshara. Ye tho saaf saaf nazar aa raha hai.

A man in his early 30s came and stood before Katerine.

Vincent: Hi! Kat.

Katerine(turning towards voice): O! Hi Vincent

Vincent: Akeley mein coffee pe rahi ho.

Katerine: Nahi wo kaor chodo. Tum harey liye order karuin?

Vincent: No I already did sweety.

Katerine: Vincent! Kitni baar kaha hai hospital mein nahi.

Vincent: OK Ok sorry. So any schedules after break?

Katerine: Nahi. Vincent mujhey tumsey ek important bbaht karni hai.

Vincent: Haan kaho.

Katerine: Tumney humarey barey mein ghar mein batha diya kya?

Vincent(working n his mobile): Nahi. Tu ney?

Katrerine: Nahi. But jald hi. Kab bahto ge Vincent? Humey jaldi sey shaadi karleni chahiye Vincent.

Vincent: Itni kya jaldi hai yaar. Kyun tumhey merey upar barosa nahi hai kya?

Katerine: Esy koi baath nahi hai…

Intercom: Emergecney! Doctor Vincent emergency ward 20 par ab ki zarurath hai.

Vincent: Sorry dear got to go.

Katerine was again left alone.

Katerine: Kesey samjaun issey ki merey ghar mein ladkey dhunrahey hain merey liye. Vincent tum kab serious hogey yaar.

Outside Cafeteria:

Vincent: Hnmm… Shaadi. Wo b tumsey….. No way Katerine. Mera plan hi different hai. Thank god isney shaadi baath chedthe hi Vicky ko intercom mein jooti announcement karney ko khe di. Uff ye ladki b na. Har waqt shaadi kab karoge shaadi kab karoge hi puch the hain.

**Next Day:**

**Time 9:55 am:**

**FORU Hospital:**

DUO and Tarika came out of the lift in the second floor….

They stopped a passing ward boy and asked him Heart Chief Specialist's cabin…. He indicated the third cabin on the right side of the corridor….. As the group started to go towards the cabin, they heard a shout….

"_Mujhe nahi peena hai_!"

The looked behind in the left corridor and saw a door open nearby and a small boy around five years of age came running out… He came running and hid behind a surprised Tarika…

Behind him a nurse came running…. Tarika saw that the nurse had a small cup of medicine in one hand and a glass of water in another! And understood what all the hungama was for!

Nurse(To Tarika): Sorry Madam… Vo bahut badmaash hai… (Tilting her head to see behind her) Swapnil! Chalo ab bahar aao… Aunty ko kyun tang kar rahe ho? Ab...

As the nurse tried to look behind Tarika he moved more on Tarika's other side holding her skirt tightly.

Smiling Tarika said the nurse to wait and catching the boy's hand made him come to her front… Kneeling down smilingly asked…

Tarika: Kya naam hai aapka?

Boy: Maa khethi hai ajnabi ko naam nahi khethey.

Tarika(smiling): Acha. Tho tik hai mera naam Tarika hai aur ye merey dosth Abhijit aur Daya hain.

Abhijit(kneeling down): Tho ab aap apka naam bathiyengey?

Boy: Sapnil.

All 3 smiled on the way how in child's voice he tried to say his name with innocence.

Abhijit(smiled): Acha swapnil. Bada pyara naam hai.

Daya: Medicine nahi le rahe? Aapki tabiyat theek nahi hai, hai naa ?

Swapnil: Achcha nahi hai… Urrghh… (Putting his tongue out indicating it was bitter) Mujhe cheweet medicine chahiye!

Tarika smiled at his innocence and said…

Tarika: Haan kadvi to hogi… Lekin health ke liye important hai, hai naa?

Swapnil: Nai… No kadvi… cheweet dene ko kaho naa!

Abhijit: Haan beta... Vo bhi denge... Lekin sabhi medicines sweet nahi hote naa... Tumhe jaldi theek hokar hospital se jaana nahi hai kya? Ghar jaake khel sakte ho is tarah...

Swapnil: Nahi… Nahi jaana… Mujhe nahi chahiye!

Saying the boy started to run off again as the 3 stood up smiling... Before he could escape further the nurse caught him... He was struggling in her arm when the group heard…

"Oie hero!"


	12. Chapter 12: MORE CONFUSION

"Oie hero!"

The nurse looked behind the group and let out a sigh of relief seeing the person…. The nurse slackened her grip on kid and this time he didn't make any effort to run away and stood there looking behind the group pointedly….

The DUO and Tarika looked behind it was Aksh aka Akshara aka Special Chief Surgeon standing near the stairs, looking very elegant and simply beautiful in a light green colour saree and doctor's coat, with a small smile on her lips, stethoscope in hand…..

DUO were mildly surprised to look at her. Abhijit indicated to Tarika that she was the girl he mentioned a day back relating to case and Daya. Tarika nodded in reply. Both looked at Daya who had a confused and amazed expression on his face.

Akshara smiling walked to the boy and knelt down on one knee… She kept a hand on her chin supporting on her knee and just looked at him, the group watched in amazement especially Daya.

The boy glared at her for some time and then leant towards her and gave her a kiss on her cheek…. Chuckling Akshara too kissed back the boy on both his cheeks…

Swapnil: (Sternly) Nahi peoonga!

Akshara looked at him surprised and then at the nurse, who showed the small cup of medicine and glass of water….Akshara nodded knowingly and turned back to the boy…

Akshara: Are mere hero... Aapko kisne kaha peene ko?

Swapnil pointed his finger at the nurse.

Smiling Akshara put her stethoscope around his neck and lifted him….

Akshara: Gandi baat hai, hai naa? (The boy nodded) Aise kaise medicine de sakte hain… Humara hero to bahut healthy hai… Sirf thooodaaaa sa fever hai... Kyun? (The boy nodded again)

The boy put the stethoscope in his ears and put the other end on Akshara's chest, trying to listen to her heart beat….

Akshara(Continuing): Lekin is nurse ko koun samjhaye… Vo to rat laga rakhi hai ki medicine deni hi hai… Ab kya hua ki medicine nahi liya to? Zyada se zyada kya hota? Tumhe aur kuch din hospital me rehena padta…. To kya hua? Hospital me hi reh lenge… Main hoon… Mummy hai…. Doosre patient's hain… Sabse baatein hi karte rahenge!

The boy stopped checking her and looked at her pointedly as she continued….

Akshara: Kya hai na ki Sharukh ki films nahi dekh sakte? Ussse acting ki practice nahi kar sakte….

Akshara looked at the boy saying all this… As she had expected the boy looked at her a little suspiciously and then at the nurse….

Akshara: Are Swapnil… Tum bade hokar bahut achche doctor banoge naa?

Swapnil(Sternly): Doctor nahi banana…. Mujhe actor banana hai… Sharukh ki tarah!

Akshara(Smiling a little): Mujhe pata hai… Lekin mummy kehti hai ki agar medicine nahi lenge to Sharukh nahi ban sakte…

Abhijit: Arrey aap Sharukh bana chathey hain? Wah!

Swapnil: Hero medicines lete hain?

Akshara(Very seriously): Haan sachchi… Vo bhi medicines lete hain naa… Tab hi to itni achchi acting karte hain!

The boy still not convinced with this still looked at her suspiciously….

Akshara: Main jhooth nahi bol rahi… Hmm… Yakeen nahi to is uncle se pooch lo…

Saying Akshara indicated Daya who was standing close to her… Daya looked at the boy and smiling nodded.

Daya(playing along): Waise hero… Sharukh ko bura nahi lagega, ki uska fan kisi ki baat nahi maan raha?

Akshara: Haan Kyun hero bura lagega naa SRK ko?

Swapnil: SRK medicines leta hain?

Akshara: Haan… Leta hai naa… Tab bhi to itna strong hero hai… Aur mera hero bhi ek din film me hero banega naa… Lekin uskeliye tabiyat theek hona hai naa?

The boy thought for a while and then nodded eagerly… Smiling Akshara nodded to the nurse….

Akshara: Good boy… Ab mera hero sach me hero hai…

She took the medicine from the nurse and gave it to the boy, who drank it fully, making a face… The nurse then gave him water. After this the boy extended his hand towards Akshara who laughing a little retrieved a small chocolate from her coat pocket…. Extending it to the boy she said sternly….

Akshara : Ab nahi…. Mummy ko de dena jab ayegi… Mummy baad me tumhe degi… Theek hai?

The boy nodded eagerly and only then did Akshara give him the chocolate….

The nurse came and took him from Akshara

Nurse: Badmaash…. Is hospital me aapke sivay kisi ki baat nahi maanta…

Akshara(Looking at the nurse): Medicines hume bhi achchi nahi lagti, to ye to sirf bachcha hai (Looking at the boy) Hero mera stethoscope?

The boy took the stethoscope off him and put it around Akshara's neck… Smiling Akshara kissed the boy on his forehead and the nurse carried him off to his ward.

After they went, Akshara turned back to the group and said….

Akshara: Sorry… Bahut der se wait kar rahe hain kya?

The group only then came out of the wonderful scene in front of them and looked at Akshara….

Tarika: Nahi… Abi abi aaye!

Akshara: That's fine then…. Chaliye… Mere cabin chalke baatein karte hain!

Saying Akshara led the way to her cabin as the group followed her!

The 3 were seated in her private office inside her doctor's cabin, which was very simple and painted in mild yellow…. There was small croton plants placed inside the office and the window over looked the hospital front gardens!

Removing her coat Akshara put it on the sofa back and sat down, crossing her elegant long legs. She observed her visitors carefully before getting into details. She particularly studied the new girl who sat in-between the boys.

Akshara's thoughts: Abhijit was a bit calm, Daya was trying his best but his nervousness clearly showed on his face. He kept on playing with his hands. Tarika was quiet. That's not normal for a woman. As she placed her on Daya's shoulder for assuring him why do I feel bad? Akshara just snap out of it and talk. Focus dear focus.

Akshara: Ji aap log kesey hain?

Abhijit: We all are fine. By the way she is Tarika.

DUO decided to conceal her purpose.

Tarika: Hello.

Akshara: Hi!

Both the ladies shook hands.

Tarika: Amar ab kesa hai Akshara ji? Humey uski bahut chinta horahi hai.

Akshara: Aap please ye ji math boliye itni formal honi ki zarurath nahi hai. Aur haan Amar he is fine now. Mein samajh sakthi huin apki chinta. Par kuch nahi hoga _apke bete ko_. But…

Akshara looked at Daya. Daya felt something wrong in her tone.

Daya: But?

Akshara: Wesey ghabraney waali bath nahi hai magar _SIR aapkey bete_ ka jald se jald operation karna padega. Uska open heart surgery karna padega.

Daya: Ka…kab karna padega….Ki… kitna serious hai Amar.

Akshara: Serious tho hai magar aur bi bad saktha hai agar operation dealy ho gaya tho. Operation time mein apko med reports dhekney ke baad hi batha sakthi huin.

Abhijit: Tho medical tests…

Akshara(smiling softly): Ji aap fikr math kijiye sabi tests hogaye bus results aney ka intezar hai.

Abhijit: Reports?

Akshara: Ji reports meiney mangawali hai aajyengey.

Daya: Kitna karcha hoga iss operation keliye?

Akshara: Around 2 to 2.5 lacs hoga.

All three looked at each other meaningfully.

Akshara: Kya Amar ko pheley esey kabi hua hai I mean fits ana, nak se khoon kuch bi?

All three looked clueless as they didn't know the answer for this question.

Daya: Ji nahi.

Akshara(thinking): Kya bap ko bête ke barey mein nahi pata?

Akshara: Tarika tum ko.

Tarika got shocked as suddenly question was pointed at her.

Tarika: Nahi mujhey kese patha hoga?

Akshara(thinking): Ye kya ma ko hi nahi pata. Ye kesi ma hai. Whatever. Focus Akshara.

Akshara: Kya apne Amar ka past med reports laye hain?

Abhijit: Ji humarey pass nahi hai.

Akshara: Ji apke pass kesey hongey? Meine unke parents se puch rahi huin.

Saying she looked at Tarika and Daya.

Daya: Magar…..

Akshara stood up and signed Daya to stop by her hand. All were shocked by her action towards them. In the same time they heard a knock on the door.

Akshara: Excuse me.

Saying she went to attend the door.

Daya: Ye esey kyun behave kar rahi hai?

Abhijit: Haan yaar. Humarey pass report kahaan se honge.

Tarika: Daya sir apney ashram walon se reports laney ko kaha na.

Daya: Haan. (looking at his watch)Wo log athey hi hongey.

Tarika: Mujey ajib laga jab unhone "parents " kaha ….

Before any could say anything else or reply Akshara walked towards them.

Akshara: Reports ageye hain. So iske mutabe hume operation ka date two weeks ke andhar fix karna chahiye. And please apke isab se dates nahi rakthey is hospital mein . Date will be decided according to patient's health condition and hospital rules. Agar apko apne bête ki fikar hai tho aap given date pe operation manzoor kar sakthey hain or else you can go to other hospitals. Par mujhey ese kyun lag raha hai ki aap apne bête par fikar hi nahi karthey.

Daya: Madam aap galath samajh rahi hain.

Akshara: Aap please mujhey galath kehney ke pheley aap apne galthiyon ko sudhariye. Kese baap hain aap ki apko apney bête ke barey mein kuch nahi patha hai. Aur aap Tarika kesi ma hai jo apney bête ke past medical ke barey kuch nahi patha hai na hi apko ab chintha ho rahi hai.

Daya: Madam aap….

Akshara: Ek minute I am not done yet.

In the same time intercom rang in her desk. Akshara gave a final glance towards them and walked to pick up the call.

Akshara: Haan Vindhya.

Akshara: Haan wo log merey cabin mein hain. Kyun?

Akshara: Inse milney. Reports leke?

Akshara: Acha tik hai yahaan bej do.

Akshara: Thank you.

Akshara came and stood before them after the call.

Akshara thinking: Asharam se, wo Amar ke reports leke? Kay chakar hai ya. Lagtha hai Daya uar Tarika ke beech kuch jagada ho gaya hoga aur Amar ko asharam mein dal diya hoga. Magar Daya sir to esey nahi kar sakthey. Tabi tho wok al Amar ko admit karney aye the. Lagtha hai in dono ka divorce ho gaya hoga aur Daya apne kaam ki waj se Amar ko asharam mein rakha hoga. Kuch bi ho mujhey kya hua. Akshara snap out.


	13. Chapter 13: Commotion

Akshara: Apse koi milney aa raha hai ashram se.

As she finished there was another knock on the door.

Akshara: Please come in.

Two people in late 60s were accompanied by a ward boy entered. Ward boy made a curt nod and walked out. Followed by another ward boy came in with a tray, which he placed it on the center table and walked off giving a curt nod to his boss.

Akshara. Aap log please baitiye.

Asharam people took seat on the adjacent sofa from Daya. Daya and Abhijit greeted them with a smile.

Akshara then served lemonade to everyone herself. When she served Daya, she had a hurt feeling for a second in her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Daya. She sat down after serving everyone opposite to Daya.

Akshara: Ji ab bataiye kya bath hai?

Ashram's volunteer 1: Ji hum log Mamtha Asharam se hain. Aur Amar bi wahan ka rehney wala hai. Daya aur Abhijit wahan aksar athey hain. (As these words left from the man's mouth Akshara immediately looked at Daya. Daya too looked at her. Daya saw her face reaction changing from sorry to happy to hurt.) Tho jab kal Amar ko fits aya tho ye dono wahan pe the tho inn dono ne hospital me admit kiya.

Akshara could just manage a nod.

Ashram's volunteer 2: Ye rahi Amar ki medical reports.

Aksahra: Ji. Ye acha hua ki aap log medical reports laye. Operation karney mein ab koi complications nahi hoga.

Ashram's volunteer 1: Ji. Ab Amar kesa hai.

Aksahara: Ji aap log bilkul chinta math kijiye. Amar tik ho jayega. Bus ek choti si operation karni hogi. Uske baad wo apni normal life jiyega khushi khushi.

Ashram's volunteer 2(hesitating): Doctor ji karcha...

Abhijit: Karcha ka aap fikar math kijiye. Wo sab hum dhek lengey.

Daya: Haan hum dhek lengey. Madam aap sirf Amar ke operation ke date fix karkey batha dijiye.

Akshara(uncomfortably): Ji..ji. Bol dhungi.

At the same time they heard Akshara being called urgently in the intercom and her intercom phone blaring.

Aksahra got up quickly as if her seat caught fire and attended the call.

Akshara: Hello.

Akshara: Kya?

Daya observed that something was really wrong and Aksahra was worried.

Akshara: Aap logon unhey andhar aney kesey diya? First of all ye information leak kesey hua.

Akshara: ok mein abi athi huin. Haan.

Akshara dashed off from the place taking her coat after the call leaving her visitors bewilder.

Daya: Chalo Abhijit hum bi dhek they hain kya ho raha hai karke.

Abhijit: Haan Daya chalo.

Everybody left and followed Akshara. Everybody reached entrance of the hospital to witness commotion. Akshara hurried towards the entrance. But she was advised to go inside by other workers.

Ward boy: Mam please aap yahan se chale jaiye. Ye log achey nahi hain madam. Please.

Akshara didn't hear him.

Receptionist: Mam please mam. Ye log gundey hain mam. Apko kathara ho saktha hai…

Mam …..mam…please.

Receptionist's pleading also went in vain because Akshara didn't even give heed to any of their pleadings even to some of the doctors. Akshara just walked with the same confidence and courage.

Daya's thoughts: Ye yahan ho kya raha hai? Sab log Akshara ko wapas janey kyunn khe rahe hain. Kaun hai ye log jo hospital ke age itna shor macha rhaey hain? Akshara jaan ko kathara? Gundey? Agar iski jaan ko kathara hai tho ye unsey samana kar na kyun chathi hai?

Akshara stopped and studied the situation for a minute.

Akshara's thoughts: Itney sarey log. Bloody manner less politicians. Itna shor bajathey hain upar se koi bath inke dhimag mein ghustha hi nahi. Come on Akshara you can do this. Yes you can.

Rubbing her hands and ready to face them she went and stood just behind the hospital people who were trying with their full power to stop politicians from entering the hospital by linking their hands together. Daya and Abhijit also just stood behind her witnessing the scenario. Akshara just took a deep breath before shouting.

Akshara: STOP! SILENCE! SILENCE.

Silence fell. Everybody was ready to hear her because her personality was like that. She had that authorative voice to silence a mob.

Akshara: Kya ho raha hai yahan? Kya samjh ke rakha hai ap logon ne? Ye hospital hai. Apka assembly meeting nahi. So all of you keep your voices down.

Man 1: Acha hum shaanth ho jayengey. Magar hum sabko andhar janey dhejiye.

Akshara: Kyun jana hai apko andhar hnn? Kis ko dhek na chahthey hain aap log?

Man 2: Humarey leader yahin admit hain. Humey unhey dhek na hai.

Akshara: Ji yahaan koi poltical leader admit nahi huy hain. SO please aap log bina hala machaye chale jaiye.

Man3: Ye aap joot bol rahi hain. Humey patha hai humarey Dutta sab yahin hai.

Akshara: Meiney abi kaha na yahan koi apke leader admit nahi huye hain. Sunaiy nahi deta kya ap logon ya meri basha samajh mein nahi arahi hai?

Man 2: Humney b kaha na ki aap log joot bol rahi hain. Humarey pass paki information hai ki humarey sab humarey jaan yahin hain. Aap hum logon andhar janey se rok nahi sakthi. Agar rokhengey tho hum yahan strike karengey, media ko bhulayengey aur bi kafi kuch karengey. Soch lijiye.

Akshara wasn't moved by it.

Recepptionist: Mam kya mein Ramesh sir ko phone kark bulaun?

Akshara(glared at her): Nahi. Tum unse kuch nahi kahogi. I can handle this myself.

Daya heard this convo.

Daya's thoughts: Ye esey kyun kar rahi hai? How can she handle them all alone.

Akshara: Dhekiye. Itney dher thak mein ap logon se bahut izat se bath kar rahiti. Ab aap mujhey hard way mein janey keliye majboor kar rahein hain. Apke pass na koi sabot hai ki apkey so called "jaan" yahan hai. So ye hi acha hoga ki aap sab log yahan se chup chap nikal jayen warna mein police ko bhulaungi abi isi waqt.

Man 1: Dhamki dheti hai. Suna ye chokiri haahaaa ye humey dhamki dhe rahi hai.

Male Doctor(holding man 1's collar): Oie…Tu humari mam ke samne izzat se bath kar samjhey.

Party members shouted at the doctor and asked him remove his hand. Man 1 lifted his hand to stop his members from shouting.

Man 2: Shhh… Shaanth hojaiye sab.

Man 1 glared from hand holding his collar to doctor's face. His eyes were red with anger. He in a second removed the hands holding his collar and slapped doctor on his face hard. Doctor recoiled back. Others held him from falling.

Daya in anger steeped out but Akshara stopped him by placing her hand before him. Daya then looked at her. She by her eyes said "No. Please". Daya stepped back.

Akshara: Inhe andhar le jaiye. (Towards mob): Ab bus bahut hogaya. Aap humarey doctors ke upar haath rak di. Agey aur kuch badi honey se pheley yahaan se chale jayiye…..

Man 1: Oie chokri tuje patha bi hai tu kis se bath kar rahi hai.

Akshara(venom sipping in anger): Mujhe koi shauq bi nahi hai jane keliye. Jaldi se tu aur terey admiyon ko leke yahan se kat le warna teri to…..

Man 2: Warna kya karegi… tu chokri humara kuch bi nahi kar sakthi. Magar hum tujhey is naukri se naikal dengey aur jina haram kardengey. Tujhey bheek mangney ke layak bana dhengey samjhi. Wesey tu dhik thi mast hai tu to wo kaam b kar sakthi hai achey kaasey paise ayengey. Haahaaahaa…..Aur tu chokri mera ek bal bi nahi nikal sakthi. Haahaaaaa…

Akshara was now totally out of control. She was boiling with anger. He did a mistake by talking ill about her profession which meant everything to her. Daya to felt he had enough listening to all this badthamiz talk. He was about to react the same second when he heard a loud cry. He was shocked by the scene. He couldn't even blink his eyes.

Akshara pounced on man 2 and held his hair and started to shake him holding his hair. Man 2 cried in pain and shock. The party people tried to pull him and hospital people tried to pull Akshara away from each other. As they pulled them away he gave a final loud cry. Because Akshara with her full strength pulled some hair out from his head.

Akshara(throwing hair at his face): Agli bar dhek ke panga lena. Samjhtey kya ho tum log ki mein sirf ek aurath huin isliye kuch nahi kar paungi. Hmf. Bathut log dhekhe hain teri tarah. Ab chup chap yahan se nikal abi isi waqt. (Showing them the exit ).

Man 2 ( raising his hand to slap her): Teri to…

But Akshara noticed it and slapped him hard on his left cheek.

Akshara(pointing finger at him in threatening voice): Ab bus. Now get lost ALL OF YOU.

She turned around when Man 1 pulled paloo of her sari in anger to take revenge of insulting his colleague not once but twice. But he felt sorry even to think so as a sharp pain hit him. He heard his knuckles breaking. He had tears flowing like a tap, and his mouth quivering. He couldn't utter even a sound let alone scream in pain.


	14. Chapter 14: PALATPALAT

Akshara felt some tug and so again turned to find Daya's metal hand over his and removing it before any damage could be made. Both looked at each other for a brief moment. Daya felt déjà vu. Daya saw a fear pass through her eyes although it was for a brief moment. That added fuel to already blazing fire.

Daya: Aurath pe haath uta tha hai. Patha nahi ki aurath se bath kesey karthey hain?

Man 1: Ho kaun tum jo iss ladki ko bacha raha hai.

Daya: Mein jo bi huin wo tujey bathani ki zarurath nahi hai. Tu sab ko leke yahan se chale ja mera dhimak garam hone se pheley nahi to tujhey sat sat ke markey pair haath mein dhedhunga. SAMJHEY!

Man 1: Hum nahi janey waley…..

Daya pulled the man by the collar. A party man attacked with a stone. Akshara saw a stone coming towards them. She immediately pulled Daya towards her. Daya was out of balance and for support hugged Akshara by her shoulders. *Hay hay their first hug.*

And that's it all hell broke loose. Political party men started to throw stones and started to attack with sticks. Hospital men took defensive plan, started to protect the ladies. All ladies were pushed inside. All this happened within minutes.

In middle of all the commotion Daya retrieved back and looked at Aksahra. She had her eyes shut and hands clutched his shirt tightly. She opened her eyes slowly, it was filled with pain. Pain for him. And this truth hit hard on Daya. They both parted. As Daya turned he was hit by a stick on his forehead. Akshara's eyes widened two the size of an egg, red. Tarika tried to pull Akshara away from the mob. But Akshara pulled herself from Tarika's hold and ran towards Daya to help him.

By then Daya got up and punched the man hard and snatched the stick from his hand and gave hard blow on his abdomen. Then he gazed around and fixed his target on a particular man who was trying to escape. He walked towards the main gate looking steadily only at the man.

On the other hand, Abhijit who was trying to protect himself from his attacker in order to not to injure him, saw Daya walking out. He tried calling him but Daya didn't hear anything in the noise. So Abhijit attacked his attacker and pulled him down with a single hard blow and jogged towards Daya.

Daya pulled Man 1 who was entering into a car to escape. As Daya made Man 1 to face him terror was clearly visible in his eyes. Man 1 was half dead the second he looked into the eyes of his Death. Daya slammed his head on the car top and pressed hard. Abhijit came at the precise time and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Abhijit: Nahi Daya. Shaanth ho ja.

Daya just turned to glance at Abhijit. Abhijit gave an assuring nod. Daya and Abhijit pulled all the men who tried to escape inside hospital. Everybody heard siren noise and police jeep entering inside the compound. Police started to pull every one out and took situation in hand. Abhijit and Daya walked up the steps where others were standing. Daya immediately saw Akshara's face relived seeing him. Inspector came up towards them. He saluted at DUO.

Inspector: Hum sambhal lengy aap please andhar jaiye.

Receptionist: Magar humney se kisi ne bi apko phone nahi kiya.

Abhijit: Meine kiya.

Inspector: Haan. So please aap sab andhar jaiye it's not safe yet.

Everybody nodded and went inside. Inspector closed the main door behind them. Akshara was massaging her right hand with left. Vindhiya the receptionist walked beside her and Daya on the other side. Abhijit and Tarika walked just behind them.

Vindhya: Mam aap tik hain na?

Akshara just smiled and nodded her head in yes. But in reality she was still in the shock.

Receptionist(with wild hand gesture and dramatically): Wow mam you were awesome out there. Apney tho…tho kamal hi kardiya. Usney kaha ki ap unki bal bi nahi nikal sakthi aur apney tho agley minute *TISH * uske hath mein uska bal bal nikal ke dediya….. You are so daring mam… Mein tho dar hi gayi ki apko kuch hojayega jab usney apko….. magar acha hua inhoney apko bacha liya. (Daya and Akshara looked at each other and where in eye lock). Agar ye nahi hothey tho… Uski itni himath ki itna gatiya chi…. Aur aurath tho itna kamzor samjtha hai…..

Vindhiya just walked off talking to herself amazed by her boss's jansi ki rani act. But still Daya and Akshara were in eye lock. They didn't care about the people walking around them they held each other's eyes lost deep inside. Abhijit and Tarika stood there smiling at them. Then Abhijit coughed purposefully which brought them back to reality.

Akshara: Thank you once again.

Daya: Welcome. Magar ye sab.

Akshara: Ye sab…*sigh* kuch nahi.

There was an awkward silence between them.

Akshara: Daya… si…sir apko chot lagi hai aur khoon bhe rahey hain aap please merey cabin me ayiye mein apko first aid laga dethi huin.

Daya: Ji…ji nahi madam chota sa chot hai. Tik ho jayega.

Akshara(raising her voice a bit): Esey kesey tik ho jayega.

Abhijit: Haan haan Daya esey kesey tik ho jayega.

Both looked at Abhijit frowning and Tarika hit his elbow with hers.

Daya: Madam Thank you magar I am fine.

Akshara(fuming): Excuse me doctor mein huin ya aap. Aap please mere saath chaliye.

Daya(taken aback): Ji…ji tik hai. (In surrender).

Akshara(to ashram people): Ji I am sorry is hungamein aap logon ko dhek nahi payi. Aap please humarey saath cahliye hum baitke baath karengey. Kuch doubts hai mein clear kar dungi.

Ashram man 1: Ji nahi mam. Humey patha chal gaya hai ki Amar surakshit hathon mein hai. Humey ab koi chinta nahi hai. Kya hume Amar se mil sakthey hain?

Aksahara: Ji I am sorry aap log sirf visitor hours mein mil sakthey hain. Magar aajviss hats eke baad mein 3 days keliye koi visitors allow nehi karne waali. Mujhey maaf kar dijiye. Hospital aur patients ka protection humareliye important hai.

Ashram man 2: Ji beti hum samjh sakthey hain. Humey aap hothey huey koi fikar nahi hai. Ji hum ab vida lethey hain. (folding his hands).

Akshara(folding her hands): Ji. Magar janey ke phele aap reception mein visitors form fill kar dijiye. Maximum 4 visitors hi allowed hain so aap inke naam b likh dijiye.

Ashram man 1,2: Ji.

Akshara: Ji aap log merey saath chaliye.

All four were walking through the corridors in silence. As Akshara had her hands on the door knob of her cabin, Ramesh sir's PA came in hurry towards Akshara.

PA : Mam ye files mein Ramesh sir ka sign chahiye, aur client meeting hai aaj 4 bajey jo Ramesh sir attend karney waley the. Kya mein usey cancel kardhun?

Akshara: Haan. OK. Mein check karke sign kar dhungi aur meeting b attend karungi postpon karney ki zarurath nahi hai.

Katerine came into hospital running towards Akshara in the meantime. As, Akshara finished talking to PA, Katerine hugged her tightly.

Katerine: Tujey kuch hua nahi na?

Akshara: Nahi. I am fine Katerine.

Katerine: (closin her eyes praying) Thank you Jesus. Patha hai mein kitna dar gayi.

Akshara: Pagli darney ki kya baath hai issmey.

Katerine: Arey ye news tho ab TV aur radio mein agayi hai.

Aksahra(sad tone): Kya? Ab Ramesh sir ko b patha chal jayega. Tch.

Katerine: Fikar mat kar. Cheer up. I think you need a good dose of caffeine. Tho chalein?

Akshara: Haan ek minute Katerine. Tho mein ab sab logon ko Amar ka operation date batha dhungi 2 ya 3 dhin mein. Aap log Amar ko visitors time pe mil saktheyhain. Aur kuch puch na hai apko?

Abhijit: Nahi madam. Daya tum ko?

Daya: Nahi.

Two nurses approached them. A chief nurse Martha and her assistant Tala hefty, tall and caring, in her late fifties. Akshara looked at them and smiled.

Akshara: Acha Tala ji aap gaye mein aapko hi yaad kar rahi ti. Aap meri ek help kar dijiye please.

Tala: Ji beta bolo.

All of them entered the cabin.

Akshara: Aap inhey (pointing to Daya) first aid kar dijiyega sir pe Please.

Tala: Haan haan beta zarur.

She pulled Daya cheeks roughly and patted it, smiling. Daya too smiled awkwardly in pain. DUO looked at each other and sighed.

Abhijit(whispering): Lo tera mauka to gaya Akshara ji ka hathon se first aid karwaney ka.

Daya glared at him who was smiling back.

Akshara: Ji Thank you. Par aap log yahaan.

Tala: Arey haan Akshara ek problem hai beta.

Pushing Daya on the sofa and Taking first aid kit from Akshara's hand.

Akshara: Ab kya hai Tala ji.

Tala cleaned the blood with cotton.

Martha: Hospitals ek patients, interns sab darey huye hain ye khabar sunke. They feel insecure beta.

Tala applied ointment on the scar.

Akshara(massaging her temples): Oh god.

Daya: Ouch. Direy ji

Tala(without any notice): Interns want their day off.

Tala applied bandage.

Katerine: That's stupid. Itni si bath keliye they want their day off. Darpok hain sabke sab.

Akshara: Katerine! Ok Thank you ladies mein handle kar lungi.

Tala again pulled Daya's cheeks. Daya felt annoyed as nobody di this.

Tala(to Daya): Hogaya merey golu molu. Agli bhar dhayan se haan.

Abhirika couldn't control there laughter on how nurse addressed him as gollu mollu.

Katerine(pulling Akshara by elbow): Ab kya pagal harqath karney wali hai tu?

Akshara: I am going to address them through intercom from Ramesh sir room.

Katerine: Pagal hai tu.

Akshara: Nahi. Tala ji thank you. Mein aab dono ko baad mein milti huin. Katerine mein tujhey café area mein milti huin.

Katerine: Ok.

Akshara(looking at Daya): Acha tik hai. So I am taking leave from you.

Abhijit: Thank you madam.

Akshar: Welcome. And please madam nahi Akshara kafi hai. Itni formal achi nahi lagthi mujhey.

All five came out.

Akshara walked away with Katerine who was making fun of her and Daya. Here Tarika went to a corner to attend a call. Abhijit and Daya were looking at the girls. Abhijit pulled Daya's sleeve.

Abhijit: Palat test karkey dhek the hain.

Daya: Boss nahi.

Abhijit: Chup. Agar wo turn karne se pheley tujhey mood ke dhek legi tho uske mann mein kuch hai terey liye. Agar nahi tho nahi.

Daya: Nahi Abhijit ye sab bakwas hai. Hum pheley bi kar chuke hain.

Abhijit: Haan tho pheley bar kaamyab hui na ab is bar bi hoga. Tu dhek naa.

Daya: Haan phele bar tho hui. Iss bar bi…..

Abhijit: Sirf 1 ft hai yaar.

Words died down in his throat itself.

Daya's thoughts: Dhekegi naa? Magar wo kyun dhekegi? Akshara palat… palat… palat…


	15. Chapter 15: MY ANGEL OF SAVIOUR

_**Warning:**_ No Abhirika in this chapter also. And chapter thoda nahi jada hi filmy hai.

* * *

Abhijit: 2 minutes.

Daya's thoughts: Palat palat….

And as if Akshara heard Daya's voice she turned and smiled at him.

Daya's thoughts: Oh my God!

Abhijit: Palat gayi yaar. Congrats mere bhai.

Daya smiled automatically as if he won boxing championship but again went to serious mode.

Tarika looked at DUO while walking towards them after the call.

Tarika(thoughts): Ye dono bi na ek dum pagal hain kabi kabi.

Daya: Bakwas hai. Cahlo Bureau. Half day k chuti khatahm honi wali hai.

Tarika: Haan Abhijit chalo.

Abhijit: Haan nahi tho humari parade lageygi.

Tarika: Tumhey to do do parade lagegi Abhijit.

Abhijit: Wo kesey?

Tarika: Ek ACP sir se agar aap late gaye tho aur ek Salunkhe sir se tumko Abhijit agar mein late gayi tho.

Daya: Arey haan boss.

Abhijit made a frustrated face, Daya and Tarika smiled at him.

Abhijit: Yaar this is not fair.

Daya(holding his shoulders): Fair ke bachey sab kuch fair hai pyaar mein ab chal.

And all 3 left for bureau.

**Time 10 pm:**

**Daya's house:**

Daya was sipping hot coffee standing on the balcony enjoying the cool spring breeze and recollecting the case events. He was wearing blue track pant and white sleeve less shirt. His hair was flying in the cool breeze.

Daya: Kitna acha mausam hai na. Hmmm. Ye hawa kitna tez hai fir bi very soft and cool jab humarey upar lagtha hai. Bilkul uski tarah….

Daya was shocked on what he was about to tell.

Daya: Tum pagal hogaye ho. Uff. Pagal kesey nahi hunga mein. Pura dhin pagalon ke beech jo tha. Subha wo Akshara jo ek number ki pagal hai. Sabi khetey hain kathara hai unlogon se fir bi mani hi nahi. Akelei chaligayi unse ladne. Samjhti kya hai apney aap ko jansi ki rani ya maa kali. Agar…

Daya just left it unsaid.

Voice: Agar usey kuch hojatha tho hai na. ye hi kheney wakey they na.

Daya looked here and there for the source of voice.

Voice: Arey wahaan nahi. Idhar.

Daya again looked around.

Voice: Arey bhudu yahaan niche dhek.

Daya looked down on the rail a small Daya was sitting with his back rested on the wall and legs pulled up closed to his chest, waving hands at him and smiling broadly.

Daya: Tu!

Daya 1: Uski bahut fikr ho rahi hai na.

Daya: Bakwaas. Nahi.

Daya 1: Mujhsey khudse jhut nahi bol sakthey Daya. Me tera mann huin.

Daya: Tho kya hua. Wesa kuch nahi hai. Haan bus thodi si fikar ho rahi ti but not for the reason you and Abhijit think. Wo ek ladki hai, masum hai. Aur wo ek doctor hai koi police officer to nahi.

Daya 1: Haan. Haan. Isliye tho tuney sirf _ussi_ admi ko pakad ke nara jisney uske upar haath rakhi kyun?

Daya: You just get lost.

Daya1: Haan lost ho jatha huin abi keliye. Ek din tu hi ayega merey pass help keliye.

Daya: Tab dheka jayega.

Daya finished his last cup and went inside. After finishing off all the chores he went towards his room passing sofa.

Daya: Arrey uss din ka saman tho yahin pada hai.

Daya took all the shopping bags from sofa inside the bedroom.

Daya: Issey bad mein check kar lunga ab mujhey neendh aarahi hai.

Saying he stuffed all the bags roughly in his cup board. As he was about to close the cupboard contents of one bag fell down.

Daya: Uff ho. Ye cupboard chota hogaya. Sabse bada almari banvayi fir bi merey saman ko rakh hi nahi patha.

*_You know na girls bachelors. Agar tik se sajaya hoga tho hi to jagah milegi. :D. Ok back to scene._*

Daya picked up clothes one by one mumbling and cursing about amount of work he had to do when he felt sleepy. As he picked up the last cloth he saw a small package. A flood of memories passed through him concerned with how he got this package. Those expressively talking eyes, smiling luscious lips, the touch, the kiss all was felt by him. He was devoid of sleep now. :P

Daya immediately got up and dumped all the clothes inside and closed the door. He took the box to the veranda. He sat on the easy chair. He twisted the box in his hand carefully.

Daya: Kolun ya nahi? Magar abithak patha nahi ki usney ye gift kyun diya. Kya karun. Kya karun. Haan Abhijit ko phone karuin. Arey nahi nahi Daya fir tho wo tujhey tease karney mein tul jayega. Aur itni si bath keliye use phone karna. Nahi this is a bad idea. Hmm…..

Sigh. Daya brushed his hands through his hair.

Daya: Kolun? Nahi nahi Daya uss nakchadi bandriya ka gift kyun kologey tum. Nahi.

He placed the gift on the table with mock disgust.

Daya: Ab neendh be chalagaya uski wajah se. [ ;-) ]. Urghh. I so so hate that toofan. Chalo ab thoda saa kaam karthey hain tab neendh automatically ajeygi. Ye paper works karney se nendh atha hai jesey college ke waqt wo mota mota books padney se atha hai. Ye sab hone ke karan sleeping pills ki zarurath hi nahi padti.

Daya got his lap top and stretched his leg on the table and started to work. Work! Nope something was distracting him. His eyes couldn't concentrate on the screen for more than a minute now.

Daya: Arey yaar tu mujhey itna tang kyun karthi hai. Mein ne kaha na mein tujhey kolne wala nahi huin fir kyun mujhey distract kar rahi ho.

Yup he was talking to the gift on the table before him. Daya again started to work after taking deep breaths.

Daya: I won't allow you to affect me. Hmpf.

After few minutes:

Daya: Uff ho…

Daya placed his leg down and lap top aside on the table.

Daya: What the hell do you want? Ab bolna kuch.

Daya waited for some time for the gift to reply.

Daya: Mujhey terey barey mein kuch nahi patha. Tum kya ho, kisliye ho, kyun yahan ho kuch nahi.

Daya turned his face to other side. Daya turned slightly to see the gift.

Daya: Ab ye sad sad face mujhey math dhikana haan.

Daya(warning): Nahi rona nahi….

Daya: Ye galath baath hai gift. Tum tum ro nahi sakthey.

Daya: Dheko agar tum rowogey tho me tujhey tujhey hmm tujhey koldhunga yaar please rona math.

Daya then stared at the gift for some time.

Daya: Chalo kul ke dhek tha huin kya hai ismein. Gift dhek ne se kuch yaad aajaye tho.

Daya unwrapped gift slowly as if opening the petals of a delicate bud. After removing the wrapper there was a blue cardboard box 8x6 cm in the chest type. It had a small silver colour button as a handle to open the box. He opened the box slowly with full excitement. The box was filled with colourful strips of paper to protect the delicate gift.

**On the other hand in Akshara and Katerine's residence:**

**Akshara's room:**

Akshara was walking to and fro in her room in deep thinking. Akshara was recollecting the day's events. She was smilingly broadly.

Akshara: Kitni bewakoof ti mein jo samjh baiti thi ki Tarika or wo el couple the. Mein bi na (beating back of her head)

Akshara: Aur uthna hi nahi Amar ko unka beta samjh raka meine. Haahaa… Fir imagine kiya ki wono divorced hain aur Amar ko ashram bej diya.

Akshara: Akshar tu ek dum pagli hai pagli. Kya kya bura nahi socha aaj unke barey mein. Patha nahi unhone kya socha hoga merey barey.

Akshara: Fir b Akshara how can you think like that about him. Even after knowing so much about him. Ye tho sirf galath nahi paap bi hai. Haan.

Akshara: Magar fir b aaj unhone wo sab bhul kar meri madatha ki firse.

Smile in her face vanished, replaced by sadness. Tears formed in her eyes. Akshara took a photo frame of course with a photo in it from behind her pillow. She tenderly caressed the only person's face on the photo. She then jumped backwards on the bed hugging the frame to her chest tightly.

**Daya's house:**

He put his hand amongst the streamers and pulled a 6cm tall statue made of glass. The glass statue was mounted on a black ceramic base. He was awed by the sheer beauty of the statue. He brushed his hands softly through the statue's delicate face, strong masculine body features and wings. Wings? Yes its long flowing wings on either side of its shoulder till foot. It was as if with his long, thick and strong wings he could protect anybody from fear and pain. And give a feel of comfort and secure.

_It was a statue of an angel. He was her angel in disguise when she was in dark trouble. He rescued her and swayed her from the dungeons of monsters into the bright sunny land._

Daya saw a note etched at the bottom of the base. "THANK YOU" and a date below which was way back almost a year. Daya smiled softly. He went inside placed the statue on the shelf opposite to his bed. He then took all his belongings inside and closed the balcony door. He then settled on his bed covered himself then said a sweet "Good Night" to the gift, and slept peacefully with a cute smile on his face.

**Akshara's bedroom:**

Akshara(talking to the picture): Aap humesha mujhey bachaney kesey ajathey hain? Apko kesey patha chal jatha ki mein musibath mein huin. Bahtiye naa.

Aksahra asked the photo as if it expecting an answer. She waited for the photo to reply. But the person only smiled at her.

Akshara: Esey hasney ka matlab kya hai apka. Huin.

Akshara sighed.

Akshara: Mein phele hi apki help ka kharaz chukka nahi pa rahi huin ab fir aaj bi aapne mere upar aur ek kharaz daal diya.

She hugged the photo with her and dozed off to meet him in her dreams as she is been doing daily for a year now.

**In Tarika's home:**

Tarika on phone call with Adisha:

Tarika: Haan beta mumma ko yaad hai ki apki exams ane walein hain aur uske baad apki chute hai.

Adisha(cutely with expectations): Ma fir aap har saal jese Adisha se milney aogi na ma?

Tarika: Haan baba aungi zarur aungi. Magar hum hols wahan nahi manayenegy.

Adisha: Matlab?

Tarika: Surprise.

Adisha(jumping up and down in excitment): Suprise. Kya surprise mumma boliye na plees plees.

Tarika(laughing): Adisha dherey beta. Surprise hai agar bol dhungi tho surprise surprise nahi hoga na baby.

Adisha: Nahi Adisha want to know now mumma. NOW NOW NOW.

Tarika: Ok beta. Ok OK. Chilao math. Mumma will tell.

Adisha: My chiweet mumma.

Tarika: Adisha yahaan mere saath Mumbai mein holidays manayegi.

Adisha: Yipeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Mumaa I luv u. I luv u I luv u. Muaah.

Tarika: I love you too angel. Acha surprise kesa laga?

Adisha: Best. Ek dum aw…aw… wo mumma word bolthey hain na ma Aww se shuru hotha hai…

Tarika(understanding): Awesome.

Adisha: Haan ma Awesome.

Both spoke for a little while before retiring to bed. Tarika then finished he chores and settled on bed.

Tarika: Atlast Adisha yahaan merey saath rehney wali hai humesha keliye. Its been 3 years. 3 long years since we both are away from each other. I am so so happy. Thank you god. Magar mujhey ab ghar finalise karna hai. Aur pure CID team ko batha na hai. Aur…. Aur Abhijit. Patha nahi Abhijit kesey react karega. Upar wale help kijiye meri sab acha ho.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Next chapter will be on Daya's past deed and his link with Akshara.


	16. Chapter 16: THIKA PYAAR

**After ten days. **

* * *

**At the beach:**

**Time 5 pm:**

Tarika entered the beach area. As she closed the sand she removed her sandals and walked inside. Tarika just walked engrossed in deep tohughts about why she was here. She still had doubt wether its right decision to come here or not. When….

Seller: Madam nariyal pani pijiye madam. Ek dum mast nariyal hain. Sirf 15rs madam.

Tarika looked up brushing her curls and denying him with a smile. As she walked her smile grew wider.

Tarika: Kitna pagal hai Abhijit. Uss din tho usne…..

_**Flash back:**_

_**Time 6:30 pm.**_

_Abhirika were sitting on sand. Abhijit was wearing sandal colour cargo pant and dark green T shirt. Tarika was wearing three forth blue jean and black V neck full hand T shirt. Abhijit had his legs stretched and resting back on his hands behind on the sand. Tarika sat close to him, her legs pulled towards her chest. Both were laughing wholeheartedly. _

_Tarika: Hmm….. Kitni achi mausam hai._

_Abhijit: Haan. Ye thandi hawa, sun set sab kitni roma…(both looked at each other) romanchak…a… a…achi hai. Aur humare kaam ke wajah se es mauke kabi kabi tho milthey hain. Aur wo bi apke saath time spend karna tho ….. (Tarika looked away shying, but Abhijit kept staring at her) meri khush kismath hai._

_Silence. A cool breeze passed between them._

_Tarika( She rubbed her hands to give some warm): Um.. Chalo na Abhijit kuch garam khatey hain._

_Abhijit: Ok. _

_Both got up. Tarika bent down to take her sandals. Abhijit brushed his pant. And the sand went inside Tarika's left eye._

_Tarika: Oh. Tch._

_Tarika started to rub her eyes roughly. Abhijit looked at her._

_Abhijit: Oh I am sorry Tarika. _

_Tarika: Its ok Abhijit._

_Abhijit saw tears flowing from Tarika's eyes. Tarika was still rubbing her eyes vigorously now. _

_Abhijit: Ek… ek minute._

_Abhijit removed her hands. He held her face and saw that her left eye was red. He parted her eyes slowly and blew air softly. Her eyes twitched. He again blew air. He then left her._

_Abhijit: Ab kesa hai?_

_Tarika: Umm. Tik hai. Thank you._

_Both smiled at each other. Both started walking._

_Abhijit: Kya logi tum? Chat?_

_Tarika: Abhijit hum aur kuch lete hain. Chat nahi._

_Abhijit: Kyun? Tumhe chat pasand hai na._

_Tarika: Abhijit fir tum kya loge?_

_Abhijit: Mein b wahi lunga._

_Tarika: Arey Abhijit chat mein aloo padtha hai. Aur tummhey aloo se allergy haina. Aur tum tika kahan bi nahi kha sakthey._

_Abhijit: Tho mein chat bina aloo ke mangwalunga. _

_Tarika: That's stupid. Chat bina aloo ke kharap lagega. Usmein koi taste nahi hoga. Hum pakode, ya juice aur kuch lenge Abhijit.…._

_Tarika went on explaining._

_Abhijit(keeping index finger on her lips): Chup.(Tarika looked at him shocked then at his finger on her lips, he removed immediately)Mujhe sab patha hai. Chalo chalet hain._

_Both walked to a chat shop._

_Seller: Kya chahiye saab._

_Abhijit(to Tarika): Kya chahiye._

_Tarika just rolled her eyes indicating "Ab mujhse kyun puch rahe ho. Tumhey tho sab patha haina. Tum hi order karo."_

_Abhijit: Ek dahi aloo chat aur ek bhel puri bina aloo ke. _

_Tarika(interrupted, threatening tone): Ek choti si bi aloo ke piece nahi honi chahiye._

_Abhijit and seller stared at her._

_Tarika: Kya. Fikar hai tumhari. _

_Abhijit smiled at her quick reply to his reaction. Tarika walked a bit away._

_Abhijit(in hurry): Tika bana dijiye bhai saab._

_Abhijit jogged to Tarika, who was standing with her hands tied to her chest with a scowl on her face._

_Abhijit: Ab kya hua?_

_Tarika: Tum has kyun rahethe? _

_Abhijit smiled again. _

_Tarika(hands on her hips): Firse tum mujhey dhek ke has rahe ho Abhijit._

_Abhijit: Tum bahut cute lagthi ho jab angry hoti ho._

_Tarika: What?_

_Abhijit: Yehi ki Tarika ji ki hume patha hai ki ap humari fikr karti hain. Aur issliye aap humse naraz bi hain. _

_Tarika looked astonished at Abhijit at first how accurately he understood her emotions and reactions. Then her lips curved and felt silly for her behavior. Both laughed when a boy came with two plates in his hand._

_Boy: Sir apke order._

_Tarika took both the plates in her hands, while Abhijit paid the boy. Tarika gave his order to him. Both ate. After three mouths Abhijit started to cough. Tarika was shocked a bit. Abhijit had tears in his eyes and he was waving his hand before his mouth._

_Tarika: Kya hua Abhijit? _

_Abhijit: Tika tha._

_Tarika: Kahataana meine. Ek minute, mein pani lati huin._

_Tarika went to chat shop again._

_Tarika: Bhai apke paas pani hai?_

_Seller: Nahi._

_Tarika looked back to find Abhijit still coughing badly._

_Tarika: Kya ek pani ka packet bi nahi hai apke pass._

_Seller: Mam kahtham hogaya._

_Tarika: Tho aur karid ke rakh nahi sakthe kya. Agar pani nahi hai tho itna tika chat kyun banathey._

_Seller: Mam unhone hi kaha tika banana keliye._

_Tarika: Unhone kaha tho kya. Puri mirchi ki packet dal doge kya. Akal nahi kya?_

_Seller made a weird expression. He started to fidget with his kurtha collar in nervousness. He was afraid and sorry now as Tarika's blasting increased with his each reply so he kept quiet._

_Tarika: Kya hua ab jawab kyun nahi bolte. Behrey hogaye kya? Ya dumb._

_Seller: Ma..mam… Maaf kar dijiye. Humne jaan muchke nahi…_

_Tarika phirse sunane lagi us bechare ko. Abhijit looked at Tarika and seller and understood from their body language that Tarika was showing her anger on him to seller. He marched coughing and pulled Tarika away. _

_Abhijit: Pagal *cough* hogayi * kya *cough, cough *_

_Tarika: Pagal mein nahi tum ho._

_Tarika looked around. _

_Tarika(pulled Abhijit by his wrist): Chalo mere saath._

_Tarika: Bahi saab ek nariyal pani do jaldi._

_Seller: Ji madam._

_Tarika: Sirf ek minute adjust karo Abhijit. Please._

_Abhijit nodded._

_Seller: Madam._

_Tarika snatched it and pushed into Abhijits hand. _

_Tarika: Jaldi piyo Abhijit._

_Abhijit started to slurp through straw. _

_Tarika: Meine kaha tha phele hi ki ye bad idea hai. Hum aur kuch kha lenge. Par tum tho kisi ke manthe hi nahi na. Ab dheka kya hua. Uske upar tumne uss dukandar se kaha tika banane ko. Tum kabi nahi sudaroge Abhijit. Kabi kabi akal ka isthamal hi nahi karthey. Tum mujhe khush karne ki iss harqth mein apne ko chot paunchake mujhey hurt kar rahe ho._

_Abhijit again started to cough and water went inside his wind pipe instead of food pipe. Tarika bet him on his head forcefully._

_Tarika: Kya Abhijit bache jese. Dheke nahi pi sakthey. _

_Abhijit nose started to water along with his eyes. Tarika kept stroking him. Abhijit removed his hanky and rubed his nose and eyes. Tarika took tender coconut away from his hand. Tarika rubbed Abhijit's back. Abhijit looked up smiling after blowing his nose. _

_Tarika(puzzled): Abi b tum has rahe ho Abhijit?_

_Abhijit: Haan lagtha hai mujhey koi pyar se yaad kar raha hai. ( Tarika gave a puzzled look)Arey Tarika tum mujhe itni gali dogi tho mujhey cough nahi ayega tho kya hoga. Baprey kitna daatti ho yaar tum._

_Abhijit started to laugh even more looking at Tarika's confused expression._

_Tarika(frustrated): Tera kuch nahi ho saktha. _

Tarika smiled to herself. Then her brows knitted again with a frown on her face.

Tarika: I am sorry Abhijit. I am really am sorry. Umid karthi huin ki mujhe samjh paoge jab tumhe sachayi patha chalegi tab. Tumpe bahut jada barosa bi karthi huin Abhijit.

Tarika hugged herself and rubbed her upper arm gently lost in her own world. Small kids dashed with her legs while running. Tarika smiled at them.

Tarika: Adisha tum bi yahan enjoy karogi. I want you be with me always and forever my angel. Mein ab kabi bi tumhe mujh se alag nahi karungi. Kisi keliye b nahi. Ab mein tumhe wo sari khushiyan dungi which you deserve dear.

_Daya: Hello madam ab yaad aya kya humara. Itni din se hum apko contact karney ki koshih kar rahete par aap tho busy thi. Ab kya sara kaam khataham hogaya kya? Pata hai wo kya kya soch kar baita hua hai. Ek baar use baath tho karleti na. _

_Daya: Haan haan teri madadth zarur karunga yaar. Ye bi puchni ki baath hai kya. Akir dosth hothey kiskeliye. Humari tho ari gayri dosti b nahi hai tho tum itna formal se baath kyun kar rahi ho._

_Daya: Magar tu itni tensed kyun sound kar rahi ho?_

_Daya: Haan mil sakthe hain.(in uncomfortable tone) Wesey mujhey bi tumse khuch bolna hai akele mein._

_Daya: Ok. Kal sham ko. Tik hai. Mein ajaunga._

_Daya: Par…_

_Daya: Acha baba nahi bathaunga. _

_Daya: Ya paka aajunga. _

_Daya: Tu apna khayal rakh._

_Daya: Ok bye. _

Daya(thinking): Wo to bahut tensed sound kar rahiti. Patha nahi kya bolna chati hai. Kya horaha hai uske life mein. Aur ajkal itni distant kyun behave kar rahi hai. Hope wo koi badi pareshan mein nahi ho. Magar Daya kya mein use ye batana zaruri hai? Wo kya sochegi agar ye bath isko bataya tho. Magar mein tho ye confusion ko dur karnekeliye tho share kar raha huin. Dosth hai. Dil halka karna buri baath tho nahi hai na.

Daya was in deep thougts when he was brought back due to ringing sound of his mobile.

Daya: Hello boss.

Abhijit: Kahaan ho tum Daya.

Daya: Wo.. wo me bahar huin Abhi. Koi kaam hai?

Abhijit: Oh. Umm…um…nahi. Bus tujhse baath karni hai. Tarika ke barey mein. Wo aja kal lab mein nahi hoti aur phone kartha tho busy hoti hai. Mujey pura yakin hai ki wo mujhe kuch na kuch chupa rahi hai. Kuch tho prob hai uske life mein. Mujhe patha karna hai. Usmein teri madath chahiye.

Daya: Hugh. Par Abhijit mein abi nahi aa saktha. Mein kisi se urgently milne jaraha huin. So hum kal milthey hain.

Abhijit: Kisey milne jaraha hai tu?

Daya: Wo sab chod. Mein drive kar raha huin tho bad mein. Ok. Bye.

Before Abhijit could reply Daya cut the phone.

Daya: Uff. Hope use kuch doubt nahi aaya hoga merey upar. Agar use patha chalgaya tho mein kis se mile jaraha huin tho mujhey zinda nahi chodega. Purey dhin uske barey puch puchke jina kharap kar dega Abhi.

Daya parked his car in the parking lot and came out. He brushed his right hand through his hair in nervousness.

Daya: Chal Daya aaj nahi tho kabi nahi. Tu kar saktha hai.

Gaining confidence he jogged out to meet the person.

Tarika sat on the sand, looking at water, smoothing back her flying curly strands…. It was always a pleasure to come to the beach, to look at the water… The waves lapping at the shore bringing in different shells, children running from the chasing waves and running after the retreating waves… And it was even more pleasure to sit on the sand and weave your fingers through the sand.

Tarika: Tarika at any cost tujhey aaj ye confess karna hi hai. Itne saal chupa liya hai ab aur nahi.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for late extremely sorry my updates are long. I have tried many times to cut shot it but I end with long updates. And story is also getting long due to this. Hope some readers don't mind with this never ending story. And those who have problem kindly please adjust and you can mention it on review.

Some people felt that Abhirika spice was missing. So for them this chapter is added. And Daya's past is pushed to next chapter sadly. So whom Tarika and Daya going to meet? What are they going to confess?


	17. Chapter 17: JATKE PE JATKA

**Time 5:25 pm:**

**At the beach:**

…. Plonking down beside her he said…

Daya: Sorry yaar I am late.

Tarika looked at him smiling.

Tarika: Tum log b na. Kaam ke waqt punctual rehthe ho, magar apno keliye nahi. Kitna wait karwathey ho yaar tum dono.

Daya: Arey ab kar b kya sakthey hain.

Tarika(looking at waves): Hmm.

Daya: Lagtha hai kisi keliye kahi mahino se wait karthey karthey thak chuki ho?

Tarika didn't reply anything. Daya understood her silence and moved on to lighter note.

Daya: You like beach naa?

Tarika: Hmm… (Taking a deep breath of air) Sea air is good for health… Yahi nahi kisi bhi outing se badiya hai hi… Bahut refreshing and relaxing hai!

Daya: Pichle dinon me to saans lene ki bhi fursat nahi thi… Ab yahan khulke baatein bhi kar sakte hain!

Tarika (Smiling a little): Haan romance ke liye bahut achchi jagah bhi hai!

Daya turned to look at her and asked puzzled…

Daya: I don't deny… Lekin ab ye baat achanak kyun aayi?

Tarika(Shrugging her shoulders): Aana chahathi thi, aayi bas… Ab kyun ka mujhe pata nahi!

Daya(cute smile): Hai… (Singing) Yaad aarahi hai… Kisi ki yaad arahi hai!

Tarika punched him on his arms and said….

Tarika: Tchch… Mujhe kisi ki yaad nahi aarahi…. (Thinking) Tumhe sapna aaya?

Daya's song came to a stop and he looked at her sternly…

Daya(Pointedly looking at her): I know… Aaj kal us se zyada baatein karne lagi ho… Us _nakchadi bandariya_ka asar hai!

Tarika(Giggling): Lo maine thodi koi naam bola… Yahan wahan dekho to sab lovers hi baithe hain… Isliye maine kaha… Lekin tumhe to koi aur soojtha hai… And I just asked whether you dreamt? Koun sa dream specify nahi kiya tha maine? Lekin tum hi ho jisne uske baare me mention kiya!

Daya(Stunned): Kya? Tum yahan ki baat kar rahe the?

Tarika(serious tone): Is baar main such hi bol rahi hoon… Maine yahan couples ko dekhke hi mention kiya tha!

Daya was like "Oh… I am trapped! She's not going to leave me now!"

Tarika (Teasing): Haan… Pata hai ki kyun tumhe vo hi yaad aati hai… Uski baatein hi yaad bhi reheti hai. Kas kar Amar ki jaan 3 din phele bachane ke baad tum impress hogaye ho. Kyunn?

Daya: Impress vimpress esi kuch baat nahi hai. On the other hand mein ghussa huin uske upar because usne mujhe phone karke inform nahi kiya.

Tarika: Usme uski kya galti hai. Tumhe operation ka date pata thana.

Daya(flustered): Wo b usne tumse kaha. Mujhse nahi. (Tarika raised an eye brow). Mera matalab humse nahi.

Tarika: Aap log duty ke time mein phone attend hi nahi karthey. Anyways tum operation ke time busy the na. Mein thi na wahan, aur tum last me aa hi gaye na. Fir kyun batak rahe ho itna.

Daya: Anyways usne kaha aur kuch Amar ke barey mein tumse?

Tarika(irritated tone): Arey mujhse kyun puch rahe ho, itni si baat puchne tum kal hospital gaye na uss se milne. (Teasing tone) kyun?

Daya: Tarika for your information mein Amar se milne gaya. Aur wo milgayi wahan tho use puch liya.

*_Tum use dhundthey hue gaye cabin thak aur ab bol rahe ho milgayi. Very bad Daya_*

Tarika: Hn. Ab aye na raste par. So tum kal use mile discharge ke barey mein puche magar uske baad aur bahut kuch hua na?

*_Haila! Kya kiya Daya tune. Bade badmaash ho tum ;-) _*

Daya: What? What happened? Kuch bhi to nahi hua? Yoheen kuch kehti rehti ho!

Saying Daya looked elsewhere… Tarika bend down and trying to look at him said…

Tarika: Dayaaaaaaaa! Mujhe sab patha hai. Use girne se bachaya. Kyun?!

Daya(Shocked): You knew? I mean tumhe kaise pata? Kisne kaha? Kaun tha wahan.

Tarika(Laughing): Are wah… Itne saare sawaal! Pehle batao ki jo maine kaha vo such hai ki nahi?

Daya: Vo… (Clearing his throat) Hrrmm… Nothing but a coincidence…

Tarika(Interrupting): Coincidence hunh?! Agar coincidence hi tha tho is coincidence ko mujhse kyun chipaya tumne? Meri chodo Abhijit se b chupaya hai na?

Daya: Vo er… (Trying to find some excuse, then remembering) Haan vo case me busy the…. Waise bhi baat karne ka mouka kab mila, isliye!

Tarika: Achcha! Office me to nahi, lekin jab raat ko sone se pehle phone karte ho, tab bata sakte the! Ya phir roz Abhijit ke saath tho hothey ho tab use batha sakthey the.

Daya: I… Vo.. Mind se slip ho gaya! Bas.

Tarika: Achcha ji… Sirf mind slip hua ki heart bhi?

Daya(Flustered): Tum… Chup! (Tarika giggled)Abhijit ko bata diya?

Tarika: Nahi.

Daya sighed in relief.

Daya: Batha na bi mat.

Tarika: Par kyun?

Daya: Kyun ki wo mujhe tease karthey rahega roz, hare k mauke par. Isliye uske jude koi baat nahi karna chathe mein.(ruffling his fingers through his hair) Jina haram karthi hai wo ladki.

Tarika: O ho. Aur neendh b. (Daya opened his mouth to protest but Tarika continued). Aur tum tho dud se dhule jo ho. Tum Abhijit aur mujhey kabi b tease nahi karthey na.

Daya(showing his face innocently): Haan Tarika dyaan se dheko na kitna pyaara bacha huin. Mujhey tease ka meaning tak nahi patha yaar.

Tarika: Hahaaa. Arey Daya, bache ladikiyon ke barey mein sapne nahi dhek the wo b _subah….._ _shaam….. raath…_ (Dragging each word purposefully)

Daya: Uff. Pehle ye batao kisne ye sab kaha tumse, itna bada chadake?

Tarika: Main kyun bataoon? Tum kuch nahi kehete… Tum bachao na Akshara ko kabi politicians se ya kabi sidi se girne se. Mujhe kya.

Daya(Shocked): Tuje ye b patha tha?

Tarika just smiled.

Daya: Dekho Tarika… Tum jaisa soch rahi ho, waisa kuch nahi hai… Main kal Amar ki haal chaal dhekne gaya…. Tab vo musibat me thi to help kiya…

Tarika: Hai musibat mandon ka… (Pausing) Nai… Musibat Akshara ka sahara... Daya!

Daya: You! As for in trouble…. Haan, kyun nahi? Ek to musibat me jo hain unki madad main karta hoon hi… And police officer bhi hoon! To…

Tarika(Smiling teasingly): To… Ice cream parlor jaane ki wish poori kar di!

Daya(Coughing at this): Hum wahan gaye the, tumhe kaise pata?

As an answer for this Tarika just grinned and Daya glared back shaking his head….

Daya: Ye sab tumhe kese patha chala? Kya usne khud tumse kaha? Hoga wo _nakchadi bandariya. _

Tarika: Tchch…. Ab ke liye vo zaroori nahi hai… Waise purana karz chukaya kya, usne?

At Tarika's question Daya's expression changed and he became a little serious and said…

Daya: Vo yaad nahi aata to achcha hota…

Tarika(Concerned): Daya! Kya baat hai? Aisa kya hua? Vo kis karz ke baare me baat kar rahi thi?

Daya: Actually mein us ke barey mein hi tumse baath karna chatha tha.

Tarika: Ok. To bathao na hua kya Daya.

Daya remained silent for few minutes thinking of how to phrase his sentence… And Tarika didn't prod him more and allowed him to think over….

Daya: Tum log sahithe Tarika… Vo mujhe pehle se hi jaanti thi…

Tarika(Surprised): What?! Vo tumhe jaanti thi, kab se? Magar…

Daya: Actually main bhi use jaanta hoon, lekin kal uske batane se pehle yaad nahi aaya!

Tarika: Kya? Daya tum bahut confuse kar rahe ho!

Daya: Pata nahi mujhe ye tumse kehena chahiye ki nahi… I don't know how she would feel, kyunki ye baat sabko batane waala nahi hai! But…(Looking at her and smiling) You are different… So I guess it's okay!(looking down). Actually mujhe iske bare mein kisi se bath karke dil halka karna tha. And mein ye baath kisi aur ke saat share nahi kar saktha. Par tum meri special friend ho. Issliye I wanted to talk to you Tarika.(looking at her straight in the eyes) Please promise me ki ye baath sirf hum dono ke beech hi rahegi.

Tarika: Esi kya baath hai Daya jo tum Abhijit se bi nahi bol sakthe?

Daya: Just promise me Tarika. Please.

Tarika: Ok. Promise mein kisi aur ko nahi bataungi.

Daya(taking a deep breath before starting): Ek small assignment me tha… Delhi me Indian Medical Association ne ek cultural program organize ki thi…. Tumne bhi suna hoga uske baare me!

Tarika(Remembering): Haan… Program me aaye paison ko Rural Medical Development ke liye use kiya jaane waala tha! Wo tho badi news bani thi na. Lekin vo to bahut din, nahi, maheene, salon pehle ki baat hai Daya!

Daya: Haan…. Usi program ka security in charge tha main… Wahan ke Bombay se gaye VIP ke security, unke rehene ka intezaam maine hi dekha tha… Usme Akshara bhi aayi thi!

Tarika(Surprised): Kya? Akshara aayi thi?

Daya: Haan program me bhaag lene ke liye hoga... Tik se patha nahi. Kabi pucha nahi, na hi usne kabi bataya.

Silence.

Daya: Us raat ko main sab celebrities ke security check kar raha tha… Tab…. (Pausing and continuing angrily) Ek celebrity, social worker ka mukhouta pehena hua…. Use humne ek guest house di thi... Said he wasn't comfortable in hotel environment due to health reasons. Jab main wahan gaya tab upar waale kamre se awaaz aayi… Madad ke liye chillane ki awaaz...

Tarika (Understanding what Daya was trying to tell): Oh My God! Daya!

Daya: Haan Tarika... That b*****d of a guy had called Akshara there in pretext of giving a donation cheque... But that guy…. He tried to….

Tarika(Gasped): Daya!

Daya(Hurriedly): Lekin thank God main wahan tha... I managed to save her!

Tarika(Relieved): Thank God! Uske saath itna bada haadsa hua? I can't believe it!

Daya: Us din halat ki wajah se vo mujhe ek thanks bhi nahi keh paayi... Wahi karz chukane ki baat kar rahi thi!

Tarika(Mildly surprised): Kya? Ek thanks ka karza?

Daya: Haan... Weird girl! Maine jab kaha ki ek thanks ki hi to baat hai, to usne kaha ki

"_Aap keliye to ye sirf ek thanks hai... Lekin mere liye meri poori zindagi... Mera abhimaan... Aap shayad mujhe bhool hi gaye... Lekin ek ladki apni zindagi me is tarah ke koi insaan ko kaise bhool sakti hai?"_

Tarika: Theek hi to kaha hai usne Daya... Ek ladki ke liye uski izzat se badkar aur kya ho sakti hai? Izzat nahi to jaan bhi nahi!

Daya(Smiling a little): Well... Usne apna karz chuka diya... And I am free now!

Tarika: Matlab... Vo sirf apna karz chukane tumhare peeche thi?

Daya(Smiling broadly): Haan... Kyun? Tarika... Us din sapne ki baat to usne yoon hi kahi thi... You know her attitude naa... Sabse aise hi baatein karti hai!

Seeing Tarika's crest fallen face Daya said softly...

Daya: Tarika mere baare me tum nahi sochogi to aur koun sochega? Lekin Akshara to sirf mere help keliye thanks kehena chahathi thi...Aur wo angel gift b uskeliye hi tha. Other than that there is nothing in her mind, nor in mine!

Tarika looked at him, twisted her mouth and looked back at the waters mumbling... Daya just smiled at her.

Daya: Tho ye batao tumne kyun bulaya? Koi problem to nahi hai na. Kyun ki tum kisi se baath bi nahi kar rahi ho tik se. Lab se b kaam hone ke baad chali jati ho. Na phone karthi ho ya humara phone utathi ho. Kal phone mein tensed ti.

Tarika: Haan…(_Thinking: Except uss stalker ka_) wo mujhey tum se kuch madath chahiye.

Daya: Daya at your service. Bolo kya karna hai.

Tarika: Phele promise karo tum ye b baath kisi ko nahi bologe, kas kar Abhijit ko.

Daya raised eyebrow.

Tarika: Karona aDaya please.

Daya: Ok ok. Promise.

Tarika: Mein darasal ek ghar dhund rahi huin. Tho uske sil sile mein thodi busy huin.

Daya: Achi baath hai. Chaho tho Abhijit ke ghar ke pass dhund ke dun?

Tarika(slapping his arms): Daya! Mujhe ghar mil gayi hai. Mujhe bas saman shift karna hai aur interior decorations karni hai. Usmein teri madath chahiye.

Daya: Bol di na tho fikr math kar. Mein aur Abhijit sab sambhal lengey.

Tarika: Umm… Daya Abhijit ko ye sab pata nahi lagni chahiye. Please use merey naye ghar shift hone ka ya address patha nahi lagni chahiye.

Daya: Hmm ok. Par mujhe samjh nahi araha hai Tarika tum Abhijit se _inn sabke_barey kyun nahi bata rahi ho?

Tarika: Not now Daya. Tumhe patha hai na Abhijit aur meri beech jo b hai kesi hai. Mujhe aur thodi waqt chahiye. Please. Hope you understand.

Daya: Sure. Par aur koi b musibath hogi tho mujhe zaroor batana.

Tarika: Haan Daya me tere pass hi tho aungi. As you are my best true friend.

Daya: Haan o tho mein huin hi. Acha ye baath batha nayi ghar kyun?

Tarika: Uskeliye hi.

Daya: Kya? You mean wo yahaan aa rahi hai. Aur tum dono saath rehne wale ho. Humesha keliye.

Tarika: Haan Daya humesha keliye.

Daya: That's wow. Adisha kesi hai?

Tarika: Fine. Badi badi baaten karni lagi hai. Lagtha hai tera asar hai.

Daya: Mera?

Tarika: Ab mujhse sazada tum baath karthe ho na ussse. Har waqt tumhare barey mein hi puchti hai.

Daya: Itni pyaari jo hai meri _Shona Akuti_.

Tarika: Aur ek baath puchna tha tumse.

Daya: Kya?

Tarika: Humari _Jasoosi Mission on Abhijit_ kahaan thak paunchi hai? Humarey pass sirf two weeks hai.

Daya: Kuch leads mili hai. Ho jayegi 10 days mein kaam. Tu fikr math kar. Par mana padega teri idea zabar dast hai. Itni saal mein meine b nahi socha. Isliye khetey hain ladke ke life ladki ka zarurath hai. And hum dono ke life mein tho sirf tum hi tho ho Tarika. You are special to us.

Tarika: Uff Daya senti bangaye. Anyways mujh se b jayada special ladki hai teri life mein hai tujhey dikayi nahi de rahi hai.

Daya: Na koi nahi ho saktha.

Tarika: Hai.

Daya: Kaun?

Tarika: Askhara.

Daya: Tu firse shuru hogayi.

They both were talking, when a shadow fell over them. Both turned to look and gasped.

* * *

**A/N:** So this is the past deed of Daya. I know most of you might have felt " _Sirf ye. Itni si bath._ ". Sorry that I couldn't make it upto your expectations. But this issue isn't lightly to be taken.

And hope you guys accept Tarika and Daya being close friends in my story.

So who as joined Daya and Tarika? Are they both in trouble or one of them? What is this mission about Abhijit?

This chap as lot to take in so any doubt just ask in review will clear it. :)


	18. Chapter 18: WE MEET AGAIN

They both were talking, when a shadow fell over them. Both turned to look and gasped... Daya's mouth was agap and eyes twice their size. Who else could have such effect on him other than our very own Akshara _oops sorry_ Aksh standing there looking down at them…

Aksh was wearing a 3/4th light blue track pant, white shirt and light blue jerkin over it and white sports shoe. She had her long hair tied in a high pony and with no other accessories.

Tarika(waving her hand): Hai Aksh!

Aksh: Hi Taru… (To Daya) Hi Dayu!

Tarika looked up at her surprised and then at Daya questioningly….

Tarika(thinking): Dayu? She called him with a nick name? They had become so close?

Daya forced a grin back at Aksh and looked at Tarika, who was looking at him suspiciously. He just shook his head slowly trying to tell he wasn't responsible for what she called him!

Tarika(turning to Aksh): Aksh baitho naa!

Aksh: No thanks… Mein yahan walking karne keliye ayi thi. Aur ab ghar ja rahi huin.

Tarika: Oh! (she looked at Daya then at Aksh and smiled) To chalo tujhe ghar drop kar dete hain.

Hearing this Daya pulled Tarika's hand, which didn't go unnoticed by Aksh. Aksh made a uncomfortable face.

Alsh: Err... Nahi koi bath nahi mera ghar yahin paas mein hai. Men chalke chalijaungi. Thank you.

Daya sighed a relief.

Tarika(thinking): Oh no. Ab kya? Idea!.

Tarika: Oh phir hum bhi tumhare saath chalte hain… Er… If you don't mind!

Aksh(Smiling): Oh please!

As Tarika made way to get up she casually looked at Daya who was looking daggers at her… Smiling Tarika looked elsewhere… Standing she called out….

Tarika(Extra sugary tone): Dayu chalo naa?

Daya smacked himself in his mind hard.

Daya(thinking): Uff ye ladikiya b na. Aur ye Tarika…

Daya(Getting up): Do ladkiyaan jab milti hain aur vo bhi baat karne, main akela mard kya karoonga? I think I better leave!

Tarika: Offo Daya… Don't be such a spoilsport… Chalo naa…Wese parking lot tak hi na.

Just as Daya nodded forcibly his cell phone rang… Seeing the number he smiled and said…

Daya: Maa ka phone hai! (Attending the call) Hello… Maa!

Saying Daya moved away to talk and Tarika, Aksh moved along the beach waters.

Tarika: Tum daily yahan ati ho?

Aksh: Aksar! Jab tabhi hospital se jaldi aa jaati hoon tab. Aap bhi yahan roz aate ho? Lekin maine kabhi aapko dekha nahi?

Tarika: Nahi… Aaj hi aaye hain… Office me kaam bahut tha, to thoda relax karne aa gaye!

Aksh: Oh… Good! Sehat ke liye achcha hai…. Aksar aana chahiye yahan… Khaaskar jab (Looking back at Daya) aapke khaas aapke saath ho to!

Puzzled Tarika looked at Aksh and back at Daya thoughtful…. Looking back to the front she commented…

Tarika: Yes…. You are right! Daya jaise ek khaas dost milna bahut mushkil hai!

Aksh(Looking at Tarika): Khaas dost? Bahut hi khaas?

Tarika(Smiling): Haan bahut hi khaas… Daya jaise ek dost ko paana har kisi ka sapna hota hai Aksh! He is such a dear and near friend of mine! Daya hai hi esa ki sablog usese dosth bana chathey hain.

Aksh(Surprised): Just friends?! I mean aap dono ko dekh aisa bilkul nahi lagta!

Tarika(Nodding): Mmm… Mera aur Daya ka rishta sirf dosti ka hai… Ussse badkar hai, Abhijit aur Daya ki dosti hai. Hum dono best friends hai aur wo dono best brothers.

Aksh: Oh! I am sorry iss bar bi galath socha.

Tarika: Not at all. Yahaan aur b logon ne bi yehi socha hoga humari karbi ko dhekar.

Aksh: Hmm…

Tarika just smiled and walked along with Aksh…. Tarika refrained from asking anything about the incident as she thought it would disturb Aksh….

Tarika: Aksh ek baat poochoon?

Aksh: Of course Taru… Permission ki kya zaroorat!

Tarika: Tum hospital me ek jaise ho bahar kuch, how do you manage it? I mean koi Akshara dekhkar Aksh ko dekhe ya vice versa believe hi nahi karega ki you both are same…. Judva maan lete!

Aksh(Laughing): Katerine bhi yahi kehte hain… Lekin Aksh is my personal life… Wahan main apne likes aur dislikes pe freely chalti hoon… Akshara is my professional life….

Professional life me jab society me logon se milna padta hai, to humare likes aur dislikes don't count in… We abide by rules and regulations of the society…. Isliye…. Main enjoy karti hoon as Aksh….

Matlab nahi ki Akshara ke roop me main bore ho rahi hoon… But professionally I enjoy that too… Doctor mere liye sirf ek kaam nahi hai, seva hai…. It's a passion!

Tarika(impressed): That definitely a very good thought…. Haan ye bhi theek hai ki jab bahar aa jaate hain to kuch jeezon ko sacrifice karna padta hai….. But for that we need not compromise our personal life fully!

Aksh: Exactly… You live your life for yourself…. Aur baaton ka kya, people do talk a lot… Aaj kuch, kal kuch…. It goes on!

Tarika: So Amir ab kesa hai?

Aksh: Theek hain, but he is still weak. Kal tujse bolna bhulgayi iss bare mein jab tum ayiti. Lagtha use is ashram ane se phele bahut jada torture kiya gaya tha. Uske body mein bahut jada bruise marks hai. And most them are not treated properly. And this added to his mental trauma aur itni choti umar mein ye sab. Acha hua use b bachaliya unhone….

While saying this she turned back and saw Daya. Tarika understood the meaning of " _Use b_" and felt sad but happy for them.

Silence.

Tarika: Haan….Use ek child trafficking ke case se bachayatha Daya ne.

Aksh: Patha nahi kuch logonke sene mein dil naam ki cheez hai b ya nahi.

Tarika: Haan its plight to know how youngsters are targeted for earning money. Crime rates again youngsters and women have been increasing in the society. Drugs, cheating, bribing, trafficking and rap…..

Tarika paused mentally scolding herself for what she was about to say!

Aksh stopped for a while and looked at her…. She knew from Tarika's expression that she knew about her!

Aksh(Smiling): Daya aapke achche dost hain… To zaahir hi hai ki koi baat chipate nahi aapse... He must have said what we talked yesterday!

Tarika: I… I am sorry… I shouldn't have….

Aksh: Hey Taru… It's not at all a matter… Baat karna not a problem…. (Before Tarika could interrupt) Zakham ko taaza karne waali baat bilkul bhi nahi hai! Because I actually took like a dust in my life and have cleaned it off... Shoo! That's it!

Tarika(Taken aback a bit): That's a brave act Aksh! Agar koi aur hota to uske baare sochke…

Aksh: Soch sochke apni zindagi ko nark bana deta... Phir us haatse se bachne ka faida hi nahi hota! As for being brave Taru, I am just being myself... Jo hua so hua, use yaad karke apne future ko to nahi kho sakte….

Ek baat hai ki agar us din (Looking up at Daya who was walking towards them) _Daya nahi aate to ya main marti ya vo marjata mere haathon se (A little angry) so called social worker!_

Tarika(Stunned): Oh Akshara!

Aksh: Aapke dost the mujhe bachane… I am very thankful to him for that! Us din se leke kal tak I was waiting to see him... Sab hungame me unko ek thanks bhi nahi bol saki and that has been troubling me...

Tab mein delhi mei hi kaam kar rahiti. Tab unke barmein patha kiya tho patha chala ki wo Mumbai se ayethe iss program keliye. And uske baad mujhe London jana pada ek internship keliye uske baad ake mein ne zabardasti Mumbai mein transfer leke ayi sirf unse milne

( Tarika's eyes widened, Aksh saw her) Haan Tarika _sirf unse milke ek Thanks bolne keliye_. Yahaan ake 14 mahine hoagie par unse mil nahi payi in person…

Us din restaurant me unhe dekhka to I thanked God a lot for it! Finally unse kal thanks bhi keh paayi!

Tarika: Achchi baat hai Aksh... Itne maheene baad tak tum Daya ko yaad rakhi aur ek thanks ke liye karzdaar samjhi!

Aksh: Kaise karzdaar nahi hoti Tarika... Izzat ki baat hai… And you know in sab confusions me bhi unki presence of mind ko main ab bhi bhool nahi saki! While bringing me out of the house wo mujhe peeche se bhar le aye. Face ko saree ke pallu se dhak ke, taki koi mujhe pehchaan nap aye. Yahi baat unme mujhe bahut achchi lagi!

Tarika(Surprised): Matlab….

Aksh: Haan… Andar jo hua wahan bahar kisi ko pata nahi chala… Uske ke liye I am very grateful to him and that has _won my heart_ for him! _My angel in disguise._

Hearing to last words of Aksh, Tarika got a smile on her face and looked back to see that Daya was still over the phone talking…

Girls just reached Daya who was saying…

Daya: Haan hai gudi, abi deta huin! (Extending the phone to Tarika) Tu gayi. Gudi bahut guse mein hai.

Tarika took the phone with a nervous smile. She excused herself and started walking away from them.

Daya saw retreating figure of Tarika. He just smiled thinking about his recent conversation with Adisha his gudiya. Her innocent talk never failed to bring smile nay it's a small word grin on his face from heart. And now he was grinning thinking about how Tarika will manofy the angry bird, but his face immediately went sour when a shadow fell near him…

He looked up and saw Aksh standing there looking at him smiling….

Aksh(Making a face): Kya angoor khatte hain ya kadvi dawa pi li hai?

Daya(Confused): Kya? Angoor?... Dawa?

Aksh: Aap aisa hi to chehera bana rahe ho! Jaise kisi kadvi dawa ko gale se utarva di kisne!

Daya(Lowering his head, murmuring): Kadvi dawa to hai hi… Doctor jo khadi hai paas… Pata nahi kab kis ke liye kuch pila de!

**A/N:** Sorry again for the late update and also for short one. Next update will be up soon and this time i will keep the word, till then keep thinking who the Maa is & what will happen between Daya and Askh.

Will they fight again as he took panaga with Aksh or something unexpected will happen between them.


	19. Chapter 19: YE KYA HOGAYA

Aksh: Kuch kaha aapne?

Daya(Grinning back sheepishly): Nahi to… Kuch nahi! Bas yoheen!

_Aksh will be Aksh._

Aksh(hands on her hips): Tho chillogse ko akele batein karne ki bimari hai…tch. Jaldise ek ache se Mental asylum mein barthi ho jana nahi tho bahut badi problem hojayegi.

Daya: Ye tu math bol. Ek..ek minute chillogse? Tune mujhe chillogse bola?

Aksh(very cooly): Haan bola. Tu tho esa puch raha hai jese meine tujhe pehli bar bularahi huin.

Daya: Matlab tujhe pata lag gayi ki uss din mein hi tha airport mein.

Aksh smiled through her flying hairs on her face.

Daya: Kis doke baaz ne bataya tuje?

Aksh: Itna batak kyun raheho chillogse. Wese tu kuch nahi kar payega naam janke. To batake kya faida.

Daya: Tarika hi hogi wo culprit. Mere peeche itna sab horaha hai. Sab aaj hi jane ko aya. Tum ladikiyon ko aur kuch kaam nahi hota kya. Jab milte ho ya phone mein baat karthe ho to sirf ladkon ke baremein hi batein karte ho.

Daya saw Aksh smiling.

Daya: Ab has kyun rahi ho?

Daya looked closely that Aksh was looking at Tarika behind him and smiling. Daya looked at Tarika who was holding her ear saying sorry to Adisha.

Aksh: Kitni committed hai na Tarika. And apne kaam ko leke bahut passionate hai. Agar wo relation ho ya kaam she gives her full involvement. She is true to everyone.

Daya: Hm.

Aksh: Apno ko jode ke rakhna janti hai Tarika. I think she is trying to apologies to someone whom she loves. Pyar mein rutna manaana sab important spice hota hai.

Daya looked at Aksh, smiling a little hearing Tarika's praise from her… Very rare to see one girl praise another…. Ego and jealousy crops up often… Here both Tarika and Aksh liked each other and didn't hesitate to praise too!

Coming out of his thoughts he saw that Aksh was looking thoughtfully at him….

Puzzled Daya rubbed his face to remove if anything was stuck on his face or any dirt was there…He again looked to find Aksh to find her looking at him from top to bottom. She went around him. Daya felt shy as two pretty eyes were roaming over his body freely.

_Aksh has begun her nautanki again. Let's see what leads to this time ;-)  
_  
Daya: Er… Aisa kya dekh rahi hain? Kuch hai kya?

Aksh(Slowly): Naii…. Yehi ki aap Tall, fair aur exceptionally handsome ho, sexy body hai (_daya's eye popped out hearing a girl talk openly about him to him)_ macho man ho in short Greek god types ho. Decent and well-mannered b.

Daya: Ek… ek….minute sharam nahi ati ese gur gur ke dekthe hue.

Aksh(sad face): Uff ye bath tho hai ki akal thodi kam hai. Par koi baath nahi. Hmmm… And yeah most importantly bachelor ho.

Daya: Tu… tu.. tu khena kya chati hai.

Aksh: Yehi ki kahin ladkiyan ofsos ki bath hai magar fir b teri upar marthi hongi, line mara hoga… Apko unke pyar ke jaalon mein phasane ki koshih ki hogi….(_Daya's ear shot up, unknowingly she was touching his wounds_)…. Tho aap kabi phisale pyar mein ?

That's it she touched a sensitive spot. Daya flared up.

Daya(angry tone): Matlab kya hai tera. Khena kya chaahti hai tu. Mein sabi ladki ke saath relationship raktha huin jo mujhe line marthe hain?

Aksh: Arey arey batak kyun rahe ho. Awein tho pucha meine. I just wanted to know ki kabi pyar kiya hai ya nahi.

Daya(still angry): Kiya ya nahi use tera kya matlab. I am totally not interested in girls.

Aksh(her eyes becoming twice the size): WHAT!. Aap ko ladkiyon pe interest nahi hai matlab aap…OMG.(covering her mouth with shocked expression) So sad. I feel bad for you. Tch tch….. (Keeping her hand on her head)

_Uff humari Aksh b na drame ki dukaan hai ek dum. Bechare humare Himalay ko hi hiladi. _

Daya: Ae..ae ..ae… tu kuch ulta matlab na nikal.

Aksh(innocently): Apne hi tho esa bola tho mein ese hi tho matlab nikaluingi na.

Daya(slapping his forehead): Hey bhagwan kiske saath phasa diya tune.

Aksh (mischievous tone): Tho… matlab hai?

Daya: Kya hai?

Aksh: Wahi interest. Agar tu wo nahi hai tho tumhe kabi na kabi interest ayi hogi. Ek choti si crush tho 100% aya hoga.

Daya: Nahi hai.

Aksh: Tho wo ho.

Daya: Wo b nahi ye b nahi.

Aksh: Wo nahi ok par ye nahi not possible. Tho ye nahi tho wo hai.

Daya(surrendering): Uff…. Wo nahi par ye tha. Ok kush.

Aksh: Ha. Ab aye line pe.

_Aksh hai Daya ke muh se ugalwake hi rahegi. _

Daya(snapping back): Tha ab nahi. I am single and happy. Samjhi.

Aksh(smiling): Haan haan samjgayi. Ese kehne wale hi phele pyar pe padthe hain. (_Daya opened his mouth to reply back on her face but Aksh continues without giving him any chance_) Tho tuje experience hai?

Daya(twitching his lips): What!

Aksh: Arey pyar ke baremein idea hai na?

Daya: Hmm…. Par ye sab tu kyun puch rahi hai?

Aksh: Pyar mein experience hai I mean pyar mein dhoka kaya hai tho tuje uska value patha hoga. So jo b teriliye bani hogi na wo lucky hogi. Kyunki tum use achese sambhaloge, uske feelings ka kayal rakoge.

Daya looked at her astonished at her deep thoughtful thinking.

Daya: Tu pyar ke baremein badi badi batein kar rahi hai tune kabi pyar ki hai?

Aksh: Pyaar aur mein! (Aksh smiled)

Daya: Kyun?

Aksh(brushing her hair from her face): Pyaar… patha nahi.

Daya: Jo koi b tujse pyaar karega na use tho sabashi deni padegi.

Aksh: Kyun?

Daya(controlling his smile): Nachkadi bandhar jo ho. Bandhar ek ped se dusre ped kudtha hai aur tu Akshara se Aksh banjati hai. Sabse pagal harqth karti hai… kabi ek ;adki jese behave ki hai?

Aksh(warning tone): Oie chillogse panga math le mujhse. Mera muh math kulwa.

Daya(afraid): Uuuu mein tho dargaya.(Attitude tone) Chal chal.

Aksh: Bajgayi ladkiyan jo tumhe chod ke chali gayi. Achi kismath hai unki. Hmpf. (crossing her arms)

Daya: Tu kehrahi hai ye sab. Sabi ladke samjhdar hain issliye kisine try b nahi mara tereko.

Aksh: Itni himath b nahi kisi marth mein ki ake directly propose karein agar kisi ladki ko pasand hai tho.

Daya: Hai. Aap ladkiyan hi kisi se sacha pyar nahi karti. Daulat ke peeche bhagteho.

Aksh: Bikul nahi hum agar kisiko apne dil de tho akir saans thak unse jude hote hain.

Daya: Sab bakwas batein hain.

Aksh: Chillogse tera khene ka matlab kya hai ki hum aurath apko dhoka dete hain.

Daya: Obliviously haan.

Aksh(stepping front): Nahi. Tum log dhoka deteho.

Daya(coming forward): Nahi tum log.

Aksh: Nahi aap log.

Daya: You are just impossible.

Aksh: You are so log headed.

And in this tu tu mein what happened next was astonishing. All around them including Tarika were dumbstruck and couldn't react or take their eyes off for a minute.

Daya: Arhhh

Aksh: Ouch.

_While all these lashings were going on 2 minutes ago two boys were chasing there dog who came out of its leash. Dogs will be dogs; dog was running behind a crab which was making him mad by escaping from him. In this all madness of catch me if you can, dog came between our hot heads while chasing a crab. Dog buried his nose inside the sand where the crab went. The boys who chased the dog held the leash, the same minute the crab came out from another hole. Dog whoofed and jumped on crab which made the boys to jerk and push Daya._

Daya tripped and lost balance and fell on you know whom ;-). 'Fell' was a short word because something happened more than that! As Daya fell on top of her and their lips met that instant!

_Haawwwwwww… Awwww…So romantic na….. Was the reaction of public._

For a second both Daya and Aksh looked at each other wide eyed shocked…. They stayed that way for a minute due to shock, their lips still locked!

People around were stunned seeing Daya fall on Aksh and came forward to help them… But seeing their positions everyone around smiled and blushed a little left the place.

Feeling the spray of water on their faces Daya jerked back his head and looked at a stunned Aksh…. He tried to speak something but nothing came out…. Shocked at what he had done he slowly got up and knelt to steady himself….

He looked at his side and saw Aksh slowly composing herself trying to get up by her palm, but slipped and fell back, as her hands were trembling badly.

He hesitantly held out his hand to her… Aksh looked at it and up at him…. Immediately she looked away and got up herself and dusted the sand off her!

Daya too got up slowly dusting the sand… Standing they were near but avoided seeing each other and felt embarrassed about what had happened!

When anything unexpected happens it always is a surprise or shock. But with that if it's an embarrassing, oh then what to say?

Daya felt guilty. In shock his brain and reflexes were not coordinating. On the other hand Aksh was still trembling. She was holding herself trying to assimilate what just happened. She felt embarrassed even to look at others.

Boys came running towards them with their dog feeling awkward.

Boy1: Sorry sir.

Boy2: Sorry mam.

Daya(smiling): Its ok beta. Koi baath nahi.

Aksh: Haan. Apka doggy ka naam kya hai? (Kneeling down and patting its head)

Boy2(proudly): Choclate hai par hum chochy bolte hain.

Daya: Cute naam hai.

From a distance somebody called the boys so they took leave from Daya and Aksh. Now again they both remained alone. Both felt very awkward to speak even normally now. The situation was completely opposite to what it was 5 minutes ago. Aksh felt their closeness and took a step back but…..

Aksh who was already on the edge of her nerves slipped again and was about to fall when Daya caught her waist to steady her…

Eyes met.

Looking into each other trying to find what was happening!

At that moment they knew not that what they did was right or wrong! Or they liked each other or not!

A moment of attraction, a moment of glory it was for both of them…. A genuine situation where both the hearts felt the same, both of their bodies sensed the same and both of their minds read the same! Their souls synched with each other's.

Hearing a cough they both came back to their senses and Daya helped Aksh to her feet…. They still were looking at each other and Daya hands were around her waist….

Tarika: Hmm…. Daya tera mobile.

Hearing this Daya immediately left Aksh and both of them looked at Tarika trying to be as normal as they could!

Aksh(smiling): Hogayi baath?

Tarika: Haan! Are you both alright?

Aksh: Haan… Nothing happened! I am fine!

Tarika: Daya?

Daya: Ha… Haan… Main bhi theek hoon! Ku… Kuch nahi hua!

Tarika couldn't contain her excitement seeing them come close to each other so much… By chance it is, but she knew how to make use of it!_  
_  
Tarika: Thank God! _KUCH nahi hua aap dono ke beech._

That "Kuch" used by Tarika purposefully brought back the memories. Aksh and Daya just gave a glance at each other and immediately looked away….Seeing them so embarrassed and stunned Tarika smiled.

Daya: Tarika ghar chalein! De… Der ho rahi hai!

Tarika looked at him and at Aksh and then said…

Tarika: Haan… Bahut hi der ho gayi hai! Aksh do you want us to drop you home? Paas hi to hai….

Aksh: No…. Thanks… Kuch der yaheen rukoongi and then I'll leave!

Tarika(hugging): Okay then… Bye Doc…. See you soon!

Aksh hugged her back and just smiled and looked at Daya standing behind her… She looked down due to strange feeling she felt now seeing him!

Daya just smiled at her feebly and said…

Daya: Bye!

Aksh just looked on at him not saying anything….. She knew she had to say something but forgot what it was!

Her mobile buzz brought her out of her trance. And one look at the number her facial expression became serious.

Aksh: Hello! Doctor Vimal boliye.

Aksh: KYA! Par uss patient ko achanak ese kesey…

The tension in Aksh's voice made Tarika and Daya stop.

Aksh: How could you people be so irresponsible Doctor Vimal? Apko ek bache ki jaan kilona lagtha hai kya.

Aksh: Ok I am coming. I will be there in 20 minutes. Till then keep updating me.

Tarika: Aksh koi problem hai?

Aksh: Haan Tarika. Hospital mein ek emergency hai. Mujhe abi jana hai.

Tarika: Ek minute Daya tumhe hospital chodega Akshara. (Turning to Daya) Daya tum use chodoge?

Daya: Mein par?

Aksh: Arey nahi Tarika. Please taklif kyuin unko.

Tarika: Daya b wahin jaraha hai Amar ko dekne. So tum b uske saath chale jana. Daya tum Amar ko milena mein tabtak uskeliye dinner leke ati huin.

Daya: Par…..

* * *

**A/N**: Extremly sorry guys I know this is not soon. Par kya karuin life b itna unpredictable hai na ki kab kya kaam aa jata hai pata nahi. Acha ab update kardi hai.

I know utna romantic nahi hai as I promised to someone. Hume maaf kardijiye. ^_^.

I am so happy ki Past deeds got more reviews than Death Game. I take this opurtunity to thank all the reviewers. THANK YOU VERY MUCH guys :)

Ok now bolo will Daya go with Akshara? Kya agle chapter mein b romance daluin?


	20. Chapter 20: KUCH HO RAHA HAI

Aksh: Arey nahi Tarika. Please taklif kyuin unko.

Tarika: Daya b wahin jaraha hai Amar ko dekne. So tum b uske saath chale jana. Daya tum Amar ko milena mein tabtak uskeliye dinner leke ati huin.

Daya: Par…..

Akshara(cutting in): I am getting late. Please excuse me.

Saying Akshara walked past them and hurried off. Daya and Tarika looked at her.

Tarika(turning to Daya): Ye kya kar rahe ho Daya tum. Ek masum jaaan khatre mein hai aur tum apne zid pe ho.

Daya turned towards Tarika and nodded his head.

Daya(walking away): I will meet you in the hospital.

Daya ran away and reached his car in time. He reversed his car accelerated a little and stops it.

Akshara was stunned to see a car stop before her, blocking her way.

Daya(lowering his window): Chaliye mein apko drop kardeta huin.

Without a word of protest because of the seriousness of the situation Akshara got in and Daya drove off….

Daya dropped Aksh in her home. Aksh got down and sped inside. Daya waited for her in the car itslef.

After ten minutes Aksh now Akshara came out adjusting her sari pallu. Her hair was left open and she just carried her I- card. True to her another name Toofan Mail she dashed inside the car like a mini toofan. Daya was dumbstruck seeing her ready in ten minutes and still looking stunning.

The whole way Akshara was over the phone instructing the nurse to give medications…. And what amazed Daya was that even though at first Akshara had got angry hearing the news, now she was very calmly dealing the emergency!

**In FORU Hospital:**

**Time 7:40 pm:**

Daya had only slowed down at the entrance of the hospital that Akshara opened the door and literally ran inside…. He already was amazed at the energy and with calm she showed in the car dealing with the emergency and now this!

Daya parked his car and took lift to 3rd floor to meet Amar.

**3****rd**** floor :**

Reaching a turn he looked left and then right…. He saw some nurses and ward boys hurrying and two people talking or rather one person talking and other listening with head held low. He couldn't see their faces as they had their back towards him. Out of curiosity he walked towards them.

A few feet away outside a room, probably the operation theatre he saw Akshara and Dr Vimal standing… Akshara's sari pallu which was single, flowing down when she came to the hospital was now pinned up and she was wearing a green colour cap, doctors wore for surgery… A nurse who was herself decked in surgical suit was helping her put on her surgery gown while she was talking sternly to Dr Vimal, who was already in his surgery suit…

Akshara: Dr Vimal aap jaante bhi hain ki aap kya keh rahe hain? Dr Vimal main maanti hoon hum Bhagwaan nahi hain, aur isliye hi keh rahi hoon ki hum decide nahi karte ki koun jeeta hai koun marta hai!

The nurse tied the knots behind Akshara's gown and went inside….

Dr Vimal: But mam case bahut hi complicated hai… You saw the scan reports, usne tho humare mana karne par b kahein se…..

Akshara(Interrupting harshly): Dr Vimal! I have seen the reports aur uske baad bhi…. Main ye bilkul nahi maanti ki iss patient ko bachane keliye koi b chance nahi hai.

Vimal: Mam chances hai. Par bahut kam hai. Par uske phele hume police ke…

Akshara(interrupting): Tho let's take that little chance. Rules can be bent Mr Vimal. Mein higher authorities' se baath karluingi. You don't have to worry. Aur jahan thak police ki baath hai I will handle that too. You won't be brought into picture if any problem arises. I will take all the blows. Fine!

As Dr Vimal started to protest again, Akshara held up her hand and said….

Akshara: Doctor… Humara farz banta hai ki hum poori koshish karein… Koshish karne se pehle haar nahi maante… Us patient ke family members abi thak nahi aye hain agar unhone apki baath sunli tho wo Ma ka dil kitna dukega. Nahi doctor (With determination) Jo kuch bhi ho, aaj mein use bachakehi rahungi..… Isi ko man me rakh main operation bhi karoongi… Baaki Bhagwaan ki marzi!

Just then the room door opened and the nurse came out with surgical gloves and face mask.

Nurse: Doctor… Anesthesia de chuke hain!

Akshara nodded taking the mask and gloves from the nurse… She was just about to go inside when she looked back at Dr Vimal and said….

Akshara: Doctor… Bina koi negative thoughts liye aap andar aa sakte hain to please aayiye… Warna please don't come… Mujh par nahi Bhagwaan par bharosa kijiye…

Saying she opened the operation theatre door when her eyes fell on Daya.

From there Daya just nodded his head confidently meaning GO FOR IT.

Akshara just smiled and pushed the door and went inside with her hopes doubled.

Dr Vimal looked on for a while and with the same determination followed Akshara inside!

After seeing what had happened something stirred in Daya's heart… What was it respect, admiration, like or even more than that ….. he didn't know what it was!

**Time 8:40 pm :**

**Room No. 104: Amar's Room:**

Tarika joined Daya and Amar around 20 minutes ago. All three chatted for little while. Then all three had their dinner together. Nurse came and gave Amar his dose of medicine now he was sleeping peacefully due to drowsiness of medicine. Tarika was getting dishes cleared away while Daya told about what happened after they left beach.

Tarika: I'm amazed! Akshara me aisi transformation maine itni jaldi expect hi nahi ki thi! Aksh se kab Aksara bani, kuch pata hi nahi chala !

Daya: Hmm… Hum gaadi me aake baithe nahi ki she was ready to go to the hospital… Matlab jitni bhi emergency ho, this is amazing…

Tarika(Clearing her throat ): Hrrmm…. Haan…. Amazing hai vo… Ki Daya ka dil jeet liya!

Daya jerked his head at her and saw her suppressing a smile, but before he could say anything to her….

Daya(With pointed eyes): Kisi ne kisi ka dil nahi jeeta…. It's just that she is different everyway, but surely I am not impressed, okay?

Tarika(With a thin smile): Okay okay! Maan liya… Aur tum jhoooothhhhhhh hi nahi bolte naa?

Daya: Oh Tarika… Bandh kar yaar ab…esa kuch nahi hai jesa tum cahti ho…..

Tarika(Little upset): Kyun Daya? Zindagi bhar aise hi rehena ka faisla hai? I mean Akshara is a good girl... Surprisingly use tum pasand bhi ho, jab usne tumhe dekha hi nahi as you say... Tumhare kaam ko respect karti hai wo. Aur ek important bath tujhe ache se control karleti hai. I must say ki uska baayen haath ka khel hai.

Daya(Not looking at her): Tarika ab bas bhi karo… I just am not interested that's it! Force mat karo!

Tarika: Daya! I am not forcing you! I want you to settle in life…. Itni zidd? Shayad tumhe Akshara nahi koi bhi pasand nahi ho... Maybe... Yes that's the reason… Tum ab bhi apne pehle pyaar ke baare me hi soch rahe ho hai naa?

Days(Shouted in low tone): Tarika! (Angrily) Tum jaante bhi ho kya bakwaas kar rahi ho?

Tarika(Sternly): Pata hai…. Bakwaas nahi sach hai… Warna itni stubborn to koi bhi nahi ho sakta… If you are dealing with your life normally then your attraction towards Akshara must be normal too.

Daya(His temper raising): Tarika! Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai... It's just that ki mujhe shaadi ke baare me ab sochne ka waqt nahi hai…

Tarika: Nai... Aisa kuch nahi hai… Waqt to hume dhoondh na padta hai…tumhe ye patha hai…. Aur apna wiswas shaadi se utna.. Life mein age nahi badna chate ho tho iska matlab … Tum ab bhi uss…

In that instant what happened Tarika was still amazed and will not forget it in her whole life...

Daya jerked his hand towards her to slap her but stopped midway… Taken aback Tarika looked wide eyed at him and his hand…

Daya looked at his hand suspended midway and at a shocked Tarika and looked stunned at what he was about to do! He put down his hand and looked at it and back at Tarika who was watching him still taken aback!

_Silence _

Daya: Coffee peogi?

Tarika nodded and Daya went away….

**In 3****rd**** floor corridor:**

Casually he looked around and saw man and woman in their early forties standing outside the operation theatre tensed…

He walked towards them a little. He looked at them tensed, worried and thought about Akshara's words of the family's state…. How true it would have been if they had known about chance for saving their son!

Daya pressed the lift button and was waiting for the lift to come from ground floor. Just then he heard.

"Operation, success!"

Daya stopped in his tracks and looked towards that side and saw Akshara standing there in her surgical gown smiling…. He knew Akshara had said those two words first because she didn't want to trouble the family even a little more!

_But how Daya knew about her actions so well, because their souls where now in synch._

The whole family sighed relieved and then Akshara said….

Akshara: He is out of danger now. He will live for more than 100 years now.

Old man: Thank you doctor… Thank you very much! Aapne jab kaha ki complications bad gayi hai to…

Akshara: …. Let by gones be by gones… Haan ye baat hai ki agar itni badti nahi to itna mushkil nahi hoti… Lekin ab sab theek hai! Unko under observation mein ICU rakhni mein hogi. Ghabrahne ki koi baat nahi hai. Sirf meri taslali keliye. Aap nurse se prescription lelijiye aur medicine laadijiye. Baki ke details apko Dr Vimal boldenge.

Lady(Folding her hands): Bahut bahut shukriya doctor… Meri bête ko sahi salamat hume de di aapne!

Akshara(Grasping the lady's hands and squeezing them): Maaji aap ye kya kar raheen hain? Main aapse choti hoon, mujhse haath mat jodiye… Actually mujhe aapse sorry kehena chahiye…. Mere laparwahi ke wajah se apke bête ki complications badgayi.

Daya(thinking): Ye laparwahi kese karsakti hai. Impossible!

Wah Daya itna confidence apne Akshara ke upar.

Lady: Nahi nahi beta… Lekin ab tumne sahi salaamat hume humare bete di hai… Yahi bahut hai!

As Akshara and the family smiled the door opened and a stretcher was wheeled out, with a boy of 23 years on it…. The family immediately followed the stretcher to the ward….

Seeing them go Akshara sighed relieved and smiled… She then removed her surgery cap and her hair came flowing down to her shoulders!

He shook himself amazed and looked at Akshara her back towards him, struggling with the neck knot of her surgery gown…

Daya looked around… He went over to her. Not out of curiosity like last time, but in amazement. Without asking anything he reached up to her neck knot and untied it…

As his hands brushed hers stunned Akshara looked around and saw that it was Daya…The closeness of him reminded of the beach incident and became angry. She frowned seeing him but before she could retort back Daya helped her with her back and waist knot too…

And without any word went back, entered the just opened lift but not without giving Akshara a glance of admiration and he didn't know!

A pair of eyes witnessed this happening without their knowledge and smiled.

As for Akshara she looked at him glaring and thought….

Akshara: Is chilgose ko ab kya hua? Bahut hi seedha saadha behave kar raha hai... Help bhi karni aati hai ise? Magar sham ko tho….. Arghh…. Hmpf!

Saying she went to her cabin!

**After some time:**

Daya opened the room through his elbow with 2 cups of coffee in his hand to meet two pairs of eyes.

Two pairs first had shock and discomfort then one pair drooped low in shyness and other had anger look. Daya was first shocked, then gave a mischievous glance and then finally had a confused look on his face._  
_

**A/N:** Kuch tho hua hai. Kuch hogaya hai. Kya hua hai kya ye samjh payenge Daya aur Akshara kabi.

Aur Daya kisko deke itna shock hogaya hai?

Next chapter filmy hoga. Thank you guys for the reviews.


	21. Chapter 21: NAutanki Dost

**FORU HOSPITAL:**

**ROOM NO. 104:**

Daya: Hi! Tum yahaan. Iss waqt? Chai pioge? (Extending his hand)

Abhijit(smiling, nodding no to tea): Kyun ana nahi chahiye tha kya? Aaj Sunday hai my turn to stay here. Bhoolgaye kya tum dono.

Daya: Ha… Haan. Tarika chai.

Tarika took the tea. Daya observed her flushed face and thought something has happened between them.

Daya: Ummm.. Lagtha hai galat time pe entry mari hai meine.

Tarika glared at him while Abhijit looked at them.

Tarika(sipping tea): Itne late kyun hua chai lane mein?

Daya: Wo.. Wo… haan lift kaharap hogayiti. Bus isiliye late. Sorry.

Tarika: Oh tik hai.

Abhijit raised his eyebrows.

Abhijit: Acha? Mein b tho usi lift se aya tha. Tab tho kharap nahiti.

Daya(thinking): Arey margaye. Kya isne dekha hoga? Nahi nahi Daya. Kesi batein kar raha hai. Agar deka hota to abthak tho sir pe chada hota na. Nahi nahi.

Abhijit: Oie kahaan kogaye?

Daya: Wo.. nahi.(rubbing his forehead) Nahi kuch nahi.

Abhijit: Tho lift?

Daya: Lift? Arey lift abi abi kharap hui hai. Mein seedi se chadke aya.

Abhijit(brushing corner of his mouth): Ho… ho… issliye to soch rahatha ki tu ab itna patla kese hogaya. Shubah tho ese nahite…

Daya: Ab bus bi haan.

Abhijit(rubbing his hands): Tho ye batha Akshara se mila?

Daya: Akshara?

Abhijit: Haan Akshara. Amar ke baremein pucha uss se?

Daya's thoughts drifted away to lobby incident.

Abhijit: Daya?

Abhijit shook him up by shoulders.

Daya: Haan.

Abhijit: Kya haan? Hein.

DUO looked at each other clueless of what other was saying. Abhijit looked at him questioningly.

Daya: Tu mujhe ese kyun dekraha hai?

Abhijit ignored him and started to look here and there. Other two were puzzled.

Daya: Kya dhund raheho?

Abhijit: Mein tho kisiko dundte hue yahaan aya tha. Par wo yahaan nahi mila.

He looked under the bed, behind the sofa on which Tarika was sitting.

Abhijit: Tarika, tum ne Daya ko deka aaj? Achanak bate karte karte gayab hogaya.

Tarika: Daya ko?

Tarika looked at Daya and Abhijit with quizzical look. Tarika gave " Ye kya" look to Daya. Daya shook his head in " Nahi pata".

Daya: Abhi tu kya bakwas kar raha hai yaar. Mein tho yahin huin na.

Abhijit came towards Daya and looked at him from top to bottom. After examining Daya.

Abhijit: Na. Tu mere bhai Daya nahi ho sakte.

Daya: Arey ye kya nautanki kar rahe ho tum Abhijit. Mein hi huin tera Daya.

Abhijit: Acha? Hmm…. Tum dhikne mein tho Daya jese hi ho magar….

Daya: Magar kya?

Abhijit(turning away shaking his hand): Nahi nahi. Tum Daya nahi ho sakte.

Daya(holding him by shoulders): Uff Abhijit. Please baath saaf saaf bolona. Itna guma kyun raheho.

Abhijit(removing Daya's hands): Dek re mera Daya na ese koya koya nahi rehta, itna jhut nahi boltha, har waqt apne aap muskuratha nahi aur baton bath mein chidtha nahi….. Magar tum to..

Daya: Mein tho kya?

Abhijit(serious tone): Tum tho Akshara ka naam sunte hi kahin ko jate ho.

Daya: Kya bakwas hai. Me…. Ma… mein tho use mila b nahi. Aaj pure din.

Tarika was shocked and giggled. Daya glared back at her in anger.

_Par Abhijit was also laughing knowingly. Kyun? Aur Daya tune aaj pure dhin nahi deka? Hawww abi tho minto phele mile...… Itna bada jhut. _**:-O**

Abhijit(surprised): Arey abi abi to lobby mein mile aur uski help ki surgery gown nikalne mein. Itni jaldi miss karne lage use? Aur lagrahai ki dhin bar nahi deka. Hein.

Tarika and Daya's eyes doubled their size.

Abhijit(sigh): Pyar mein hota dost. Ye sab hotha hai. Pyar mein jhut bolna padtha hai.

Tarika: Daya?

Daya: Tumhe kese patha? Oh god tu wahan tha. Aur ye sab pyar wyar nahi hai.

Abhijit just smiled at him.

Tarika: Kya ye sach hai? Tho saab issliye late hue aur inzlam bechare…. bekasoor… lift ke upar daaldi. Tch… Tch…. Jhut b bolne lage aap wo b mujhse apni dost se hi.(keeping hand on forehead) Hai dost dost na raha…

Daya: Tu chup kar Akshara ki chamchi. Arey wo musibath mei…

Tarika(interrupting): Akshara musibath mein thi tho har waqt tu hi kese aas paas hota hai use bachane keliye….

Abhijit: Exactly. Strike ke samay bi tum te aur ab b. Kya pak raha hai?

Tarika(murmuring): Aur b kahin jagah pe…..

Daya hissed at her to silence her.

Daya(thinking): Acha bachu meri mazaak udati hai. Ab dek.

Daya(composing himself): Kuch nahi pak raha hai. Jo b pak rah hai ya tha wo aap dono ke beech tha. Kyun kuch tho hua na mere ane ke phele?

Abhijit and Tarika looked at each other. Daya smiled at both of them.

Daya(thinking): Akir kuch tho tik horaha hai inn dono ke beech. Nahi tho ye dono ek dusre keliye bina kuch kahe reh jate. Bade sacrifice karne lag eek dusre keliye. Mere pagal doston.

Tarika: Umm.. (looking at her watch) Oh my god. Bahut late hogayi. Muje chalana hai. It's 10:30 already.

Getting up she started to take her belongings.

Daya: Mein b nikalta huin. Tarika mein tumhe drop kardeta huin. Tu taxi se ayi na. Chal.

Tarika: Ok.

Abhijit: Sambhal ke chalna dono.

Daya: Bye. Good Night.

Tarika(feeble tone): Bye Abhijit. Chalo Daya.

Daya: Haan.

**3rd floor lobby:**

While walking towards the lift..

Tarika: Tho

Daya: Tho kya?

Tarika: Tumhe Akshara pasand hai na. Tho tu apni dil ki bath bol kyun nahi dete.

Daya: Firse wahi topic. Acha ye tu keh rahi hai. Tum aur Abhijit kuch nahi kar parahe ho 4 saal se aur mujhe suna rahiho tum. Tu use apni dil ki bath kyun nahi kehti.

Tarika(Interrupting again): I said no… That is that and this is this… Mujhe pehle batao usme kya khaami hai ki tum….

suddenly stopping Daya said…

Daya (Sternly): I don't know… I just don't know… What I know is I don't like her… I don't like her…. I don't like her… And thousand times I don't like her! MUJHE WO PASAND NAHI HAI! Fine?

Tarika looked up at him for a long time then a small smile spread on her lips… Seeing that

Daya (thinking): Er… Ye has kyun rahi hai? Maine aisa kya keh diya? Have I given away anything? But I don't have anything to give away!

He tried checking back on his words as to what he had said? He also checked behind him to see if anyone was standing there… But found no familiar faces… actualy no one was their

Daya(Looking back at Tarika): Has kyun rahi hai?

Tarika(Suppressing her smile): Nai to… Kuch bhi nahi…

Daya pressing lift button.

Daya(Suspiciously): Na kuch tho hai… Come out with it… Why did you smile now? Mein guse mein huin aur tu has rahi hai. (pointing to the way they just came) Andhar tu apni hasi ko rokh nahi payi? Bol kyun has rahiti

Tarika: Well…. You said you don't like her….

Daya: Of course meine kaha and I abide by it "I don't like her!" (Stressing)

Seeing her smile broaden Daya asked again….

Daya: What now? Why are you smiling again so much now?

Tarika: The same… You said you don't like her… (Getting up) But you also didn't say you hate her… Converting dislikes to likes takes no long time sir!

Lift opened.

Winking she pinched his right cheeks laughing a little as he rolled his eyes and said getting into lift behind her…..

Daya: You have lost it…. You have totally lost it!

**TIME 11:45 pm:**

**AKSHARA & KATERINE HOME:**

As soon as Akshara entered the hall….

Katerine: Askh… Aksh….

Katerine: Arey Aksh sun tho sahi….

Katerine(getting up from sofa): Oie Toofan mail…..

Katerine: Arey iss toofan mail aaj goods train bangayi… Kahin atki hui hai ye ladki good train ki tarah. Itni der se bula rahi huin sun hi nahi rahi hai…. Hmm….. Kuch tho gadbad hai. Wow I sound like ACP Pradyuman. Wah Kat sabash. To iss case ka taikikath karni hi padegi…

Akshara opened her room door smiling to herself and stepped in taking a deep breath….

This was the same room she came in a hundred times daily for nearly 6 months now… But today it looked different to her… She looked around and everything felt new and fresh….

With a small dance step she went and stood in front of the mirror…. She smiled again and twirling went to her cupboard… Taking out her towel she went to take a bath…..

She opened the shower and stood under it thinking about what happened today at the beach… Her hand extended to the soap and she started applying it on her hand, upwards when she felt something obstructing near her neck…

Surprised she looked down and giggled… Because she was standing under the shower with her clothes still on and had started to put on the soap that way itself…

Hitting her head for her stupidity she had a proper bath and came out wrapping herself in a bathrobe and her head in towel…. She started to dry her hair bending down and straightened throwing back her hair…

Feeling she had hit someone she turned around sharply and saw Daya standing there his face wet from her hair… Her heart beat soared immediately seeing him…. Surprised she asked him….. To her Daya was standing closing his eyes smiling.

Akshara(Looking behind him): Aap…. Yahan?!

She ran to her room door and checked outside and seeing no one closed and locked it… Coming back to him she asked….

Akshara: Aap andar kaise aaye? Kisi ne aapko dekha nahi?

Daya just looked at her and Akshara flushed under his gaze…

The towel slipped from her hand…. He came close to her and moved back wet locks of hair from her neck…. Akshara closed her eyes feeling his closeness take over her senses…..

Daya(Huskily): Tumne yaad kiya to hum chale aaye!

Akshara(childish tone): Aapko kaise pata ki maine aapko yaad kiya?

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer and whispered in her eyes… His fingers roamed in her long hair, brushing it… Slowly now roaming on her face she smiled, melting in his strong arms faster than an ice cream in the heat…

Daya: Kya kisi ne bataya hai ki tum bahut khoobsurat ho!

Akshara: (A whisper) D… Da…. Daya!

*SNAP*

Hearing a strong rap sound Akshara snapped out of her dreams and looked around to see that she was standing with her wet hair and the towel was on the floor!

She blushed smiling realizing it was all her imagination….

As the rapping became louder Akshara composed herself and opened the door….

It was Katerine with a glass of milk…

Coming in she said…

Kat: Kitni der tak darwazaa khatkhata rahi thi? Kya kar rahi thi?

Akshara(Following her): Naha rahi thi!

She kept the glass of milk on the side table and looked at her….

Kat(Surprised) Oh jesus! Dekhna is ladki ko…. Baal geele hain… Theek se poch bhi nahi sakti! Kahan hai towel?

Kat looked around and saw it on the floor… Picking it she asked…

Kat: Ye neeche kiska sir poch rahi hai tumhari towel?

Akshara(Chuckling): Tu b na… (Hugging her from back) Main baalon ko sukha hi rahi thi ki tune darwaaza khatkhataya aur towel haath se chut gaya, bas?

Kat: Achcha… Readymade reply lagta hai... Chalo….. Agar baal sukha rahiti tho bath kisse kar rahiti tu?

Akshara: Arey wo… heheee….. ummm….Da….

Aksh stopped at right time from blabbering out. She smiled looking at Kat.

Kat(imitating): Wo umm…. Da….kya?

Aksh: haan gaana ga rahiti.

Aksh: Firse readymade reply.

Akshara(Clutching the towel): Readymade, instant ya tailor made ese kuch nahi hai. Jo hai wo bola. (keeping hands on her hips with cute smile) Ye bol aaj tu itni kush kyun hai?

Kat(blushing hard): Wo.. kya haina ki…

Aksh(holding her elbows): Arey meri macho girl blush kar rahi. Hai hai itna b sharmao math ji hume pagalon ki tarah fida ho jayenge aap par.

Kat: Chal hut roadside romeo.

Aksh(holding Kat's wrist): Arey bhaag kahaan rahi hai. Bath tho bolke ja jane jaan.

Kat: Vincent ne…

Aksh: Vincent ne kya…. Age tho bol…

Kat: Vincet ne….

Aksh(excited): OH MY GOD. Vincent ne akri maan hi gaya. He proposed you for marriage.

Kat just nodded her head. Aksh jumped up and down holding Kat.

Aksh(jumping): Oh my god Oh my god. I am super duper happy for. Congrats.

Both hugged each other. Aksh jumped on her bed and shouted.

Aksh(holding an invisible mic, shouting): Suniye Suniye….

Sab sleeping beings, (driving away) irritating humming machar, (making face)ewwk cockroaches, kaufnak bhooton, my bed, my pillows, (cuddling) my teddy buddy Mr Petu...

Bath hain meri kuch khaas,

Jo tha itne din ek raaz.

Batati huin tum sab ko ek kahani…..

Ek sachi amar prem kahani…

Jissmain ek tha ladka ek thi ladki deewani….

Dono mile aur huyi takarar…

Us takrar mein hui do dilon ka milan

aur aistha aistha hogaya unnke bich pyaar…

Akir mein ye natije pe ayi ki…..

_Silence._

_Shouting again._

Meri sabse talented, intelligent khubsart best friend the one and only Katerine ke nalayk, bewadaa boyfriend (Kat threw a pillow at her) ne aaj shaadi keliye propose kar hi di….. Hurray!

Kat: Utar. Tu aur teri nautanki. Baaz hi nahi ati tu kabi.

Aksh: Arey arey. Wese tu badi dudh ki dhuli hai. Shadi ke phele tu itna badal gayi tho shadi ke baad tho tu baratiya nari banjaygi re.

Aksh placed towel over her head holding one end with her hand near her mouth and scratching the floor with her toe.

Aksh: Ji aapka kaahana tayar hai…. Aap gahr jaldi aajiye Vincent ji….

Kat blushed hard and chased Aksh for her silly act. Both laughed and fell on the bed together.

Kat: Hahaa…. Acha raath kafi hogayi hai. Meri morning duty b hai. Tu jaldi apna sir ko sukake so ja. Nahi tho bimar pad jayegi.

Akshara(Shaking her head to vigorous towelling): Oh ho meri maa… Main khud ek doctor hoon… Apna khayal khud rakh sakti hoon!

Kat: Ah ha… Pata hai pata hai ki tum apna kitna khayal rakhti ho… Sabko dawaayi deti hai, injection lagvati hai… Lekin kisi ko pata hai ki sirf ek sir dard ke liye tu saare ghar ko sir pe utha deti hai!

Aksh(Pleading): Kat! Please kisi se kehna mat… Warna log kya sochenge?

Kat(Laughing): Sochenge doctor hain achchi lekin pagal ladki hai!

Saying Kat got up and took the glass of milk… Giving it to her she said…

Kat: Lo nahake aayi ho…. Haathon haath garma garam haldi waala dood pi le…

Taking the glass from her hand Aksh said….

Aksh: Main pi loongi… Der ho gayi hai… Tu jaake so ja…

Kat: Lekin ye dood tu khatam kar pehle… Warna main nahi jaane waali… Pata hai jaane ke baad rakh degi…

Aksh: Tu tho meri ma ki b ma nikali re.

Kat(hands on her hips): Haan huin. Kyun koi prob hai tuje. Mere saamne dood pi le!

Shaking her head Aksh drank the milk and gave back the glass to Kat…

Kat: Shabaash meri bachchi! Ab jal di so jaa… Achche sapne aayenge… Good night!

Saying Kat left the room smiling to herself…

Aksh followed her till the door, wondering what she was saying…

Aksh(Confused): Good night.

Locking the door she came inside and changed into a night wear… She switched off the lights and with just a night lamp on…

She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes… She tossed this way… Tossed the other way… For nearly half hour she kept tossing in her bed and finally got up.…

Akshara(Mumbling): Pata nahi aaj neend kyun nahi aa rahi? Sigh!

* * *

**A/N:** Filmy chapter baaki hai my dear readers. And special thanks to FK for helping me out. :-)

You guys might be thinking no suspense in this chap. Na. Let me suspense you now. ;-)

Some of you might think why the hell I have brought Kat's marriage into picture. But its important for my story and for the leads in my story.


	22. Chapter 22: A DAY TO BE REMEMBERED

_As soon as Tarika and Daya left ward Abhijit checked Amar. A late night duty doctor came on rounds and checked Amar. Abhijit talked to doctor outside ward…_

* * *

Abhijit pushed open the door of 104 ward and entered. He looked around and went straight to Amar crossing sofa and table. He affectionately brushed through Amar's hair smiling down at him. Then he went towards the table and found picnic basket.

Abhijit: Ha! Dinner! Mujhe tho bahut buk lag rahi hai… Aaj b maggi ko jala di. Ek mein hi hunga jo maggi ko b jalatha huin….. Chal open karte hain.

He opened box after box but found all empty.

Abhijit(throwing a box inside basket): Ye Daya bi na koi b nishan ke, sabi dibe ko kali kar raki hai. Hmpf.

*_Complaining face_*

He fished inside the basket again and found a small box.

Abhijit: Hmm… Achar ka diba. Chalo ye aachar hi sahi ise hi chakte hain.

Abhijit walked away while trying to open the box. Since the oil leaked outside the small box Abhijit was finding it difficult to open as it was slippery.

Abhijit: Jab bhuk lagti hai tabi esa hota…. Kuch kane keliye nahi milti ya diba nahi kulta. Ab kul b ja…

Thup…. Tik…tik…

He applied more force in frustration and the box opened but the bottom part fell down and rolled away.

*_Brows knitted_*

Abhijit: Lo gayi mera achaar…. (looking at the top). Chalo ab isse hi chakna padega.

He licked the pickle stuck on the lid. After few seconds…

Hic….hic…hic….

Achar hai koi halwa todi na hai, lagi na mirch sir ji ko…

Abhijit: Pa… hic…pa….hic…. pani….

He turned around and went to table to search for water. He found water and started drinking water.

Abhijit: Haa… sigh.

Abhijit walked away from table again.

Abhijit: Hic…hic… Ye..fir … hic..se… ruk kyun…hic….nahi…jati…hic..hic…

Tarika who came out from wash room rubbing her face with towel after face wash.

Tarika: Daya aagaye tum….

DASH

THUP

Abhijit who had his back towards Tarika, turned around hearing Tarika's voice and both collided. The bottle in Abhijit's hand fell down behind him. Tarika immediately removed towel from her face to find Abhijit before her. Both were in shock to see each other.

Both simultaneously

Abhijit: Tum! Hic…

Tarika: Tum!

*_Beaming smile_*

Both smiled at each other.

Abhijit: Hic.. haan..hic.. wo.

Tarika: Haan wo mein…

Both laughed at their simultaneous talk.

Tarika with her hands crossed against her chest steadily gazed at Abhijit who was still hiccupping. She then looked behind him to find bottle, pool of water and pickle.

Tarika(stern voice): Ye sab kya hai Abhijit…..

Abhijit confusedly looked back around him to find room in a total mess.

Abhijit(grinning, rubbing left hand behind his head): Hic.. Wo… hee… hic..

Both were conversing in low tone so as not to disturb Amar.

Tarika: Ye hospital hai Abhijit tumhara ghar nahi hai..

Abhijit: Hic.

Tarika: Achar, pani, bottle, diba….

Abhijit: Hic….hic…..

Tarika: Lagi na mirch achaar ke wajah se. Chori karke kane se esehi hota hai.

Abhijit: Hic...Hic...Hic..

Tarika: Tum bache ho kya?

Abhijit: Hic…Hic…Hic…Hein HIC...?

Tarika glared at him. Abhijit just grinned back at her shrugging his shoulders hiccupping. Tarika stretched her hand. Abhijit followed her hand to see to what she was pointing too. He again looked back at her to find her still glaring at him.

*_Afraid_*

Abhijit again looked back at the sofa to which she pointed and back at Tarika.

Abhijit: Hic… (closing his mouth with hand)… Hic..Hic..

Abhijit turned back, walked and sat on the sofa like a school kid. He still had his hand over his mouth hiccupping. Tarika shook her head, she was about to turn back when her mobile rang. Abhijit felt vibration and looked around him.

Tarika with the ring tone understood that the person calling was none other than Adisha. Tarika had special ring tone and set Adisha's pic. Abhijit put his hand behind him and removed mobile. He had his palm on the screen while removing it.

Tarika got afraid and ran towards Abhijit to get her mobile before he could see the screen. But….

But Tarika in urgency got slipped and…..

And was about to fall on Abhijit but….

But Tarika steadied herself from falling completely on Abhijit by placing her one hand on head rest and other on hand rest. Tarika's face was over Abhijit's with a feet distance between them. Seeing each other this close they both were shocked. Abhijit's mouth was agape and in shock his hiccups stopped.

*_turning around smiling, hugging himself_*

Tarika just gazed at his eyes without blinking stunned. She then slowly moved her hand down from head rest and….

*_smiles' mile increased_*

And took mobile from Abhijit's hand and cut it. Her silky black curls were brushing his cheeks. Tarika pushed herself back and stood before him.

Abhijit traced her graze till she vanished behind the door. Tarika then came back with a cleaner who cleaned the mess. All the time Abhijit steadily gazed at Tarika who was fidgeting her hands or walking nervously avoiding him.

Abhijit smirked when Tarika was loss of words as she was not paying attention to him when cleaner bid her.

*_smirk_*

Tarika(thinking): Ye Daya ab thak kyun nahi aya? Hmpf.

As she stomped her leg she slipped a bit due to still wet floor but steadied herself.

*_extending hand in shock_*

Abhijit(immediately concerned): Arey Tarika ji smbhal ke.

Tarika glared at him the minute he finished his sentence.

Abhijit: Yahan ake baitiye Tarika ji. Daya ane mein deri hogi.

*_smiling_*

Tarika(walking towards the sofa): Kyun?

Abhijit: Wo busy hai kisi ke saath (murmuring last word only he could here)….

Tarika(sitting beside him): Kisi ke?

Abhijit(biting his tongue): Kisi kaam se… haan kisi kaam se busy hai wo.

Tarika(doubting look): Nahi Abhijit tum ne kisi ke kuch kaha.

Abhijit(stressing words): Kisi kaam se Tarika ji….

Tarika: Ke Abhijit.

*_Shaking head in negative_*

Abhijit: Nahi nahi Tarika ji kaam….

Tarika: Ke Abhijit.

Abhijit: Nahi Tarika ji apne galath suna….

Tarika(loosing patience): Tumhara matlab mein tik se sun nahi sakti, mein begari huin?

Abhijit: Arey.. arey aap bura maan gayi.

Tarika: Nahi Abhijit tumhara matlab wahi tha.

Abhijit(thinking): Ye kahan pas gaya mein….

Abhijit(getting up): Tarika ji….

Daya: Hi! Tum yahaan…

*_Abhijit's face shrunk small._*

* * *

_Abhijit(getting up and holding his head): Tch… _

_Abhijit again fell back on the sofa, resting his head on his right hand and other hand on his chest. He closed his eyes smiling feeling the curls brushing on his face and taking a deep breath taking in her scent. He opened his eyes and smiled at ceiling. _

* * *

_She got up from her bed and went to her full size window… She moved back the curtains and opened the windows… Sat down on the broad base inside her room by the window and leaned against the wall… _

_Shutting her eyes she silently prayed to God to show her the right path... Right road... Help her to distinguish between right and wrong… Whether her feelings were true or just a moment of weakness… _

_A smile broke on her face, when she visualized how he had saved her every time… How they had fought over the coffee table for paying the bill…. Thank you coffee ended up fighting as usual….. Today's beach incident… Her fingers automatically went up to her lips smoothing it… She thought of her imagination!_

_Unknowingly it was then she fetched her answers…. It was as if God heard her silent prayer and blessed her with the answer….._

_"Trust words that come from your heart... Leave behind body, soul and mind...Just follow your heart" __echoed inside her! _

_She closed her eyes and drifted off…._

* * *

He came into the room…

A smile rested on his lips when he saw her leaning on the window base…He walked ahead keeping his eyes fixed on her only…He just couldn't stop himself from smiling after seeing

the innocent expression she was holding….She looked absolutely adorable to him…..

He scooped her in his strong arms while looking at her lovingly and only then noticed her smile widen when he picked her up…. He started walking towards the bed while smiling slightly seeing how she slept like, she hadn't slept for months…

He placed her on the bed and brushed the hair away from her sparkling face…. After wrapping a cover over her, he kissed her forehead and left the room…..

* * *

_With a jerk Daya got up from his bed breathing hard… _

* * *

_Tarika finished her paper work on hunt for a home sweet home. She went and washed her face. She remembered Daya and Akshara incidents in beach. Also thought about, how they fought over the incident at hospital on the way to home._

_Tarika(taking mobile and moving towards bedroom): Itna zidi hai Daya ki Good night b nahi bola. Hmpf. Wo ab soyega kahrate marke Aksh ke sapno mein shayad. Usko na…na….aaj neendha hi na aye….Hmpf._

* * *

_Daya(massaging his forehead): Wo kya tha… Itni darawani spana….. wo b uss chudail ke saath….. Wo b esa sapna…. Ye ho kya raha hai mere bheje ko… _

_Daya: Daya phele hi guilty feel kar raha hai tu jo kuch beach mein hua un sabkeliye… (covering his lips) Ab ye sab….itna close….. Nahi nahi…. It's wrong Daya. Galath hai ye sab…. _

_Shaking his head Daya took the water and drank a glass full of it… Daya went and splashed his face with cold water… Coming back to the room he found that he could sleep no longer…. He got up._

_Daya: Ye ladki ne tho neendha b udadi meri... Ye sach mein chudail hai chudail... Hn._

* * *

_Tarika's mobile rang at the same time. _

_Tarika: Daya ka hoga._

_Tarika picked up the call assuming it to be Daya._

_Tarika: Mujhe patha tha ki tum zarur call karoge…_

_Abhijit: KYA patha tha tumhe ki mein call karuinga ? _

_Tarika(thinking): OH no._

_Abhijit(thinking): Mujhe hi nahi patha tha tho ise kese patha chala….._

_Tarika: Abhijit tum? Iss waqt?_

_Abhijit (smriking): Mere call keliye wait kar rahethi kya Tarika ji…_

_Tarika(tensed tone): Na… nahi….(speaking fastly) Esa kuch nahi. Sorry. (shocked tone) Abhijit koi emergency hai kya? Amar tik tho haina?_

_Abhijit: Relax. Yahaan sab tik hai. _

_Tarika: Thank god. Par call kyun kiya?_

_Abhijit(thinking): Arey mein tho bus neendh tut gayi tho yuhin call kardiya. Wajah soch hi nahi iss baar._

_Tarika: Abhijit?_

_Abhijit: Ha..ha.. haan.(getting idea)Haan. Ye jane keliye ki tum log ghar tik se pahunch gaye ya nahi. _

_Tarika: Haan Abhijit hum log kabka agaye._

_Abhijit: Tik hai…_

_Tarika: Hmm….._

_Silence prevailed. Both expected other one to talk. They just didn't want to cut the call tleast for now._

_Tarika: Abhijit?_

_Abhijit: Haan Tarika._

_Tarika: Wo… mein phone rakhuin?_

_Abhijit: Hein…_

_Tarika: Mein rakthi huin Abhijit._

_Abhijit: Nahi!... nahi…. Aap se kuch puch na tha._

_Tarika: Haan pucho Abhijit._

_Abhijit: Hum.. dono… aaj… *sigh* Daya aur Askshara ke beech kuch tho chal raha hai._

_Tarika: Haan. Muje b lagtha hai. Par Daya mane ko tayr nahi hai._

_Abhijit: Haan. Lagtha hai hume samjana hoga._

_Tarika: Par Akshara kya sochti hai ye b tho nahi patha hume._

_Abhijit: Hmmm…. Tum kal kabi Akshara se milke bath karke dekho. Tab thak mein Daya se bath karne ko try kartha huin._

_Tarika: Haan. Ok. I will talk to Akshara._

_Silence…._

_Tarika: Aur kuch?_

_Abhijit: Nahi. Tho mein phone rakuin?_

_Tarika: Hmm._

_Abhijit: Hein. Tho rak duin?_

_Tarika(smiling): Good night Abhijit._

_Saying she cut the call. She shook her head, brushing her hairs at the back of her head smiling. _

_Both lay down smiled said good night to each other again looking at the ceiling of course and fell into deep slumber._

* * *

_He went over to the veranda and looked out leaning on the handle bar by his hand… Up at the shining moon… It was so beautiful and silver… Anyone would fall in love with it he knew… _

* * *

_Her eyes were still closed...her lips adoring a blissful content smile… The moon was smiling with her, giving her company tonight… Cold wind was inviting her... Welcoming her to the new world... World of love, world for lovers!__He smiled looking at the twinkling stars nearby and wondered about the magic of nature… Above them, below them, inside them… all around them and everything was ruled by love… Love?! _

* * *

_His eyes fell on the ANGEL gifted by Akshara._

* * *

_Remembering all the little moments she had with him, she softly said "I am in love" __  
__Hearing her own voice a smile broke on her face... Smile which reached her eyes... Smile which made her face glow more than the moon! _

* * *

_Daya's smile vanished to a wonder thinking how after these many months he was thinking about it… He has suffered so much in love..…Nothing remained except pain. But now he felt again the same feeling and more for someone else!?__She wanted to yell and tell everyone she is in love…. But another thought replaced this….. She had to first find out if he loved her too! A million dollar question… How to tell him and how to get him accept? That to a person who has seen so much love….. _

* * *

_Akshara jumped on her bed. She took her Teddy bear MR. Petu._

_Akshara: Petu ji mujhe apse ek secret share karni hai. Shhshh….. kisi ko batana math. Patha hai (spreading her hands wide) I am in love. Magar pyar mein padna asaan hai magar us pyar ko pana aur sambhalna nahi…(pinching teddy's nose) Magar uss chiz ka importance hi kuch alag jo hume bahut mehnath ke baad milti ha._

_(Snapping finger at teddy) So Daya beware I am coming to mend your broken heart. I am going to operate your heart remove it and fill it with love.(cuddling teddy close to her) Because I love you Daya. I LOVE YOU!_

* * *

**Next Day:**

**Time 9:00am:**

**CID Bureau:**

ACP, Fredy and Vivek were standing in semicircle in full concentration hearing to a girl's statement.

ACP: Hmm….case thoda gambir hai. Hume soch samjhke chal chalini padegi.

Vivek: Ye youngster apne future k secure karne ki jagah ye sab karte hain apne gharwalon ke peeche….

Fredy: Hume jald se jald inlogon ko pakadna chahiye sir. Patha nahi aur kitne log iss ka shikar banege.

ACP: Haan Fredy.

At the same time DUO entered the Bureau. Daya was lost in thought and was bit tired due to lack of sleep. Abhijit was in his good spirits but was disturbed by Daya's strange behaviour.

DUO walked towards ACP who was standing opposite to the girl covering her.

DUO: Good morning sir.

ACP turned to side to look at DUO with his stern gaze and his cheeks twitching.

Daya stopped in his track with mouth agape. Abhijit was shocked at first but then smirked looking at Daya.

Daya(shocked and in loud tone): TUM!

Akshara's face bloomed looking at Daya and had a naughty smirk on her face. Daya jithna garam tha akshara utni hi cool thi…

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Readers must have got confused by the scenes going back and front of different characters. Sorry can't help it. So why is Akshara in bureau? Daya ko dekne with with stupid reason ya kuch tho gad bad hai sach mein… Clue tho humne kabka dedi hai._


	23. Chapter 23: INERT-1: Initial Stage

Daya(shocked and in loud tone): TUM!

Akshara's face bloomed looking at Daya and had a naughty smirk on her face. Daya jithna garam tha akshara utni hi cool thi…

All except Abhijit & Akshara were startled with Daya's outburst. Abhijit smirked and tried to control his smile. Daya suddenly composed and became normal.

Daya(thinking): Ye sach mein hai ya meri dimak ki khel hai….. Subah se yesa hi horaha hai…. Iss bar mein Galati nahi karunga…..Ye mera hi waham hai. Usko yahaan kya kaam hosakta hai.…

He closed his eyes took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

Daya(Thinking): Arey ye abtak kadi hai. Has b rahi hai muje dek kar….

Fredy(standing just beside Akshara): Kya tum sir?

Daya(coming out of his thoughts): Ha..haan..wo…..Arey Fredy tum aaj kaam pe.

Fredy(puzzled): Haan sir. Kyun?

Daya(trying to make up): Wo… wo… hehee…. Haan wo tum ne kal bolatha na ki tu aaj bin bole chute lene walete. Isliye aaj tuje dek ke chaunk gaya.

Fredy(shocked): MEIN!

Daya looking from Akshara to Fredy to ACP again at Akshara, praying god for her to vanish….

Daya: Haan. Tumne hi tho kaha ki agar chuti keliye puchunga tho koi nahi dega issliye tu bina bole chuti loge aur bhabi ji ke saath serials dekoge aram se.

Fredy(afraid, looking at ACP who was glaring at Fredy): Arey sir meine esa kuch nahi kaha. Kasam se. Meri biwi ke upar promise kartha huin sir meine esa socha tak nahi hai.

Vivek, Abhijit & Akshara controlled their laugh.

ACP(glaring at Daya now): Ye kya bkawas natak kar rahe ho tum Daya atehi. Aur case par dyan do.

Daya: Sir…

ACP(pointing to girl): Ye hai Dr. Akshara from ForU hospital.

Daya(whispering side ways to Abhijit): Ye chudail sach mein yahan hai. Tuje dik rahi hai?

Abhijit(smiled): Haan.

Daya(murmuring): Margaye.

Akshara: Excuse me?

Daya: Nice meeting you madam. Wese aap yahaan kis case ko lekar aye hain.

Akshara: Wo Inert ke baremein…

Abhijit: Inert?

Vivek: Haan. Inka case humari last week unsolved case wo college murder Susane se judi hai.

Fredy: Inke hospital mein kal Manoj Sharma ka ek patient two weeks phele ayatha heart problem se. Par unka problem ko find nahi kar paye. Aur issliye unhe dusre hospital mein shift kardi. Then again two days before Manoj ko firse iss hospital pe layagaya tha aur unka ilaj inhone kiya. Aur unko patha chala ki he is taking Inert Drug. Aur kal inhone unka operation kiya aur unhe bachaliya.

Daya(shocked): Par Salunkhe sir ne kaha ki there is no way to save a person who is taking Inert drug.

Akshara(not understanding): Ji?

Abhijit: Salunkhe sir humari forensic expert hain aur head b. Aur unke under kaam karti hai.

Akshara: Ho.

Abhijit: Tho aapne us patient se bath ki? Use drugs kaun de rahatha?

Akshara(stern tone): Dekiye sir operation kal shaam ko hi hua hai. So he is still under observation. So meine naahi unke parivar ko kuch bataya naahi Manoj se kuch pucha. He is very weak to sit properly. And 2 days keliye hum koi b visitors allow nahi karenge. So please aap log usse puchthach karne ki koshish math kijiye. Aap unke parents se bath kar sakte hain.

Fredy(murmuring to Vivek): Ye tho Abhijit sir ko hi attitude dika rahi hai.

Vivek(murmuring back): Haan sir..

Daya(losing patience): Ye kya. Complaint karte hain aur bolte b hain ki investigation b nahi karo. Tho hum case kese solve karenge madam.

Akshara(sternly): Dekiye as per law muje parents se phele complaint karwane ko bolini chahiyeti to police, as it looks like a murder attempt par unse police complaint karne ko nahi kaha and operation ki because or thodi der hoti tho b he will dead. And it's my duty to attend to patients first who is in need. And for my mistake I came here to complaint. Ab Manoj mera patient hai. Aap jab chaho use milne ki permission nahi de sakti. Kahin apke investigation ke stress mein uska jaan khatre mein na pad jaye tho.

Daya(in irritation): Agar itni parwa hai apni patient par tho unhe dusre hospital kyun beja phele. Aap tabhi ilja karte tho ye itna complicated nahi ho jata.

Akshara(equally irritated tone): Wo sab meri gayr mauzadgi mein huyi hai. During Fenatnyl scam, I was out of town. (cooling down).(to ACP) Dekiye sir mein jo b help chahiye karungi but not at the risk of my patients. After two days mein khud aap logon call karungi Manoj se milne keliye. Tab aap log visitor's hour pe ake mil sakte hain. Tab tak I will send Sharma ji to bureau tomorrow and will send his medical report with him. Agar iss drug ke baremein koi aur jankari chahiye hai tho aap mujhe iss number par contact kar sakte hain (handing over a card to ACP).

ACP just nodded his head smiling a little while taking the card.

Akshara: I am getting late sir may I leave?

ACP: Yes madam. Vivek inhe chodke aao.

Akshara: Nahi sir uski koi zarurath nahi hai. Mein chali jaungi. Thank you. Aur haan ACP sir aap please(looking at Daya) apne kuch officers ko patience sikaiye. Mein chalti huin.

Fredy and Vivek's mouth dropped at Akshara's bold comment. Abhijit and ACP sir just smiled while Daya wore a scowl. Both glared at each other till she turned away to leave.

ACP walked to his cabin. Fredy and Vivek walked towards their cabin talking.

Fredy: Ye tho sherani hai.

Vivek: Haan sir. Bina koi darke muh pe jawab di. Wo b Daya sir ko.

Fredy: Haan Vivek. Aur ACP sir ne b kuch nahi kaha.

Vivek: Kese khete. Wo b tho sahiti.

Fredy: Haan. Jab Daya sir aur Akshara ji baath kar rahete tho laga toofan hi aagayi yahan. Kitna tashan se argue kar rahete dono.

Vivek: Itne unche awaz mein wo b ACP sir ke samne.

Fredy: Haan. Meri tho hawa hi nikal jati.

Vivek: Hmm…(dreamily) Kya ladiki hai.

Fredy: Acha?

Vivek: Haan.

Fredy: Patha hai na aaj Tasha aa rahi hai.

Vivek: Ha…haan sir. Muje nahi pata hoga tho kisko patha hoga.

Fredy: Tho ane de use mein bolunga Tasha se tu Akshara ji ke baremein kya sochta hai.

Vivek: Arey nahi nahi sir. Mein sirf unhe respect kartha huin. Wese meri Tasha b unse kam nahi hai.

Fredy: Ho oh….. Abi se Tasha ke pairon par girgaye. Good.

Vivek: Arey aapki sikh hai. Mein bas apko follow kar rahahuin.

Daya: Wahan kya bath chal rahi hai tum dono ke bheech. Kaam mein lag jao.

Fredy and Vivek: Haan sir.

Abhijit(keeping hand on his shoulder): Arey calm down.

Daya(removing his hand): Jab se use deka hai tab se ek ek pal jina mushkil kardi us chudail ne. Aaj mere kaam pe hi tang lagadi.

Abhijit(smiling knowingly): Chalo bhai kaam pe lag jao. Mein jake lab se Inert case ki file latha huin aur Susane ki autopsy report bi aur ye report deke ata huin.

Daya(mischievous tone): Kyun boss subah se Tarika se baath nahi huyi kya. Dekne ko tars raheho.

Abhijit: Teri waali ki darshan hogayi na issliye esa bol raha hai.

Daya: Wo koi meri nahi hai.

Daya walked off. Abhijit smiled.

Abhijit: Mein b dekta huin bachu kitne din tak apne aap se chupapaoge.

Abhijit went to Forensic Lab.

**Meanwhile in Forensic Lab:**

Tarika just entered the lab.

Tarika: Good morning sir.

Salunkhe: What's good in this morning Tarika.

Tarika: Kyun kya hua sir? Apki girlfriend apse naraz hogayi kya FIRSE?

Salunkhe: Arey nahi nahi Tarika.

Tarika: Phir kya hua sir?

Salunkhe sir took a bouquet of fresh red roses wrapped in white paper from under his desk.

Salunkhe: Ye dekho. Aaj bi aya hai.

Tarika took the bouquet.

Salunkhe: Tum Abhijit ya Daya se kyun nahi bolti iske baremein? Tumhe ye two weeks se mil rahein hain. Phele tere ghar pe aur ab lab. Meine phele hi tumse kaha ki agar tum nahi kahoge tho mein khe dunga Abhijit se…

Abhijit who just entered the lab heard last line of Salunkhe sir.

Abhijit(smiling): Arey kya kahoge humse Salunkhe saab.

Both of them were shocked to find Abhijit.

Tarika was just about to hide flowers…

Abhijit(eye brows raised): Ye roses?

Salunkhe: Wo kuch nahi Abhijit. Roses ke baremein hi…

Tarika(cutting in): Abhijit tum yahan?

Abhijit felt something cooking here. He felt Tarika was not happy and shocked to see him.

Abhijit(rubbing corner of his mouth): Haan wo kuch reports chahiyeti. Aur ye file deniti.

Tarika: Kya file hai ye Abhijit?

Abhijit: Wo Inert related aur ek case ayi hai. Akshara ne complaint likhwayi abi. Uska report hai.

Tarika: Ok waha rakhdo hum check karlenge.

Abhijit(pointing): Ok… Par ye roses ka kay chakar hai?

Before Tarika could react.

Salunkhe: Haan ye roses kisi ne Tarika ko di.

Abhijit: KYA! Par kisne.

Salunkhe: Pata nahi…

Tarika: Esa kuch nahi hai Abhijit. Ye bus yunhi…

Abhijit: Dikao mujhe.

Tarika(walking back): Nahi Abhijit. Leave it.

Salunkhe snatched roses from Tarika's hand who had hid it behind her and gave it to Abhijit. Salunkhe sir gave victory smile at Tarika while she glared at him.

Abhijit was checking for from card….

Tarika: Ye meri saheli ne di hai Abhijit.

Salunkhe(venting out): Esa kaunsa nalayak, besharam, coward friend hai jo apna naam nahi likha jinko ye b nahi patha ki tumhe roses pasand nahi hai? Bolo bolo.

Abhijit(listening to gallis): Ouch!

Tarika grinned loss of words.

Abhijit(clearing throat): Kya Tarika ji apko roses pasand nahi hai?

Salunkhe: Kyun Abhijit ji aapko pata nahi hai kya? Ye tho aaschariya ki bath hai.

Tarika: Sir please. (looking at Abhijit, snatching roses) Abhijit tumhara kaam hogaya na ya aur kuch kaam hai?

Abhijit looked at Salunkhe sir and then at Tarika amazed.

Abhijit: Haan hogaya. Ok sir mein chalta huin.

No one replied. Abhijit turned to go.

Abhijit(turning his head, looking at Tarika): Mein jaa raha huin sir.

Tarika just glared.

Abhijit: Mein chal…

Tarika(cutting in): Abhijit jao.

Abhijit left the lab.

Salunkhe(hurt): Ye tum ne tik nahi kiya Tarika. Aaj tum ne hi Abhijit ko agar…

Tarika: Aap ne b tik nahi ki sir. Aap Abhijit ke samne ye sab kyun bolrahete…

Salunkhe: Mein sirf tumhare balayi keliye usse bolna chatata.

Tarika: Sir please. Already problems bahut hai. Ghar shifting, school dundne se leke ye case tak bahut kaam padein hai sir. Mein ye iss pe (throwing it away in dustbin) dhyan nahi dena chati.

Salunkhe: Ok Tarika. Relax. Chalo hum iss file ko dekte hain.

Both worked on the case.

**Meanwhile:**

Abhijit walking in corridor towards bureau:

Abhijit: Ye Tarika aaj kal mujse dur jane ki koshish kar rahi hai kya? Nahi esa kese ho saktha hai. Par na hone ki wajah b nahi hai. Hmm….. mujhe aur kuch karna padega. Tarika sirf thode din keliye intezar karo. Mein sab tik kardunga…

Saying he walked happily.

Abhijit: Hmm Tarika ko roses pasand nahi hai….. Ye aaj mein jana. Koi bath nahi ab to patha chala. Aur bahut kuch janani hai.

**TIME 2:00 pm**

**CID Bureau:**

All were working on the case deeply. A lady marched into the room briskly. She entered ACP sir's cabin.

Tasha: Inspector Tasha reporting sir.

ACP: Welcome back Tasha. And congrats on the success of your undercover mission in Delhi.

Tasha(beaming): Thank you sir. Sir ye rahi uss case ki details and mera appointment order.

ACP: Ok. You have joined at right moment Tasha. Ek important case haath mein lagi hai. Iss case ke baremein Vivek tumhe brief karega.

Tasha: Ok sir.

ACP: Now you can start you duty Tasha.

Tasha walked out briskly to be received by others and an eagerly waiting pair of eyes. Tasha greeted those eyes with a pleasant smile, as she talked with her other seniors. After a little talk all dispersed off.

Vivek: Hi!

Tasha: Hello…. Ummm ACP sir kuch case ke baremein bol rahete. Unhone kaha tumse uske baremein puchne ko.

Vivek: Haan ok mein tumhe explain karunga par ek condition mein.

Tasha(puzzled): Wo kya.

Vivek: Undercover mission ki kamyabi mein mujhe treat chahiye. Wo b Ice cream humare usual hang out pe. Deal?

Tasha(smiled): Deal.

Vivek: Tho chalo let's get to work.

Tasha: Sure.

Both got into work.

For next two days CID team was working on the same case. Collecting, connecting and constructing all the clues, evidences, reports and witness. Forensic team was held waiting for Akshara's appointment to know more about Manoj and drugs and method used by her to cure Manoj.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for late update. But next update will be done soon. Sorry for this chapter being a filler too. Par lots to come so to enjoy that this chap is made so.

**NOTE**: Names of the drug, symptoms, causes, chemical names are purely DK's imagination. No resembles to if at all its present in real life. I am not doctor or know anything. So read for fun.


	24. Chapter 24: INERT-2 DEVELOPEMENT

**After Two Days: **

April summer was in its peak. Days were getting hotter and perspiring. School students were enjoying their summer holidays. All play under sun and no work. But this wasn't case with adults. Working people cursed the season and work load. The city of dreams was in full swing. And this applied to our CID officers too. They are also humans. Summer did effect on them too.

**TIME 10:00 am:**

**FORU HOSPITAL:**

**Doctor AKSHARA's Cabin:**

Abhijit, Daya, Vivek and Tarika were present in the cabin. They were seated on comfortable sofas. Tarika and Abhijit occupied seat opposite to Akshara while Daya and Vivek sat on either side of them.

Akshara: Tarika! Kaise ho?

Tarika(Smiling): Fine… Thank you… Kal raat ko hi to bath huyi humari?

At this the others except Daya looked at each surprised a little bit because they didn't expect Tarika and Akshara to know each other this close!

Akshara(Chuckling): Haan… Lekin kal aur ab me kam se kam dus ghante se upar guzar gaye... Anyways ye to talk start karni ki ek formality thi, lekin man se hi poocha hai!

Tarika(Nodding): I know Akshara…. We had better come straight to our purpose of visit here!

Akshara(Getting serious): Hmm…. Manoj… Susane… Inert Drug! Kya naam rakha hai! Anyways… Poochiye jo kuch poochna hai!

Abhijit: Wahi jo hume bahut ascharya me daala hai…. How was Manoj treated? I mean hume laga tha ki iski treatment nahi hai to? Iski wajah se kayi log mar bhi chuke hain!

Akshara(Puzzled): Excuse me Mr. Abhijit…. Lekin aapko aisa kyun laga? Koi bhi disease ho ya physical problems ko to allopathic me uski treatment to hai hi!

Abhijit: Nahi… Lekin ye drug to yahan koi pehechaanta tak nahi to treatment kaise kar sakte hain?

Akshara: Oh… To aisa bholiye naa…. I agree agar kisi ko pata nahi hota to treatment nahi kar sakega…. Aur main bhi nahi kar paati agar….

Daya(cutting in): Matlab agar aapko pata nahi hota ki vo ladka Inert ke karan hi heart problem hua hai to aap bhi treatment nahi kar sakte?

Akshara looked a minute at Daya… Even though he was seated, she gave him a look up and down and looking at Tarika answered….

Akshara: Shayad nahi! Fortunate for that boy ki main Inert aur uske effects ki pehchaan rakhti hoon… Main London me apne research ki study karne gayi to wahan doctors ke beech is drug ki bahut baatein hoti thi… To maine apne main study ke alava iski bhi kuch jaankaariyaan collect ki aur study bhi kiya hai!

The group looked at each other at the mention of London again…. Tarika had also got to know about this drug when she was in London for a conference…. And now Akshara also got to know about the drug in London! Seems London was the main place for this drug after all!

Akshara(continued): Un dinon me ye drug preparatory distribution me tha… Ab to duniya bar me fail raha hai… Haani ki uski identity kisiko abhi tak poora pata nahi hai, to treatment ki information bhi kisiko pata nahi….

Vivek: Lekin is drug me aisa kya hai, jo itna lethal hai? I mean drug hi to hai… Matlab sab drugs ki tarah nasha hoga, zyada regular usage se nasha badega aur dimaag ko affect karega… Lekin instant death due to over dosage?

Tarika(Looking back at Akshara): Haan Akshara… Maine jab iske baare me suna tha, to bahut saari details collect nahi ki thi… Some basic identification that's it! Humne iski test ki thi lekin kuch solid identification nahi mili… Uske baad maine kuch aur special tests kiye tab pata chala…. Why is this so lethal?

Akshara looked at the group thoughtful for a moment and stood up…. She went over to her cabin outside the door… After a while Akshara came back with a file and behind her came a ward boy with a tray of juice glasses…

The group looked at each other surprised as to when had Akshara ordered juice for them? She had all arranged. Well planned and organized!

The ward boy kept the tray on the table and left… Akshara kept the file on the tea table and took the tray… Extending it to Tarika she said…

Akshara: Mujhe pata hai aap officially mujhse milne aaye hain…. Lekin bahar ki garmi me andar agar thoda kuch thanda chala jaata hai to koi galti nahi…. Please!

Tarika surprised that Akshara seemed to read their minds took the glass… Akshara served the others too… When it came to Daya she did give him, but she was bit stiff! The moment though short was uncpmfortable.

Akshara: Aap pooch rahe the ki Inert ki identity kyun nahi hui theek se? Well of course iski kuch hi ingredients ki identity normal tests se hoti hai… Others need special tests… And unless you know what to test and what to expect out of it, you can never catch on it… Right Tarika?

Tarika looked at her and nodded….

Akshara(Continuing): As for why is it lethal? Ye thoda medicinal hai… Isliye Tarika maine tumhe bulaya tha… Inert is Gamma-hydroxybutyrate Tenoyl. It is also known as grievous bodily harm, abbreviated as GBH or….

Daya: Ye to bahut hi technical ho raha hai!

Vivek(Making a face): Isme sirf GBH samajh me aaya….. Humare liye Inert hi theek hai!

Akshara and Tarika looked at them shaking their heads and back at each other smiling…

Akshara: Maine isliye hi kaha tha Tarika ki aap bhi aayein... Forensics aur medicine ki itni dilchaspi nahi hoti hai in investigators ko… Inhe to sab chahiye sab saaf saaf seedhe seedhe shabdon me… Ab itni technical baat inhe bata bhi deti, to (Showing head) yahan kuch ghusta nahi!

Tarika nodded giggling a little…

Abhijit: Aisa kuch nahi hai Dr. Akshara… Sabhi aise nahi hote… Investigators forensics ko bhi utna respect dete hain jitna ke unke investigating skills ko. We do know its importance…

Akshara(Smiling): Mr. Abhijit yahan respect ki bath nahi ho rahi hai…. Bas interest aur understanding ki bath chal rahi hai!

Abhijit: Haan…. But we know how important forensics is for cases…. And have technical knowledge too!

Akshara: Agar aisa hai to manana padega ki aap sabse different ho….. I really didn't mean offence seriously…. Anyways coming back to the discussion…. Jab GBH ki ingredients ka pata hai tab treatment bhi easy hua!

Daya: Theek hai ab Manoj ki kya halat hai?

Akshara: Critical…. GBH doosron se itna alag hai ki regular usage will affect you immediately…. And over dosage gives instant death…. Thank God it was not the case of over dosage with him….

Vivek: To uske saath hua kya tha?

Akshara: Wo overdose lene ke phele hi bhesosh hogayatha. Wo drugs blood mein milgaye the may be it was not made in right chemical proportion. Issliye usko dil ka daura pada achanak. Thank god wo hospital mein admit tha. Lagtha hai uske kuch doston ne use chupke dedi.

Abhijit: Hum ussse milna chahenge!

Akshara: Sure… Lekin Mr. Abhijit I can't give you more than five minutes… Manoj has been consuming the drug for six months…. And that has started to show its effect because of yesterday's incident…

Vivek: Kya… Che maheene!?

Getting up Akshara took her coat, put it on her arms and took the stethoscope from the table saying…

Akshara: Mr. Vivek ye to kuch nahi hai… Aaj kal ke teenagers higher secondary se hi in sab cheezonon me indulge ho jaate hain!

The group also got up as Tarika said….

Tarika: Haan recently jis ladki ka mauth hua tha, she was also young…

Walking out of her cabin as the group followed….

Akshara: Oh…. Wahi case jo aap handle kar rahe hain? Newspaper me pada tha…Apne reopen ki hai na….

Vivek: Ji.

Akshara: Children and youngsters are said to the back bone of this country…. But they are been destroyed internally, gradually… Distressing!

Reaching the Special Ward Akshara took the group inside…

The boy was awake and his mother was feeding him soup! He was looking very tired and worn out… Not only he looked weak but indeed was weak!

Mrs Sharma smiled looking at Akshara and DUO. She reciprocated by smiling nodding her head. DUO also reciprocated. Mrs Sharma got up and gave way for doctor. Smiling Akshara went up to him and ruffling his hair asked…

Akshara: Kaise ho Manoj?

Smiling up feebly at her Manoj said…

Manoj: Bahut achcha didi… Aapne mujhe…

The group were mildly surprised with Manoj calling Askhara didi instead of doctor... Seems she made personal relationships with her patients!

Daya looked appreciatively at the conversation between the doctor and patient! No... A relationship more than that!

Akshara hit Manoj lightly on his head and said…

Akshara: Apne umar ki baatein karna…. Badi badi baat mat karna, ki aapke karan zinda hoon… Ehsaan nahi bhooloonga!

Mrs. Sharma: Theek hi to keh raha hai beta… 3 dhin phele uski halat dekh to meri dhadkan hi ruk gayi thi… Aaj use apni galti ka ehsaas hua hai to tumne usse kal jo daant di uski wajah se hi….

Akshara: Maa ji…. Aap to aisi baat mat kijiye…. Such baat to ye hai ki maine sirf apni duty ki hai…. Aur kuch nahi! Vo sab chodiye…. Ye (Indicating the group) CId se hain… Manoj ne jo drug consume kiya, usi drug ke karan kuch aur logon ki mauth hui hai…. Ye unhi ke investigation kar rahe hain… Isliye Manoj se kuch baat karna chahate hain!

Hearing that people died of the drug Manoj and his mother gasped.

Manoj: Ji poochiye!

Coming towards him and with a slight smile Abhijit asked softly.

Abhijit: Manoj… Akshara ji ne kaha ki tum ye drugs cheh maheene se le rahe ho… Tumhe iski aadat kaise lagi?

Manoj: Vo mere dost ye lete hain…. To us din uske birthday party par gaya to wahan mere dost ne mujhe zabardasti di thi… Baad me….

Daya: Tumhe khud achcha lagne laga aur tumne liya?

Manoj looked guilty and nodded mildly…

Abhijit: Theek hai… Lekin tum logon ko drug milti kahan se hai? Koun deta hai?

At this Manoj looked at them fearfully and clutched his mother's hands….

Manoj: Vo… Main… Mujhe nahi pata!

The group looked at each other and understood he was definitely telling lies… Maybe because of fear of that seller!

Abhijit: Dekho Manoj hume pata hai ki tumhe pata hai ki vo koun hai jo tumhe aake drugs deta hai... Is tarah jhooth bolke kisko bacha rahe ho, pata hai?

Daya: Manoj tumhe kuch nahi hoga… Hum hain naa sab tumhara khayal rakhne ke liye… Batao tumhe koun deta hai drug?

Manoj(Shaking his head forcefully): Nahi… Mujhe nahi pata… Ma... Main…. Mere dost hi khareedke mujhe dete…. Maine kabhi unhe seedha nahi dekha!

Abhijit(A little sternly): Seedha nahi dekha to chupke dekha?

At this Manoj looked at him swallowing hard and his fear increased…. A little his breathing increased….

Vivek: Kya rat laga rakhi hai? Seedhe seedhe bata naa...

Manoj: Bataoonga to vo mujhe aur mere dost ko maar denge…

Abhijit(Sternly): Ghabarao mat… Kuch nahi hoga tumhe…. Hum hain… Ab batao….

Manoj stubbornly shook his head and held on to his mother's hand harder… His breathing started to increase rapidly….

Akshara(brushing his hair): Koi baath nahi Manoj. Araam se. Badmein b batadena.

Daya got angry that he was not getting positive response from Manoj and Akshara was asking him to say tomorrow.

Daya(bit raised voice): Aaj kal ke teenagers! Tumhe apni padi hai… Tumhare jaise kitne bahar is tarah mar rahe hain pata bhi hai tujhe? Apni doston ko bhi bachana nahi chahate kya? Unke baare me sochke to batao!

His mother looked pleading at Akshara and back at her shivering son…. Akshara looked at them and assuring said…

Akshara(Sternly) ! Ye mera hospital hai… Aapka office nahi….

Just then they heard a gasp and Akshara turned to see Manoj gasping for his breath…

Akshara: Manoj!

Seeing this Akshara immediately made him to lie down and administered oxygen to him… She asked the ward nurse to prepare an injection and administered it...

The group watched concerned at him… After a while Manoj's condition stabilized and he became unconscious due to the medication… Straightening Akshara breathed a sigh of relief and turned back harshly on the group…..

Akshara: Leave!

Saying Akshara went to the door and opened it for the group… Daya looked at the boy and stomped outside harshly… The rest of the group followed him and Akshara came last closing the door!

**A/N**: Looked like Daya and Akshara came a step closer to each other but now it looks like they are going two steps back with each step forward. Whenever they meet sparks occur, iss bar b ye clash hona hi tha…. So what next?

Mein boluin?

Chalo bolti huin future of PD.

*Closing my eyes*

Umm….. Arey ye kya. Daya aur Akshara itne close…. Uff itna andhera hai….. kya kar rahein hain ye dono….. looks like….

Guess karo. ;)


	25. Chapter 25: INERT-3: RIFT

**In the corridor:**

Akshara: Mr. Abhijit… Maine kaha tha aapse ki uski halat nazook hai… Halat bigad jaati to?

Daya: Great! Jise sirf apne khushi aur safety ki padi hai uski halat to pehle se bigadi hai….

Akshara: This is not time for ethics Mr. Daya…. Manoj bachcha hai!

Daya(angrily): Haan haan dood peeta bachcha… Farak sirf ye hai ki ye bachcha ab dood nahi balki drug peeta hai…. Agar nahi batayega to kaise hum uske gunegaar ko pakad sakenge!

Akshara looked at Daya and the group shaking her head not happy with their behaviour….

Akshara: Mr. Abhijit…. Aap dubara Manoj se nahi mil sakte… Aur aapki investigation ki mujhe koi parvah nahi! My final word! Ab aap yahan se jaa sakte hain!

Saying Akshara turned and started off, when Tarika called out…

Tarika: Akshara!

Akshara stopped but still not looking back…. Tarika looked at DUO and then went to her….

Tarika: Akshara I am sorry… Vo case ki wajah se thoda emotional ho gaya…

Akshara: Tarika aap sorry kyun pooch rahe hain? Ek baat hai Tarika which I believe strongly… Khud pe kaboo aur control jo rakh nahi sakta, vo kya khaak doosron ko help karega…. People tend to lose relationships this way…. Ho sake to aapke (Glancing at daya) dosth ko ye baat dijiyega…

Saying Akshara started to go but stopped again…

Akshara: Maine apne London ke contacts se is drug ke kuch aur details maange hain… Reports, articles, everything… Jab mil jayengi to bhej doongi. Issse zyada main ya Manoj aapki koi help nahi karenge…. And never try to meet my patients behind my back for which you have to pay!

And saying this time Akshara went off….

Upset Tarika looked at Daya who was now looking at her a little upset with himself, because Akshara's words had bore another hole within him….

Tarika looked at him for a while and turned and went off too… Surprised Abhijit looked at Daya and calling out ran after her…..

Abhijit: Tarika!

Daya too marched away. Vivek was confused and felt unease on Daya sir's outburst, who used to be calm otherwise.

Vivek(thinking): Lagtha hai Daya sir ke andhar Abhijit sir ki atma chali gayi. Achanak nak ke upar gusa hai unko.

**17****th**** April:**

**CID Conference room:**

DUO were entering the conference room talking to each other.

Daya: Patha nahi ye case kab khatam hoga. Sabse badi headache hai.

Abhijit: Ye case?

Daya: Nahi wo bala.

Abhijit: Bala?

Daya: Wahi Akshara bala. Nak mein dum karke rakhi hai. Phele baar koi CID investigation mein dakalandaz ki hai.

Abhijit: Ye math bhulna ki usne kafi madath ki hai. Nahi tho aaj ye sab nahi hota…. Hum itni jaldi final stage pe nahi ate…

Daya: Uske liye kitna kuch sunna pada uske muh se... Har bar humare kaam mein tang lagati hai... Tang nahi apni badi muh lagati hai...

Abhijit: Wo sirf apna kaam kar rahiti. Uski koi galti nahi hai.

Daya: Patha nahi tum sabko wo itna pasand kyun hai. Bala.

Abhijit: Hahaa….tumhe b pasand hai tum sirf kabool nahi kar rahe ho.

Daya: Rubbish.

Abhijit: Chalo sab agaye.

They both took their place. Soon ACP sir and Salunkhe sir joined. There were two new head officers seated from CBI and Police force.

ACP(to his team): Well aap logon ko patha hai hoga ki hum yahan ki case ke baremein discuss karne ja rahe hain. So without delay let me introduce two officers who are joining hands with us in this mission. Sr. Inspector Veer from CBI and Sr. Inspector Mahesh from police force.

After the formalities Vivek distributed an envelope containing case details to everyone. The he took position near white board. Vivek started to write as he spoke about case.

Vivek: Last week on 6th April we got Susane's deadbody in KSS Arts College Hostel. Phele laga ki it was due to heart attack, par postmortem ke baad patha chala ki it was due to over dose of drug par kya drug patha nahi chala.

Tarika(from her place): Haan. Uski maut cardiac arrest ke wajah se hi huyi hai and over dose of drug ka symptoms b tha. Then humne sari drugs ka research ki jo over dose mein cardiac arrest ho. Then we rounded off to Inert Drug. but we weren't sure. Because of its testing process. Jo milna mushkil hi nahi naa mumkin hai in India and its highly expensive. Aur uska test karna b mushkil hai without knowing its chemical proportion. And to cure a person is nearly impossible.

Fredy: Par hume Inert Drug ke baremein uss college mein koi clue nahi mili. Koi b apne muh kolne ko tayar nahitha. Case ek dead end pauncha till Akshara ayi humare bureau mein on 12th april.

Daya moved in his place hearing her name.

Vivek(from his place beside Tasha): Unhone ek patient jo Inert Drug ka shikar tha unka ilaj ki aur unko bachaya.(proud) And made impossible possible. (Tasha nudged him). So hume isse patha chalata hai ki bahut sare college students iss Inert Drug ke shikar hain by recent dead rates of youngsters due to heart attack.

Daya: Hume ye drugs kahan se atete, kaun distribute karta hai aur kahaan ye sab nahi patha chala. Humne baadmein Manoj, the victim who was saved, usse patha chala ek aadmi ke baremein who supplied drugs to his friends. Ye rahi uski sketch. We tracked him and following his moves till now.

Mahesh(attitude): Usse pakad kar information kyun nahi nikalte. Time waste kyun kar rahe ho usko follow karke.

Daya: Wo issliye MR. Mahesh ye drug racket ek well-designed web ki tarah hai. Har koi apni boss ki identity nahi janata. Suppliers know about other suppliers. And a distributor knows about other distributors and suppliers working under them. So this hierarchy goes on till smuggler. And so usko b nahi pata hoga. Ise acha we will get more information by following his moves.

Mahesh(smirking): Kuch mila?

Daya was about answer him back when Abhijit continued.

Abhijit: Hume ab wo drugs kis mode of transport se smuggle hote hain ye pata lagana tha. So humne airports, ports and stations mein nazar rakhi to know about this smuggling.

Sachin entered the hall.

ACP: Haan Sachin kya hua?

Sachin: Humar shaq sahih hai.

ACP: Good.

Veer: Tho ab hum kya karenge sir.

Abhijit: Party.

Mahesh: Party?

Abhijit(smirking): Haan. Kal evening Hotel Palm Grove pe ek medical conference hone wali hai. So wahan aye hue mehman ko entertain karne keliye kal party rakhi hai. And so we are going to that party and also to the pub in that hotel. Kese ye aapko diye envelope pe hai. About entry it will be explained to you guys shortly.

Veer: Par iss hotel ki party hi kyun? Wahan koi smuggle hone wali hai kya?

Daya: You are right Mr. Veer. Humne kuch research kiye hain taking last 3 years data. And we came to know that around 7 people are staying in Palm Grove hotel. And they are coming since last 3 years.

Veer: So what's the big deal in it ?

DUO smirked at each other.

Abhijit: Big deal ye hai ki last year jo log aa rahein hain wo log his year b aarahein hain. But,

Two officers where hooked at what he was going to say next.

Daya: But important point ye hai ki wo log sabi 7 are from London.

Two officers were amazed at this revelation.

Mahesh(dazed): London.

Vivek: Haan. Jahan Inert Drug produce hota hai. Ye aaplog coincidence mano. Par we CID don't believe in tifak so humne jankari nikali tho pata chala they are our men. But the interesting twist ye hai ki...

Mahesh: Ek aur twist.

Fredy(excited): Haan. That they get their rooms booked in same name par har year log alag alag ate hain.

Abhijit: So we don't know who our target is going to be this year.

Daya: For safety purpose humne aapko last year jo aye te unke photos diye hain. Clear nahi hai as we got that from CCTV camera.

ACP: So all set. Sab clear hai ya any more doubts.

Veer: Sir hum andhar kese jayengey? Ye information apne abthak nahi bola.

Mahesh: Issmein badi baath kya hai. Hum disguise mein jayenge andhar. Hotel staffs ya guest banke. Is tarah hum party ke andhar gus sakte hai asani se.

Saying he smiled and leaned back crossing his legs and swirling his his rolling chair.

VOICE: Ji bilkul galat.

* * *

**A/N:** So who's voice was that. Its easy this time as all clues are given in this part. :) Next chap will have that prediction of Daya and Akshara. To give a little clear pic. Akshara in Daya's arms and... Wait for next chapter guys :) And yeah a little surprise. Note the word Little. ;)


	26. Chapter 26: INERT-4: BAIT LAID

"Hai! Good Evening!"

She came and stood at the head of the table where ACP is sitting, hands on her hips!

ACP(happily): Welcome to CID bureau again!

Aksh: Thank you sir! It's nice to be a part of this team here….

Both shook hands.

Tarika signalled her to take a place beside her.

Aksh wished the other team members she knew, including Vivek, Fredy & Tasha (they talked over phone regarding this case two days back )… When it came to Daya she just shook hands with him and went and sat with Tarika….

As for Daya he also shook her hand for sake…. How much he had protested to her presence here. Whenever he saw her he remembered only the beach incident and he didn't like it at all!

Abhijit: Daya! Daya!

As Abhijit shook him he looked around and composed himself…

Daya: Oh yeah.. Sorry… Kuch soch raha tha… Fine… Er… Team ye hain Dr. Askshara… She will be helping us get into the Hotel and the conference!

At this there was a murmur around the table and everyone now looked at Aksh with a new eye!

Mahesh (Sarcastically): Ye! Ye hume andar le jayegi? Pehle doctor hi nahi lagti ! Ramp walk model !

CID team looked at each other stunned at his attitude…

Abhijit: Mahesh! Ye tareeka hai kisi se baat karne ka, especially when she has come to help us... I...

But Aksh raised her hand in front of Abhijit to stop him and said...

Aksh: Oh Abhijit sir... Chodiye naa... Sahi sawaal to poocha hai er.. Kya naam kaha?

Saying Aksh walked around the table smiling and others wondered what she was going to do?

She went over to Mahesh and stood behind his chair…. Leant on the table beside and looking at him answered coolly….

Aksh: Mr… Er… Aapka naam?

Mahesh(with pride): Mahesh….Sr. Inspector Mahesh.

Aksh: Mm…. Mahesh… Naam se cop to nahi lagte?!

As he glared at her, she smiled and said….

Aksh: Cool Mahesh… Cool… To aapko shak hai ki main doctor nahi hoon…(looking at others in shock) Ab ye to badi shak ho gayi naa…(rubbing her chin) Haan issse ek baat saabit ho jaati hai ki aap to police officer hain... Sab par shak ki nazar se jo dekh rahe hain! About me... (Thinking) Kyun naa ek kaam karein? Ek choti si test rakh lete hain? Prove ho jayega!

Mahesh looked at her weirdly while the others also looked on wondering what she was upto…

Mahesh: Matlab?

Aksh(Bending close to his face): Test… Matlab main aapki cardiac arrest karva deti hoon… Thodi der baad release bhi kar deti hoon… Agar aap zinda hue to prove ho jayega ki main doctor hoon…. Ab issse badiya proof kuch aur nahi ho sakta naa... ?

At this Mahesh looked at her wide eyed….

The rest of the team looked at each other smiling at his state…..

CID team was surprised with the way Aksh gave Mahesh back….

Daya smirked at Mahesh's state.

Aksh straightened seeing the frightened look on Mahesh… Smiling a little she said with sternness in her eyes….

Aksh (Stressing): Mr. Mahesh! Kisi ko unke dressing style se aakiyega mat… Hamesha galat hoti hai… Ab maine aapke attire se aapko gentleman samjha… Galat ho gayi naa!

There was sound of giggles around the table hearing this comment.

Saying she turned on her heels and walked back to her place, all the while looking at him smiling mockingly…

Mahesh's anger bubbled and his face became red… He got up pointing his finger at her…

Mahesh: Hey!

Daya (Interrupting harshly): Mahesh! Hum yahan ek mission ke liye hain… Not to personalize opinions on anyone… Aapne bola vo bhi boli… Galat aur sahi ka faisla aap bahar jaake unke saath kar sakte ho… Not here... So sit, we are getting late… We have an unfinished business to complete!

Mahesh glared at Aksh who looked back at him and winked, smiling coolly which made him agape. Fuming he sat down and held his hands together hard to control his temper….

Near Aksh, Tarika put a hand on her shoulders... Aksh looked at her and rolled her eyes to Heaven…. Tarika smiled surprised at her cool attitude…..

Aksh turned back to the group and addressed….

Aksh: Aap sunana chahe ya (Pointedly looking at Mahesh for a second) nahi… Not my problem… Meri help maangi gayi hai… Maine haan kaha hai… Baaki aap aur aapke officers… Us medical council conference mein ForU hospital se 3 teams performances de rahi hai… Ek play aur do dances… Aur baaki kayi hospitals bhi performances de rahi hai…

Un sabke liye suna hai back entrance diya gaya hai andar aane ke liye… Aap sab jo bhi wahan aane waale hain us cultural teams ke members banke aayenge… Kyunki humare hospital ko invitation mili hai Dr. Ramesh, Dr. Katerine aur main usme jaa rahe hain…

Aur medical council ki cultural group ke head hone ke kaaran mujhe back entrance tak bhi special permission hai… So you wouldn't have any problem!

Hearing this plan from Aksh the whole group looked at her appreciatively... This would make their work easier…

Aksh: Aapko meri pehchaan ho isliye mujhe bulaya gaya tha… Ho gayi pehchaan… Isliye main chali… Aapko is plan me koi bhi doubt ho to aapke officers Mr. (Pausing a little) Daya and Ms. Tasha clear kar denge! (Looking at Mahesh pointedly) Mujhe hospital jaana hai… Mere patients wait kar rahe honge….

Saying Aksh looked at Tarika nodded smiling and left the CID bureau…

Tasha(Seeing her go): Sach mein toofaan mail… Aayi, baat ki aur chali gayi!

Tarika looked at Tasha smiling in "I told you" meaning at her comment… She knew everyone now around the table would be surprised above core at Aksh's confident attitude and behaviour!

After some few minutes of discussion everybody left the conference room.

**On the way to bureau:**

Fredy: Bapre kitna kuch plan karna pada.

Vivek: Haan sir. Issliye itna time laga.

Fredy: Sab kuch acha ho.

**In Bureau:**

Sachin: Sir ab hume kya karna hai?

Abhijit: Wahi jo discuss kiya tha…. Fredy aur Vivek Sheikh banke jayenge… Daya aur Tasha couples banane waale hain… Tum aur (Looking at her) Tarika Islam couple banoge… Tarika bhurke me hogi… mein ek Medical Research Scientist jo ForU Hospitals se hai…

Walking back to Abhijit's cabin they discussed…..

Daya: Disguises fool proof honi chahiye… Humara help karne Manisha bhabi unke friends ke saath, on request, taiyaar hui hain… Yahan nahi unke real estate office me hum make over karenge!

Fredy(proud): Haan. Akir mein uska padayi kaam aahi agayi.

Sachin: Lekin bahut dangerous hai…

Abhijit: Dangerous hai Sachin…. We cannot take guns also inside… Isme bhi Akshara humari madad karne waali hai… There are some props in which we have given her guns to keep in…

Tasha: Use check nahi karenge?

Daya: Karenge… Zaroor check karenge… Kyun nahi? Lekin us ek prop ke samay distraction create karke andar le aane waali hai!

Abhijit saw ACP sir coming out of his cabin.

Abhijit: DCP saab ko inform kardi?

ACP(nodding): Hmm… Police forces paas hi hogi… Signal milte hi aajayenge…. Mein b unke saath hunga. Aur meri nazar aapke upar aur kaan b.

All smiled at him and felt even more secured.

ACP: Aur haan kal dupehar 12 ko milte hain office pe. Late math hona sabko make up lagane pe time lagegi. Aur haan Daya Akshara ko aur ek bar phone karke remind kardena weapons ke bare mein aur ask her to keep us updated.

Daya: Sir mein?

ACP: Haan tumhara naam hi tho Daya hai na?

Daya: Haan sir par.

ACP: Par war kuch nahi. Chalo chalet hain kal badi raath hai.

" OK sir. "

ACP: Chal Salunkhe mein tuje ghar chod deta huin agar tuje koi date pe nahi jani hai tho dinner b karlete hain saath saath.

Salunkhe: Kya yaar tu b na. Chaluinga par(complaining tone) bill tuje pay karni hai. Aur mein gaas phus nahi khaunga..

ACP :Acha chal yaar…

Saying he led the way and the group followed him to close up their days long planning.

**Tarika's residence:**

**Time 10:30 pm:**

Tarika stretched her muscles after working on laptop for about 2 hours straight. She then stretched her hand over to side table from her bed to get her mobile and dialled.

Tarika: Hello ma!

Ma: Hello beta kese ho?

Tarika: Tik ma. Aap log kese ho? Adu bahut shrarath nahi kar rahi na?

Ma: Haan hum sab tik hain. Adu so rahi hai. Guse mein hai ki tune phone nahi ki fir ese hi so gayi. Use tumhe kuch batana tha.

Tarika: Aww… Ma kya karuin ab achanak meeting rakhi hai. Kal ek important kaam hai uske sil sile mein…

Ma: Koi katre ki bath nahi hai na Tarika…

Tarika: Nahi ma. Kuch gabrane waali bath nahi hai. Fikar math kijiye.

Ma: Aapn kayal rakhna Tarika.

Tarika: Ji ma. Wese Adu ko kya bath bolni ti?

Ma: Are wo aaj uski school ka last day tha tho group photo li sabi bachon ka.

Tarika: Wah… Photo mila?

Ma: Haan. Tumhe mail ki hai.

Tarika: Acha ek minute Ma abi check karti huin.

Ma: Ji beta.

Tarika: Wese ma exams parson se hai na?

Ma: Haan beta. Exams ke baad ek annual function rakha hai yahan tho Adu chati hai ki tum b aao yahan. She is performing a dance.

Tarika(operating her lap top): Wah ma. Kab hai ma wo function?

Ma: 23 April ko hai beta.

Tarika: Achi bath hai ma. Mein yahaan se 22nd April ko nikalungi Delhi keliye. Tho 23rd ko aaungi.

Ma: Ye sunke tho Adu bahut kush hogi.

Tarika: Haan ma. Par aap please batana nahi ki mein aa rahi huin. Mein use suspense dena chahti huin.

Ma: Mein kyun boluingi. Ma aur beti kuch b karo…

Tarika smiled then frowned.

Tarika: Ye kya hai ma… photo mein Adu shakal esa kyun hai aur uski uniform dirty kese huyi?

Ma(chuckling): Tarika apna nazar thoda bahgal wale pe bi daalo tho samjh ayegi.

Tarika: Ye bi…Ma please phirse ye math bolo ki inn dono ka jagda hua.

Ma(laughing): Ok nahi boluingi. Par hua wahi hai…

A girl mumbled and turned around in her sleep.

Tarika: Ma! Wese hua kya iss bar inn dono ke bheech?

Girl closed her ears with small hands in sleep & frowned because of sound.

Ma(sighing): Roz ka mamala hai.

Girl moaned in sleep.

Tarika: Kuch jada nahi hua na?

Ma: Nahi Tarika. Tuje patha hai ye dono kitne shrarthi hain.

Tarika: Ma aap please uski side math lijiye. Isne b kuch kiya hoga.

Ma: Nahi beta esa nahi hai.

Girl: Haan meine nahi uss motu ne hi shuru ki…(pouting and folding her hands) Hmpf.

Tarika: Ma… Adisha… aap loud speaker pe daliye.

Ma: Haan.

Adisha & Tarika: Mein, Tum

Spoke simultaneously.

Tarika: Beta ye kya kiya aapne.

Adisha(complaining tone): Ma uss motu ne ake muje karela kaha.

Tarika: Tho?

Adisha(lot of expression): Tho meine use dhaka di aur wo(making hand expression) Motu ko girgaya….. phirse usne (pouting) muje karela kaha aur.. (caressing her hair)mere baal ko keecha ma usne…

Ma(smiling down): Aur humari brave Adisha ne use giraya aur uske upar khud ke dono ek dusre ke baal nochne lage..

Adisha gave a proud look beaming.

Tarika(slapping her forehead): Haiy…. Tch tch…

Adisha(getting into her grandma's lap): Kitni brave hai na Adisha ma.

Tarika: Kya bache tumhari shraarath tho din bar din badti ja rahi hai. Phichle hafte tho( Adisha " Lo Ma shuru hogayi") tumne uski white shoe mein black polish lagwayi uske room mein jake,( Adisha yawned) phir ek baar uske shirt pe ink chidkayi, uske gaal bi kiche tumne… kya hai bacha ye sab…

Adisha(cutting in shouting): Ma sogayi Adu.

Ma chuckled at Adisha's tactis. Tarika was dumb struck.

Tarika: *sigh*. Iska kuch nahi ho sakta. Apne baap pe gayi hai. Chalo ma good night.

Ma: Good night beta.

Although Tarika was angry at Adisha's behaviour she couldn't stop smiling at her antics. She was cleaning her bed when her phoned beeped again.

Tarika: Hello Daya!

Daya: Hi! Ab tak soyi nahi.

Tarika: Acha hua nahi soyi. Nahi to tum muje uta dete aur muje raath bar neendh nahi ayegi.

Daya: Hugh… Wo sab chodo ye batao plan kesi chal rahi hai sab ready hai.

Tarika: Aaj pura din bureau mein wahi tho discuss ki. Plan acha hai.. kas kar aaj jo Aksh ne ki wo bada maza aya…

Daya: Uff oh… Tarika. Kal sham ki bath nahi. Next week ki Mission Abhijit ki bath kar raha huin mein.

Tarika: Arey haan wo… Haan kafi kuch mili hai. Aaj do mails mila aur ek parcel b. Sab ko set karke rakha hai. Bus last step baki hai. Tum ek din ghar aao hum saaath milke karte hain.

Daya: Ok. Meri taraf se to plan set hai. Bus ye kaam ho jaye tho mera b chalu hojayega.

Tarika: Muje tho kalse b iss mission pe excitement jada hai.

Daya: Haan. Ok chal good night. Kal after noon bureau mein milte hain. Good Night.

Tarika: Ok Daya. Good Night. Do dream.

Before Daya could reply she cut the call and smiled happily and snuggled on the bed.

**18****th**** April**

**Palm Grove Hotel:**

**Time 5:30 pm:**

Akshara was already in there in pretext for arranging the cultural stage…. She had messaged ACP that the weapons were successfully smuggled in, who forwarded to his team.

**Time 6 pm:**

Crowd started to increase. Slowly real guests and reel people mingled together. Reel waiters served cold drinks for the guest. They had mike set up high on the collar and a transmitter. They were able to record the guest's talk when they served.

Time passed….

**Back Entrance:**

Everyone was standing in their disguise waiting for Vivek. Vivek came jogging back to group.

Vivek: Wo security mera poorana dost tha, ye humare liye fortunate hua... Usne kaha ki aadhe ghante tak vo back entrance guard ko uljha rakhega... And Akshara kadi hai andhar hume guide karne keliye.

Daya: Mahesh aur Veer sir waiter aur Punjabi Singh ke roop mein andhar guss gaye. Till now no suspicious response was reported from waiters.

Abhijit: Hume jaldi andar jaana chahiye, kyunki back entrance ka guard kabhi bhi aa sakta hai... Let's go guys. Partner ka dyan rakhna.

Abhijit looked at Tarika.

Tarika (assuring): Sab kuch theek ho hoga…

Saying Tarika closed her face with the Burkha's face cover… Sachin came forward and smoothing his long beard led the way with Tarika following behind…

After a while Abhijit went in, then Tasha and Daya hands linked followed him... Finally Fredy had to drag a glaring Vivek who was mumbling...

Vivek: Main kyun nahi bana Tasha ka pair? Ye Tasha Sheikh ki biwi kyun nahi?

Fredy shook his head and dragged Vivek with him!

The group split taking up positions and looking for their group members!

The group didn't have any trouble mingling with crowd…. There were lots of people around from various clans and regions, which made the blend easy!

Sachin was with Tarika & Vivek, Fredy together & Daya, Tasha together. Abhijit moved in and out of all tables carefully fitting a recorder.

The show began…. All the chief guests had arrived…. Lights were dimmed along the garden area.

The Medical Council Chairman Mr. Sharman took over the mike and welcomed the guests and started the social evening with a toast to upcoming healthy India!

The first program was a group classical dance from ForU hospital.

Next event was a comedy drama on bribery by another hospital.

In between drinks and snacks were been served... And some waiters were the secret guards from police and CBI.

All programs followed one by one. And it was time for last gala performance.

Next was a duet performance.

The host then announced the next performance as a romantic number apt for all lovers in this world….

After the romantic performance the disco lights were switched off and the garden was flooded with bright lights!

Everyone clapped loud for the end of a wonderful evening with a grand performance by standing ovation!

The dance was a great success and the host came on to say the dinner was been served….. Been a buffet system, people were taking their plates…..

CID team also went to have dinner but separately. But in the crowd Tarika was lost from Sachin. She just scanned the area but couldn't find any of the team. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder.

Tarika had goose bumps the very second.

**A/N:** This chap had a lot to read…. Adisha ki nautanki, Akshara's dil rokhne waali proof. And lot more twists to come in its way. So what you guys think happened to Tarika? Any problem coming in its way parcelled for CID. Stay tuned.

Adisha was included specially for her fans who wanted her. Adisha ki proper entry keliye you guys have to wait.


	27. Chapter 27: INERT-5: FASA, PAR KAUN?

Tarika: Oh! Aapne dara hi di.

Akshara: Opps sorry. I think you are lost.

Tarika: Ji wo humare shauhar bheed mein pata nahi kahin chale gaye ji. Hum unko hi dund rahein hain ji.

Akshara: Oh! Ji mera naam Akshara hai Dr Akshara. Mein yahaan ki Event Manager huin.

Tarika: Dr Thasneem.

Akshara: Agar aapko koi prob nahi ho tho kya hum saath mein dinner karte hain?

Tarika: Ji

Akshara(after looking around): Excuse me manager.

Manager: Yes mam.

Akshara: Wo jo 2 tables jo meine reserve karke rakete for emergency wo hai?

Manager: Yes madam. Please follow me.

Akshara and Tarika took the place and manager left.

Tarika(lifting her bhurka): Thank you Akshara ji.

Akshara: Welcome Thasneem ji . Aap jese foreign delicate ko milna it's our pleasure. Wese program kesa laga aapko?

Tarika: Bahut acha laga. Apne itni sari programs organize ki in short time it's a big thing. And upar se humareliye help… humne tho aapko bahut pressure di hai… Aap ek baar bolte tho… hum…

Akshara: Please Thasneem ji. It was nothing. It was an honor to help. Wese aap kis field mein specialist hain?

Tarika : Stem cell mein ji.

Akshara: Good. Interesting area. Wese khaana kese hai?

Tarika: Nice. Food is neither too spicy nor bland.

Akshara: Good. Wese aur kuch lengi aap? Mein lane ko kehti huin.

Tarika: Arey nahi. I am full.

Akshara: So ice cream tho aap kha hi sakti hain. Rukiye mein lati huin.

Before Tarika could reply she went. As she went away Abhijit, Vivek, Tasha and Sachin came to her casually.

Akshara was checking her mobile when she dashed shoulder to shoulder with someone….

She reeled a little losing her balance, but she was caught by her arm by the person she dashed with….

As Akshara steadied herself, she said….

Akshara: Ouch! I am sor…!

At the same time, the person said…

Daya: I am sorr..!

Both of them stopped saying sorry seeing each other…

Glaring at each other they stood that way for a while… Then sensing that her arm was caught by Daya, she jerked it… At the same time realizing that he had caught her arm, Daya jerked off his hand…

Akshara(In a stern low tone but not fighting tone): Dekhke nahi chal sakte?

Daya(low tone): Hello madam ji... Galti aapki thi... Chalte waqt mobile ko use karti to aas paas ke log kaise dikhenge?

Akshara: Aur aap? Jaise aapki koi galti nahi thi? Aankh kaheen aur thi aur pair kaheen aur chal rahe the... Aur aap mujhe keh rahe ho!

Daya(Angrily): Don't raise my temper more… Main pehle se hi pareshaan hoon!

Akshara(As if shocked): Ah! Doosron ko pareshaan karne waala aaj khud pareshaan hai! Surprising… Shayad aaj summer ke bavajood bahar baarish hogi!

Daya(Frustrated): Dekho Aksh!

Akshara(low tone): Sshh! No… Akshara! Dr. Akshara! My work place… Aur yahan yahi naam se mujhe pukaarte hain… And you had better too!

Daya(Taken aback a little): Er... Whatever! I don't care… Aksh ho ya Akshara…. I am not in a mood to fight with you!

Akshara(Getting irritated): Jaise main aapse jhagadna chahathi hoon! Aapko mood hi to nahi hai, (Stressing) mujhe time nahi hai! (Shaking her head) Men!

Saying she went off with a jerk of her duppatta, which slid down Daya's face and then landed on her shoulder…. But she didn't notice it!

Daya looked disgusted at this and wanted to follow her, but seeing Tarika he went off to talk to her…

He wondered how she had talked to him before and how she had talked to him today! If she was Aksh and they had encountered he was ready to bet that she could have blasted him from end to end... But now even thought she was stern with him, she didn't even raise her voice!

It was totally different… Aksh was a Mumbaikaar woman… Akshara was London import… But both were the same… He was stunned by the different personality she held!

Reaching the group and standing beside Tasha…..

Daya(with casual expression, in posh English accent): Hello fellow scientists. Enjoying the evening?

They just talked with each other as they met just now and kept an eye on their surrounding for suspicious behaviour.

Just then a waiter brought them all ice creams…

As Vivek was about to take a big cup, the waiter said…

Waiter: Sir… Ye kisi Mr. Albert D'souza ke liye hai? Aap…

Vivek shook his head and indicated Daya… Surprised Daya looked at the waiter who gave him the cup… The waiter also handed Daya a piece of paper, and after serving the remaining ice creams to everyone else left….

Still wondering what it was Daya opened the piece of paper and read it…

Daya (Reading to himself): _Garmi to hai hi… Lekin aapka sir aur bhi garam hai… Use thanda karne ke liye double decker ice cream… caramel ka! Aapko aur bhi cool karegi! Akshara!_

Seeing it Daya looked up and saw Akshara smiling at him with a pride standing among a group opposite to his.

Seeing her Daya started but just then Katerine came to the group….

Katerine: Hey guys! Had your dinner?

Daya stopped himself and crushed the paper and threw it away… Akshara shrugged and walked away.

As Daya glared at the way Akshara had disappeared, Katerine called him….

Katerine: Mr. Albert! Your ice cream is melting!

Daya(Not really hearing Katerine): I hope to melt her!

Hearing this Tasha nudged him pointing at ice cream.

Daya now had no choice but to eat the double decker caramel ice cream… Not that he disliked ice creams, but disliked the person who sent it and so the ice cream smoothed down his throat with great difficulty!

**After 15 minutes:**

The lights in the hall dimmed…. The attentions of the audiences were focused on the central space which was made free for performances….

Host: I must say that all the guests would have enjoyed this splendid evening. It's not over yet. Yes you heard me right. Fun is yet to come, because it's dancing time ladies and gentlemen…. I request all the pretty ladies here to form a circle facing outside and handsome men to form an outer circle facing their ladies.

Daya saw Akshara in the circle smiling excited.

Daya(extending his right hand): Darling Laila would you like to join the dance with me.

Tasha(looked at fuming Vivek): Sure darling husband.

Tasha winked at Vivek before leaving.

The girls formed an inner circle and the guys an outer circle and they danced switching partners with each song..…

At one round Daya and Akshara became partners…. They danced together…..

Daya saw her enjoying herself dancing. He felt peace at heart suddenly forgetting the tension of mission.

After many days Daya saw someone so much beautiful from face and heart….

**Kyun raaton ko main ab chayn se so na sakoon  
Oo..Kyun aata nahin mujhe din mein bhi chain-o-sukoon  
Oo kyun aisa hota hai main khud se hi baatein karoon  
Oo kyun tu jo bole koi sune na woh main hi sunu**

_Daya remembered their first meet in the mall._

_The way she kissed him at first sight._

Again how they fell on each other on the airport. Her eyes closed tightly holding his shirt.

_And how she fought with him for that._

_That was Aksh_

**Dil ye bekarar kyun hai  
Iss pe dhun sawaar kyun hai  
Kyun hai ye khumaar kyun hai, tu bataa**

_In hospital with kid, cutely making him to have medicine…._

_Fighting bravely against politicians…._

**Tera intezar kyun hai, tujhpe aitbaar kyun hai  
Kyun hai ye khumar kyun hai, tu bataa  
Tu bataa, tu bataa**

_Her pain filled eyes for him when the attacked him….._

_The concern for only him in her eyes…_

_Saree curviliously hugging her and promoting her personality._

_That was Akshara._

**Kyun tujhe dekhe bina aata nahin dil ko sabar  
Oo kyun tere chehre se hatt ti nahin yeh nazar  
Oo kyun tujhe paake mujhe rehta hai khone ka darr  
Oo kyun tere siva saari duniya se hoon main bekhabar**

_As Daya pulled Akshara and rotated her 3 times… He held her in a duet position and they danced a fast beat…._

_**Dil ye bekarar kyun hai  
Iss pe dhun sawaar kyun hai  
Kyun hai ye khumaar kyun hai, tu bataa**_

_Daya then remembered how they fought where ever they saw each other._

_And just few minutes before too they were on each other hushing but fightingand smiled_

_She looked at him smiling... Considering it as an act… _

_**Tera intezar kyun hai, tujhpe aitbaar kyun hai  
Kyun hai ye khumar kyun hai, tu bataa  
Tu bataa, tu bataa**_

_Daya thought how he mistook her in bureau for mirage and dream he got._

_Dream yes the dream where he was close to her…._

_She started to take over his senses without his knowledge…._

_He didn't know what is happening to him and if he knew then to he let it happen._

_Why?_

_**Ye pyaar hai jo tujhe ho gaya hai  
Naa jaane kyun tu iss se tha bekhabar**_

_As Akshara imitated this and circled her hands around his neck, while he held by waist._

_**Jo aaj kal yeh tujhe ho raha hai  
Nahin aur kuch, pyaar ka hai asar**_

_He then remebered the beach incident…._

_How he regreted it that it happened…_

_Regret…_

_Do I now?_

_**Kyun tere jalwo ka chatt ta nahin hai dhuaan  
Oo kyun chale hawa toh lage ki jaise tune chhuaa**_

_The slip and the fall and the kiss…_

_Kiss…_

_**Oo kyun maangta hai dil tere liye roz duaa  
Oo kyun ho raha jo pehle mujhe naa hua**_

_A mistake…_

_That guilty feeling…_

_Was it really mistake or it meant to be…._

_Am I guilty…._

_**Dil ye bekarar kyun hai  
Iss pe dhun sawaar kyun hai  
Kyun hai ye khumaar kyun hai, tu bataa**_

_Daya looked at Akshara who was totally enjoying herself, different from her doctor attitude_

_He thought of how they were here only because of her…. _

_**Tera intezar kyun hai, tujhpe aitbaar kyun hai**_

He came out of his reverie when he heard a sharp shrill sound in his transmitter….

_**Kyun hai ye khumar kyun hai, tu bataa  
Tu bataa, tu bataa**_

He immediately called for Sachin and Mahesh who responded…. He made the last call to Abhijit who didn't respond...Song stopped

He scanned the crowd and saw Sachin and Mahesh too… But Abhijit, a Sheikh in the crowd was missing!

All the guests were now at the centre dancing and Daya had no trouble slipping out from the crowd… On the way he gave instructions to Sachin and Mahesh….

**After 10 minutes:**

The dancers' steps increased with the beat…. As the song ended at the final beat, they all bent down their thanks...

Before Tasha could even lift her head, someone grabbed her from behind and closing her mouth dragged her away!

Tarika was standing with Akshara after dance keeping a look out for familiar faces when Sachin hurried up to her….

Sachin: Tarika ji… Jaldi chaliye… Hume abhi yahan se nikalna hai!

Tarika looked at him concerned and asked….

Tarika: Kya hua?

Sachin: Nai… Kuch nahi… Bas aapko abi yahan se nikalna hai…. Ek minute…

Sachin went over to Akshara and smiling about whispered to her something, while she nodded…. Coming back he took hold of Tarika's hand he pulled her, but Tarika stood her ground…

Looking back frustrated he asked….

Sachin: Kya hua? Chaliye!

Tarika: Nahi… Pehle batao ki kya baat hai! Itni jaldi… Kuch emergency? Lekin aapne kaha _mujhe _nikalna hai, matlab tum log?

Seeing Sachin in a hurry and dragging Tarika, Akshara came over and stood behind them casually but listening to their conversations….

Sachin(Looking around hastily): Tarika ji please… Dekh rahi hain aap… Guards search kar rahe hain… Something has happened… Isliye aapko aur Akshara ji ab yahan se nikalna hai!

Tarika and Akshara looked around the hall and saw few guards on alert searching and checking without been conspicuous….

Tarika: Kuch to hua hai? Lekin baaki sab kahan hain?

Sachin led the way to the entrance catching Tarika's hands, while Akshara followed them….

Sachin(Leading the way to the entrance): Maine Fredy ko tab hi keh diya, he must be out by now… Baaki humare officers bhi bina shak ke bahar nikal rahe hain…. Bas bahar jaake forces ko alert….

Sachin stopped in mid – sentence as he was forced to come to stop, because Tarika had stopped in her tracks…

She lifted her Burkha's cover from the side and asked in a worried, quiet, stern voice….

Tarika: Abhijit aur Daya kahan hain?

Sachin looked back at her and averted his eyes… And this confirmed Tarika's worst fears!

She took hold of his arms harder than she expected… From behind Akshara immediately took hold of her to calm her down… Tarika looked around and realizing that Sachin was now her acting husband, she released her hold and put down her Burkha's face cover….

Tarika: Sachin jawaab do…. (Pausing a little) Abh... Abhijit au….. Aur Daya kahan hain?

Sachin looking around pulled Tarika to a corner, with Akshara following….

Sachin(Upset): Pata nahi…

Tarika and Akshara looked at each other shocked and back at Sachin….

Tarika: Pa… Pata nahi ka kya matlab hai Sachin? Vivek…. Vivek to uske saath tha…. Daya ne abhi abhi performance di hai… (Looking around)

Sachin: Tarika… Haan abhi abhi yahan the…. (Looking around all the time) Daya aur Tasha ke dance ke samay, Abhijit ke recording me ek baat aayi, ki final deal ka drug kis room me hai… Usi ko check out karne gaya tha…. Hume transmitter me inform karke hi gaya tha…. Lekin…

Akshara: Lekin!? Sachin ji kya hua?

Sachin: Kuch minute baad Abhijit se koi signal nahi aayi…. To Daya bhi check karne gaya…. Ab ussse bhi signal nahi aa rahi hai… Lagta hai kuch gadbad ho gaya hai…. Isliye we are vacating you… Tum log bahar nikalo, hum un dono ko dhoondhte hain!

Saying Sachin pulled Tarika who stood her ground and said sternly….

Tarika: Main kaheen nahi jaane waali… Samjhe tum! Unke bina bilkul to nahi….

Sachin: Lekin Tarika, samajhne ki koshish karo… Aap log bhi rahoge to hum kise dekhenge, aapko ya….

Tarika(Lifting her hands interrupted him and said): Nothing doing… Tum ek kaam karo… Tum log jao search them first… Hum apne aap ko dekh lenge…

Sachin: Lekin Tarika ji…

Akshara: Sachin ji… Tarika sahi keh rahi hai… Agar aap humare saath bahar aaye, to wapas andar aana mushkil ho jayega…. Aap

Sachin: Main aisa to bilkul nahi kar sakta…. Agar tum dono ko kuch hua to main Abhijit aur Daya ko kya jawaab doonga….

Tarika(In a final tone): Agar un dono ko kuch hua to socha hai hum kya karenge?

At this Sachin and Akshara looked at Tarika confused…. About Abhijit and her they understood, but why was she including Akshara in this?

Akshara: Tarika…. Kya kaha aapne?

Tarika(Thinking back): Vo kuch nahi…. Sachin tum jao, hume bahar nikalna aata hai!

Sachin: Tarika ji please zidd mat…

But Tarika just shook her head and taking Akshara's hand started to go off when Sachin stopped her….

Sachin: Ek minute…. Fine… Pehle tum logon ko bahar ka raasta to dikha doon!

Tarika : Hume bahar ka raasta dikhane ke chakaar me time hi waste hoga…. I want them safe and sound…. We can go!

Sachin knew the sternness with which she saw him even from the Burkha's netted eye cover

Sachin rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in frustration and left.

**A/N:** Thank you FK for the song selection. Story is heating up. So guys what happened to DUO ? Who covered Tasha from behind? Why the securities are searching? Will Tarika and Akshara able to escape from the hotel without being caught?

Keep guessing till update of next chapter.

Thank you for the reviews.


	28. Chapter 28: INERT 6: Escape, but caught

**Sometime back….. **

**During dance….. **

_Abhijit: Hello… (Looking up to see that Sachin was watching him from the other side of the crowd) Sachin drugs ka room check karne jaa raha hoon…. _

_Sachin: Abhijit sir it's dangerous…. Akele mat jaaiye sir.… Ek minute sir main bhi aata hoon…. _

_As Sachin made a move from his place Abhijit shook his head hastily and said over the transmitter…. _

_Abhijit: Is tarah sab log nikal gaye to shak ho jayega…. Maine Fredy se kaha hai ki mere target par bhi nazar rakhe…..Hume thos saboot chahiye…. Use jaldi move karne ki bhi baat hogi... (His eyes rested on Tarika beside Sachin for a while who was clapping and enjoying the dance) Main chal raha hoon! _

_Saying Abhijit moved away from the crowd towards the main door…. _

_Coming out in the lobby Abhijit looked around and saw no one… He slowly made way across the lobby in ground floor when he heard a door open…. Immediately he took out his cell phone and dialling some random number started to speak… _

_Abhijit(adjusting his specs): Haan ab boliye mein shor se dur agaya huin._

" _Are yahan bilkul badiya hai… "_

"_Kaam bhi achcha chal raha hai!" _

"_Conference kal subah 9 ko hai."_

_As Abhijit said he noticed two men in full black dress come out from the room directly opposite to the main door and leave upstairs just giving a glance at him… _

_After they left Abhijit hurried over to the door and opened it… It was like a room. He pressed opposite wall and it sounded hollow. He saw a small hole on the wall. He inserted his index finger and pulled it and the wall slid to his left. _

_He saw a long lobby in front of him and a door ajar at the end of the room, dimly lit…. Carefully he stepped in and walked to the door… Only when he had reached the door he regretted for not bringing a gun from makeup with him… _

_Putting aside that thought he peeped in and saw rows and rows of cartons stacked at the far end of the big room…. It was like a conference room and had tables and chairs…. But all were stacked in a corner…. _

_He went in and paused to hear for any sounds…. Assuring that no one was in Abhijit went to the cartons and checked them out… He fished out a bottle like thing which had five small glass bottles in capsule shape floating in them…. Looking at the bottle's shape he knew that they had hit bull's eye…. These were the final consignment drugs that were to be shipped tonight to all over India by giving to some of disguised guest from various cities in India mingled in this party…. _

_He kept back the bottles and was about to contact his team in the transmitter when he heard claps behind him… _

_Knowing that the claps were definitely not for appreciation, Abhijit turned around and looked at a tall man in a black business suit with two black guards with rifles behind him! Abhijit was shocked seeing him here… _

_He was not there in his list of suspects tonight and hence no one was watching him…. He wondered how they missed him. He was an important man for this event. Was he the head of this ring here? Had they found their man? _

_It was Sanjay….Owner of Palm Grove Hotels… A man in his early forties, handsome for his age and a very influential person in the society…. A born Casanova! _

_Sanjay: Well… Well… Well… Mr. Sheikh Abdul Raheem aka Abhijit from CID! _

_Two more guards with rifles came and stood behind Abhijit safe guarding him… Even though Abhijit knew they were there at his back he didn't give a damn glance towards them…. _

_Instead he retorted back to Sanjay for his mock! _

_Abhijit (In the same mocking tone as Sanjay): Well… Well… Well… Mr. Sanjay….Owner of Palm Grove Hotels…. I see rope of industries under your control! _

_Sanjay(Walking towards him): Mr. Abhijit… Aap to aisa keh rahe hain ki jaise maine zabardasti ki itni badi empire khadi karne me… Sab mehenat lagti hai._

_Abhijit(Angrily): Mehenat! Hein! Mumbai mein sab aapko dhanwaan, achchayi ki moorat samajhte hain…. Achahayi ki murat ka saboot hai ye ? _

_Abhijit indicated the cartons. _

_All the while talking Abhijit tried to get contact with someone through the transmitter but it was switched off… If only he could get up his hand to it to switch it on without been conspicuous! _

_Sanjay reached him and glared at him angrily…. _

_Sanjay: Akad abhi bhi bani hai…. Pakade gaye phir bhi?! _

_Abhijit: Desh ke khilaaf tum itna kuch kar rahe ho…. Aur ab pakade bhi gaye, lekin tumhari akad to bani hai naa? _

_Hearing Abhijit retort back at him with the same tone as his, Sanjay angrily raised his hand at him to slap, but Abhijit was quick to catch it…. _

_Abhijit moved down Sanjay's hand looking at him without even batting an eye lid…. The guards hurried forward to stop Abhijit, but Sanjay raised his hand and stopped them…. _

_He looked back at Abhijit and jerked his hand free….. _

_Abhijit: Phir se haath uthane se pehle soch lena Sanjay…. Na mujhpar naa kisi par…. Agli baar haath kaam karne ke layak nahi honge! _

_Sanjay mock smiled at him and said…. _

_Sanjay: Mere haath kaam nahi karenge? Hm… Dekhenge… Sochenge…. Ki kis kis ke haath kaam nahi karenge…. _

_Sanjay looked at Abhijit's face closely and saw an ear phone kind of thing in his ear…. He immediately pulled it out from Abhijit's ears and looked at it…. _

_He looked at it angrily and back at Abhijit…. Putting it down, he smashed under his feet… _

_Sanjay looked up smiling sarcastically after breaking the transmitter, to see Abhijit's scared face of no more help…. _

_But disappointingly he saw only a smiling Abhijit, which made him angrier…. _

_Abhijit: Tumhe kya laga Sanjay ki hum yahan sirf is ek transmitter ke bal boote par aaye hain._

_Sanjay: You! _

_Looking at him he snapped his fingers to his guards…. _

_Sanjay: Jaldi jao… Aur Ajay se kehena ki search shuru karein aur is waqt hall me kayi officers hain… Aur haan usse kehena ki hum abhi isi waqt is consignment ko yahan se shift kar rahe hain…. Uski bhi taiyaari karein! _

_One of the guards nodded and hurried outside…. _

**Party Ground:**

_**Tera intezar kyun hai, tujhpe aitbaar kyun hai**_

_Daya was brought out of revive when he heard a shrill whine like sound in his ears….._

_He knew that this sound emanated from the transmitters only if the connection of some other transmitter had gone haywire... _

_**Kyun hai ye khumar kyun hai, tu bataa  
Tu bataa, tu bataa**_

_He immediately switched on the transmitter and called in Sachin, Mahesh and Abhijit…. _

_Song got over and everyone clapped._

_Daya(Whispering and thanking the applause which would mask his conversation…. He had trouble contacting the other sides, because people came up to him to congratulate for the performance) Hello… (Smiling at a man for his wishes) Sachin… Mahesh….. Abhijit…. Hello! _

_Mahesh: Ji sir… Mahesh reporting…. Kya baat hai sir? Mujhe kuch sound sunayi di?! _

_Daya: Yes… Tab… (Pausing a little as a lady came up to him and wished him) Tumhara transmitter theek hai? _

_Mahesh: Yes sir… Abi baat to kar raha hoon... Main aapse diagonal me opposite khada hoon…. _

_Daya looked across and saw a waiter having glasses of water in his hand who nodded looking at him…. _

_Daya: Good… Phir ye sound… Sachin?! _

_Sachin: Haan Daya sir boliye… Ye sound kaisa tha? _

_Daya: Kisi ka transmitter out of range gaya hai ya phir... Toot gaya hai! Frequency tod gayi to ye sound…. Mahesh ka bhi theek hai… Tumhara bhi theek hai…. Matlab… _

_Sachin: Abhijit sir! Daya sir Abhijit sir tho drug consignment check karne gaye the… _

_Daya looked up at Sachin standing a little distant from him and glared back…. _

_Daya: Kisne use akele jaane ko kaha? Maine kaha naa where ever you go, go with your partner. _

_Sachin: Maine kaha tha Abhijit sir se…. Lekin vo keh rahe the ki consignment jaldi hi move karne waale hain isliye jaldi chale gaye! _

_Daya: Aap log bi na?! Okay…. Ab savadhaan se suno…. Abhijit lagta hai musibath me hai…. I am going in search for him…. Sab log apne apne partners ko dhoondh ke rakho… Wait for fifteen minutes…. (Moving towards the entrance) Agar mujhse koi news nahi aati hai, to I want everyone… Understand? Everyone out of here immediately…. Right? Message jaldi paas karvao…. Agar usse pehle kuch ho jaata hai then too just get out of here! No waiting… No helping nothing! Right…. Over and out! _

_He looked over at Sachin and Mahesh standing at a high platform who just nodded helplessly...Daya assured them nodding his head and moved away not before looking at Akshara who was dancing for the next song! _

_Daya came out of the entrance thinking of which way Abhijit would have gone when he heard a door open… He immediately hid behind a pillar and peeped out and saw a black dressed guy (same guy who came out to inform Ajay about officers in disguise) with rifle running to the opposite side of the lobby…. _

_Daya(Thinking): Ye rifle... Vo aadmi us taraf se kyun aaya? Zaroor wahan kuch hai…. _

_Daya decided upon and immediately moved to the place… Before going in through the door he ran noiselessly to the makeup room… Hastily searching for a small teddy he removed his favourite type of gun, loading it, tucked it in back in his pant and ran back to the door…. _

_Listening for any sounds at the other side of the door he opened it (sliding door was left open by the black dress guy who came out few minutes ago) and entered the lobby… He saw a dimly lit room at the end of the room whose door was open … Moving stealthily towards it he thought he heard voices…. _

_He went over to the door and hiding from one side peeped in and understood the situation…. It was the consignment room Abhijit had come to check out about, but seems he was caught…. A tall man in black suit, with his back towards the door was talking to him! _

_Daya waited for a little more while trying to understand what exactly the situation was now…._

_Sachin walked away leaving girls, to rescue others._

* * *

**In party venue: **

Tarika and Akshara looked around the place and found guards searching…. They were still at the other end of the garden and gurads hadn't reached them….

They decided to go through the route Sachin was taking them, but just then another guard started the search from that corner…. They were trapped!

Akshara: Tarika…. Hume abhi nikalna hai… Lekin jis raaste se jaana hai vo raasta to ab band hai!

Tarika: Akshara… Koi to raasta hoga… Unhone abhi search shuru ki hai, to fully cover nahi hua hoga….

Akshara: Tarika just like that forces ko inform kyun nahi karte? Confirm ho gaya drugs hai, to….

Tarika: Nahi Akshara… Ye itna aasaan nahi hai… Hume recorded proofs mile hain…. But we are not supposed to get caught…. Mile to proofs mita denge… And Abhijit aur Daya ka b pata nahi…

Akshara: That's a problem… Anyways… Chaliye…. Hume abi hotel ke andhar hi jana padega…. Make-up room jate hain aur wahan se koi aur raasta dekhte hain…

Tarika nodded and they started to slowly go to the make-up room escaping the eyes of the secret guards…

Suddenly Tarika turned Akshara away from the crowd both of them stood talking to each other as casual as possible…. Akshara silently asked her what the matter was and Tarika just squeezed her hand in response…

Akshara glanced back a second and saw a guard inspecting their side and coming… She immediately turned back and talked to Tarika….

The guard glanced all around… Looked at Tarika and Akshara and didn't find anything amiss about them…. He left the area…. Tarika and Akshara breathed a sigh of relief… They hurried their steps and entered the make- up room with no further encounters…

Tarika lifted her parda and immediately went over to the inner room behind the curtains and saw the big Sun Flower used as prop in a dance..… Pulling it from its place she ripped open the centre part and took out two guns….

Akshara: Tarika… We must be leaving… Phir se koi aa jayega…

Getting up Tarika gave one gun to Akshara….

Tarika: Ye humari kaam aayegi… Waise bhi pata nahi Abhijit aur doosron ke waqt mila ki nahi inhe le jaane… ek minute I'll take extras if needed… Ise pakado!

Akshara looked at the gun and at Tarika scared and said…

Akshara: Gun! Lekin maine kabhi ise use hi nahi kiya hai!

Tarika: No problem… Look its easy…. (Showing the ammunition part) Ye yahan aise lagate hain…. Now it's loaded… (Pulling its head) You pull this and all you have to do is just point (Pointing to the door) this and pull the trigger… Kaam tamaam!

As Tarika extended the gun to her, Akshara looked at it and back at Tarika with a not so sure expression….

Tarika(Understanding): Ok fine… Apne paas rakho… Chalana nahi aata to dara to sakti ho…

Akshara again nodded hesitantly but took the gun and found it to be very heavy….

Tarika took two more guns and inserted into the jeans she was wearing underneath her burkha…. Herself taking one and keeping it hidden under her burkha, but in her hand….

Tarika: Chalo… Keep the gun inside your kamiz…. When needed you take it… Warna humare haath me ise dekhte hi kisi ko shak ho jayegi….

Akshara nodded and tucked the gun inside her kamiz of her chudidaar.

Tarika nodded and opened the door through which they first entered… She peeped out and heard…. Hearing no one she looked out to take in the layout….

Coming back in she whispered which they had been doing till now….

Tarika: Akshara… Dusri stair case fire escape waali tho bahut dur mein hai… Hum ek hi shot me wahan nahi jaa sakte… Yahan opposite kayi saare rooms hain…. Lekin pata nahi koun sa khula hai koun sa band hai…. If we need to escape we need to know that… Isliye...

Akshara(Getting the point): Isliye hum yahan se ek ek kar opposite me jo rooms hain, we go in and out of these rooms and reach the stairs…. We will be out for a short time and in case of someone coming we'll know the nearest door to use….

Tarika: Haan. Mein Left leti huin tum right lo.

Saying Tarika opened the door and checked out… She closed her face and ran in lobby to a room at the opposite… Tarika tried a room and looked in…. It was a pantry like area, Tarika went in…..

Akshara waited for two minutes after Tarika left….. Akshara then peeped out and waited hearing for any sort of sounds…. Assuming Tarika had gone into the first room… Akshara immediately crossed over and entered the room diagonal to hers…. Akshara tried and found the door opened and entered it…. Aksahra kept her ears against the door for any sound

Hearing for any sounds from outside Tarika again came out… Sliding across the rooms she skipped two rooms and tried the third one…. It was a broom cupboard…. She went in… Waited for few seconds….

Akshara heard a door open and close… Waiting for two more seconds Akshara came out and skipping one room entered the next…. The next door was different from the normal doors…. Entering it Akshara found the reason…. It was a lobby leading elsewhere and not a normal room!

Third time Tarika looked out and hearing no one came out after an open and close…. She crossed two doors and was about to try the third door when she heard a door open at the near the stairs through which they came up….

Akshara listened outside for another door opening…

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaHhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa"

A scream of a girl…. Stunned Akshara stood still for a while... She knew the sound came from somewhere inside, sounds from the other side of the door was muffled...

Tarika hastily tried the third door which didn't open… She was just hurrying back when she heard….

"Ruko!"

Tarika stopped in her track, her grip tightening on the gun inside her Burkha…. She didn't turn back….

Voice: Koun ho tum? Yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Slowly Tarika turned back and saw a dark tall man standing glaring down at her… She gave a look here and there praying and praying that Akshara shouldn't come out…..

She said slowly in a little loud voice…

Tarika: Vo main party venue se haan… Washroom ko aayi thi… Er… Wapas jaa rahi thi!

The man looked at her hardly and then said….

Man: Hmm… Theek hai theek hai…. Wahan nahi hai venue…. Is taraf hai!

Slowly Tarika glanced sideways and started to walk towards the guy….

Passing him she said….

Tarika: Shukriya!

Saying she hurried off… Just as she reached the door the man called out again…

Man: Hey ruko…

Tarika stopped.

Shocked Akshara wondered if the scream was her dream or imagination. Without waiting for another second Akshara checked all the rooms in that secret lobby one by one on both sides.

Man: Bahar se andar to koi nahi aa sakta… Bahar to checking chal rahi thi.

Tarika looked up at him tensed and was thinking of an excuse when the man ripped off her Burkha…. The gun slipped from Tarika's hands and the man looked down at it and then up at Tarika…. His face split into a wide smile….

Man: Well… Well… CID. Aapke team ko hi dhoondh raha tha…. Aap mil gaye naa, ab un dono ko bolna padega!

Tarika looked at him stunned wondering which two he was talking about… Was it Abhijit and Daya.

At the end of the lobby Akshara thought she heard muffled sounds inside…. Outside the door Akshara kept her ears over the door to confirm her understanding. Akshara thought she heard a crash sound and a glass breaking. She wondered what to do? Was someone fighting inside?

Catching Tarika's hand hard, he bent down and picked up the gun... Looking at it he said in a soft threatening voice...

Man: Khoobsurat ladkiyon ke haath me bandook achche nahi lagta... (Inserting into his pocket, he pulled her hand closer and said) Chudiyaan ho to baat alag hai.

Tarika jerked her hand far away from him and glared at him...

Man: Ye nazarein kisi aur ko ajaake dikhana!

He pulled her hard with him while she struggled against him….

Tarika(Gritting her teeth): Chodo… Desh ke khilaaf kaam kar rahe ho…. Bachoge nahi!

Man: Bachenge nahi hum? Ye to dekhna hai… Pehle ki aap kaise bachenge….

Saying he dragged her with him while she kept hitting his hands…

Man: Ab chup chaap andar chalo!

Saying the man dragged Tarika through the door in ground floor. Tarika saw that it was another lobby and at the far end a door was ajar, through which the man led her. Tarika kept struggling and trying to harm him by her fingers or kicking his legs with her.

Just as Akshara was thinking this she heard the door lock open from inside…. Surprised she took a step backwards waiting for the door to open….. But the door never opened but she heard another scream. The scream drained blood out of her. Because she recognised the voice.

Just when they reached the door Sanjay came out seeing a girl struggling in one of his man's grip, he lost his patience in tension and anger. Sanjay pulled her in front of her and gave a resounding slap. Hands on her cheeks Tarika glared back at him as blood started to come out of the corner of her mouth!

And someone saw it from inside the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Tho sab officer phase ja rahein hain….. kisiko kisi ki kabhar nahi hai. Kisi ko b pata nahi kaun pakda gaya aur kaun bajgaye.

Kya hoga Tarika aur DUO ke saath ab jo Sanjay ke jaal mein hain.

Akshara ke saath ho kya raha hai? Kya mod legi ye mission uske zindgai mein.

Kis ki scream suni Akshara ne?

* * *

**NOTE:** Planned to update twice a week, only if I get minimum of 14 reviews for each chapter. Reviews can be good or bad. Guys just review; it will take only a minute. **Guest readers please**, just **review all the stories** you read.

* * *

**CLARIFICATIONS**: LAY OUT OF HOTEL.

Party is happening on the garden behind the hotel.

A huge revolving door connect garden and ground floor lobby of hotel. In one of these lobby a door opens into a small room where a secret sliding door is present found by Abhijit. This opens into another lobby with rooms on both side and a conference room at the end where consignments are kept.

For the performers Make-up room was given in first floor. It has two stair case. One normal on one side and other for emergency fire exit on other end of lobby.

One of the room in the lobby leads to another hidden lobby in which Akshara entered. Hidden lobby also has rooms on either side. These rooms are for people working under Sanjay.


	29. Chapter 29: INERT-7: ON FIRE

"Vivek!"

Since the dance no one had seen Vivek or Tasha and no one knew where they were! So was it him there?

Abhijit and Daya were looking all around the room finding a way of escape….

The guards were still holding them at gun points now having tied them up to a pillar….

Just then the door swung open and Sanjay entered dragging someone… Abhijit and Daya looked at him wondering who he was dragging in…

When they both came in and the person whom Sanjay dragged in came into view, both of them started….

Straining against their rope Daya called out….

Daya: Tarika!

Tarika looked up and saw Abhijit and Daya tied up…. Relieved that both were safe she gave a feeble smile…

But immediately thinking, before Sanjay could drag her to them, she used her shoulder to wipe off the blood that had come out because of Sanjay hitting her… Because she very well knew it's consequences….

But this act of hers didn't escape Daya's eyes as he glared at Sanjay!

Sanjay dragged her in forcefully and pushed her hard in front of him to the guard next to Abhijit!

Tarika reeled off from him and hit her head against Abhijit's chest…. Abhijit looked down at her concerned and called out….

Abhijit: Tarika! Tum…. Theek to ho?

Tarika looked up at him and saw the genuine concern in his eyes… Smiling a little she nodded and looked besides him at Daya….

The guard next to Abhijit took hold of her forcefully as she winced a little in his grip…

Abhijit(Angrily): Ae…. Auraton se kaise behave karte hain nahi pata kya? Aapke boss ne nahi sikhaya?

The guard smirked back at him and tightened his grip on her as Tarika winced a little and Abhijit glared at him….

Sanjay: Ah… Gussa…. Pehle se bhi zyada! (Looking at Tarika) Pata tha ki use yahan laaoonga to tum log muh khologe!

Daya(Angry): Muh humara kholega nahi Sanjay…. Lekin tumhara band karvane waale hain….

Sanjay(Laughing and clapping): Ha ha ha ha ha….. Mazaak! Band pade ho dono aur phir bhi mera muh band karne ki baat…. (Coming back he took hold of Daya's collar) Dikhne me shareef hain hum lekin hain nahi…. Abhi to consignment move hone me waqt hai…. Aur hum bach bhi jayenge, kyunki hume pata hai ki jab tak signal nahi milti kuch nahi hone waala!

Daya: Shayad… Shayad pehle bach jaate Sanjay…. Lekin ab tumne jo kuch bhi kiya hai uske baad to bilkul bhi nahi!

Abhijit, Tarika and Sanjay look at him wondering what he was talking about…. What had Sanjay done which provoked his anger so much?

Sanjay: Mujhe samajh nahi aa raha ki maine kya kiya…. Lekin ab jo kuch bhi karoonga, uske baad tum log koste rahoge apne zindagi bhar ki muh kyun nahi khola!

Angrily Sanjay stepped over to Tarika as she looked back at him bold in his eyes….

Abhijit: Sanjay! Don't you dare touch her!

Both Abhijit and Daya strained against their rope seeing him getting closer to her…..

Akshara then heard clearly her voice….

"Aage mat badna…. CID se hoon…. Jaan bachegi nahi!"

From outside Akshara could hear a maniac laughter and a man saying…

"Lo… CID se ho! Khud tumhare team members humare custody me hain…. Aurr dekha tumhare Aashiq ki haalat…. Becahra behosh pada hai…. Ab bachane aayega koun?"

"Ek aurat ki izzat bachane ke liye kisi aur ki zaroorat nahi hoti hai… Vo khud kaafi hai… Mere nakhoon tumhare chehere ki vo haalat banayegi jise tum khud dekhna pasand nahi karoge... Don't take a step forward"

These words struck Akshara who was standing outside… Words of the same type but of a different voice rang in her mind... Her voice!

Moments of her bitter past flashed in her mind as like a zombie she stepped forward….

"No… Leave me! I said…. "

Voice went muffled as if her mouth was been closed….

Sanjay smoothed a finger across Tarika's cheeks and trailed to her lips…. Waiting for the moment Tarika freed her hand from the guard's hand and gave him a resounding slap across his face TWICE….

Seeing this act of Tarika, Abhijit and Daya looked on stunned but proudly…

Sanjay: You!

Sanjay took his hands away from his cheeks and twisted Tarika's hands hard behind her….. Going close to her more than needed, which boiled Abhijit and Daya's blood, he hissed….

Sanjay: You will definitely pay for this in an extreme way!

Even though it was paining, Tarika kept a straight face and said…

Tarika: Mujhse mat kehenaa…. Mard ho to mardon se jaake lado…

There a swishing sound in the air and the next moment Sanjay freed his hand from Tarika's wringing it in pain….

Abhijit, Tarika and Daya looked at him stunned as blood poured out from his hands, and he fell down faint with shock….

Before any of them could rise their heads to see how it had happened there was another swish of sounds and the rope tying Abhijit and Daya broke free!

Free from the ropes they finally looked at the entrance and found Sachin and Fredy leaning on the doorway in style, guns in their hands and blowing the smoke out of it….

Sachin: Tch... Tch... Hume kisi ki signal ki zaroorat nahi padti Mr. Sanjay ... Humare ACP ne hume waise training di hai naaki tumhare kutton ki tarah!

Smiling Abhijit and Daya showed them thumbs up….

Just then Fredy's reaction changed to one of warning and immediately Daya ducked…

The guard standing beside Daya fell forward…. Going up to him, took hold of his hair and lifted his face Daya said….

Daya: Tumhe pata hai… Muje piche se war karne wale bilkul pasand nahi hai… Cowards! Ab iski kimat chukauge.

Saying Daya closed his eyes and banged his head on the floor…

Daya(Opening an eye ) Oops! Haath phisal gaya! Sorry (ironing guard's shirt) Jada tho nahi lagi na.

Guard folded his arm in namaste and fell unconscious. Daya stood up smiling and turned to see the guard who had caught hold of Tarika trying to hit Abhijit….

Daya(Shouted): Oie!

Abhijit turned in time and catching that fellow's hand twisted it…. And one punch on face sent him reeling on a column of cartons stacked behind him.… There was a loud crashing noise as the guard came sliding down on the carton column breaking!

Daya went up to Tarika…

The other guard standing along with Sanjay tried to escape but met the strong fist of Sachin on his head which made him unconscious….

Sanjay recovered from the bullet hit and looked around… He saw Sachin and Fredy dragging the unconscious guard away from the door…

Seeing that he was in trouble and caught, he searched for a route out and stealthily made his way out…

Daya was asking Tarika….

Daya: Tum theek to ho?

Tarika(Smiling a little nodding): Haan…

Seeing her wince he asked….

Daya: Haath bahut dard kar raha hai, hai naa?

Tarika(feeble tone): Nai… Bas…

Abhijit: What?

Daya and Tarika looked up to see Abhijit standing there looking angry…..

Abhijit: Haan ya nahi?

Tarika(afraid): Ha...ha.. haan.

Immediately he took Tarika's hand and looked at it…. Tarika looked at him taking her hand and caressing it…..

Daya just looked on appreciatively and thought of how to break the news of Sanjay hitting Tarika to Abhijit!

He knew that if he said this Sanjay was sure to be a goner, but this was the best situation to make both realize that they cared for each other and to come out of whatever was pulling them back from accepting.

Abhijit: Wo!

As Abhijit turned to get a hand on Sanjay Tarika caught his hand….

Tarika: Abhijit! No… Ab pakada gaya hai…. Sazaa kanoon dega!

Abhijit (Looking back at her frustrated): Sazaa kanooon dega use drug smuggling ke liye…. Not for twisting your hand!

Daya (Getting his chance, said with genuine seriousness): Ya…. Nor for hitting you!

Tarika and Abhijit looked at Daya shocked….

Akshara breathing heavily stepped to the door and pushed it open…. The door opened noiselessly and she stepped in…..

One guy of a rowdy was forcing himself onto Tasha… His back was turned towards the door and Tasha pinned against the wall didn't notice the door open or Akshara enter….

Tarika looked at him stunned wondering how he knew Sanjay had hit her, while next to her Abhijit jerked his head at Daya shocked and looked back at Tarika and asked…

Abhijit (Looking at her closely): He did! He hit you?

Tarika (Glaring at Daya who just shrugged his shoulders, she looked back at Abhijit and said): Nai… Nothing like that! Agar aisa hota, to…. To kaheen chot lagti ya khoon aata naa Abhijit….

Daya (acting as if in doubt): Hunh? Lekin tumne to khoon ko clean kar diya muh se…. Room ke andar aate waqt, vo kya tha? Ouch!

Daya looked at Tarika as she had stamped on his foot scolding for blurting out the truth!

Abhijit caught hold of Tarika's arms and looked at her closely… He saw a little blood in the corner of her mouth…. Turning her cheeks he saw the finger prints which had made Tarika's cheek's red… Shaking her hard he said….

Abhijit: Did he or did he not hit you? Meri aankhon me dekhke kehenaa…..

As Tarika looked up at his eyes, she saw anger and concern and worry… But didn't want to him to go to any extreme because of this!

Seeing her close her eyes in response to his question Abhijit knew Sanjay had really hit her….

Akshara looked on at the scene in front of her…. Unwillingly, unwantedly the scene recreated in her mind…. That scene was re telecast for her where she could see herself in that state!

The same state... She was in place of Tasha and that damn of a social worker in that rowdy's place!

Anger bubbled inside her…. Anger against that big name social worker… Anger against this big time rowdy….

She knew not what she was doing…. She knew not who was in her front… What she knew was what was happening was bad and she was not going to allow it to happen!

Leaving Tarika, Abhijit looked around to see Sanjay stealthily move across to the entrance….

He ran up to him and pulled his coat collar…. Bang Sanjay fell down as Abhijit stood over towering over him…..

Sachin and Fredy who were over the corner calling up forces turned back shocked at the sound…. Seeing Abhijit bent on beating the hell out of Sanjay they made way to stop him, when they saw Daya shake his hands…

Surprised they looked on at Tarika who too was looking at Abhijit shocked…

Abhijit(Punching him on his face): How dare you? (Another punch from the other side) Aurat par haath uthata hai!

Tarika: Abhijit stop it! Daya… Abhijit ko roko!

As Tarika made a move to stop Abhijit herself Daya stopped her and said seriously…

Daya: Tarika! Chod do…. Itne dino ke baad short temper Abhi dikne ko mila hai. Wese b kitna gussa aur frustration apne andar rakhega…. He has to get it out of his system…. Warna andar hi andar vo us par dam ghoota rahega and he will be out of our hands! (Looking back at Abhijit who was beating the hell out of Sanjay)Don't worry Sanjay will live….

Abhijit(Taking Sanjay's hand): Himmat kaise hue Tarika par haath uthane ki? Maine kaha tha…. Kaha tha ki phir se haath kisi par uthaoge to haath kaam nahi karenge!

Saying Abhijit bent the wrist of Sanjay as Sanjay shouted out….

Tarika: Daya samjho…. Agar use kuch ho gaya to Abhijit would have to face trials! You…

Daya(Calmly): Bharosa hai mujh par?

Tarika looked at him helpless and was about to retort back when Daya said again…..

Daya: Tumhara dost tumse pooch raha hai!?

Tarika's confusion cleared and she said….

Tarika: Bharosa hai tab hi ab tak chup hoon, phir bhi…. Kiska imtehaan le rahe ho... **Dosti ka ya pyaar ka!**

Tarika bit her lip realizing what she had said... She looked at Daya and saw him smiling victoriously...

Smiling Daya just nodded and turned back his attention to Abhijit….

Daya: Hey Abhijit! Yoheen use maarte rahoge, to kaheen mar naa jaye…. Maar maarke marvaoge, to jawaab dena padega yaar…. Ek kaam kar… Lo… (Giving him a gun) Issse shoot kar do… Keh denge ki he was shot when he tried to escape!

Akshara's hand moved inside her top of her salwar and drew out the gun…. She raised the gun to her level….

Abhijit looked up at the gun Daya extended to him and back at a worn out Sanjay….

Tarika(Shocked): Daya!

Grabbing it Abhijit took aim at a scared Sanjay and pulled the ammunition load…

While raising the gun in her anger she fired a bullet which went a hit the man in his leg….

Tarika, Sachin and Fredy shocked at what Daya had done moved from their places to stop Abhijit when the bullet went off….

Tarika, Sachin, Fredy and Daya looked stunned for a minute at Abhijit who had his gun inserted into Sanjay's mouth….

Tarika looked at Daya angrily who looked at her puzzled….

Daya(Confused): Lekin…. Main Tarika…. Listen! Us gun me to goli nahi thi… To...

Surprised the guy turned around in pain and looked shocked at Akshara…. Tasha moved from behind the guy, looked at him and at Akshara at the door….

Even though relieved for been saved Tasha was shocked at the moment seeing how it has happened….

The guy angrily started limping towards Akshara….

As they looked on Abhijit took out his gun and looked at Sanjay sternly… Sanjay who had his eyes closed in shock opened it slowly and looked around…. He sighed with relief at the thought of been alive!

Abhijit: Mar deta…. Lekin nai…. Ek hi shot me you wouldn't feel the pain… Lekin yaad rahega tumhe ye din…. Maine kaha tha, kaha tha ki phir se kisi par haath uthaya to haath kaam karne layak nahi rahenge….

Saying Abhijit got up and pulled him up looking at him closely….

Guy: Ae... Koun ho tum? Mujhe goli marti hai!

Thinking of how to stop him hastily Tasha searched for some weapon or thing to hit him with…. She saw the leg of a table which was now broken….

Tarika went over to him and pulled his grip from Sanjay and nodded to Sachin who came and took him into custody…

Just as Tasha picked up and straightened when….

Before Tarika could ask anything they heard another** tirade of bullet**!

Red and white flashes of Akshara's past flashed in front of her eyes as bullets went zipping out of her gun shooting the social worker in front of her….

Shocked Tasha dropped the wood and looked down in front of her…

Tarika, Abhijit, Daya, Fredy & Sachin in the room looked at each other shocked…

The man fell catching his stomach as blood poured out from them!

Stunned at what happened, Tasha wiped her tears which had flowed irrespective of been brave….

Tasha(just above whisper in heavy breath): Akshara!

**Akshara had emptied the whole round of the ammunition into the guy**….

* * *

**A/N:** First THANK YOU very much for all the lovely reviews and support. Especially guest reviewers. Your reviews made me to update early.

Coming for the update as title says Past Deeds. Akshara's past deed pushed her into to do what she did now and what awaits her in future is yet to know.

And Vivesha in this chapter are not weak. They had fought their battle but the situation was not in their favor as Vivek fell unconscious and Tasha fought alone not letting fear creep into her eyes.


	30. Chapter 30: INERT-8: SHOW DOWN

If anyone could see her eyes now, he definitely would have seen it flash red as a lava…. The anger against the men cruelty like this!

Tasha went up to Akshara and called out her slowly….Seeing that she didn't respond, Tasha slowly shook her head and Akshara turned towards her now!

She looked at Tasha and at the guy in front of her in a pool of blood!

Stunned she looked at the gun in her hand and back at Tasha again… Slowly she went over to the body and checked the man's pulse…

Shocked she stumbled back and she sat down on the floor and said….

Akshara: I killed?! Maine ek khoon kar diya! Ma… Ma… Main ek doctor…. Ek zindagi ko bachane waali… I murdered someone….

Tasha looked at her feeling pity at her state…

She knew what Akshara was going through... Out of the blue when you shoot someone, it was bitter... And for lady that too!

Been in CID for Tasha all this was usual… Even though she knew how to use a gun, she had never had to use it… But seeing killers and deaths was in their profession…. But for Akshara or any common man for that matter this would definitely be shocking…. And it didn't take her late to understand that Akshara had never used a gun before!

Sachin(Shocked): Ye bullets…. Somewhere else it's been fired!

Daya and Abhijit turned around running out of the door….. On the way Daya shouted to Sachin…..

Daya: Sachin take Sanjay in custody and tell the forces to come in here!

Fredy and Tarika followed them out of the room door and the corridor and the lobby door…. Outside they looked here and there trying to find out the source of the bullet sound which had ceased now…

From all over the corridor room doors were opening and police came in pushing and pulling people they had arrested…. From the outer stairs Veer also came down accompanied by two police officers!

The garden door too opened and the many arrested were brought out! Mahesh who was in disguise, leading a team, taking suspects under custody, Daya stopped and asked…

Daya: Who fired?

Mahesh(Confused): We don't know sir… No one from here… We didn't give any shooting orders!

Fredy: Agar yahan bhi goli kisi ne nahi chalayi to kahan chali thi goli? Is everyone here?

Abhijit(Looking around): Ek minute… Vivek? Vivek and Tasha kahan hain?

Fredy: Maine tab hi Vivek se kaha tha ki Tasha ko bahar le jaaye…. Uske baad to maine use nahi dekha! Bahar aaya to Daya sir ki transmitter me aawaazein suni aur main wahan aa gaya.…

Tarika: Now when everything is finished they should be here right? (Remembering) Akshara! Akshara kahan hai, vo bhi to mere saath… Mere peeche! (As everyone looked on worried) Phone…. Let's phone them!

Before Tarika even said Fredy had started to call Vivek…. Tarika too took out her mobile to try for Tasha and Akshara… But no one attended the call.

Tasha knelt beside Akshara and turned her face to look at her….

Tasha: Nahi Akshara…. Aisa kuch nahi hai… Tumne aaj bhi ek zindagi hi bachayi hai…. Tum naa aati to pata nahi main kya karti…

Akshara shook her head and looked back at the guy lying in front of her….

Akshara: Something else could have been done... Maine... I... I broke the oath I took while taking up this doctor's profession, that I would always save lives!? Main apne doctory ki oath tod di.

Akshara kept mumbling something unintelligible….

Tasha knew that she was in a state of shock and whatever she said would go into deaf ears…

As Veer came over to them….

Daya: Veer…. Vivek aur Tasha bahar hain?

Veer: Nahi to… Main police van se hi aa raha hoon…. Kaheen nahi dekha unhe!

Sachin(To the Mahesh): Kya hotel me sab jagah search ho rahi hai?

Mahesh: Haan sir… Every room has been searched in fact…. Lekin suspicion me jo the unhe arrest kar diya gaya hai…. All the other guests were safely guided out…. Koi aur nahi mila!

As everyone became worried about Vivek and Tasha's safety, still trying their mobiles furtively…. An officer came out of a door.

Officer: Sir yahan pe kuch rooms aur end me stairs hain!

Abhijit, Tarika, Daya and Sachin looked at each other seeing a ray of light and ran towards the room….

She looked to see Akshara was ok and immediately turned her attention to Vivek who was unconscious besides the door…

Tasha: Vivek... Vivek!

The man had hit him with a porcelain jar which had fainted him….

She hit him hard across the face to wake him up... Looking around she went to an unbroken table which had a water jug...

They checked every room in the ground floor which was locked…. They took the stairs and saw light streaming out of one room at the end of the corridor….

Abhijit and Daya hurried forward to the room…. They stopped at the entrance to the room stunned taking in the scene in the room…

Bringing it she splashed water against Vivek's face and called out again...

Tasha: Vivek!

As the shadows fell inside the room, Tasha looked up scared thinking it was someone else, but seeing it was Abhijit and Daya she sighed relieved….

Getting up she ran over to Abhijit and hugged him crying out of relief…. Concerned Abhijit held her comforting…..

Tarika, Fredy who followed stopping short seeing the situation inside…..

They all took in the sight of the room, the man dead, Vivek unconscious and Akshara sitting down…..

Tarika: Tasha kya hua?

Fredy immediately went over to Vivek to look at him… Tarika saw Akshara sitting turned the other side…. Giving a glance at Daya who was also looking at her she hurried over….

Kneeling down beside her she looked at her face as Akshara still in shock kept mumbling….

Akshara: No…. How could I? I shouldn't have done it….. I broke my oath…. I did it purposefully!

Tarika(Softly): Akshara! (Looking up at Tasha) Tasha…. Kya hua? Aur tum log yahan kaise?

Tasha parted from Abhijit as she looked down at Vivek who was been revived by Sachin & Fredy….

Tasha: Vo… Dance ke baad Vivek mujhe bahar laaya… We were searching for a way out…. Neeche search shuru ho chuki thi…. To humne socha we'll get out of some window at the back of the hotel… So we came up one floor….. To hum yahan is lobby me aaye…. Vivek said to me wait in the lobby while he went to get the gun from the make-up room…  
Tab ye (Indicating the dead man ) isi room me tha, mujhe zabardasti andar kheench laaya…. Tried to misbehavewith me…. (At this Tasha felt Abhijit start while she looked at him smiling feebly ) Lekin Vivek came back immediately bina gun ke…. Bahut jhagada hua dono ke beech…. Lekin jab hum bahar nikalne waale hi the, usne Vivek ko bottle se behosh kar diya… I didn't know what to do when suddenly I heard bullet shot…. Akshara ne us aadmi par goli chala di!

Sachin, Fredy, Abhijit, Daya and Tarika shocked said aloud…. "What!?"

Tasha(Nodding): She actually saved me!

Tarika looked at Akshara, up at Daya who had the same stunned expression and back at Tasha…

Tarika: Akshara ko to gun use karna nahi aata tha…. Maine use di to vo lene se dar hi rahi thi!

Tasha: Nahi Tarika… She has not used a gun before… Isliye ab shock me hai, ki kisi ko maar diya… Doctor hai naa… So she is thinking she had no rights to kill anyone as such!

Tarika understood the state and turning back to Akshara said softly….

Daya understood even her state of mind and what she was undergoing. She was re-living her dark past.

Tarika: Akshara! Akshara! Meri baat suno… See… (Taking her face in her hand) Tumne kuch galat nahi kiya…. (Smiling a little) Tasha ki izzat aur jaan dono bachchayi hai tumne… (As Akshara kept ranting not listening what she was saying) Nahi… Tumne apne doctory ka oath nahi thoda hai…. Akshara!

After a few minutes of persuasion Tarika looked up at the others shaking her head helplessly….

Tarika: She is in deep shock… Pata nahi ki use meri baat samajh aa bhi rahi hai ya nahi!

Abhijit: Er…. Phir to hume yahan se chalna chahiye… We'll take her to the hospital….

Tarika nodded and she got up helping Akshara stand up… But Akshara was not in a state to even stand by herself and went sliding down again, when two strong pairs of hands came and supported her….

Surprised Tarika looked up and saw Daya supporting her making her lean against him… She slowly released her grip on Akshara smiling a little to herself….

She looked on as Daya made her face her and said sternly…..

Daya(stern tone): Suno…. Tumne kuch galat nahi kiya…. You saved someone else's life too…. So compose yourself! Understand?

But Akshara seemed not to listen and kept mumbling…. Before she could open her mouth once again, Daya gave a sound slap on her cheeks!

The others looked stunned at Daya's reaction!

But the slap seemed like a good treatment as it brought back Akshara from the shock… She stopped mumbling and fainted into Daya's arms…. The gun slid from her hand on to the floor...

Daya immediately supported her and carried Akshara in his arms…. Without another word he hurried out of the room!

The whole group looked on standing outside the room at Daya's retreating back surprised!

By now Vivek had also revived and came outside the room… Seeing Tasha he called out to her….

Vivek(Catching his head): Tasha!

Tasha standing beside Abhijit came up to him smiling and hugging him said….

Tasha: Vivek! Tum tik ho?

Vivek: Main theek hoon…. (Concerned) Lekin tum? Ye sab yahan kaise aaye?

Tasha looked around at her team and back at him and said….

Tasha: Vivek bhool jaate ho… CID hamesha sabke saath hai!

As Vivek looked on surprised Tasha supported him putting his arms around her shoulders, while Fredy supported him from the other side….

Tasha: Lambiiii kahani hai…. Raaste me bataaoongi…

Fredy: Ab keliye bachu ye samjh na ki… Operation success but patient dead!

Vivek smiled at his best friend's joke as Fredy and Tasha walked him downstairs…. Abhijit looked inside the room for the other weapons and finding none left the place too…

Just as they left few Maheshs came up the stairs and to the room….

Abhijit started to give them some instructions to remove the body and seal off the place….

Tarika looked at him and deciding to wait, she went over to the window in the lobby and looked out, up at the sky, at the twinkling stars and crescent moon….

Soft, cool breeze was blowing her hair as she thought about what had happened today… Everything from the start to the end which now seemed like a nightmare… She smiled thinking about the concern and worry on Daya's face she had seen…. A little more push only was required, she knew…..

But she didn't like the drastic step he and Abhijit had taken into beating Sanjay…. Hit him to catch him, but Abhijit literally hit him to death. And she never approved of such a thing…. Not from him. As far she knew he kept control on his anger. But according to Daya he was short tempered. He was back. Abhijit was back and he did all this because….

Suddenly her heart which was happy, became elated as she sensed him behind her….. As Tarika looked at him she saw something new, something different in Abhijit's eyes… Something like… Something to… To… A sense of belongingness!

Tarika composed herself and she said…..

Tarika: Der ho rahi hai…. Chalein?

Abhijit nodded and both of them made way downstairs as the police did their job of wrapping up the things….

Tarika: Kya zaroorat thi use itni berehmi se maarne ki?

Abhijit: Galat kiya hai to sazaa milni chahiye...

Tarika: Abhijit! Sazaa dene waale hum koun hote hain... Agar use kuch ho jaata, to tumhe trials face karne padte... Reason kya dete!

Abhijit stopped and turned to look at her walking beside him... Then softly, but sternly he said...

Abhijit: Jab apne ko chot hoti hai to unke kusoorvaar ko dand milega... Anywhere... Everywhere!

Saying Abhijit walked off as Tarika stood for a little while thinking of Abhijit's response! What was happening?

Wondering she hurried to get out of the place!

Coming out of the building Abhijit and Tarika went over to where they had parked their car…. Sachin alone was there waiting for them…

Seeing the other cars missing….

Abhijit: Baaki sab kahan hain?

Sachin: Fredy aur Tasha Vivek ko lekar hospital gaye hain….. ACP sir sab logon ko leke gaye hain humare liye ye 2 cars chodke. Aur kaha ki aaj ghar jake kal report karne ko.

Tarika: Daya aur Akshara?

Sachin: Pata nahi… Jab hum yahan aaye tab vo nahi the… Aur unka gaadi bhi yahan nahi thi!

Tarika became worried at this... Seeing her Abhijit said...

Abhijit: He would have taken Akshara to the hospital... Call him up and see... We'll go to the hospital too... (To Sachin) Sachin vo gaadi tum leke ACP sir ke pass jao... Main aur Tarika isme hospital jaake deke aate hain.

**FORU Hospital:**

**TIME 12:40 am :**

Abhijit and Tarika as directed by receptionist Vindhya rushed to 3rd floor.

As they came out of lift they saw Fredy and Tasha on the opposite corridor.

Abhijit: Fredy ab Vivek kesa hai?

Fredy: Sir wo ab stable hai. Goli nikal di hai. Pain killers deke sula diya hai. Kal discharge kar sakte hain. Par jada move na karne ki advice di hai.

Tarika: Casting kardi hai na?

Tasha: Haan Dr Tarika.

Abhijit moved forward and peeped into the ward in which Vivek was taking rest. Here Tarika moved away to the corridor in search of room no. 201, which was left adjacent to lift.

Abhijit came out.

Abhijit: Ye Tarika kahaan chali gayi?

Tasha: Lagtha hai Akshara ko dekne gaye hain. Daya sir unke pass hain.

Abhijit(after thinking for some time): Daya ko bahara ane do fir mein milta huin.

Fredy: Tasha tum aaj ghar jao. Mein rukta huin yahan.

Tasha: Arey nahi sir please. Mein rukti huin.

Abhijit: Nahi Tasha. Tum ghar jao. Tum completely drained ho chuki ho. Tumhe rest chahiye. Kal subah subah aa jana Vivek se milne. Aaj keliye mein rukta huin.

Fredy: Arey nahi sir mein wait karuinga. Mein ne Manisha se b khe di hai.

Abhijit: Babhi ko akela ghar pe chodna achi bath…

Fredy: Arey sir aap jaiye sir apne ghaw par kuch lagalijiye.

Abhijit: Tik hai tum ghar jake refresh hoke aao. Tab tak mein yahan hota huin. Tum aneke baad mein chala jaunga.

Fredy: Tik hai sir. Tasha aao mein tuje ghar chod deta huin.

Tasha: Ji sir. Par thodi der ruke jate hain. Shayad Tarika aur Daya sir b aajaye.

Fredy: Hmmm

**Room 201:**

Tarika opened the door and saw Daya out of disguise, sitting beside Akashara. Smiling, she silently went in and placed a hand over his shoulder….

Daya started and looked up at her…..

Daya: Oh…. Aa gayi mem saab…. Case khatam hua…. Lekin aapko apne Romeo ke saath hi rehena tha!

Tarika with mock anger hit him on his shoulder and sitting down on the bed said….

Tarika: Haan… Haan… Jaise Majunu apne Laila ke saath hai! (Giving a glance towards Akashara)

Now it was Tarika's turn to wince as she received a sharp pinch on her arms….

Daya: Bahut bolne lagi ho tum!

Tarika: Are baap re…. Aap hi ke sangat ka asar hai!

As Daya tried to hit her again, Tarika moved and in turn he hit Akashara's hands which was in drips….

Daya(Jerking back his hand as if got shock): Oh no… Dekha kya kar diya!

Daya got up and checked to see her drip needle…. Confirmed that it was intact and she was still sleeping he turned to look at Tarika who was looking at him smiling in a weird way….

Daya: What?

Tarika just shrugged making a straight face and looking at Akashara asked….

Tarika: Ab kaisi hai vo?

Daya: Still in shock… Abi tak hosh nahi aaya hai…. Injection lagaya hai doctor ne…. Said she would be fine my morning!

Tarika: Good…. Good to see you concerned for her!

Daya(Lifting up his hands): Oh oh oh oh…. Madam ji…. Please…. Stop there…. Concerned yes…. Kyunki usne humare liye itna kuch kiya hai…. Uske is halat ki zimmedaar hum bhi kaheen na kaheen hain!

Tarika(Mocking): Ah! Hum nahi tum… Tumhi ne to suggest kiya tha ussse help lene ke liye, jab pata chala ki wahan Medical conference ki dinner party honi waali hai aur usmein Akshara cultural inharge hai. Tum Tasha ne jake use help mangi. Sab aapka idea hai ji.

Daya: Alright! Alright! Itna bhadakne ki zaroorat nahi hai.… Haan to main hi zimmedaar hoon…. Isliye uski help ki…. Ab main chala…. Uska hi hospital hai tho use sab deklenge.

Tarika: Arey ese kese? Ghar walon ko bola nahi kya?

Daya: Muje uske ghar walon ke baremein nahi pata. Wo Katerine ke saath rehti hai. Sirf itna pata hai. Meine use inform kardi hai. Wo ati hi hogi.

And Daya left the room Tarika hastily followed him and stopped him at the door…

Tarika: Daya ruko! Such me tumhe Akashara ke prathi koi feelings nahi hai?

Silence.

Tarika: Tum apne aap ko rok kyun rahe ho accept karne keliye?

Daya: Mujhe nahi pata…. It's just that…. I am not interested in her…. Will you just leave the matter here….. Abhijit b hai yahaan? Wo tumhare saath aya kya?

Tarika(ignoring his questions): Such bolo Daya kyun ussse baat bhi theek se karna nahi chahate... I know... Mujhe pata hai you like her... Phir itni chuppa chuppi kyun….

Daya(irritated): Koi chuppa chuppi nahi...

Tarika: Then tell me the reason…. Tell me why you don't like her…. Give me a solid reason…

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you very much for the review guys. Especially thanks a lot for all the guest reviewers. So the inert case in solved. Life did take an unexpected turn during this case. Everyone faced their worst fear in life of losing their loved one. What next? Mujhe b nahi patha. :(.

So will Daya accept his feelings? Will he surrender his heart? Will love creep back again or will he chop it off?


	31. Chapter 31:REALATIONSHIP STATUS: TANGLED

Daya closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Tarika looked at him expectantly for an answer, rather a YES as an answer. But Daya just left the place shaking his head leaving Tarika aghast.

Tarika: Daya suno tho…

Daya(stopping only before Abhijit): Boss, ab Vivek kesa hai.

Abhijit looked up to find frustrated Daya and equally frustrated Tarika following him. Seeing Abhijit Tarika stopped near Tasha.

Abhijit: Vivek ab tik hai. Use sedative diya hai so wo sow raha hai ab. (smirking) Wese… (clearing throat) hrmm.. Akshara kesi hai?

Daya(irritated): Chudail hai. Usse kya hoga. Hume kuch na kare yehi kaafi hai.

Abhijit looked at irritated Daya then at Tarika. Tarika just rolled her eyes.

Fredy, Tasha too smiled at Daya sir's comment. At this time all knew in bureau that Daya and Akshara couldn't stand each other for a second. They both called each other with names even in front of ACP when they were in their heights of fight. But Abhijit and Tarika knew these were not usual cat and dog fight it was something more from beginning. Now others too doubted after this incident.

Tasha: Itni b buri nahi hai Akshara . Infact wo bahut achi hai. Usne tho meri jaan bachayi. (Tarika placed a hand on her shoulder to sooth her). Tab uske ankh mein kuch ajib tha…. Laal. Itna laal… aur jis tarah usne fire ki bina deke pura bullet utar di usne … laga ki unke anadhar krodh ka bhoot sawar tha… badla le rahiti apna koi. Sigh.

Daya moved in his place feeling uncomfortable. He had goose bumps listening to Tasha's words on Akshara. The forgotten past till he met her was now afresh in his mind. And now the way she reacted made him to think that what she must have felt all this while. Burying a dark past is not easy that too when time doesn't does its work of healing.

Abhijit noticed Daya moving in his place.

Abhijit(keeping hand on shoulder): Daya! Kya hua?

Daya: Hugh.. Hmm… Wo… Haan. Chalein?

Fredy: Tho mein ghar jake atha huin sir fresh hoke. Abhijit tab thak yahan wait karenge.

Daya: Hm… Ok fir tum Tahsa aur Tarika ko ghar chod dena Fredy. Mei n yahaan Abhijit ke saath rahuinga. Fir hum dono ek saath chale jayenge.

Fredy: Ji sir.

Fredy and Tasha looked at Vivek once before leaving.

Abhijit(side hugging Tasha): Ab wo tik hai Tasha tum fikar math karo.

Tasha just nodded her head, while patted her head.

Daya(clasping Fredy's hand): Sambhal ke drive karna Fredy. Girls sab ghar jake message ya phone karna.

Tasha: Fredy sir mein kal subah jaldi aajauingi. Mein aap dono keliye Breakfast laungi.

All departed, Tarika smiled at Abhijit & Daya and went behind others.

Abhijit & Daya sat exhausted to the core. They both had their head rested on the wall behind their chair, their hands and legs stretched out.

Daya(still eyes closed but with a gentle smile): Tho boss, apna gussa tanda hua na? Kitna gussa karte ho yaar tum… Itna din kahaan tha ye gussa. Meine bahut miss kiya ye short temper wale Abhijit ko.

Abhijit just smiled.

Abhijit: Acha hua case kahtam hogaya aur kisiko gehari chot nahi paunchi. Jo hum imagine karte hainuse reality kar picture bada hota hai. Hummne socha nahi ki Sanjay nikalega… sigh.

Daya: Haan wo tho hai. Pata hai Abhijit mujhe na abi Sanjay pe bahut taras aa raha hai. Tch tch…. Bichara kabi wo night mare se bahara aa payega b nahi. Ab tho wo Abhijit ke naam sunte hi dar raha hoga. Use itna jelne ko nahi pada hoga agar wo sirf apne crime keliye pakadagaya tho, usne Tarika ko chuke ab bahur suffer kar raha hai. Kya muka mara yaar tune. Itni possessiveness.

Abhijit: Bachu saaf dik raha hai ki tu mera kichaiy kar raha hai. Tune kya kuch kam kiya hai. Akshara ko sabke samne utake legaya hotel se. Itna b nahi socha hoga ki kya hoga agar ACP sir ne dekliya tho.

Daya: Kisko patha sir ne mujhe deka ya b nahi. Arey Abhijit ab ye case batein chodo. Wese b kal bureau jake Rawan humari puchtahct karega case ko lekar. Mujhe ab bus Fredy ane ka intezaar hai. (looking around)Uske baad iss hospital se nikalna hai muje.

Abhijit: Wese yaad hai na bachu Amar yahin par hai.

Daya: Haan patha hai. Ab lagarha hai ki yahaan lake galti kardi meine. Itna kuch mere life hota nahi agar mein usko firse yahan deka nahi hotha.

Abhijit just smiled at Daya.

Daya(complaining tone): Ab yaar haso math. Tum mere dost hai ya dushman. Mereko bahut bhuk lag rahi hai. Jese do elephant karte practice kar rahe ho mere pet mein.

Abhijit laughed out at Daya's cute comparison.

Daya: Kuch jake leke aao apne bhai keliye. Jao. Aur haan hasna band karo.

Daya pushed Abhijit a little and both winced in pain.

" Atleast ab tho hua tum dono ko apne dard ka ehsaas."

Abhijit and Daya looked up to find Katerine looking down at them with hands on her hips like a strict officer. A ward boy was standing behind her.

Abhijit: Ji aap yahan?

Daya(answering immediately): Ye Akshara ko dekhne ayi hai. Meine bhulaya uss chudail ko smabhalne keliye.

Katerine: Excuse me kya kaha apne? Chudail and all that.

Daya: Ku..Kuch nahi.

Katerine(cutting him): Wese jo b ho. Mein aap dono ke bull fight ke beech nahi ana chati.(continuing not allowing Daya to speak back). Wese haan mein yahaan apne dost ko dekhen ayi huin. Uske phele aap dono (pointing at them) apna check- up karwalijiye. Ye ward boy aap dono ko mere ek intern ke pass lejayega. Wo aap dono ka check- up karenge. (before Abhijit & Daya could protest). No more discussion on this. Aap dono abi I mean ABI jayie inke saath aur ache bache jese apna chot ka ilaaj karwaiye. Aur haan ye aap dono keliye dinner hai. (She gave 3 packets to them) . Extra packet incase you need it. And haan ye tea hai. (Ward boy passed a flask to them). And yeah aur kisi b chiz ki b zarurath hotho canteen 24hrs open hai. Help yourself.

Abhijit and Daya looked at each other confused. It was like getting everything without asking for it.

Katerine: Aap dono ab please ek dono ko dekhna band kariye and jaiye. Ye sab Tarika ji ne arrange ki hai aap dono keliye. And you both are welcome. Please Thanks math boliye.

She turned and nodded at ward boy to guide them and left.

Abhijit(sheepishly): Thank you Dr Katerine. Humarleiye itna kuch karne keliye. Thanks a lot.

Katerine nodded her head in acknowledgement and moved swiftly towards 201.

Daya: Ab koi bahana nahi chalega boss. Health Minister ka order hai.

Both kept food inside the room and came back after treatment. Both sat down to have their so called midnight dinner.

Daya: Wah bhabiji( Abhijit was startled) kitna khayal rakthi hai humara. Unko patha hai mujhe extra packet ki zarurath padegi. What a presence of mind. Tumhara kya kahyal hai meri bahbiji ke baremein?

Abhijit: Ab bus bina batein kiye khao.

Abhijit(thinking): Thank you Tarika. Bhabiji. (smile) Ye Daya b na… Wese kuch tho hai Daya aur Akshara ke beech. I am sure about it. Par jab b mein Akshara ko leke kuch bolta huin tho ye Tarika ko leke mujhe ulta chedne lagtha hai. Koi tho raasta nikalna padega in dono ko pass lani hai. Hmm… Mujhe lag raha hai ki Tarika ko b iss baremein bahut kuch pata hai. Mujhe use baath karni padegi inn dono ke baremein.

After an hour Fredy came and Abhijit & Daya left. Daya dropped Abhijit in his home. Abhijit pestered Daya to stay with for the night but Daya denied and left for his home.

Daya: Agar mein Abhijit ke ghar ruk gaya tho kal mein hospital nahi ja paunga.

Hospital kyun jana hai mujhe?

Akshara se milne aur kyun.

Kya? Akshara se milne?

Nahi nahi. Vivek se milne. Bichare ko goli lagi hai.

Acha?

Par mein…. Daya please aur kuch socho.

Daya reached home and after changing he laid on his bed.

Daya: Kal mein 7 ko nikalna hai. Jaldi hospital jaunga. Par kyun sirf Vivek se milne? Use dekne keliye tho Fredy aur Tasha hain aur wo kal discharge hoke ghar hi tho jaraha hai. Ghar pe b jake dek sakta huin mein. Akshara? Par mein use milne kyun jauin?

Daya's eye fell on the ANGEL glass statue gifted by her to him which he kept on the shelf opposite to his bed.

Daya: Aksh meri responsibility hai. Meine use iss mission mein include ki.

Par meine tho nahi kaha use golli marne keliye. Wo sab uski fault hai. And uski dost Katerine hai na. Uss Aksh ke dost b uske tarah hi hai. Kitna attitude se bolke gayi check- up karane ko. Hmpf.

Aksh Daya? Kabse tuje wo Chudail se Akshara se Aksh bangayi? Dayu… Argh I hate when she calls me like that. Ajib lagtha hai. Chee..

Chudail chudail chudail. Wo tere liye Bademaak Chudail hi hai.

Par fir b wo iss mission mein ayi mere wajah se so mujhe use kal dekhene jane hoga.

Haan.

Par mein kal jaldi jaunga. Taki mein bureau b sahi time pe pahunchunga aur kisi ko pata nahi chalega ki mein hospital jake aya huin.

Par uska room tho Vivek ke room ke baad ata hai na. ab kya karein?

Ismein itni sochne ki kya baath hai. Vivek ko dekne ke baad ese hi jake Akshara ko b deklenge.

Hmm. Haan ye tik hoga.

Chalo fir 6 baje ki alaram set karta huin.

Oh God time tho 3 baaj chuke hain. Aur mein raath ke iss time pe uske baremein soch rahahuin. Daya tu pagal hogaya hai. Sachi mein.

**April 20:**

**TIME 6:30 am :**

Reset alarm for 3rd time to 6:30 buzzed. A hand came out of its comfort from under the blanket and pushed it down in anger.

Person turned around adjusted and slept again.

" Oie CHILLOGSE ut. Mujeh milene nahi ana hai kya? "

Daya got up with a jerk and sat as if he had a night mare. Daya looked around rubbing his eyes.

Daya: Chillogse? Akshara ki awaaz? Hugh. Sapna tha. Firse aagayi tang karne. Iss halath mein b wo chup nahi rehti.

Daya got up and got ready very fast. He took his car and drove off towards FORU hospital.

**In traffic:**

Daya: Oh no. Ab tho 8 hogaya hai. Ab use milke jaunga tho tho bureau late pahunchuga. Aur Abhijit tho muje pakad lega. Aur taang khichega. Ye traffic b na.

Traffic cleared.

Daya reached hospital and parked his car and swiftly moved towards 3rd floor. As he came out of lift he peeped to find nobody in front of Vivek's room

Daya: Lagta hai Tasha andher hai. Acha hua. Akshra se milke mein Vivek se mil lunga.

Daya moved towards 201. He opened the door after some hesitations to find the bed empty and neatly set.

Daya came inside and checked washroom too.

Daya: Ye chudail kahaan gayi ab? Har waqt kuch na kuch tension deti hai.

Daya dashed outside to get caught by Fredy.

Fredy : Sir yahaan. Vivek ka room ye hai.

Daya: Arey haan. Mein dundte huye wahaan chala gaya yaar.

Fredy: Oh!

Daya: Ab Vivek kese hai?

Fredy: Tik hai sir. Nurse uska bandage change kar rahein hain. Uske baad discharge karke jaayenge.

Daya(searching here and there in lobby): Oh. Good.

Fredy: Sir, aapk kisiko dhund raheho?

Daya: Haan. Mera matlab nahi. Tasha kahaan hai?

Fredy: Andhar. Wo permission leke ayi hai ACP sir se.

Daya(looking at his watch): Arey haan muje bureaua jaani hai Fredy. Vivek se kaho ki mein use ghar mein ake milunga. Ok? Bye.

Before puzzled Fredy could react Daya went off.

Daya took stairs to 2nd floor.

Daya: Kahaan gayi hogi ye ladki? Wait.

Daya just stood in the way on stair.

Daya: Mein kyun itna fikar kar rahuin. Uska hi tho hospital hai ye. And wo ghar gayi hogi.

Just then Akshara wearing a coral blue colour sari went passed him in second floor corridor.

Daya: Ab ye yahan kya kar rahi hai?

Daya followed her. Akshara was walking along with Katerine all the way talking and laughing. But if one would look closer only Katerine was talking. Akshara was just acting animatedly.

They both entered FORU café. Both sat on a table and soon Vincent joined them. Daya just took a seat a little distant away from them from where he could hear their talk. Daya observed that Akshara was worried. The twinkle in her eyes was missing.

Vincent: Hmm… Katerine ne bataya apke karnamo ke baremein.

Akshara just smiled at him weakly.

Vincent looked here and there, under the table, around them. Both girls got puzzled.

Katerine: Kya dundh rahe ho?

Vicnent: Meri Akshara ko.

Daya(thinking): Meri Akshara? Kaun hai ye bandha.

Vincent: Wo na kahin ko gayi hai aaj kal. Tuje patha hai Katerine wo bahut kubsurath hai. Jo b use dektah hai na bus dekte hi reh jata hai. Uske ankhein hain itni sharp ki ek nazar mein gayal kar jati hai. Uski nak tho laal hoti hai, kyunki gussa jo chada hota hai. (he tweaked her nose)

Daya: Iski himat kesi huyi chune ki.

Wo haseen ki hasi hai jo sabke chere pe hasi lati hai. Hai wo tofaani si, sabka jeevan mein khusyi laati hai. That babes hai full of attitude. Par hai dil se saaf ek dil ki doctor jo chori chupe dil churaleti hai.

Akshara(smiling): Vincent !(slapping his hand) Please stop it yaar.

Vincent (holding her hand): Hai hai…(his other hand on his chest) marjawa. Kya smile hai. Hume tho gayal hi kardi.

All 3 laughed. Daya went out of the café.

Akshara: Tum bahut bade flirt ho. Katerine tu inhe kesi jelti hai…..

Katerine: Haan bolta kuch jada hai par dil ka saaf hai.

Akshara : Wah. Wah. Pyaar ka asar hai.

Daya dashed out of hospital driving towards bureau.

Daya while driving:

Daya: Wo babes ka nalyak. Ye Akshara bi hehe karke has rahiti. Hospital hai koi park nahi. Professional se behave nahi kar sakte kya. Use kisne kaha usko describe karne ki. Ese koi openly flirt kartha hai kya. Aur ye bimar hai ghar jake araam nahi kar sakti thi kya. Agayi kaam karne. Colleague hai tho colleague jese behave karni chahiye….. Hrrgh. I just so …

Daya: Hello!

Haan Abhijit mein bureau h araha huin.

Kyun?

FORU hospital ? Par kyun?

Akshara ne phone ki? Tumhe? Kab kiya?

Mujhe kuh nahi. Wo tuje karein ya kisi aur ko.

Mein kyun uska hal chal dekne jaunga? Tu b na boss kuch b bolte ho. Chalo hum hospital entrance pe milte hain.

**Time 9:30 am:**

**Tarika's Residence: **

Tarika having getting ready came out of her home to find a bouquet of fresh yellow tulips in her door step.

Tarika: Ab kya rose ke jagah tulips bejne laga? Ye koi harm karne ke intention mein nahi kar raha hai. Nahi tho it's been nearly a month. Aur in dhino mein phool ke alawa kuch nahi. Ye kya aur ek card?

"THANK YOU". Hm. Patha nahi kis bath keliye har bar Thank you bol raha hai ye.

Tarika placed the flowers in centre table and drove off to her work place.

**FORU HOSPITAL :**

Abhijit and Daya entered the hospital. At the reception:

Vindhya: How may I help you sir?

Daya: Patient name Amar and age 12 years. Unka room number chahiye.

Vindhya: Sir children's ward. Second floor, right side mein hai sir.

Abhijit: Thank you.

They were waiting for lift. As the lift opened Vivek, Tasha and Fredy came out.

Abhijit: Arey Vivek mere sher kese ho?

Vivek: Tik huin sir. Afternoon aajaunga.

Meanwhile Daya was signalling Fredy to keep quiet.

Tasha: Kuch nahi karoge tum. Chup chap ghar pe rest lena.

Abhijit: Sahi khe rahi hai Tasha. Kal join karlena. Aaj wese b paper work hi hai.

Vivek: Phir mein next week atha huin sir jab paper work khatam hojayega.

All four laughed.

Fredy: Tu tho esa bol raha hai jese har case ka paper work tum hi karte ho. Sir aapko patha hai jada paper work ye Tasha se karwalete hai.

Tasha: Fredy sir sirf iss bar karungi. Agele barse nahi.

Daya: Esa kyun?

Tasha: Ye tho kal party mein ek foreign ladki ke saath flirt kar raha tha.

Vivek: Are nahi Tasha. Wo arahiti mere pass. Mein tho sirf apna kaam hi kar rahatha.

Tasha(sarcastic tone): Haan haan.

Abhijit: Tum dono yahan b shuru hogaye. Chalo ab. Vivek ghar jake only araam.

Vivek : Ok sir.

Tasha: Par aap log yahaan.

Abhijit: Haan wo Amar ko discharge karne ko ayethe.

Tahsa: Ho tho issliye Daya sir aap subah hi agaye.

Fredy smirked, Daya was shocked and Abhijit looked at Daya teasingly.

Daya(clearing his throat): Hrm Hrrm…. Haan. Wo kuch formalities sab puri karni ti na.

Abhijit(looking at Daya): Haan. Haan. Issliye Daya jaldi agaya hoga.

Fredy: Haan ho saktha hai iss bahane kisi se milna b hojayega. Kyun Abhijit sir.

Daya gave " Dekh lunga mein tuje look".

Abhijit( Patting his upper arm, sarcastically): Haan. Sirf milna kahan. Haal chaal b puhcni hai unka. Kyun Daya?

Daya: Arey Tasha kitne der Vivek khada hoga. Chalo ab jaldi chalo.

Fredy, Tasha and Vivek left. Daya & Abhijit got into lift. Abhijit was just smiling looking at Daya. Daya acted as if he didn't care.

They came out of the lift and made their way towards Children's ward.

Abhijit: Hume Amar ki doctor se b milni hai na.

Daya: Arey haan.

Abhijit: Tum hi pucho ki wo ab kahaan hongi.

Daya: Ok! Wait par Abhijit Amar ki doctor tho wo chudail Akshara hai na?

Abhijit smiled teasingly.

Daya: Boss tum ye sab jaan bujh ke kar rahe ho.

Abhijit : Dimak ki bathi jal agayi. Chal jake puch kisi ward boy se.

Daya: Tuhi puchke aa aur use bath b karke ana, mujhe nahi dekni uski shakal aaj. Nahi tho dhin weseb kharap hai aur b kharap ho jayegi. Mein Amar se milne ja raha huin.

Abhijit: Haan. Tune tho phele hi mili hogi use. Issliye bol raha ab.

Daya: Esa kuch nahi hai.

Abhijit: Fir itni subah kyun aye hospital?

Daya: Wo bus mein… mein tho…

Abhijit(smiling, patting his both shoulders): Chod mere bhai. Mein sab samjha gaya.

Saying Abhijit just went off in another direction to find about Akshara. Daya just ignored and started walking towards Children's Ward.

**Time 12:30 pm:**

**CID Bureau:**

All except Vivek were engaged in their respective paper work. ACP sir went for a conference regarding Inert drug racket case.

Tasha: Daya sir wo…. Akshara ka shoot.

Daya: Tum uska fikar math karo. Tum uske jagah mera naam daaldo.

Tasha: Par sir.

Fredy: Sir aapko trial attend karne padenge.

Daya: Mein sambhal lunga Fredy. Wo gun mera hai. Mein uska ungli ka nishaan nikal kar mera laga dunga. Aur apna report b change kardunga.

Fredy: ACP sir?

Daya: May be wo phele datenge. Par wo b samjha jayenge ki agar hum Akshara ko layenge tho uska carrier spoil b ho saktha hai. And ACP sir wo nahi chahenge.

Tasha and Fredy agreed. Abhijit who listened to their conversation felt proud of his friend.

**Time 8:30 pm:**

**Vivek's Residence:**

Vivek, Tasha and Fredy were resting on the sofa in hall updating about whole days event to Vivek.

Vivek: Daya sir ne acha kaam kiya Akshara ko bachake iss case se.

Fredy: Mujhe tho lagtha hai ki undono ke beech kuch kuch hai.

Vivek: Kya bol rahe ho Fredy sir.

Tasha(munching an apple piece which she was cutting for Vivek): Mujhe bi kuch aesa hi lag raha hai Vivek.

Vivek: Acha hoga agar koi Daya sir ki life mein b aye. Agar wo Akshara ji hai tho wo badi achi bath hai.

Fredy: Esa kyun bhai?

Vivek: Unka attitude aur style sab kitna top class hai ki…

Tasha(pointing knife at him): Kya kaha tumne Vivek? (Poor Vivek had to keep moving his head behind to escape from knife) Style aur attitude? Tum unke baremein itna kese jante ho….. Badi dilchasbi hai tum ko Akshara ko janemein…. Kyun?

Vivek: Arey meri Tasha darling esa kuch nahi hai. Aap hote huey kisi aur ladki naah. Mere dil tho apke naam se apkeliye hi tho dhadktha hai.

Tasha blushed. Fredy cleared his throat.

Fredy: Thoda tho sharam karo mein huin yahaan.

Vivek: Arey Fredy sir…

"_Pyaar kiyaa to darnaa kyaa  
Jab pyaar kiyaa to darnaa kyaa  
Pyaar kiyaa koi chori nahin ki  
Pyaar kiyaa  
Pyaar kiyaa koi chori nahin ki"_

Fredy: Acha apka pyaar is stage tak pahunch chukka hai… Ghar mein bola?

Vivek: Haan.

Fredy(little loudly): Kya haan? Tumne bataya hi nahi? Maangaye tum dono ke ghar mein?

Both nodded yes.

Fredy hugged Vivek a bit tightly in excitement which caused him pain and congratulated Tasha.

They again chatted suddenly Vivek hushed others.

Fredy: Kya hua? Dard ho raha hai?

Vivek: Nahi sir suniye….

"_Pyaar hua, ikraar hua hai  
Pyaar se phir kyoon darrta hai dil  
Kehta hai dil rasta mushkil  
Maaloom nahin hai kahan manzil… "_

Fredy: Bahut achi song hai. Manisha ko bahut pasand hai.

Vivek: Ye song tho humare Abhijit sir aur Tarika ji keliye set hoga.

Tasha: Haan Vivek. Perfect fit.

Fredy: Fir Daya sir aur Akshara ji keliye kya song match hoga?

Tasha(snapping her finger): Haan…

" _Thoda sa pyar hua hai, thoda hai bakee_

_ham toh chahenge tujhe, jab talak jan hai bakee_

_pyar humne kiya hai pyar tumne kiya hai_

_yar phir imtihan kyon jamane ne liya hai"_

All 3 of them enjoyed rest of their talk happily.

Meanwhile in

**Tarika's residence:**

Tarika: Wow that's so great thing to do. My respect for her is increasing day by day. Uske andhar itna will power hai ki wo phele apne past ko affect karne nahi di, and kal itne shock pe ti wo aur aaj wo rest leneke jagah kaam pe lagayi. And over all that usne Amar ka karcha b utali. Wah yaar. Wo terliye bilkul perfect hai.

Daya: Tarika please ese rubbish batein math karo. She didn't do anything great ki tum proud feel karsako. First thing agar usne past ko overcome kiya tho wo pura 6 bullet uspe utaar nahi deti. And shock ki bath hai wo itni b shock mein nahiti. Kal jo chata khayi na mere haat se use hi tik hogayi ti wo(Tarika raised her eyebrow in "is that so"). And about Amar, karch usne nahi hospital ne utaya hai. Unhone garib bachine keliye hi tho esa policy banaya hai tho nothing to flaunt about it.

Tarika: Haan haan. Saaf dik raha hai.

Daya: Er..err… kya?

Tarika: Ki dil mein kuch aur zuban mein kuch aur hai. I know tum b uskeliye proud feel karte ho and shayad kuch jadah ….

Daya: Tum har waqt iss baath ko chediti kyun ho. Chalo ye kaam pura karo.

Tarika: Tum har bar bath ko gumate kyun ho? Tum ek bar saaf saaf boldo fir mein chedungi nahi. Pakka.

Daya: (Sigh) Ok. Mein Aksh ko respect karta huin and ya I am also proud of her. Uska dedication in work, presence of mind and bravery sab pasand kartha huin. Par uske age na kuch hai na kuch hoga.

Tarika: Par Daya pyaar, shaadi naam ki kuch chiz hoti hai. Sach batao bath kya hai. Tum apne apne pyar ko accept kyun nahi karte?

Daya: Tarika ye sawaal mein tuj se b puch saktha huin. I don't love her par tum dono…. Tum tho ab Abhijit se dur jane lagi ho. Tum suna chati ho na. Tho suno. Mein apne past ke wajah se pyar pe trust udgaya hai. Agar pyar karuin kisi se tho shaadi tab hi jab tumhara aur Abhijit ka kuch set ho nahi jata.

Tarika: Daya please. Tum mere chakar mein apna zindagi waste math karo. Tum muje guilty feel karwa raheho. Tumhe patha hai na mein Abhijit se dur kyun ja rahi huin. Fir b.

Daya: Tumhara jo reason hai na wo sab bakwass hai.

Tarika(walking away in anger): Daya please. Tumhare liye choti reason ho sakti hai Day apar mere liye nahi. Adisha merei zindagi hai. Mere pasand ya na pasand se kuch nahi hoga. Mujhe sirf uski khushiyan ki fikar hai.

Daya: Tumhe Abhijit ke baremein patha hai na wo Adisha ko apna lega.

Tarika: Haan malum hai Daya. Par Adisha ko papa kya hai ye tak nahi patha. Uski zindagi mein sirf muma aur naani hai. Suddenly agar mein use kahuin ki Abhijit tumhare papa hain tho wo kya react hai wo meri. Issliye mein soch liya hai ki mein Abhijit ko koi galt femi nah o issliye mein use dur huin.

Daya(felt bad for both his friends): Ok baba Tarika relax. Hum please aur kuch bath karte hain. Chalo ye kaam finish karte hain. Humare pass time nahi hai.

Tarika and Daya got busy on the work for the rest of the evening.

**April 21:**

**Time 11:45 pm:**

Abhijit was pacing in his room recollecting days incidents. It was a weird day.

Abhijit(thinking): Patha nahi aaj kal sabko ho kya gaya ha. Itna weird har kat karahe the. Sab shuru hua Fredy se. Har waqt happy rehne wala Fredy aaj tensed tha. Jese koi student result keliye wait kar raha hao. Puch tho batha ne se inkaar ki. And fir Tasha aur Vivek jo apne kaam pe busy hotein wo dono aaj kuch jada hi muskurahete. Aur ye Daya ek dum ajib sa barthav kar raha tha. Pura dhin phone mein tha. Kaam k bath alawa aur kuch b nahi kaha. Lunch pe b kahin chalagaya aur shaam ko b jaldi nikal gaya. Kuch tho chupa raha hai ye mujhshse.

May be Akshara ki maya hai ye sab. Tarika ko patha hoga. Aaj bahut bar usne Tarika se bath ki. Aaj kal tho dono bahut batein karne lage. Kuch tho kihcdi pak rahi hain in dono ke beech. Tarika ko 110% patha hai Daya aur Akshara ke baremein. Mujhe use kal hi bath karni padegi inn dono ke baremein. Bath wo b Tarika se. Tarika ji tho aaj kal hum dekte hi dur chali jati hai. Lagtha hai Sanjay ko lekat ab b naraz hai. Par Tarika 2 3 hafte se hi ese ajib barthav kar rahi hai. Sirf kaam ki bathein, avoid karna lab pe, koi call ya message ka b rely nahi karti aaj kal. Patha nahi uske life mein kya chal raha hai. Mujhe dekte hi tensed ho jati hai. Ye sab ajib lag raha hai mujhe. Achanak ye sab wo b jab mein use apni dil ki bath bolna chatha huin tab hi wo esa kyun karti hai...

Just then he heard some rustling sound...

Ye kesi awaz hai?

Abhijit looked from his bedroom window into his garden which was dimliy lit.

Hawa ya koi bird hoga.

Just then he saw a bush moving but their was no wind. And something running from one bush to other bush which was shaking.

Koi hai.

He turned around and went to take a torch from his drawer. Just then when he turned back he saw a big shadow of a man who was crounching move on his another window.

Lagtha hai bahut sare log hain aur mein ghar ko round karli hai. Mujhe apni gun leni chahiye.

Just as he took his gun and went towards his back door which opened into his garden he heard calling bell.

Itni himat chor ko calling bell bajake ane ki.

He spinned his revover and walked towards the door. He peeped into the peep hole and saw no one in front of him. It was dark.

Ye anhdera kese hoga. Bahar tho light hai. Lagtha hai usne kala tape lagaya hai aur kahda hai bahar gun ko aim kiye...

Abhijit unlocked the door and pulled the bolt down. He then stood with his back to the wall. Next he opened the door by his leg in a jiffy. The door opened with a creaking sound.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I know ye chapter aap logon ko pasand nahi aya hoga. Sorry guys. Just wrote it now and posted without proof reading it. In this chap you saw jealousy of Daya and Tasha. And guess what is going to happen with Abhijit as its not a big suspence. Next chapter will be a light one with a** surprise for you all** and after that Adisha's entry.

Again sorry for a bakwas chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews guys. And special thanks to guest reviewers for leaving a review. Keep supporting.


	32. Chapter 32: SURPRISE!

Abhijit unlocked the door and pulled the bolt down. He then stood with his back to the wall. Next he opened the door by his leg in a jiffy. The door opened with a creaking sound.

No one entered for few seconds. Then Abhijit saw someone enter inside in the dark. He pounced on that person and both fell on the ground with face down.

"OH OUCH"

Abhijit pointed gun behind his head.

Abhijit: Kaun ho tum? Kyun aye iss waqt?

"SIR".

Multiple voices called him which he recognized in an instant.

Suddenly lights on the porch and inside the home were turned on by Vivek and Fredy. Abhijit slowly got up to find entire CID team juniors before him. He looked back to find Daya on the floor rubbing his nose in pain. Abhijit then gave a hand for Daya to get up. Daya went and stood along with team at the entrance.

Abhijit(puzzled): Ye sab kya tha?

Everyone shouted

**"SURPRISE."**

Abhijit looked at the cake in Tasha's hand who forwarded while screaming. He then looked at everyone and his gaze stopped on her. Unknowingly a smile filled his heart.

Abhijit(looking in her eyes): Surprise?

Daya: Haan boss hum sab tumko surprise karne aye par tumne tho hume hi surprise kardi.( massaging his nose again)

Abhijit: Arey Daya I am sorry. Wo meine socha koi lutne aya hai. Meine admi ka parchaiy deki aur kuch logon ko bushes mein jate tho….

Daya: Arey wo sab hum hi the. (smiling remembering the incident)Patha hai hum sab ek ek karke teri ghar ki ore bad rahete. Tab achanak Fredy sneeze karne walatha. Acha hua Vivek jo iske pass ke bush pe tha sahi time pe rokh li….

Abhijit: Oh tho wo Vivek tha jisko meine dekha. Hmm…(punching Daya's tummy playfully) tho badi parchaiy teri hi hogi.

Daya: Arey parchaiy kisi ke b ho sakti hai. Badi hai tho meri h kesi hogi? Hn.

Abhijit(spreading his hands wide): Arey Daya wo kuch jada hi bada tha…..

Daya: Hmpf agar esa tha tho tumhe patha honi chahiye ki wo merihi shadow hogi fir tumne gun sab kyun li….

Saying Daya walked past Abhijit inside from entrance. Abhijit also turned to manofy Daya when he was shocked to his hall decorated with colorful streamers, balloons, snacks and beverages in a corner and his center table decorated with cake in the center. All his were colleagues standing surrounding the table, waiting for him. And he didn't even know when they entered and this at such a short span of time.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABHIJIT SIR**"

Tasha: Jaldi ayiye sir aur cake cut kijiye.

Abhijit moved towards them and stood in the center with Daya on one side and Tasha on his other side.

Fredy: Haan sir jaldi cut kijiye mere muh pe pani agaye hain cake ko dekte hi.

Everybody giggled.

Daya(handing a knife): Ye lo boss make a wish and cut your birthday cake.

Abhijit nodded and closed his eyes to make a wish and blew the candles. Everyone sang Happy Birthday song for their dear colleague.

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Abhijit (sir)  
Happy Birthday to You.

Abhijit cut a slice and fed a piece to Daya then fed Tasha and then to others in line. Finally he came to Tarika.

Both looked at each other for brief moment. Then Tarika smilingly took the cake in her hand wished him. By the time he could respond he was dragged by Sachin and Vivek. Everyone clicked photos and gave away their gifts. Abhijit and Daya occupied big sofa, Nikhil and sachin occupied the single one. Fredy, Vivek, Tasha and Tarika settled in dinning hall, all busy chatting and enjoying. Tasha and Tarika arranged snacks in plates for all of them.

Daya: Cake tho first class hai Tarika. Kamal ka banaya hai tumne.

Abhijit's eyes shot up at once and Daya witnessed from corner of his eyes and smirked.

Sachin: Kya ye cake aapne banaya Dr. Traika?

Tarika just nodded her head. Tasha distributed snacks to boys.

Daya(taking his plate): Ye tho Abhijit ki favourite b hai. Choclate cake. Kyun Abhijit?

Abhijit(moving in his place feeling uncomfortable): Haa.. haan. Thank you Tarika ji. Bahut acha hai.

Tarika: Thank you Abhijit.

Tasha(settling with her plate and savoring the cake): Bahut soft aur creamy hai.

Vivek: Umm…

Fredy: Mujhe tho Christmas ka time yaad agaya jab meri wife cakes banati hai mereliye. Wo b esehi ek dum masth aur chocolaty hotha hai.

Vivek: Umm…

Nikhil: Dr Tarika ji aapki cake sach mein A1 hai jese Daya sir ne bola.

Others smiled hearing Nikhil's praise including Daya in it too.

Vivek: Umm….

Tasha smacked Vivek on back of head irritated.

Tasha: Kya Vivek Umm umm bole ja rahe ho tum tab se….

Vivek who had his whole concentration on the cake lost into them came out and grinned sheepishly showing his chocolate covered teeth. Chocolate was even smeared around his mouth.

Others started laughing looking at him.

Fredy (laughing): Arey Vivek thoda cake bachake rakhna. Ye cake Dr Tarika ne _Abhijit sir_ keliye _khaas_ banaya hai tereliye nahi.

Abhirika jerked at Fredy's khaas comment and both looked at each other with a bit of awkwardness, shyness and happiness.

Vivek(complaining like kid) : Mein kya karuin Fredy sir. Ye cake hai hi esi ki mann kartha hai ki khatha jauin khatha jauin kahtha jauin…. Kya patha fir kabi ese tasty cake taste karne ko na mile.

Fredy(shocked): Arey Vivek tu esa kesa bol saktha hai?

Vivek( still gobbling cake): Meine kya kiya?

Fredy(disappointed tone): Tum ese kahega meine socha b nahi Vivek. Tch tch…

Vivek(scared tone): Par meine ese kaha kya?

Fredy(anger tone): Arey bewakoof tumne Tasha ke kahaane ko shaq ki…..(smirking) Ye galath baat huyi na.

Vivek opened his mouth in perfect **'o'** revealing cake packed mouth and his eyes popped out watching Tasha glaring down at him with hands on her hips. Vivek gulped down the cake fast while looking at Tasha as her glare passed him like radiation. Tasha smacked his head out. Vivek started to cough and Tasha forced a glass of soft drink inside him.

Vivek(cry tone): Tasha… meri ye matlab nahiti….(smiling) Wese tum aur cake aur dieting hai tho cake kese…. Ab ye sab…

Vivek couldn't continue as Tasha poured a glass of water on his head and walked off head held high. Laughter of others resonated in the room as Vivek sat there with a shocked expression.

Fredy clicked this face of Vivek.

Daya(trying hard to stop laughing): Oh god… Vivek tera shakal tho dekne layak hai. Abi hi itna maza araha hai tho sham ko tho aur b maza ayega.

Nikhil: Haan sir. Bilkul.

Abhijit: Shaam ko kya hai?

Fredy: Arey sir ye tho sirf ek trailer ti sham ko tho main party hai. Wahan tho aur b maza ayega aapko I am sure. After all wo jagah tho…..

Before Fredy could blurt out the name of the place Vivek covered his mouth with kerchief with which he was cleaning his wet face a while ago. Fredy coughed out of breath as Vivek covered even his nose in hurry.

Abhijit raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Abhijit: Shaam ko aur ek party?

Daya: Haan wo b surprise hai teriliye.

Abhijit: Par ACP sir …..

Daya(getting up to keep his plate on dining table where girls where their): Abhijit tum tum wo sab bathon ka fikar math karo. Meine unse permission leli hai aur unhone dedi….

Abhijit(shaking his head smilingly): Haan haan wo kese nahi dethe akir tum unke ladle jo ho.

Daya raised is collar giving a proud expression.

Daya(depositing his plate): Wese boss wahaan bahut sare guest honge. Special VIPs.

Abhijit(going to Daya): Lagtha hai tumne bahut sare logon ko invite ki hai? Par mein unn logon nahi janta huinga na. Aur wese b itni badi party ki kya zarurath hai.

Daya(keeping a hand on his shoulder): Tum itna fikar math karo. Tum sabko jante ho. Tum bus apna birthday enjoy karo.

Tarika(shocked): Arey Daya humne ek ko invite karna hi bhulgaye .

Daya(doubtfully): Wo kaun?

Tarika: Usne hume kitna madath ki hai case solve karne mein. Ab tho wo humari dosth hai na. Tho use b invite karna padega. Tum Akshara ko kese bhulgaye?

Daya(frowning): Usko kyun bulana hai. Wo kisiki dost nahi hai.

Tarika(casually): Arey Daya wo meri dost hai. Actually hum sabki hai. Kyun Abhijit Akshara ani chahiye na?

Abhijit: Hein! Haan Daya usko ana chahiye.

Daya(shaking his head to and fro vigorously): No no no. Ye party meine rakhi hai so guest list b mere likes ke according hoga.

Saying Daya sat back on the sofa and acting as if reading a paper with a big pout. Tarika rolled eyes looking at Abhijit who chuckled. Abhijit went towards Daya to see what he was doing.

Abhijit(controlling his laugh): Kya kar rahe ho Daya?

Daya(with out looking up): Dik nahi raha hai kya mein newspaper pad raha huin.

Abhijit: Usmei kya padrahe ho itna mann lagake?

Daya(forwarding the paper): Ye cricket column pad raha tha. Interesting tha kal ka French open.

Abhijit(trying hard to control his laughter): Daya ye sports column nahi health column hai aur ismein precaution to be taken in the last stage of pregnancy ke baremein likha hai cricket ke baremein nahi.

At this there was a burst of laughter from behind Abhijit… Looking back he saw the whole team there each with drinks and plates in their hands….

Daya looked at them embarrassed and kept back the paper on the table…. He looked at them grinning sheepishly, as Abhijit took a place beside him.

Tasha: Daya sir! Ye article to abhi Fredy sir ko padna hai!

Everyone looked at Fredy who was blushing.

Abhijit: Tasha tumhara matlab…

Vivek: Ji sir humare Fredy sir papa bane wale hain.

Everybody looked at him surprised at the new information.

Fredy: Ji sir, abi sham ko confirm hua.

Everyone congratulated him warmly.

Fredy(putting a hand across his shoulder): Lekin preparations ko tumhe pehle karni hai Vivek! Time jaldi aa jayega!

Vivek was shocked and Tasha blushed shyly, looking at each other.

As others looked on puzzled at the comment Tarika asked….

Tarika: Matlab?

Fredy: Are tum logon ko nahi pata… Oh… Aaj hi fix hua naa…. Inki engagement fix ho gayi hai… Theek ek maheene baad ka date hai!

At this the whole team looked surprised and exclaimed….

Tarika: Kya? Such? Tasha tumne bataya nahi?

Tasha(Blushing): Vo aaj hi mummy ji ne kaha… Shaam Vivek ke ghar gayi thi, wahan se yahan aane ke liye… Tab mummy ji ne kaha tha ki date fix kar di hai!

Happy everybody congratulated Vivek and Tasha…..

Sachin: Tab to this calls for triple celebration tonight!

Nikhil: Abhijit sir ki birthday party ka….

Vivek: Fredy sir ki promotion ka…

Fredy: Aur ab Vivek aur Tasha engagement date fix hone ka….

Tarika(Laughing): Baap re… Itne saare celebrations!

Daya: Humare profession me enjoy karna door ki baat sochne tak ki hume time nahi milti hai…. Isliye jitni celebrate karni hain, kar lete hain!

Everyone nodded happily….. It was indded a happy moment for everyone. Suddenly everything fell in places and good things were happening in their life after many ages. It gave them strength and sure was refreshing.

Amidst snacks, drinks and talks Tarika went and stood near the window enjoying the cool breeze and enjoying the new found happiness with her!

Daya looked Abhijit looking at her. Daya pushed him towards her gently and encouraged to speak. Abhijit went infront of her.

Abhijit: Ab to gussa nahi ho naa?

Tarika turned and looked at Abhijit making a sorry face…..

Tarika: Gussa to main tab bhi nahi thi Abhijit…. Aap logon se gussa ho bhi nahi sakti main…. Bas ke tum log itna khatara mod lete ho…. It's not required at all…. (As Abhijit tried to interrupt, Tarika looked at him and said hastily) Haan kaam hai humara…. Pata hai…. Criminals ko pakadna humara kaam hai…. Tab ho to kisi ko kuch justify karne ki zaroorat nahi…. Lekin purposefully jaake….

Abhijit: Tarika… Us din ki baat alag hai…. First thing aurat par koi haath uthaye ye hum dekhte to nahi rahenge… And more that when that person is our near and dear…..

As the words fell from his mouth and heard by her both felt awkward. Tarika lowered her gaze….

Tarika: Samajhte kyun nahi ho… Aise hi kaise? (Looking helpless giving one glance) I… I worry for you! All…. All of you.

Tarika bit her lower lip as these words came out. Silence prevailed for few seconds. Tarika still looked down and Abhijit just tried to read what she was feeling right now.

Tarika looked at Abhijit who looked back at her smiling consolingly and went away from there…

Fredy: Hume ab nikalna chahiye….

Abhijit nodded and went to join others. Tasha helped take the gifts to his room…..

Everyone helped clean the plates and glasses…

Daya(Looking in the direction Tarika had gone): Maine aaj tumhe apni gift de di hai…. Lekin ek khaas gift baaki hai… Aur wo gift tumhe bahut pasand ayegi.

Abhijit (Surprised): Such!? Kahan hai?

Daya: Well… Vo ab nahi… Tumhe shaam ko milega!

Abhijit (Frustrated): Dayaa!

Daya: Patience boss itni jaldi kyun! (Looking at his watch) Time ho gaya…. Hume abhi chalna chahiye!

When it was time after a while at the door….

Abhijit: Thank you so much guys…. Mera sabse best birthday hai ye!

Tasha: Aur humara sabse bada celebration!

The others smiled at him and hugged him in turn… Except of course Tarika!

Daya: Der ho gayi…. Ab hume chalna chahiye… (As others made way to leave) Shaam ko I'll pick you up! Good night… Or say Good morning… Abi do bajne ko aaye hain! Bye…. Thank God aaj Sunday hai… Bureau late aa saktha huin. Ab phir se jaake thoda so sakta hoon!

Abhijit just smiled… Everyone bade good bye and left the place… Tarika was the last one to leave behind Daya….

Abhijit: Tarika….

Tarika turned around mildly surprised.

Abhijit: Thanks…. Cake bahut achcha tha!

Tarika (Looking elsewhere, fidgeting her hands): Isme thanks ki kya baat hai…. Tumhe achcha laga bas….

Abhijit(Trying to hide his smile): Lekin tumhe kaise pata ki mujhe chocolate cake pasand hai?

Tarika(smiling): Pure team ko patha hai Abhijit tumhare pastries ke shauq ke baremein.

But little did he know that not only his taste in cakes, but about him and all his interests Tarika knew now more than himself….

Abhijit nodded with a sly smile which made Tarika's heart skip a beat.

Abhijit(serious tone): Kuch socha hai uske baare me?

Tarika: Haan… Aaj shaam ki party se behetar samay nahi ho sakti….

Abhijit (Nodding): Haan… Nice idea….

Tarika: I'll take care!

Abhijit nodded once again… After an awkward silence he said…

Tarika: Er… Mujhe abhi chalna chahiye… Daya mera wait kar raha hoga. Good night… And happy birthday once again!

Abhijit (Smiling): And thank you! Good night!

**TIME 10:00 am**

**CID Bureau: **

In the CID Bureau of Mumbai _all is not well_. Nahi samjh aya? Samjhati huin.

CID bureau mein aksar kya hota hai, kya mahaul hota hai?

CID bureau mein investigation hoti hai, criminals ki dulayi hoti hai aur shor shor se batein, buzzing phones, printers and fax machines….

Aur mahaul… hot, tension hotha hai sabke chere pe…. Jese subah sab karela ki juice ki ek bottle pi ke aye ho esa lagtha hai unko dhek ke.

So iss eniviraonment ko khete hain all is well unke dictionary ke anusar.

Par aaj yahan tho hawa mein ek current hai.. arrey koi short circuit nahi huyi hai….. ye khushi ki waves hai. Positivity thi aaj bureau mein. Sabke chere pe smile aur ankho mein intezar, evening ke party ka. And to top it no cases.

So issliye kaha aal is not well. * Ab please don't bang yourself in wall or beat your foreheads or try to throw sandals at me as it will only hit your screen :P *

Ab Sr Inspector Abhijit sir ki birthday hai tho unke seniors tho gift denge na...

Pradyuman sir gifted silver cufflinks to his right man on the other hand Salunkhe sir gave him limited edition cologne.

Fredy sir distributed sweets to share his side of happiness with everyone from security to cleaners and all staffs in that building.

Vivek and Tasha took blessings from ACP sir and Salunkhe sir and inviting them informally for their engagement.

After all this masti as no crimes were reported, ACP sir barked them to complete the reports of cases before Inert case, feeding reports into system and upgrading technologies and to do a quick stock taking of ammunitions.

All works assigned were completed much before time, obediently by team in the fear of cancellation of early off by their head.

The whole time CID bureau was silent as if teacher as given an order that those students who have finished the assigned work are only allowed to play.

As the evening time neared excitement increased to such an extent that they couldn't stand still in place and waited for just a small hint from their senior for disperse.

The minute the day was pulled off all rushed out leaving ACP sir with a wide grin gliding on his face showing off his handsome wrinkles.

Tarika on the other hand took half day off and rushed home early. She was more excited and nervous than any of the members that day. Smile never left her lips lightening up her eyes brightly.

**TIME 6:00 pm**

**Abhijit's Residence:**

Daya rang the bell impatiently as Abhijit hurried from inside to open the door to see him leaning his head against the bell….

Abhijit(Pushing him away from the bell): Kya kar rahe ho Daya! Aa hi to raha hoon…

Daya: Boss... Kitne der tak bell bajaoon?

Abhijit: Andher se nahi aana kya? Waise bhi thodi der intezaar bhi karte to kya hai? Ek din tu mera darwaza bi thod daloge yaar.

Daya: Achcha baba… Ab chalo… Der ho rahi hai! Chalein? Aaj to aap hi ka chalne waala hai... B'Day boy!

Abhijit: Dekho... Aisa karoge... To!

Daya waved his hands hurriedly indicating him to cut his bashan and took the bag from him, while Abhijit hit him playfully on his shoulder and came out...

Abhijit locked the door and joined him in the car!

Abhijit(Fastening the seat belt): Daya ab tho bolo yaar hum jaa kahaan rahein hain?

Daya(smirking): Actually Abhijit plan ye tha ki tumhare ankhe band karke le jane ka. But kya na wo thoda filmy hai aur upar se hero heroine keliye kartha hai so tum…..(Abhijit glared at him, Daya raised his hands in surrender) issliye tumhe ese hi le jarahein hain. Ab muh kole tho boss mein tumhare muh pe pati band hi saktha huin. So chup chap baito chahe(mock tone) tho hands fold karke finger on the lips b try kar sakte ho B'day boy.

Abhijit hit his head and both smiled heartily.

* * *

**A/N: **Extremely sorry for late update I was on vacation. Anyways hope this chapter had lot of surprises for you guys and brought a smile on your face too. And main event to unfold in next chapter. My try on DUO was good to some extent I guess so please state comments on it.

In last note i said that i will bring Adisha in 33rd chapter but this chap was long so had to extent party to next one too. So Adisha ki entry delay hogayi boss. Par guys i promised you guys a surprise na so i will give it you as token of late update and postpone: That is i will in a day or two will change my story DP and put a pic of you guys know kiska... So keep checking.

* * *

**NOTE:** Thanks a lot everyone only because of you guys I am still able to write this long FF inspite many saying that its getting boring. Thanks a lot from bottom of my heart.

It will be more awesome if still more guest readers took pains to acknowledge our by leaving a review.


	33. Chapter 33: SURPRISE! Par kaun hua ?

**TIME 6:15 pm:**

**PARTY VENUE:**

It was a huge long rectangular hall. At farthest corner one either side decorated tables were put together. One side tables contained beverages and loads of gifts set on one table and on other side table contained dinner in various stainless stell covered bowls kept on heater emintaing delicious aroma.

Fredy was checking out the arrangements for drinks when Vivek came up to him after checking on decorations looking at his watch….

Vivek: Ye ladkiyon ko itni der kyun lag rahi hai aane me?

Hearing this Sachin and Nikhil who were putting up banners smiled looking at each other knowingly why Vivek was so much impatient. Fredy stopped taking the glass from the counter and said in a hurried tone…..

Fredy (afraid crying tone): Arey Vivek… Please hunh… Ye sawaal unke saamne naa pooch to hi achcha hai! Mere pichle anniversary mein kya hua tha pata hai naa? Phir se unse panga main nahi le sakta…. Manisha ko manana bahut mushkil ho gaya tha… Us din maan gayi, lekin uske baad to mujhe taane maarti rahi !

Vivek remembered the party where there was lots of teasing and fun among the girls and boys…. He immediately smiled to himself thinking about his going to be marriage and Tasha….

Seeing his smile Nikhil who came at the same time teased him….

Nikhil: Hoie hoie… Tasha ki yaad se chehere par itniiiiiii rang!

Vivek composed himself and hit him playfully on his arm and said…

Vivek: Teri jab shaadi hogi tab main dekhta hoon tu kya karta hai…. Mujhse syada rang nikhar aayenge!

Nikhil(Grinning): Meri shaadi jab hogi tab dekha jayega wese b phele Daya sir ka shaadi hoga fir mera.… Ab to aapki Husn ki Mallika aa gayi… Dekhiye…

Vivek turned and saw towards the hall entrance… Manisha and Tasha entered smiling and went to look at dinner arrangements exact opposite to were boys were standing.

Nothing more to say about our girls who were looking more stunning than ever….

Seeing Manisha in Pink silk cotton saree Fredy was going all blushes as he felt her beauty increased although its been only 3 months, with the passing days of her pregnancy…. Just then Manisha looked at Fredy who showed a super sign and Manisha blushed!

Vivek shocked looked at Tasha from top to bottom… Slowly he walked, looking at her not able to believe his eyes… Because this was the first time he was seeing her in a Lemon green designer saree complementing her wheatish skin color… And he had to agree that she was looking on top of the world today!

Vivek went up to her and kept looking at Tasha stunned…. Tasha was talking to Manisha and so didn't realize him standing there…. Manisha looked at him standing there and indicated to Tasha… Tasha turned and looked at Vivek looking at her or rather openly ogling at her like that… She looked around and saw that everyone was watching him only… Embarrassed she went up to him and hit him on his head lightly….

Tasha(Sternly): Vivek! Kya kar rahe ho?

Vivek (Bonkers over her beauty): Tumhe uthake le jaane ke baare me soch raha hoon!

Tasha(Surprised): Vivek! Ab bas bhi karo…. Jao!

Vivek pointed a finger at her and said her to come closer….

Tasha shook her head and was about to go when he pulled her hand.

Vivek(Whispered in her ears): Bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho…

Saying he kissed her on her cheeks and went off… Stunned Tasha looked on as Vivek turned back and winked at her….

Everyone around noticed what he had done but acted as if been ignorant about it!

Blushing Tasha bit her tongue playfully thinking about what he had done, when she heard a throat clearing…. Composing herself she turned to see Manisha looking at her with raised eyebrows!

**With DUO:**

**Mumbai Traffic:**

**Time 6:30 pm:**

Abhijit: Hum kab pahunchenge yaar? Aur kitni dur hai jahaan hum jarahein hain?

Daya (smiling at his impatient bro): Abi half an hour tho hi hua hai ghar se nikale hue.

Daya got a call at the same time.

Daya(on call): Hello!

Ok good.

Haan same time.

Kya late? Par…

Pakka?

Ok..ok…Bye….

….

Daya (looking at Abhijit smiling): Ab hum challenge venue par.

Abhijit: Matalab tum inte der dusron ke signal ki wait kar rahete? Aur gol gol gum rahete.

Daya just smirked.

Daya halted the SUV at front of huge grill gate which was immediately opened by a security who saluted them.

Abhijit (holding his breath): Daya hum yahaan.

Daya nodded his head smiling.

Daya: Haan tumhara B'day tum inn sabke saath jese tum chate te wese banaoge.

Both got down, and looked up to the huge board which read "Mamtha Foundation" in blue.

Daya: Chalien?

Abhijit came up to an entrance of dinning room directed by Daya and saw that the curtains were drawn…..

Daya went aside allowing Abhijit move ahead. Abhijit looked at Daya excitement written all over his face, he moved the curtains and entered the room to be stunned by a chorus of shout "Happy Birthday" and small clings of arms around his legs….

Lights were just turned on and Abhijit gasped.

Small confetti was falling off the ceiling on him….. All the children were standing in two curves close to him….

Abhijit staggered and surprised looked around the place…..

The hall was beautifully decorated with streamers and balloons, with colorful lights…. There were three big back drops at one end of the hall… The middle one said "Congratulations To Be Parents Fredricks and Manisha"… Another one "Happy Birthday Abhijit"…. And the other one "Congratulations To Be Engaged Vivek and Tasha".

The kids pulled him to his knees they each gave him a rose and kissed him in his cheeks wishing him birthday….

After the tirade of wishes was over Abhijit finally looked up to see Fredy and Vivek standing in front of him…. They too hugged him.

Abhijit was over whelmed with such a celebration…. He just turned to his side to find Daya looking down at him. Both their eyes were glistened with tear drop.

Tasha went up to him and hugging him wished him….

Abhijit: Thanks Tasha. You look pretty.

Nikhil and Sachin too wished him. All of them moved towards the centre. Kids were jumping up and down. Some were playing with toys, bubbles and balloons and some where dancing to songs which were playing in the background. In total there was chaos all around them.

Abhijit just then saw Manisha playing with a kid kneeling down to her height happily. Manisha was pinching the girl's nose and kissed her on her cheeks. Girl happily returned the kiss to Manisha. Fredy's heart overwhelmed with bliss watching her happy from soul.

Abhijit went over and stood beside her. Manisha just then looked up.

Manisha(in side hug): Abhijit! (standing up) Happy Birthday. May God bless you with happiness and long life.

Abhijit (embracing in a side hug): Thank you Bhabi. Thank you very much. And congrats bhabi. Aapne tho hum sabka promotion kardi. I am so happy for both of you.

Daya (putting hands around Fredy's shoulder): Humari ek lauti bhabi ka kyal rakhna?

Fredy: Ji sir. Zarur. (in proud tone) Mein tho ghar ke sare kaam karne ka soch liya hai. Aur Manisha ko pura aram karne ko order di hai.

Vivek: Arey ye tho chamtkar hogaya. Sir aapne pheli bar didi ko order di hai.

Fredy embraced Manisha in a side hug. Manisha hit Vivek's shoulder affectionately. Manisha considers Vivek as her brother and requested him to cal her didi. All started laughing.

Abhijit: Meine aapkeliye b gifts layi hai.

Saying he gave gifts to Fredy and Manisha and Vivek and Tasha.

Tasha: Hum sabne b aapkeliye gifts laya hai.

Saying she pointed a table full of gifts.

Abhijit: Hein fir se gifts? Raath ko hi dedi na…. Yaar tum log b na.

All surrounded around the table.

A small girl of 7 years who knew Abhijit well tugged his pant.

Viji(more of an order): Gift kholo Abhijit!

Rajesh: Nahi phele cake chahiye.

Tasha (pricking his nose): Cake badmein chotu. Ab gift. Ok?

Ramu: Par Tasha didi cake ab kun nai?

Vivek: Cake ka time ab nahi hai. Wese b abi Tarika didi nahi ayi na.

Abhijit: Haan Tarika kahaan hai? Aur ACP sir aur Salunkhe isr b nahi aye?

Daya: Atleast yaad agay tumhe. ACP sir wanted us to enjoy but Salunkhe sir ana chate te par ACP sir ne unhe rok li aur unhe apne ghar dinner keliye invite ki hai.

All chuckled at this piece of information. But Abhijit didn't get what he wanted.

Abhijit(whispering): Daya!(worried) Bolo yaar wo nahi… ayegi kya?

Every one smiled knowingly.

Sachin: Abhijit sir aap fikar math kariye Tarika ji aa jayenge. Traffic mein fas gayi hogi.

Nikhil: Arey nahi Sachin. Lagtha hai wo aapkeliye kuch khaas gift lane wali hai… issliye late hogayie honge.

Tasha: Haan ho saktha hai Nikhil. Jo b hoga dil chune wala zarur hoga. Tarika ke style mein. Akir Abhijit sir ki birthday hai…..

Daya (eying Abhijit smirking naughtly): Haan Tasha gift shayad bahut personal b ho saktha hai….

Seeing elders talking kids got frustrated and impatient.

Vini (crying): Gifts!

All smiled down at long face of kids waiting eagerly to see the gifts.

Sachin (smiling down at vini): Gifts kholiye sir.

Smiling Abhijit nodded and started to open the package but with the roses in his hand he found it difficult... Daya saw it and took the roses from him while he opened the gift….

Gift ke mamle mein umar jitna b ho jaye sab bache ban jate jab gifts kholte hain….. Same, Abhijit also opened all the gifts with eagerness of a child. He thanked after opening each parcel to the person who gifted.

Next it was turn of Vivek and Tasha to open the gifts and they were teased continuously making them blush hard, followed by Fredy and Manisha who had pride in their face by seeing their face carving a desire to feel that moment in their life in future.

After gift opening session all resumed back to chatting, flirting, gossips and playing with kids. All CID team was standing in round chatting. When….

Daya: Vo sahebaan kahan hai?

Tasha(innocently): Koun? Akshara? Vo to...

Others smirked looking at Daya's face.

Daya (Sternly interrupting): Main us nakchadi bandariya ke baare me nahi… Tarika ke baare me pooch raha hoon….

Manish: Kyun? Aapko tho patha hi hoga na…..

Dayal: Achcha hoga agar jaldi aa jaye… Warna aaj hall me ched ho jayegi! And we would have to pay extra for repairing it!

Fredy (Puzzled): Ched ?

Daya nodded and indicated behind him… All looked behind him and saw Abhijit pacing near the table restless looking at the entrance and watch frquently….

All smiled seeing his restlessness and resumed to their conversation.….

Just then Manisha saw him stop pacing and look at the entrance stunned!

Manisha understood and glanced at the entrance.

Manisha: Extra expenses nahi honge Daya !

Others also looked at Abhijit. Daya jogged towards entrance to recieve Tarika so that he could talk in private before she enters.

But God had some other plans.

Bache bache hote hain ji….. khelte hain ya nahi par khilona bikara pada hota hai. And balloons covered the floor. As Daya went towards the entrance, he unknowingly kept a foot on one of the toy car buried under balloons. He lost his balance and fell forward.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Tarika came running inside hearing the sound and looked at Daya shocked… She ran to help him and halted stunned even more seeing the sight in front of him!

The others too ran expecting a bad fall and stopped short shocked seeing the consequence….

Smiles broke on everyone's face seeing it and they slowly dispersed from the scene….

Daya who had lunged forward to meet Tarika had lost his balance…. He fell down on top of Akshra who was coming in behind Tarika….

Tarika entered inside ashram with _something on her hips and her hands encircling it protectively _and some feet away Akshara too came inside. Just as Tarika was about to enter first she got a call so she turned back and walked away. This made Akshara to enter first to be hugged by Daya and go down under him.

Do you guys here the cupid proudly chuckling at his handy work?

Read on to find out what happened.

Call it coincidence or history repeats itself…. Daya's fall on Akshara was replicated like in the beach and _their lips met_ once again!

Akshara eyes fluttered in shock as she tried to get a hold of what had happened as Daya too was trying to get a grip on himself, still atop Akshara!

**A/N: **So how was the chapter? Use phele did you guys looked at Adisha display pick, did you like it? That is Adisha when she was just a year old. Did you see any cliff hanger in this chapter?

Guys party abhi baki hai.

Thank you guys for the reviews especially guest reviews. Guest readers please do kindly drop a review. ****


End file.
